La teoría es más sencilla que la realidad
by lourdescom
Summary: Penny se siente vacía, mientras que el resto de la pandilla vive su vida. Siente que su existencia se reduce a ir de la Cheescake Factory a su apartamento y volver de nuevo a su apática jornada laboral. Su soledad sólo puede aliviarla una persona que tiene la irritante manía de descubrir cuándo no se encuentra bien, pero no la habilidad de consolarla... o tal vez sí.
1. Chapter 1

Penny se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotada. No, no había tenido un buen día. Había trabajado como una esclava todo el santo día en la Cheesecake Factory, su jefe le había echado la bronca, un estúpido cliente intentó tocarle el trasero sin siquiera disimular y, para terminar la jornada, al volver a casa se había tropezado con Leonard y Priya, muy acaramelados en el parquecito de la esquina. No es que estuviera celosa. En absoluto. Leonard era un capítulo cerrado en su vida. Habían logrado superar la dolorosa ruptura y ambos habían admitido que una historia entre ellos no era posible en este universo. Ahora estaban más tranquilos y habían forjado una buena amistad, la misma que la unía al resto de científicos locos que habían entrado inexplicablemente en su vida. Se alegraba de verdad de que el físico experimental hubiera encontrado la felicidad con la hermana de Raj. A decir verdad, ellos sí cuadraban como pareja. Les recordaba a Bernadette y Howard.

Así que, ciertamente, su tristeza al ver a la feliz pareja no tenía nada que ver con celos. Tenía que ver con el hecho de que todos, mirase por donde mirase, eran felices con sus respectivos. Leonard con Priya. Bernadette y Howard. Incluso el patológicamente tímido y bueno de Raj se había animado a charlar con Amy Farraw-Fowler, quien, tras cancelar su contrato de relación con Sheldon, había desvidado su atención al peculiar joven. Lo que en principio parecía una labor investigadora más de neuropsiquiatría llevada a cabo por Amy se había convertido en… bueno, lo que fuese. El caso es que ahora Raj era capaz de hablar con ella sin una bebida alcohólica en la mano y se le veía mucho más animado. No cabía duda que Amy era realmente buena en su trabajo.

Suspiró. Por un momento sintió un aleteo de conciencia. ¿Acaso tenía envidia de sus amigos? No, eso nunca. Ella se alegraba de veras por todos, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan… Sí, sólo ella estaba más sola que la una. Bueno, y Sheldon, pero él no contaba. Nunca contaba cuando se hablaba de personas humanas normales… Y esa descripción no cuadraba con el larguirucho y excéntrico físico teórico.

Volvió a suspirar y se enjugó el sudor que caía por su sien. Aún encima, el día había sido insoportablemente caluroso. Odiaba que hiciera ese calor cuando se sentía desanimada. El frío, al menos, te permitía acurrucarte en el sofá con una manta-amiga y llorar ante una estúpida película romántica. Pero sólo pensar en acurrucarse le daba fiebre. Se levantó y abrió la ventana. Ni un maldito soplo de aire. ¿Por qué narices hacía tanto calor? Estaban aún en pleno mayo. Suspiró por enésima vez. Mejor sería darse una buena ducha de agua fría. Una ducha siempre la hacía sentir mejor…

Sheldon Cooper gruñó por quinta vez ante la pizarra. Sentía que el cerebro iba a derretírsele. Su portentoso y perfecto cerebro. Pero aquel calor era en verdad insoportable. Miró a su alrededor, murmurando para sí.

- Limonada sin hielo, punto óptimo de situación, persiana baja, ventanas abiertas en ángulo adecuado de corrientes…

Sí, todo estaba calculado para que sintiese el menor calor posible. Pero en vano. Por una vez en su vida, sus precisos cálculos no habían servido de nada. Miró irritado la última integral escrita en el blanco encerado y borró de un furioso manotazo una cifra. En el momento en que se dispuso a anotar el número adecuado, el rotulador resbaló como una pastilla de jabón en una bañera. Miró su mano, hecha un asco, mezclada con tinta y sudor. Y miró la pizarra, también con un lamparón de sudor.

- Odio los fluidos.- dijo irritado mientras se limpiaba presurosa y meticulosamente. Tomó un sorbo de la limonada, sintiéndose un poquito más aliviado. De pronto, pareció darse cuenta de algo y se miró a sí mismo. Su adorada camiseta de Flash aparecía también con sospechosos chorretones de sudor. Y la camiseta interior de manga larga…

- Vaya… Supongo que ahora entiendo por qué últimamente Leonard tiene la nada adecuada costumbre de estar en casa con sólo los pantalones puestos.- alzó una ceja. Aunque, evidentemente, eso era cuando Priya no estaba también con él. Meneó la cabeza. No podía creer que estuviese considerando quitarse sus dos capas de ropa. No era… correcto. Esa idea, inculcada por su madre, de que nunca se debía estar indecorosamente vestido, ni siquiera en casa, estaba tan profundamente arraigada en él que no podía… Sintió una horrorosa oleada de calor, como si cien mil duendecillos estuvieran prendiendo fuego en la boca de su estómago. Cerró los ojos, procurando borrar la cara de su madre de su maldita memoria eidética, fallando estrepitosamente. De un impulso histérico, se sacó las dos camisetas. Sí, realmente muchísimo mejor. Después miró la puerta de entrada de su piso y la abrió. Una corriente de aire entró rauda, atravesando al delgado físico, y proporcionándole tanto alivio que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido. Sujetó la puerta con un pequeño tope, para que no se abriera de par en par.

- Muchísimo mejor.- dijo satisfecho.

Antes de volver a su tarea, se refrescó la cara y la cabeza. Después, limpió con papel de cocina la blanca pizarra y continuó escribiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny se secó apenas el pelo, sintiéndose bastante mejor. Se puso el primer short y camiseta de tirantes que encontró en el armario y volvió al salón. El calor amenazaba con hacerla sudar de nuevo.

- Tiene que haber alguna forma de que entre aire en este maldito agujero… - murmuró.- ¿Qué demonios decía Sheldon acerca de…?

Se estrujó el cerebro. Recordaba vagamente una perorata de su vecino… algo así como que si abrías dos ventanas en lados opuestos a temperaturas distintas, habría corrientes de aire. Miró la minúscula ventana abierta de su habitación. Después miró la puerta. Bueno, por probar… Abrió la puerta y una maravillosa ráfaga entró.

- Siiii.- casi gimió con los ojos cerrados.

Satisfecha, iba a volver a su sofá cuando, al abrir los ojos, se quedó clavada en su sitio. La puerta del apartamento de enfrente estaba abierta. Y podía ver al dueño de aquella idea a través de ella. Ver a Sheldon no era algo tan extraordinario, pero aquél no… no podía ser él. La mandíbula de Penny se descolgó. El físico teórico estaba de pie frente a su pizarra, levemente inclinado mientras escribía con tanto ímpetu que la fina tabla temblaba. Estaba… vestido únicamente con sus pantalones. Su pálida piel aparecía levemente sonrosada por el calor. Tenía el cabello revuelto, probablemente mojado en un intento de refrescarse. Penny tragó saliva. ¿Desde cuándo demonios… esas estúpidas camisetas de superhéroes habían ocultado tan bien… todo aquello? ¿Y desde cuándo demonios la vista de él sin camiseta le causaba semejante efecto? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver a la normalidad. Ella había visto antes el pecho desnudo de Sheldon, sí, justo antes de untarle Vick's Vaporub y cantarle "Soft Kitty", pero… en aquella ocasión, realmente, no se había fijado. Ahora era inútil dejar de hacerlo. Era delgado, cierto, pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado, hombros anchos, cintura estrecha. Era todo lo opuesto posible a los hombres con los que había salido, evidentemente, y sin embargo podía también ver algún músculo que se tensaba mientras escribía sin tregua. Y su rostro… Maldita sea… Estaba condenadamente sexy con el pelo revuelto y mojado, y con esa mirada azul intensa atravesando el galimatías de ecuaciones. – "Por Dioos, ¡ya basta"!- se recriminó a sí misma.- "¡Deja de mirarle ahora mismo!"

Sheldon desvió la mirada de su trabajo al sentirse fijamente observado. Alzó la mirada.

- ¿Penny?

La chica no sabía dónde meterse. Por Dios, la había pillado dándole un repaso completo. Estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que el físico teórico no tenía ni idea de otros repasos que no fuesen de ecuaciones.

- Eeesto.. hola, cielo. Yo… abrí para refrescarme pero… ya estoy… bien.- Cortó su balbuceo con una risita nerviosa y sin más, cerró la puerta de su apartamento como una exhalación.

Sheldon parpadeó. Conocía bien a Penny. Demasiado bien. Pero esa chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderle con sus irracionales comportamientos. Bueno… a decir verdad, no la conocía. Acabaría por descubrir los misterios del universo y lograría el premio Nobel, pero jamás podría interpretar lo que pasaba por la incoherente cabeza de su vecina. Suspiró irritado, procurando volver a su tarea, pero no lo consiguió. Otro enigma que no podía entender era por qué siempre que Penny interrumpía su trabajo con sus erráticos actos, no podía volver a concentrarse de nuevo hasta… no solucionar lo que fuese que le estuviera pasando.

Penny se apretó contra la puerta, luchando por recobrar su maltrecha cordura. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sheldon en su inédita pose sexy? De pronto se sobresaltó.

- Toc, toc, toc, toc…. Penny.

- Toc, toc, toc, toc…. Penny.

- Oh, Dios… - gimió la chica, esperando inevitablemente a que terminase la rutina.

- Toc, toc, toc, toc…. Penny.

La joven abrió la puerta, casi temiendo mirarle. Por suerte, Sheldon se había puesto una camiseta.

- ¿Sí… cielo?

El físico la miró, inclinando la cabeza.

- No… quisiera molestarte, pero tu irracional comportamiento me ha…

Penny suspiró.

- No… no me pasa nada, Sheldon. De verdad, estoy bien.

- El concepto de estar bien es un poco ambiguo en tu caso.- Penny le miró alzando una ceja.- Tienes una nada saludable tendencia a reaccionar ciclotímica..

- Sheldon.- le cortó.- Si no eres capaz de hablar como una persona normal, olvídame. Vuelve a tu estúpida pizarra.

- Tal vez estés experimentando los cambios hormonales previos a…

Sheldon cerró la boca inmediatamente. Vaya, por fin lo había captado.

- Mira, Sheldon. No quiero pagarlo contigo. He tenido un día particularmente asqueroso, así que, si de verdad te interesa cómo estoy, no me toques más las narices.

El joven se quedó un poco encogido en la puerta, como si hubiera disminuido su estatura. Penny se sintió automáticamente fatal consigo misma. Su amigo no tenía ninguna culpa, y lo estaba pagando con él. Simplemente porque ella se sentía miserable, infeliz, sorprendida por el insospechado atractivo de Sheldon y había reaccionado cerrando la puerta sin sentido. Toda la culpa de él era intentar preguntarle qué le ocurría… preocuparse por ella… a su extraña manera. Le miró. Realmente, él era el único que le preguntaba, que se interesaba con frecuencia y sincero interés en ella. Bueno, no es que los otros no lo hicieran. Pero en todas sus crisis de ánimo, Sheldon ganaba por goleada a todos los demás. Siempre estaba ahí. Con sus rarezas, con su magnífica capacidad de sacarla de quicio. Pero siempre allí.

- Cielo… lo siento.- dijo abatida.- No he… debido hablarte así.

Sheldon la miró. La chica parecía a punto de llorar.

- No… no te preocupes. Admito que en algunos casos puedo ser algo… inquisidor.

Penny esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Eso es mucho, viniendo de ti. En serio, no te preocupes. Estoy bien…. Estaré bien.

- El uso del futuro indica que tu primera afirmación no es cierta.- Penny le miró confusa.- Sé que, tal vez no sea el mejor confidente pero… puedes contarme lo que te ocurre. Amy dice que eso suele ayudar a la gente.

- Cariño, te agradezco tu interés, pero… tienes razón, no eres el mejor confidente. Eres demasiado… racional.

- Racionalizar siempre ayuda. También en ver los problemas desde un punto de vista más objetivo.- añadió él.

- Ya, pero yo ahora necesito que alguien me achuche, me diga que todo va a ir mejor y esas cosas…- suspiró entre irónica y triste.

Sheldon se acercó a Penny con cierta reticencia. La abrazó como si estuviera abrazando el palo de una escoba y le dio palmaditas.

- Ea… ea… todo va a salir bien. Sheldon está aquí.- recitó.

Penny no pudo evitar casi echarse a reír.

- Buen intento, Moonpie.- dijo risueña.- Pero… sería mucho mejor si pidieras comida tailandesa y… alquilásemos alguna peli… - continuó poniendo carita inocente.

Sheldon la miró reprobador. Iba a decirle que estaba demasiado ocupado para perder el tiempo con algo así, que estaba a punto de descubrir un punto crucial que probaría su teoría de cuerdas, que hoy era noche de Halo, que nadie más que su Meemaw podía llamarle Moonpie, pero al ver el puchero que estaba componiendo Penny sólo pudo mirarla en silencio con mala cara.

- Por faa….

Penny vio cómo Sheldon apretaba los músculos de sus mandíbulas mientras sus intensos ojos azules revelaban su malestar. Era tan mono cuando alguien lo contrariaba... Procuró disimular el placer de su anticipada victoria. Si Sheldon lo advertía, se negaría a su plan sólo por su condenado orgullo. Esperó un poquito más…"uno... dos…"

El joven físico apretó los labios.

- Está bien. Supongo que mi teoría de cuerdas puede esperar una noche.

Penny sonrió triunfal. Se acercó a él y sin pensarlo, le echó los brazos al cuello, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Después lo soltó y se dirigió a la cocina. Sheldon se quedó plantado en el umbral de la puerta, preso de múltiples tics. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo. El cosquilleo del beso bailaba en su mejilla y, sin saber por qué, volvía a sufrir ese insoportable calor.


	3. Chapter 3

Penny se estiró satisfecha en el sofá, después de limpiarse con la servilleta tras terminar su plato. Alcanzó su vaso y bebió de golpe todo su contenido. Después, volvió sus ojos nuevamente a la televisión. Bueno, no es que fuese una gran fan de Star Treck, pero tampoco le disgustaba. Miró de reojo a Sheldon, que estaba completamente estático mientras sostenía el tenedor, a medio camino de su boca. Toda su atención se centraba en la pantalla, sin parpadear. La chica reprimió una risita y se dispuso a acomodarse a su lado. Con muchísima suavidad, intentó apoyarse en el hombro de él, mitad por ver su reacción y divertirse a su costa, mitad porque estaba bastante cansada y necesitaba apoyar la cabeza en algún sitio. Sheldon sintió la delicada presión, pero estaba tan irremediablemente pendiente de Spock que, tras la sorpresa inicial, simplemente pospuso en su cerebro la idea de reprenderla por su irritante tendencia al contacto humano.

- ¿Qué está pasando ahora, Shelly?- preguntó ella, con voz algo adormilada.

Sheldon la miró, moviéndose bruscamente y haciendo caer su cabeza. Pero Penny simplemente, volvió a acomodarse de nuevo sobre él. El tic nervioso de su ojo derecho amenazaba con alcanzar una velocidad preocupante.

- Penny, si no estás atenta es cosa tuya.- dijo escuetamente, volviendo sus ojos a la televisión.- Y te repito por enésima vez que no me llames Shelly.

- Ok, Moonpie.

Sí, definitivamente, el tic le dominó. Soltó apenas un gruñido y clavó su mirada en Spock. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la situación pudo con él.

- Penny, francamente, no entiendo tus motivaciones para ver un capítulo de Star Treck cuando es evidente que ni dominas ni te importa la temática de…

Guardó silencio de inmediato al sentir que la chica acababa de rodearle con un brazo. La miró escandalizado y quedó inmóvil en el sitio. Penny reposaba en su hombro, completamente dormida, mientras le abrazaba como si fuese su osito de peluche. El físico quedó tan rígido que todo su delgado cuerpo parecía la cuerda de un violín. Miró alrededor, como si pudiera encontrar a alguien que le ayudase. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mover su mano para alcanzar su móvil y llamar a… Leonard, los bomberos o el 112. Sus neuronas trabajaban frenéticamente. No podía quedarse ahí, en esa posición, toda la noche. Mañana tenía que estar temprano en el Caltech. Necesitaba dormir sus 8 horas nocturnas para que su ritmo circadiano no fuese alterado, con las desconocidas pero terribles consecuencias que ello provocaría. Sí, tenía que despertarla. Se dispuso a hacerlo pero, una fuerza más poderosa que la electronuclear fuerte se lo impidió. El rostro de Penny aparecía tan suavemente relajado y feliz que lo paralizó. Había una tenue sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios.- "Un momento… ¿deliciosos?"- su corteza cerebral entabló una encarnizada batalla contra su sistema límbico. Una batalla que nunca antes se había presentado.- "Sí, deliciosos"- dijo la parte irracional de su cerebro.-"Toda ella es hermosa, deliciosa, como un ángel dormido"- Sheldon casi podía oír sus pensamientos.- "¡Por la constante de Planck! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? Sólo es una chica dormida, que te está transfiriendo todas sus bacterias y alterando tu ritmo de sueño, y por eso ahora piensas esas estupideces"

Sheldon respiró hondo, acallando a su, hasta ahora silencioso, sistema límbico. Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse esos incoherentes pensamientos. Recobró su control, pero aún así, había algo más fuerte que él que le impedía despertarla. Resopló. Está bien, sólo podía hacer una cosa para poder irse a su apartamento sin perturbar su sueño. Se movió con muchísimo cuidado y logró apartar el brazo que le rodeaba. Sujetó la cabeza de Penny como si fuera nitroglicerina líquida y logró levantarse por fin del sofá, con un suspiro de alivio. Avanzó un paso hacia la puerta de salida, pero se volvió involuntariamente. De nuevo sus ojos se fijaron en la dormida joven. Estaba con la cabeza y la espalda torcidas, en una postura que presagiaba una tortícolis o una hernia discal matutinas. Apretó los dientes. Si la dejaba dormir así… Masculló una ininteligible maldición en algo que podría ser élfico o chino mandarín. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que meterse él en semejantes líos, y siempre por culpa de Penny? Se acercó renuente, mirándola de arriba abajo y evaluando sus propias fuerzas. Con el mismo cuidado de antes se inclinó para cogerla en brazos. Un aleteo de inquietud le recorrió, sin saber si era causado por el hecho de que su esmirriada fisonomía pudiera hacer que ambos cayeran de bruces al suelo o porque sentía demasiado cerca de sí los gérmenes de su vecina. … y no sólo sus gérmenes…"- ¡"Oh, maldición, cállate ya!"

Afortunadamente, logró alzarla con más facilidad de lo que imaginaba. Ella apenas se removió, sin despertar. Sheldon la llevó a su habitación, procurando sortear el desorden en su camino. La depositó con delicadeza en la cama y le quitó las zapatillas con la punta de los dedos, intentando no tocar demasiado. Penny se giró, alzando sus brazos y abrazando automáticamente la mullida almohada, mientras murmuraba en sueños. Eso hizo que el minúsculo top que llevaba se subiera lo bastante como para revelar todo su abdomen… y algo más arriba. Sheldon sintió que de nuevo una oleada de ese espantoso calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas y apartó la mirada como un resorte, confuso. Tomó la sábana y la cubrió lo suficiente para eliminar esa visión que su memoria eidética ya se había encargado de grabar a fuego. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza con un tic y, finalmente, salió de la habitación y del apartamento para meterse en el suyo. Se lavó cuidadosamente las manos y los dientes y puso el despertador a las siete en punto. Nunca lo necesitaba, pero con los sucesos de aquella noche, tal vez su cerebro había perdido momentáneamente sus perfectas rutinas. Se dispuso a ponerse el pijama, aunque lo descartó al instante. Era como meterse en un horno. Al final, se metió en la cama sólo con los calzoncillos, tapándose algo avergonzado. Dejó escapar el aire, aliviado al fin al estar en su cama. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, mientras veía con espantosa claridad a Penny dormida sobre él, Penny en sus brazos, Penny… Penny…


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg!

Penny se despertó sobresaltada ante el estridente sonido de su despertador. Todavía medio dormida, lo tiró al suelo de un manotazo, acallándolo y lastimándose a la vez en un dedo. El dolor hizo que recobrara completamente la consciencia. Miró confusa a su alrededor. Estaba en su cama, pero lo último que recordaba era… Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. Seguía vestida con el top y short de anoche. Pero no llevaba puestas las zapatillas y… estaba en su cama.

- No puede ser…

Pero no cabía otra explicación. Recordaba perfectamente estar viendo Star Treck apoyada en Sheldon… Y ahí terminaba su memoria. Ella no se había acostado. Por lo tanto, tenía que haber sido el físico quien la había llevado a la cama sin perturbar su sueño, quien le había quitado las zapatillas y quien la había tapado con la sábana. Siguió mirando perpleja su habitación, como si no la hubiera visto antes.

- No… puede… ser…- repitió en voz alta.

Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la imagen de Sheldon llevándola dormida en sus brazos. Era algo tan irreal e inverosímil que soltó una risita un tanto histérica. ¿Sheldon tocándola? ¿Levantándola en brazos? Pero, ¡si pensaba que no tenía fuerza suficiente ni para arrastrar un mueble! De pronto, recordó su imagen del día anterior, desnudo de cintura para arriba, el delgado cuerpo en el que resaltaban algunos músculos mientras escribía febrilmente. Un escalofrío extraño la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

- Ya basta, Penny. Lo digo en serio. Deja de pensar en Sheldon y en su… ¡esmirriado y flacucho… cuerpo!

"- Ya.. ya, flacucho…"- se burló su mente.

Por suerte el despertador la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Y después de lo insoportable que había estado su jefe el día anterior, era lo único que le faltaría para que la pusiera de patitas en la calle. Se duchó, vistió y desayunó en tiempo récord. Cogió el bolso con las llaves y abrió rauda la puerta. Sheldon pareció surgir de la nada frente a ella, cerrando a su vez la puerta de su apartamento. –"Oh.. por todos los…"

- B..Buenos días Penny.- saludó con toda la educación del mundo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Hola… Sheldon.- era la primera vez que Penny se sentía cohibida ante su viejo amigo. No tenía sentido estarlo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo la había… llevado a la cama y punto. Tampoco era para tanto… ¿no? Si tan sólo él dejara de atravesarla con esos inquisidores ojos azules…

- Confío en que hayas dormido adecuadamente.

Penny dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo en un suspiro derrotado.

- Cielo, yo… siento muchísimo haberme, bueno, ya sabes, quedado dormida. Estaba agotada y..

- Star Treck tampoco mereció mucho tu atención.- concluyó él casi con decepción infantil, como si eso fuese lo único que reprocharle.

- No, no, te equivocas. En serio, estaba muy cansada. Lo siento, cariño. Perdóname…- le miró componiendo el mejor de sus pucheros. Sheldon la maldijo internamente. La maldijo por ser tan experta en manipularle. Y la maldijo porque no era capaz de desviar sus ojos de su abdomen, imaginando… lo que había visto anoche. Inclinó la cabeza en un nervioso tic.

- Está bien. Supongo que no es ningún crimen quedarse dormido viendo Star Treck.- admitió, sin mucho convencimiento. – Pero, gracias a mí, hoy no te has despertado en urgencias debido a una contractura. Así que según el paradigma de la amistad que nos une…

- Al grano, Sheldon.- ella le miró con los brazos cruzados.

- Tienes que acercarme a mi trabajo.- concluyó él.

Penny le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿"Tengo"? ¿Esa es tu forma de pedir un favor? Pues me parece que vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo en ser algo más educado.- exigió molesta.

Sheldon le devolvió la mirada, apretando los dientes. Estaba seguro que, desde que su irritante vecina había irrumpido en su vida, padecía de severo bruxismo. Vio la obstinada expresión de ella.

- Bueno, que tengas un buen día, Sheldon.- dijo, empezando a marcharse. El físico la detuvo, tomándola por el brazo.

- Está bien, está bien.- casi suspiró.- Penny, por favor, ¿serías tan amable de acercarme al Caltech en tu vehículo?

Penny contuvo la sonrisa. Le encantaba salirse con la suya, especialmente con él. Pero siguió con cara de póker.

- Por favor…

Le miró. Ése fue su error. Sheldon se había acercado… tal vez demasiado a ella, en su intento de súplica. Su mano seguía reteniendo suavemente su brazo y la miraba con una adorable expresión en el rostro. Sin embargo, el físico también fue de pronto muy consciente de su cercanía, del delicioso aroma que desprendía. Los ojos verdes de ella se perdieron en los azules de él, que aparecían ahora más oscuros. Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la boca del estómago. Sheldon no podía apartar su mirada de ella. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Quería… quería… Realmente no sabía qué quería. Nunca jamás se había encontrado en una situación así ni había sentido algo como aquello. Bajó los ojos, retrocediendo, con una expresión de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que Penny encontró irresistible. Le miró preocupada. Si fuese cualquier otro hombre, ya se habría lanzado sobre él. Pero era Sheldon. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Y si se abalanzaba sobre él para calmar esa enajenante atracción que parecía haberse adueñado de ella, al pobre físico le daría un infarto. No, por el bien de la salud mental de su amigo y por la suya propia, debía mantener el control.

- E… está bien, cielo.- dijo, dándole unas absurdas palmaditas en el brazo.- Veo que sabes pedir las cosas como la gente normal. Vamos, te llevaré.

Sheldon se sintió satisfecho, pero no pudo dejar de mirarla. Y tampoco en todo el día pudo dejar de pensar en qué era aquella sensación tan extraña que le producía Penny.


	5. Chapter 5

- ¡PENÉLOPE!-

La joven casi pegó un salto, pero logró mantener la bandeja que estaba transportando. Se volvió evitando maldecir a su compañera.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde tienes hoy la cabeza? ¿A dónde diablos vas con una bandeja vacía? ¿A servir al "cliente invisible"?

Penny miró su bandeja. "Por todos los…" Ciertamente, estaba vacía. Los clientes de una mesa cercana la miraron con extrañeza y diversión. La chica suspiró, derrotada.

- Lo siento, hoy estoy… un poco distraída.

- Pues será mejor que no lo estés. Por tu propio bien.

La joven camarera asintió. Era cierto. Sacudió con furia la cabeza y puso su mejor sonrisa para atender a una pareja que acababa de sentarse. Por fortuna, todo transcurrió con relativa normalidad y logró llevar los pedidos a las mesas correctas. El jefe sólo le dedicó una mirada entre reprobadora y curiosa, pero no dijo nada. A la hora de su turno de comer, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Tomó un sándwich sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba comiendo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué no era capaz de dejar de pensar en… los penetrantes ojos azules de aquel excéntrico físico que era su vecino y, tal vez, mejor amigo? Rememoró por enésima vez lo ocurrido en apenas dos días. Sheldon la había consolado aceptando cenar y ver una peli en su apartamento. Ella se había quedado dormida y él la había llevado hasta su cama. Hasta aquí, nada fuera de lo normal. En cualquier otro caso, que un hombre la llevase a la cama significaría algo muy distinto. Pero Sheldon jamás podría ser un hombre normal. Él simplemente la había acostado y tapado. Ambos compartían una amistad realmente profunda. Sabía que nadie más que ella tenía permitido entrar en la habitación de Sheldon con cierta libertad, cuidar de él cuando estaba enfermo e incluso cantarle "Soft Kitty". Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar que una vez, cuando todavía eran novios, Amy se enfadó bastante con él. Intentó cantarle la absurda cancioncilla y Sheldon, sin poder soportar la no muy dulce voz de Amy, había salido al rellano, ardiendo de fiebre, para llamar a su puerta y suplicarle que le cantase "Soft Kitty", desmayándose en el mismo momento en que le abrió.

Todo eso era normal en la amistad que compartían. La sonrisa se congeló en el rostro de Penny. Lo que no era normal era que, desde que le había visto sin camiseta, su percepción sobre él había cambiado. Bueno, siempre había pensado que Sheldon era mono, pero jamás se había fijado en él de otra forma… como solía fijarse en los hombres atractivos. Sheldon no cuadraba con su idea de "hombre atractivo". O eso era lo que había pensado hasta hacía dos días. Tragó saliva. Cierto, era guapo. Su cuerpo era esbelto y bien proporcionado, con la estatura que ella creía ideal en un hombre. Su rostro también era agradable… sobre todo cuando no intentaba sonreír forzadamente o no tenía esa tan característica expresión de suficiencia. Soltó una involuntaria risita al pensarlo. Sí, sus facciones eran atrayentes. Su mandíbula, su fino mentón, la nariz recta… Pero lo que sin duda daba vida a todo aquello eran sus ojos. Los dos láser azul profundo que tenía por ojos. Nunca había conocido a nadie con una mirada tan penetrante. Penny estaba segura que podía hacer radiografías con ellos y, si dominase la psicología del común de los mortales como dominaba la física, también podría leer la mente con esa mirada.

- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Penny vio bruscamente interrumpidos sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada. Bernadette le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado con su bandeja de comida.

- ¿Eh?

La pequeña rubia ensanchó más su sonrisa.

- Estabas sonriendo embobada. Eso sólo puede significar o bien, que has probado alguna droga depresora del sistema nervioso, o bien que estabas pensando en alguien que te hace tilín.- dijo divertida.- Y como no tienes las pupilas anormalmente dilatadas, pues pienso que se trata de lo segundo. Vengaa, cuéntamelo. ¿Quién es?- preguntó ansiosa.

Penny abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

- ¿Qué.. qué diablos estás diciendo? No es nadie. No estaba… pensando en nadie.

- Oh, vamos, Penny, ¿crees que soy tan ingenua? ¿O acaso no confías en mí?- añadió un tanto descorazonada.

- Bernadette…- suspiró ella, - Mira que se te da bien hacer chantaje emocional, ¿eh?

La menuda chica sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

- Está bien, si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas. Pero supongo que sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

Penny la miró. Sí, si alguien sabía mantener un secreto en todo el grupo de amigos, ésa era Bernadette. Resopló, no muy convencida.

- El problema es que eres la novia de Howard…- dijo, pensando en voz alta. Se calló inmediatamente. Bernadette la miró, inquisidora.

- Así que el afortunado pertenece a nuestra querida pandilla…- dijo la sagaz rubia.-… y por eso temes que le vaya a Howie con el cuento.

Penny la miró horrorizada. Maldición. ¿Por qué narices tenía que haberse juntado con un grupo de cerebritos capaces de descubrir todo en medio minuto? Se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos. Bernadette apoyó una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro.

- Penny, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada. A decir verdad, yo siempre he sospechado que esto tendría que pasar, tarde o temprano. Has tardado bastante en darte cuenta, créeme. Aunque… mucho me temo que Sheldon va a tardar más en hacer lo mismo.- dijo, como si hablase consigo misma.

Penny alzó la cabeza, atónita.

- ¿Qué? ¿Q…Quién ha dicho aquí el nombre de Sheldon?

- ¿Acaso no es de él de quien hablamos?- preguntó Bernadette con aire inocente.

¿Será posible? Otra más que leía la mente…

- No entiendo de qué…

- Mira, Penny, es inútil que lo niegues. Imagínate por un instante que te relacionas del modo que lo haces con Sheldon, pero con cualquier otro hombre que no sea Sheldon…

La rubia más alta la miró. Sí, sabía a dónde quería llegar.

- ¡Pero es Sheldon! Y él nunca podría ser "cualquier otro hombre". Es como… un robot. Una mente brillante que tiene corazón sólo para llevar sangre a su cerebro. Él no… tiene sentimientos como el común de los mortales. Ni siente atracción por nada que no sea su teoría de cuerdas…

- ¿Estás diciendo que no tiene sentimientos? Entonces… ¿cómo es posible que sólo seas tú a la que permite que le cuides cuando enferma? ¿Por qué te llevó al hospital, conduciendo él mismo, cuando te dislocaste el hombro y se quedó cuidándote? Howard dijo que jamás había visto a Sheldon preocupado por nadie hasta ese momento.

- Yo no he dicho que no tenga sentimientos.- replicó Penny, un tanto abrumada por las palabras de su amiga.- He dicho que no los tiene como el común de los mortales. Y además… él sólo es como un… niño. No… nunca podría relacionarse como insinúas… ni conmigo ni con nadie. No se siente atraído por nadie.

Bernadette le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa.

- Vaya… Así que… ¿nunca te has fijado en cómo te mira?

- ¿Qu… qué… Sheldon… Quéee?

- Oh, vamos, Penny. Está claro que los chicos te consideran atractiva. Leonard, Raj e incluso mi Howie te miraban así, al principio. Como un trofeo que conquistar. Pero una vez han encontrado otros objetivos, ya no lo hacen. Sin embargo, Sheldon siempre te ha mirado de la misma forma. No como un trofeo… sino como algo más.

Penny se quedó helada. De pronto vino a su mente la escena de esa mañana, cuando Sheldon, en su intento de pedir algo con educación, terminó acercándose a ella más de la cuenta, taladrándola con esos condenados ojos. Pero…¡era Sheldon!

- Bernadette… ¿te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de Sheldon?

- Ciertamente. Y eso hace que todo esto sea un poquito más complicado.

-¿Un poquito más complicado? – Penny alzó los ojos al cielo antes de mirarla.- Oye, complicado no es la palabra. Es imposible.- afirmó. – Entre él y yo sólo puede haber la amistad que tenemos. Nada más. Yo necesito a alguien que no… tenga un sitio fijo en su sofá, que no tenga ordenados los pijamas por días de la semana ni programado qué hace cada día al volver del trabajo. Ni que tenga que golpear tres veces a la puerta, seguido de mi nombre, para llamarme...- Bernadette la miró compasiva.- Lo que necesito es a alguien que me comprenda, que me consuele y me apoye en lo que hago, que no me juzgue y que esté ahí cuando lo necesite.- concluyó con voz triste.

- Penny, creo que eso lo hace Sheldon perfectamente.

- Oh, vamos, Sheldon siempre me está juzgando y para él no tengo más inteligencia que un mono sin evolucionar.

- Ya le conoces, Penny. Eso lo hace no sólo contigo, sino con otros que son casi tan brillantes como él. Sin embargo, te aseguro que sí te admira, aunque no lo demuestra. Y está claro que siempre está ahí cuando le necesitas.

Penny suspiró derrotada y nada convencida. Lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga no tenía sentido. Ella no quería a Sheldon. Bueno, sí, le quería, pero no de la forma en la que Bernadette insinuaba. Por todos los… ¡pero si ellos no tenían absolutamente nada en común! No se imaginaba una cita con él. ¿De qué diablos iban a hablar? ¿Del Big Bang? Sin embargo… eso nunca había sido un problema… A decir verdad, Sheldon siempre lograba que sus palabras intrascendentes para crear una conversación se convirtiesen con ella en horas de charla, mezcladas con alguna pulla. Incluso recordaba que hasta habían hablado de física en más de una ocasión, y que Sheldon le había explicado, con bastante éxito por cierto, en qué consistía un agujero negro. Tragó saliva, nerviosa.

- Oye, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Entre Sheldon y yo nunca pasará absolutamente nada.- dijo, sintiéndose orgullosa de la firmeza de sus palabras.

Bernadette no contesó. Simplemente asintió no muy convencida, intentando contener la sonrisita que estaba asomando a sus labios.


	6. Capítulo 6

Leonard Hofstadter alzó los ojos al cielo por enésima vez, mientras Raj le dedicaba una mirada de comprensión y pena. Frente a ellos, un absolutamente desatado Sheldon Cooper escribía en la pizarra de su despacho, a tal velocidad, que su letra había dejado de ser legible hacía mucho tiempo.

- Entonces, cuando esta constante cambia su valor, las cuerdas vibran en esta otra dirección, lo que lleva irremediablemente a la conclusión de que las partículas elementales existentes son un mínimo ejemplo de las posibles formas de materia y de universo. Por tanto, Dr. Koothrappali, debemos investigar ahora mismo los campos vectoriales de estas dimensiones...

- ¿Ahora mismo?- se quejó el pobre indio.

- Sheldon, es casi la hora de comer…- se quejó Leonard. – No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no estoy aquí precisamente para ver cómo funciona tu cerebro hiperdesarrollado.

- Entonces, ¿a qué debemos tu irrelevante presencia?

Leonard le fulminó con la mirada. Sheldon se la sostuvo, sin captar el enfado de su compañero de piso.

- A que es la hora de comer y hemos quedado para ir a la Cheesecake Factory. Howard ya estará allí.

- Y yo me muero de hambre…- dijo Raj lastimosamente.

- ¿A la… Cheesecake Factory?

Leonard alzó una ceja. El ojo derecho de Sheldon empezó a temblar amenazadoramente. De pronto, la teoría de cuerdas se desbarató en su cerebro y lo único que podía ver era a Penny dormida en sus brazos, apenas vestida con aquellas… prendas. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, y apretó con un puño su sien derecha, como si quisiera aplastar la imagen. Leonard y Raj parpadearon perplejos y se miraron entre sí.

- Siempre he sabido que algún día, tus maravillosas conexiones neuronales acabarían por explotar.- dijo Leonard burlón. Esta vez fue Sheldon quien le fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Vamos a ir a comer de una vez o no?

- No… no puedo ir.- respondió el físico teórico.- Estoy… muy ocupado.

- Sheldon, son casi las dos de la tarde. ¿No piensas comer?

- Comeré algo en la cafetería.

- ¿Con Leslie Winkle? Creo que la vi bajar a la cafetería hace un par de minutos.

Raj soltó una risita que silenció de inmediato al ver los ojos de Sheldon fijos en él. El físico más alto apretó los dientes. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero la simple idea de ver a Leslie Winkle mientras comía era como perder en un incendio o en un robo toda su colección de comics y videojuegos. Nada podía ser peor. Ni siquiera ver a Penny, dedicándole su deliciosa sonrisa mientras le servía su hamburguesa. –"Oh, ¡maldición! ¡Deja ya de pensar en Penny como en un plato comestible!"

- E.. Está bien. Vamos.

Tomó su bandolera y se marchó sin mirarles. Raj meneó la cabeza.

- Oye, ¿no crees que Sheldon hoy está más raro de lo normal?

- Raj, es Sheldon. Todavía no he sido capaz de comprobar cuál es su nivel normal de "rareza".

- Buenos días, señoritas.- susurró una voz, intentando ser sexy, pero, en opinión de Penny, fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

- ¡Hola Howie!

Bernadette soltó un momento su bandeja para saludar a su novio con un cariñoso beso en los labios. Howard se olvidó de la sarcástica mirada de Penny al sentir los dulces labios de su pequeña.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día, amor?- le preguntó la chica, sin dejar de rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

- Genial. Hoy hemos hecho grandes avances en un nuevo artilugio espacial.- Howard le guiñó un ojo. – Pero estaba deseando ver a mi dulce caramelito de fresa.

Bernadette rió divertida, dándole un cariñoso beso en la nariz. Penny puso los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, Howie, yo también tenía muchísimas ganas de verte.

- Creo que voy a tener un subidón de azúcar y necesito insulina. Si me disculpáis…

Penny dedicó una mueca a Howard a modo de saludo y sin más palabras, desapareció tras la barra del restaurante. El ingeniero alzó una ceja y miró a su novia.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Penny? Y… ¿desde cuándo conoce la insulina?

- Oye, no seas malo con ella.- le miró reprobador. – Nuestra querida Penny se nos está haciendo mayor. Se siente un poquito… melancólica.

- ¿Penny melancólica? Vamos, Bernie, no me hagas reír…- Howard hizo una mueca.

- Sí, ya sabes. Se siente un poco sola. Todos tenemos pareja y ella es la única que... no tiene a nadie que le achuche.- dijo, abrazándose a él.- Pero estoy convencida de que eso cambiará… tarde o temprano.

Howard miró a su novia, que le sonreía enigmáticamente.

- ¿Acaso sabes ya quién va a cambiar eso?- inquirió el ingeniero.

- Es un secreto, cielo. Secreto entre amigas.

- Genial…- resopló Howard. Odiaba no saber esos secretos.

Antes de que pudiese insistir para descubrir algo, Bernadette se volvió y saludó alegre a los tres chicos que acababan de entrar.

- Buenos días, chicos. Podéis sentaros. Enseguida os atenderemos.

Los recién llegados saludaron a la pareja. Bernadette le dedicó a su novio otro beso en los labios antes de encaminarse hacia la barra.

- Llegáis tarde.- dijo Howard, a modo de saludo.

- Una cuerda se nos atragantó.- contestó Leonard con sarcasmo.

Howard y Raj soltaron una risita, pero Sheldon no se dio por aludido en absoluto. Estaba completamente estático. No podía apartar la mirada de… una irritante rubia que estaba con los brazos en jarra, intercambiando unas palabras con Bernadette. Penny parecía enfadada. Eso hizo que su nerviosismo aumentase exponencialmente. Tragó saliva.

- Voy a… lavarme las manos.

Se levantó automáticamente. Los demás le miraron perplejos.

- Te las has lavado con toallitas cinco veces antes de llegar…- suspiró Leonard.

- Sí, pero acabo de tocar la puerta para entrar aquí.

Vio con horror cómo Penny se acercaba de mala gana a su mesa, casi empujada por Bernadette. Sheldon dio media vuelta y, sin más explicaciones, casi echó a correr hacia los lavabos. Penny se quedó con el saludo en la boca y miró a los otros.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Sheldon?

- Esa pregunta, querida Penny, nunca tendrá respuesta.- repuso Leonard.

- Es Sheldon.- corroboró Howard.

- No sé…- Raj meneó la cabeza.- Trabajo con él y le conozco bastante bien. Nunca lo había visto tan… incoherente.

- Raj, yo vivo con él y lo conozco mejor que tú. No he visto nada fuera de lo común en él.- repuso el físico experimental.

El joven indio meneó la cabeza no muy convencido. Penny sintió un aleteo de inquietud. ¿Acaso el errático comportamiento de Sheldon tenía que ver con las extrañas situaciones que habían ocurrido entre ellos? Vio que Bernadette le guiñaba un ojo desde la barra. Meneó la cabeza. Apuntó el pedido de los tres jóvenes y resopló.

- Y… ¿Qué quiere Sheldon?

Los amigos se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno se atrevía a pedir una hamburguesa por él.

- Yo en tu lugar, esperaría a que volviera. Ya sabes lo histérico que se pone si colocas los ingredientes desordenados.- dijo Howard.

- No tengo todo el día.- replicó ella secamente.

Penny se volvió y se encaminó decidida hacia los lavabos. Vio la puerta del servicio de hombres cerrada a cal y canto.

- Toc, toc, toc, Sheldon.- "-Genial"- pensó- "Ya me ha contagiado una de sus manías".

- Está ocupado.

Penny resopló.

- Sheldon, no voy a esperar todo el maldito día así que, ¿qué quieres para comer?

- Una doble cheesburguer de ternera, tomate y espárragos, poco hecha.

Penny miró sorprendida a la puerta. Había un silencio absoluto.

- Sheldon, ¿se puede saber qué diablos haces?

- Teniendo en cuenta que esto es un servicio de caballeros, el abanico de posibilidades se reduce bastante. Y no creo que tus funciones como camarera incluyan cuestionar qué hacen los clientes en los lavabos.

Penny sentía que su paciencia iba a explotar.

- Escucha, Sheldon, no me importa lo que diablos hagas en el baño de tu casa. Pero éste es un servicio público para los clientes que "sí" lo necesitan. Y como tú ahora no lo necesitas te ordeno que salgas de ahí inmediatamente.

- No eres quien para dar esa orden.

- ¿Prefieres que sea mi jefe quien lo haga?

La puerta hizo un inaudible "click". Penny empuñó con ímpetu el pomo al mismo tiempo que Sheldon abría. Eso la hizo perder el equilibrio. Pero en lugar del duro y frío suelo, sintió algo suave, cálido y firme. Una embriagadora fragancia a colonia masculina la envolvió. De pronto fue vivamente consciente de que dos brazos delgados la sujetaban con fuerza y delicadeza. Penny ahogó un gemido. Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de Sheldon, que la sostenía ciñéndola por la cintura. Levantó la cabeza atónita. –"Oh, mierda"- El rostro de él estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sus ojos azules parecían echar fuego mientras la reducía a cenizas con la mirada. Penny sintió que enrojecía inevitablemente hasta la raíz del pelo.

- S..Sheldon…

El físico teórico apretó los dientes. Sentía que sus manos, brazos y pecho ardían al contacto con Penny. Sin embargo, no podía apartarse de ella, como si un campo de fuerza se lo impidiera. Tampoco podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan hermosa? El rubor de sus mejillas no hacía sino acrecentar su belleza. Pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan ruborizada? ¿Por qué no era capaz de moverse ni de soltarla? ¿Por qué no le desagradaba tan cercano contacto físico? ¿Por qué… deseaba acercarse más a ella y no soltarla?

Penny tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. Por Dios, esos ojos la iban a matar. El joven apartó la mirada, confuso, y en un acto de sobrehumano control, la soltó suavemente.

- Lo… siento, Penny.

La joven sintió repentinamente un frío inexplicable al verse bruscamente separada de él. Vio su expresión entre cabizbaja y extremadamente confusa. Una oleada de ternura la envolvió. Sheldon le parecía ahora tan adorable…e irresistible… Apretó los dientes, conteniendo por segunda vez la idea de mandar al diablo su salud mental, lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta perder el sentido por completo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que entre ella y él… hubiera esa delirante tensión sexual no resuelta? Sheldon la miró, preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Penny?

La chica abrió los ojos.

- Sí… es sólo que… me duele la cabeza.- y era cierto. Aquella situación le estaba causando una terrible jaqueca.

- Lo siento.- repitió.- Ha sido culpa mía. No he debido comportarme… bueno, así.

Penny creía haber oído mal. ¿Sheldon disculpándose y asumiendo una culpa? Parpadeó.

- Oh, no, no te preocupes, cielo. No… pasa nada. De verdad.

- Entonces… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó él, confuso.

Penny tragó saliva.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- preguntó la chica, temerosa.

- No lo sé.- Sheldon suspiró, frustrado, como siempre que había algo que su portentosa mente no era capaz de descifrar.- Pero desde hace un par de días hay algo… algo extraño, diferente. No consigo… centrarme completamente en mi trabajo y…- la miró fijamente.- No soy capaz de borrar de mi mente tu imagen dormida en…

Penny creyó que las piernas no la sostendrían. Allí estaba, el gran doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, confesándole de la forma más científica y extraña posible que se sentía atraído por ella.

- Sheldon… esto… ¿no crees que eso deberías confesárselo a tu mejor amigo? -"Genial, Penny. ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirle?"- la reprendió su mente.

- Bueno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.- Sheldon la miró vulnerable.

Penny le miró boquiabierta. Sheldon acababa de admitir que sentía atracción por ella y también la consideraba su mejor amiga. ¿Qué diablos se supone que iba a contestar a todo aquello? Y lo peor de todo es que el físico teórico estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Si fuese otro hombre, ya le habría soltado un puñetazo por jugar con sus sentimientos. Pero era Sheldon. Y Sheldon no tenía ni idea ni de lo que era sentir atracción ni nada en absoluto. Por eso se sentía tan sensible. Era como un niño-adolescente que se enamora por primera vez y no tiene ni idea de lo que le pasa ni de cómo gestionarlo. La chica se frotó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo aquello?

- No… no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, Sheldon. Será… una mala racha. Todos tenemos días malos. Y aunque tú seas de otra especie o planeta, tampoco te puedes librar de ellos.

Sheldon la miró, algo aliviado. Sí, era posible que fuese eso. Penny se maldijo interiormente por ser tan cobarde.

- Tal vez, sin que sirva de precedente, tengas razón.

- Claro, claro que la tengo. Y ahora vuelve a la mesa. Enseguida te llevaré… os llevaré la comida.

La chica se dio la vuelta precipitadamente. Pero una mano la tomó del brazo, girándola suavemente.

- Gracias, Penny. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor.- Sheldon la miró, con una suave sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

- De nada, cielo.- Penny tragó saliva. Salió a toda prisa del pasillo de los servicios, dirigiéndose hacia la barra. Se apoyó en ella. Por desgracia, ella no se sentía en absoluto mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

- Toc, toc, toc…

Penny creyó que el corazón se le salía por la boca. Contuvo la respiración…

- ¿Penny? Somos Bernadette y Amy.

¡Gracias al cielo…! Exhaló aliviada. Un momento… ¿Por qué sólo pensar que fuese Sheldon quien llamase a su puerta la ponía en semejante estado? Agitó la cabeza. ¡Por todos los…! Intentó controlarse por enésima vez y abrió.

- Hola chicas, qué sorpresa. Por favor, pasad.

- Gracias, mejor amiga.- respondió Amy.

Penny rodó los ojos, disimulando una sonrisa. Las tres se sentaron.

- Y bien- Penny las miró, un tanto suspicaz.- ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?

- Bueno, sólo queríamos verte y…

- ¿Ya le has dicho a Sheldon lo que sientes por él?- Amy interrumpió abruptamente a Bernadette, mirando a la rubia más alta sin pestañear.

- ¡Amy!- la regañó la más baja.

Penny parpadeó perpleja. Después, miró furibunda a la menuda rubia.

- Vaya, así que sabes guardar muy bien los secretos, ¿eh?

Bernadette se encogió en el sofá, con un sentimiento de culpa. Amy sacudió la cabeza.

- No culpes a Bernardette. Yo ya sabía hacía meses que te sentías atraída sexualmente por Sheldon.

-¡¿Qué?!- barbotó Penny.- ¿Cómo que… hace meses?- la miró en shock.- Un momento. ¡Yo no me siento atraída sexualmente por Sheldon!- casi gritó.

Las dos chicas la miraron fijamente. Penny sentía casi como si le leyeran la mente.

- ¡No me siento atraída por él!- repitió.

Amy la ignoró.

- Está claro que aún te encuentras en la fase de negación. Para tu información, te diré que dicha fase es normal, y que su duración en el tiempo depende de la dificultad que tenga nuestro cerebro en procesar una realidad que considera dolorosa o, simplemente, imposible.

Bernadette y Penny la miraron. Genial, tenían que hablar de esto con la versión femenina de Sheldon.

- Chicas, escuchad.- dijo Penny, seria.- Es cierto que… últimamente me pasan cosas algo extrañas con Sheldon, pero no es nada en absoluto de lo que pensáis. Yo… no… le quiero. Al menos, no como más que un amigo. Eso sería… imposible.

- Imagínate que lo tienes delante.- Amy la miró sin perder detalle.

Penny rodó los ojos.

- E imagínate que te está sonriendo, y te está mirando, mientras ambos charláis amigablemente. Él está sentado junto a ti y no deja de mirarte y sonreírte. Lleva puesta la camiseta de Flash y, de pronto, suelta alguna de sus frases que te resultan tan incoherentes.

Penny creyó que aquello era una broma de mal gusto, pero no pudo evitar que su mente obedeciera a las palabras de Amy. Casi pudo ver delante de ella a Sheldon. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó involuntariamente en su rostro. Bernadette sonrió triunfal.

- Estás sonriendo embobada.- dijo.

- No es verdad.- negó Penny.

Amy colocó a toda velocidad un espejo ante su cara. Penny pudo ver aún los restos de su sonrisa. No… no podía ser…

- Y no sólo has sonreído.- añadió Amy.- Tus pupilas se dilataron considerablemente al pensar en Sheldon. Eso es un irrefutable signo de atracción. Es más, si te hiciese ahora un electroencefalograma, toda tu actividad cerebral estaría concentrada en el sistema límbico.

Penny sentía que aquello la estaba superando. Soltó un gemido de frustración, casi un sollozo contenido. Bernadette apoyó una mano en su hombro.

- Penny, no pasa nada porque quieras a Sheldon. Yo pienso que hacéis una pareja adorable.

- ¿Una pareja… adorable?- repitió la chica.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? Yo no puedo… nosotros no podemos… ser una pareja adorable.- casi exclamó.- Somos como el Ying y el Yang, como el agua y el aceite, como los polos opuestos…

- Los polos opuestos se atraen.- advirtió Amy.

- Sí, pero sólo para causar un desastre.- Penny gimió.- Sí, es cierto. No sé qué diablos me pasa, pero reconozco que Sheldon….- dejó caer la cabeza en las manos.- Vale, sí, me gusta. Pero esto es algo pasajero. Sheldon y yo jamás podríamos ser una pareja. En cualquier otro caso, esto se resolvería con una aventura. Una noche de sexo y se acabaría esta maldita tensión. Pero estamos hablando de Sheldon. El mismo Sheldon que considera que un beso es más antigiénico que lamer la tapa del wáter. Además… yo no podría… hacerle daño.

Bernadette le sonrió, tierna.

- ¿Estás segura de que sólo es atracción? Me parece que le quieres más de lo que estás dispuesta a admitir.

Penny se levantó, desesperada, y caminó de un lugar a otro. Finalmente, se detuvo.

- Chicas, mirad yo… Tal vez le quiera, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que algo entre él y yo sólo nos haría sufrir. Y no pienso permitir que eso ocurra.

- Y… ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Amy, un tanto preocupada.

La joven camarera resopló.

- Pues… tal vez lo que debí hacer hace tiempo. Tengo que alejarme de Sheldon. Al menos hasta que toda esta locura haya pasado.

- Sheldon enseguida averiguará que le estás evitando. – Bernadette meneó la cabeza.- Además, siempre habéis estado muy unidos. Lo pasará mal.

- Pues tengo que hacerlo para que no lo pase peor.- concluyó Penny.

* * *

Leonard tomó asiento junto a Priya. Howard, Bernadette, Raj y Amy también se encontraban en el apartamento. Era una de esas noches en las que tenían la costumbre de reunirse todos juntos. Últimamente lo hacían bastante a menudo y, debido a las respectivas parejas, la sala se llenaba de risas y charlas. Sheldon tomó su plato, ya lleno de comida, y se dispuso a ir a su sitio en el sofá. Al verlo vacío, se detuvo. Algo no le cuadraba… Miró alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está Penny?

Bernadette y Amy intercambiaron una mirada.

- Creo que tenía planes.- Leonard tomó una servilleta. – Dijo que había quedado con alguien.

Sheldon no supo por qué, pero saber eso le causó un vacío en el estómago.

- Nunca ha faltado a una cena conjunta.

- Bueno, es normal. Si ha quedado con alguien…- argumentó Howard.

Sheldon se quedó inmóvil, sujetando su plato. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Últimamente, Penny apenas se pasaba por el apartamento y siempre parecía tener una disculpa para no llevarle a la tienda de cómics, al Caltech… Ni siquiera se la encontraba ya en la lavandería. Y todas las veces que iba a llamar a su puerta, o argumentaba que se estaba en la ducha o, directamente, no fingía estar ausente. Él sabía perfectamente que sí se encontraba en casa. Podía oír algún leve ruido al otro lado de la puerta con su oído vulcano. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? ¿Acaso no… quería volver a saber nada más de ellos? Bueno… sabía que sí seguía manteniendo contacto con los demás. Era con él con quien no lo tenía.

La cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad, a excepción de Sheldon, que no abrió la boca en toda la noche. Los chicos le miraban de reojo, sin atreverse a preguntarle. Leonard se atrevió.

- Sheldon, ¿estás bien? Llevas callado toda la cena. Ni siquiera has dicho nada ante la opinión que tu querida Leslie Winkle ha hecho sobre tu trabajo esta mañana.

- Estoy bien. Y no me importa lo que opine esa imbécil descerebrada.- dijo Sheldon, cortante.

Todos le miraron atónitos. Era la primera vez que oían al físico teórico insultar a alguien con tanta vehemencia. Sheldon siempre dejaba el trabajo de los demás a la altura del betún, pero lo hacía con complicados discursos llenos de tecnicismos, no de esa forma tan… insultante. Leonard intentó preguntarle de nuevo, pero Bernadette le dirigió una mirada, negando con la cabeza.

Al terminar, Howard propuso ir al cine a ver la reposición de "Los cuatro fantásticos". Todos se levantaron satisfechos, excepto Sheldon.

- ¿No vienes?

- Id vosotros. Tengo que ultimar algunas cosas en mi teoría para presentarlas mañana.- respondió el físico.

De nuevo, todos se miraron entre sí. Algo muy grave estaba pasando con Sheldon. No parecía el mismo de siempre. Sheldon Cooper jamás se perdería una reposición de los Cuatro Fantásticos con escenas eliminadas.

- No te preocupes, te traeremos el cartel de la película.- le consoló Bernadette, compasiva.

Sheldon la miró. Una mueca de agradecimiento cruzó su rostro.

- Gracias.

Todos se fueron. Sheldon se quedó inmóvil en el sofá. Después se levantó, sin saber por qué, y puso en el vídeo un episodio de Star Treck. El mismo que había visto con Penny hacía unos días. Miró a su derecha, como si pudiese verla. Y casi podía verla. Pero no estaba allí.


	8. Chapter 8

Penny apoyó la cabeza en la puerta del portal de su edificio. Era la una de la mañana. No solía recogerse tan pronto después de una cita, a menos que hubiera sido desastrosa. Precisamente como lo había sido aquella. Le costó bastante deshacerse de aquel descerebrado que pretendía acompañarla a su casa, únicamente para acostarse con ella. Penny resopló. Tal vez eso la hubiera desahogado pero… Sólo pensar en ese imbécil sintió una náusea. ¿Por qué diablos había salido con él? Ah, sí, cierto. Para tener una excusa y no ir a la cena. Penny bajó la cabeza. Ese plan de evitar a Sheldon le estaba costando horrores. Echaba muchísimo de menos las cenas en casa de los chicos, con todos reunidos. Echaba de menos jugar a Halo 3, oír las tonterías de Howard y Raj y las asombrosas respuestas de Amy. Pero a quien más echaba de menos era a… Sheldon. Sus llamadas a su puerta, que cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Sus conversaciones y su condenada y científica forma de hablar de todo… Por dios, pero si hasta echaba de menos sus manías, su orgullo, sus… bromas que sólo él entendía.

Reprimió un suspiro mientras subía las escaleras. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido fijarse precisamente en Sheldon? No podía existir hombre más opuesto a su "ideal" en todo el Universo. Pero claro, ella era una experta en relaciones complicadas, tóxicas e imposibles. Bufó con amargura. Recordó a Kirk y a Leonard. Bueno, ellos habían sido distintos, desde luego. Pero en el fondo, Leonard, a pesar de ser de otra especie distinta a Kirk, también la había tratado como a un precioso objeto. Tal vez fuese su destino. Que los hombres sólo la considerasen un hermoso adorno y punto. Sólo Sheldon… no la trataba así. El físico no la consideraba especialmente inteligente, desde luego. Pero tampoco se fijaba en absoluto en su belleza. –"Oh, genial, Penny. Eso suena mucho mejor" Aunque, a decir verdad, ¿cómo iba a considerarla inteligente alguien que podía recitar todos los elementos de la tabla periódica de menor a mayor masa atómica y viceversa?

Cerró los ojos abatida y sacó las llaves de su apartamento. Iba a abrir su puerta cuando una presencia a su espalda llamó su atención. Casi soltó un chillido.

- ¡Sheldon!

El físico teórico estaba inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento. Se estiró al verla, irguiéndose en toda su altura, cruzando más sus brazos y atravesándola con la mirada.

- Penny.- dijo, a modo de saludo.

La chica le miró perpleja.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo ahí… a estas horas?

- Estaba esperándote.- dijo él, sin rodeos.

Penny tragó saliva.

- ¿E..esperándome?

El joven asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Penny se llevó dos dedos hacia el comienzo de sus cejas, apretándolos en un gesto de desesperación.

- Sheldon, es la una de la madrugada. Deberías estar durmiendo, y no esperando a que volviera.

- Muy cierto. Pero al parecer, ésta es la única forma que tengo de encontrarte. Y eso en sí ya es bastante sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que vivimos a cinco metros de distancia y que nuestra leche sigue desapareciendo sospechosamente de nuestro frigorífico.

Penny tragó saliva. Aquello iba a ser más costoso de lo que imaginaba.

- Cielo, sé que últimamente… no nos hemos visto demasiado…

- ¿Demasiado?- Sheldon alzó una ceja.- Hasta el cometa Halley se prodiga más que tú…

- He estado muy ocupada y…

Calló al ver aquellos ojos fijos en ella.

- Penny, tal vez sea algo extraño que yo diga esto, pero… mientes fatal.

- Sheldon…

- ¿Por qué estás evitándome?

- Yo no…

Volvió a guardar silencio al ver el rostro serio de él. Maldita sea su inteligencia. Antes le engañaba con más facilidad. Pero estaba claro que cada vez le costaba más. Una sombra pasó por los ojos del joven.

- ¿Acaso he hecho algo que… te molestase?- preguntó inquieto. Penny lo miró. ¿Sheldon preocupándose por si había hecho algo mal? Eso tenía que ser una cuadratura planetaria. El físico bajó los ojos, como si sus zapatillas fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.-Yo… sea lo que sea, lo siento. Tal vez no debí… llevarte a tu cama el otro día… Yo…Bueno, en esos casos no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que se debe hacer según las reglas sociales.

Penny parpadeó. Su osada mente ya estaba respondiendo en su cabeza. –"Claro que debiste llevarme a la cama. Lo que no debiste fue irte"- La chica sacudió la cabeza, intentando destruir esos pensamientos. Pero Sheldon se lo estaba poniendo particularmente difícil, con aquella adorable expresión y esos malditos ojazos.

- Sheldon no…- suspiró.- No te preocupes. De verdad. Es sólo que… no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió él.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Allí estaba. Ese eterno y sincero interés en ella.

- No quiero fastidiarte con mis problemas, cielo. Y además es muy tarde…

- No me fastidias. Por otro lado, hoy es sábado y no tengo que madrugar.

Penny volvió a sonreír tristemente. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y los dos entraron.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?- preguntó la chica. Sheldon negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la esquina del sofá. Penny dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y tomó asiento a su lado. Él la miraba, esperando su respuesta.

- Sheldon, ya conoces mis problemas. Creo que te los he contado mil veces.- suspiró.

- Odias tu trabajo, deseas ser una exitosa actriz y, de vez en cuando, cuando te paras a pensar en tu triste existencia, sufres periodos de depresión que se alternan con estados de euforia.- recitó el joven.

Penny le fulminó con la mirada.

- Gracias por tan completo resumen.- dijo sarcástica.

- De nada.- Sheldon la miró, estudiándola.- Oh, ¿era sarcasmo?

- Sí.

Sheldon hizo una mueca. Penny, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- La cuestión es…- empezó el joven.- …que deberías proponerte algo en tu vida que te diera más posibilidades de éxito, en vez de esperar a que se cumpla tu sueño. Ser actriz está bien pero… tal vez mientras tanto podrías hacer algo más para… promocionarte, para mejorar tu perfil profesional.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No hay alguna escuela… de interpretación o algo parecido? Tal vez eso te abriría más puertas- sugirió él.

- Sí, por supuesto que la hay pero…

- ¿Pero?

Penny meneó la cabeza.

- Entrar en ella no es nada fácil. Es muy elitista y sólo admiten a personas o, lo suficientemente ricas o lo suficientemente brillantes. Y yo no soy ni una cosa ni la otra.

Sheldon meneó la cabeza.

- Ser rico no depende de ti, pero ser brillante sí.

Ella le miró, perpleja.

- Sheldon, hacen un examen espantosamente difícil para entrar. Como si fuese una universidad. Sé que para ti sería como completar un crucigrama, pero ése no es mi caso.

- Todo el mundo puede superar un examen, si se esfuerza lo suficiente.- afirmó él. La miró, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.- Sí, incluso tú.

Penny le fulminó con la mirada.

- Gracias, Moonpie.- dijo, sabiendo que eso no le haría gracia.- Pero incluso superando ese examen, ¿de dónde voy a sacar tanto dinero para pagar esa escuela? Mi trabajo como camarera no da para tanto…

Sheldon meditó un momento.

- Tal vez podrías sacar un extra siendo secretaria en el Caltech. He oído que el Dr. Miller necesita urgentemente a alguien que ponga orden en la entropía que tiene en su trabajo.

Penny se quedó atónita.

- ¿Crees que yo… podría ser su secretaria? Pero yo nunca he hecho algo así.

- No es tan complicado. Simplemente ordenar su agenda y su escritorio, ya que su mente es tarea imposible. Además, estoy seguro de que a él le parecerá una magnífica idea. Siempre ha soñado con tener una secretaria rubia para hacerle olvidar algo la pesadilla de llevar casado con su mujer cuarenta años.

Penny reprimió una risa. Sheldon podía ser extremadamente divertido y siempre sin pretenderlo. Por eso lo era.

- Supongo que no será un viejo pervertido…- inquirió ella.

- Teniendo en cuenta que ha sido operado de un aneurisma, no debería serlo. Hablaré con él. Seguro que acepta.

- ¿De verdad… harías eso por mí?- Penny le miró entre sorprendida y emocionada.

- No veo por qué no. No supone ningún esfuerzo para mí y todos salimos beneficiados.

Penny le echó los brazos al cuello, plantándole un sonoro beso en un impulso. Sheldon tragó saliva, procurando ocultar su embarazo. Por suerte, Penny estaba sumida en sus nuevos pensamientos y no lo advirtió.

- Pero… el examen… ¿Crees que podré…?

- Si te esfuerzas sí. Además, estás rodeada de científicos. El despacho del doctor Miller está en la misma planta que el mío. Si necesitas ayuda, siempre puedes venir a consultarme. Eso sí, de cuatro a seis no quiero ninguna interrupción.

Penny volvió a mirarle. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… adorable? Y… ¿Por qué hacía todo aquello por ella?

- Sheldon… ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

El físico disimuló un tic nervioso.

- Bueno, es lo que se hace por los amigos, ¿no? Además, así todo volverá a la normalidad y no actuarás de la forma en la que lo estabas haciendo. Y así no sufriré tus cambios ciclotímicos.

Penny por un lado tuvo ganas de atizarle y por otro de volverle a abrazar. Finalmente hizo lo segundo. Se recostó en su pecho, sintiendo cómo él se tensaba automáticamente. Reprimió una risita y rodeó la cintura de él con un brazo. El delgado cuerpo del físico parecía ya la cuerda de un violín.

- Penny… supongo que no estarás pensando en… utilizarme nuevamente como almohada. Te recuerdo que tu cama es mucho más confortable y saludable para la columna vertebr…

- Cállate, Moonpie.

- Sólo Meemaw puede…

Ahogó un gemido cuando Penny se apretó más contra él, esta vez abrazándolo sin escapatoria. Penny podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sheldon y su inconfundible fragancia, que la envolvía y reconfortaba. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que todos sus problemas desaparecían, y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Sheldon advirtió que se había dormido cuando aflojó la presión de su abrazo. Otra vez aquella imagen. Otra vez esa hermosa expresión de paz en su rostro dormido. El joven físico volvió a sentir ese vacío en su estómago y ese nudo en la faringe. No pudo evitarlo y la rodeó, descansando su brazo derecho en su cintura.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon Cooper sintió un dolor lacerante en su espalda que le hizo despertar. Al recobrar la consciencia advirtió varias cosas: no estaba en su cama, le dolía el cuello y la espalda, estaba acostado en un sofá en vez de en una cama y había otro ser vivo que desprendía calor justo sobre él. Enseguida fue consciente de que ese ser vivo era humano, y del sexo femenino. Abrió los ojos y su respiración se cortó involuntariamente. Penny estaba acostada sobre él. Literalmente encima. Podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. La chica dormía con la cabeza reclinada en su hombro derecho, respirando contra su cuello, con una mano apoyada en el pecho de él y sus piernas enrolladas entre las suyas. El físico teórico creyó que le daba un infarto. Era demasiado consciente ahora del contacto de Penny. Jamás había estado en semejante situación, jamás había estado tan cerca de otro humano… y más exactamente de una mujer. Y concretando más aún, de una mujer extraordinariamente atractiva con la que compartía un vínculo de amistad.

La miró. Penny seguía durmiendo profundamente y apenas se removió para acomodarse mejor sobre él, rozando partes de su anatomía que desataron todos los tics de Sheldon… y algo más. Sentía que el corazón le iba a salir por los oídos. Ya ni siquiera le dolía la espalda. Empezó casi a temblar. Tenía que despertarla pero, otra vez, no era capaz de hacerlo. De pronto, la tensión alcanzó un lugar insospechado en su anatomía, una parte de su cuerpo que sólo utilizaba para expulsar los desechos tóxicos nitrogenados de sus células. Sheldon ahogó un jadeo, intentando controlar aquella situación inédita.

- P…Penny.- susurró, sorprendiéndose de su propio y ronco tono de voz.

Pero la chica siguió durmiendo. Sheldon apretó los dientes y la tomó con suavidad por los hombros.

- Penny… despierta.

La joven se movió, sólo para enterrar más su rostro en el cuello de él. El ojo derecho de Sheldon tembló incontrolable al sentir los labios de ella sobre su piel.

- ¡Penny!

La chica despertó sobresaltada. Entre el grito de Sheldon y el susto, se movió tan bruscamente que los dos cayeron del sofá. La peor parte se la llevó el pobre físico, que recibió el golpe contra el duro suelo en su castigada espalda. Penny cayó de nuevo sobre él. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de su posición. Estaba completamente pegada al delgado cuerpo de Sheldon. Sus rostros apenas separados por unos centímetros. La chica se quedó sin aire.

- S…Sh…Sheldon.

- Buenos… días a… ti también.- dijo él.

- Yo… Sheldon, lo siento, yo…

- Penny, si… no es mucha… molestia, no me importaría oír tus disculpas en posición… vertical.

Penny le miró. Sheldon estaba intentando dominar el tic de su ojo, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante cómico. Pero también vio algo más. Sus mejillas estaban… sonrosadas y diminutas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y humedecían su pelo revuelto. Sus ojos la miraban como dos pozos sin fondo. ¡Por todos los…! ¿Por qué de repente le parecía el hombre más atractivo del planeta? ¿Qué irresistible fuerza le atraía hacia él? La chica tragó saliva. De pronto, algo más poderoso llamó su atención. Sentía un sospechoso… bulto a la altura de su muslo. Una presión más que sospechosa… y también más que evidente. Penny se quedó helada. Sheldon estaba… ¿excitado?

La chica se puso automáticamente de pie, casi de un salto. Sheldon también quiso pero en su situación no fue capaz. La presión en sus pantalones era tal, que hasta empezaba a sentir dolor. Apretó los ojos, forzando a su cerebro a volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo, y se levantó, apelando a todas sus fuerzas. Al hacerlo, un latigazo recorrió su espina dorsal y se inclinó, casi a punto de caer de nuevo. Penny le sujetó de un brazo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

- Esa pregunta no tiene mucho sentido.- respondió él, con una mueca de dolor.

- Espera… te daré algo para el dolor… ¿Una aspirina?

Sheldon la miró sin parpadear, apoyándose encorvado en el respaldo del sofá. La chica se había puesto a rebuscar algo en un cajón, con tal frenesí que volaron por la estancia varios calcetines y algún sujetador. El joven físico sufrió un temblor en la mandíbula.

- Penny… no es necesario…- la chica enseguida volvió, sujetando una cápsula de origen indeterminado.- No necesito… tomar nada. El dolor se pasará con un poco de reposo.

- Pero…

- E…estoy bien.- Sheldon se irguió con cuidado.- Buenos días.- dijo, intentando marcharse lo más rápido posible de allí.

- ¿Ahora eres tú quien me evitas?

Sheldon se quedó inmóvil, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se volvió para mirarla. Penny se cruzó de brazos, con una inquisidora ceja alzada. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

- No te… estoy evitando. Simplemente necesito acostarme por unas horas en un colchón que haya pasado las certificaciones correspondientes para garantizar un correcto descanso.

- Claro…- la chica entrecerró los ojos.- Y también para lograr que tu "amiguito" se tranquilice.

El rubor volvió a la cara del joven físico. Penny reprimió una carcajada.

- Éste es un día histórico. El gran doctor Sheldon Cooper ha sido vencido por… la madre naturaleza.- terminó divertida.

Sheldon la miró con muy mala cara.

- Te equivocas, Penny. Soy perfectamente capaz de controlar a la "madre naturaleza". Lo hago todos los días en mi trabajo.

- Sí, pero en este caso no es cuestión de física.- bromeó ella.

Él siguió mirándola enfadado. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Oh, vamos, Sheldon. No es para ponerse así. No pasa nada. Es algo muy natural. Demuestra que, al fin y al cabo, eres humano, y no un alienígena de otra galaxia. Deberías estar contento.

Él la miró, cada vez más irritado. Penny le miró seria… pero finalmente estalló en carcajadas. Eso hizo que la furia del físico creciese exponencialmente. Se acercó a ella, con los ojos echando chispas.

- ¡Deja ya de reírte!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me lo vas a prohibir?- le desafió.

De pronto, Sheldon se acercó a ella hasta quedar a tres centímetros de distancia. Penny enmudeció al verlo tan peligrosamente cerca. Por un instante, creyó que la besaría. Pero él simplemente la taladró con sus ojos azules.

- No…- dijo en un susurro.- Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras. Te demostraré que como Homo novus que soy, estoy por encima de todas esas… debilidades.

Se dispuso a irse, orgulloso. Pero el orgullo herido de Penny lo impidió. Al diablo con todo y con todos, al diablo su cordura y la suya propia. Lo detuvo, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

- Y yo te demostraré que estás muy equivocado.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Penny le empujó contra la puerta y, sin más, se colgó de su cuello y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, en un beso desesperado. Sheldon se quedó paralizado ante semejante ataque y la chica advirtió que era como estar besando a una estatua rígida. Tal vez había ido demasiado rápido. Muy probablemente era la primera vez que lo besaban... así. Penny suavizó el beso, acariciando su rostro, y movió con infinita ternura sus labios contra los de él, en una invitación a que acompañara el movimiento. De pronto sintió que la correspondía y una burbuja de puro júbilo estalló en su corazón. Sheldon la estaba besando con tal delicadeza que creía derretirse en sus brazos. ¡Bendita sea su inteligencia hiper desarrollada! En apenas dos minutos de prueba, él ya era capaz de besarla de tal forma que a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Era extremadamente dulce, tierno, cuidadoso. Nadie jamás la había besado así. Como si fuese el más preciado tesoro sobre la faz de la Tierra.

La falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse. Recobraron poco a poco sus respiraciones. Se miraron, entre sorprendidos y tímidos. Sheldon sentía que todas las teorías sobre las que se fundamentaba el universo temblaban en sus mismos cimientos, y tal idea lo aterraba. Penny intentó suavizar el estado de shock del pobre físico. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el joven la soltó, abrió la puerta del apartamento y desapareció.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sheldon se inclinó sobre Penny y la besó apasionadamente. Ella coló sus manos bajo su camiseta, intentando quitársela, causando millones de escalofríos a su paso. Él la apretó contra sí…"

Sheldon ahogó un grito al despertar, incorporándose de golpe en su cama, empapado en sudor y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Miró alrededor y respiró aliviado al ver que estaba en su cama, en su habitación. Miró el reloj. Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Todavía faltaba media hora para levantarse y empezar con sus rutinas diarias. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Maldición, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera tenido semejante… sueño? Deseó, por primera vez en su vida, no tener memoria eidética, no poder recordar con absoluta precisión el top amarillo y pantalones blancos que llevaba puestos Penny ayer, cuando le besó. Deseó borrar su preciosa sonrisa, su cara de perplejidad al verse despertar sobre él. El ímpetu inicial de su beso, cuando le empujó contra la puerta, y la infinita suavidad posterior. Sheldon se dejó caer en la cama, y se golpeó repetidas veces la cabeza contra su almohada. Pero su poderoso cerebro seguía torturándolo con imágenes fotográficas. De pronto, sonó un leve toque en la puerta.

- ¿Sheldon? ¿Estás bien?

El físico se quedó inmóvil. Su compañero aguardó al otro lado de la puerta pero, al no oír respuesta, la abrió. Leonard le miró, con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada.- contestó por fin, mintiendo igual de mal que siempre.

- Sheldon, acabo de oírte gritar, y justo después he sentido varios golpes extraños.- le miró inquisidor.- Además, estás sudando como si hubieras corrido una maratón. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada.- repitió el. Su rostro estaba tan paralizado que parecía encontrarse en otra dimensión.

Leonard miró a su excéntrico compañero de piso, llenándose de paciencia. Meneó la cabeza, derrotado.

- Está bien, tú mismo.- dijo, disponiéndose a marcharse.

Sheldon pareció reaccionar.

- Espera, Leonard.

El aludido se volvió, mirándole con curiosidad. Todavía no había atravesado el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Sheldon.

- Puedes entrar.- dijo el físico teórico.

- A veces me siento como un vampiro…- murmuró el físico experimental. Dio un paso y entró, pero no se acercó más.- ¿Y bien?

Sheldon intentó comenzar, pero por primera vez, le estaba costando horrores. Se levantó de su cama y se paseó por su habitación. Abrió la boca y la cerró unas cuantas veces, mientras Leonard esperaba con la más absoluta expresión de resignación. Finalmente, arrancó.

- Leonard… debo consultarte algo. Teniendo en cuenta que eres mi mejor amigo de sexo masculino y que tienes cierta experiencia en temas de relaciones sentimentales, me gustaría oír tu punto de vista en este tema.

Leonard le miró atónito, sin atreverse a formular la pregunta que bailaba en su lengua.

- ¿Podrías identificar los síntomas de una posible atracción romántica?

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- inquirió el físico más bajo, mirándolo inquisidor.

- Leonard, aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas. ¿Podrías?

El físico experimental tragó saliva, sin creer que su compañero le estuviera preguntando eso.

- Bueno… digamos que hay varias cosas que pueden indicar si te atrae alguna chica...- empezó, dubitativo.- … humana… Porque… estamos hablando de mujeres humanas, ¿no?

Sheldon sólo le miró sin entender su broma.

- Vale, vale, a ver… Lo primero es que sueles pensar en ella a menudo. Vamos, que no puedes sacártela de la cabeza. Piensas en ella nada más levantarte.

El físico teórico tragó saliva. Leonard continuó.

- También quieres verla a todas horas. Te parece maravillosa y no le encuentras defectos.

- Eso sí que no se cumple…- murmuró Sheldon para sí. Leonard le miró con una ceja levantada.- Disculpa. Por favor, prosigue.

- Sientes un nudo en el estómago cuando la ves, cuando hablas con ella, o cuando se acerca a ti. Como si tuvieras mariposas en el estómago. Te pones nervioso muy fácilmente delante de ella… Y sólo pensar en besarla… te hace sentir como si pudieras presenciar el mismo instante del Big Bang.

Sheldon procuró controlar sus tics nerviosos apretando los labios, pero sólo logró que Leonard lo mirase como si fuese un especímen sin identificar. El físico más alto inclinó levemente la cabeza.

- Gracias, Leonard. Creo que ya me he hecho una idea.

- Y… ¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión?

- Estoy en ello. Tengo una hipótesis.

- ¿Y…?- Leonard no pudo reprimir la tremenda curiosidad.

- Y, como el brillante científico que soy, no la comunicaré a nadie mientras no la haya contrastado eficazmente.

- Sheldon… no estamos hablando de teorías científicas…- se quejó Leonard. - ¿Crees acaso que vas a cazar a una chica "humana" así?

- Si por "cazar" te refieres a utilizar los más primitivos instintos para cortejar a una hembra con la única intención de aparearse con ella, debo decir que estás muy equivocado. Y tengo la sensación de que Priya estaría de acuerdo conmigo y muy en desacuerdo contigo.

- Oh, vamos, Sheldon… A una chica nunca puedes mostrarle que una de las principales partes de la relación es, precisamente, el sexo. Se enfadan muchísimo.

- Eso me parece muy lógico. Si la principal parte de la relación es tener sexo contigo, es muy comprensible que se enfurezcan. Y ahora, si me permites, tengo que ducharme y hacer mis tostadas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo soy un fiera en la cama! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Pero el delgado físico ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Penny caminaba por los pasillos de la primera planta del Caltech. Había recibido una llamada de Sheldon en el Cheesecake, diciéndole que el doctor Miller quería entrevistarla aquella misma tarde para el puesto de secretaria. Se sentía expectante y feliz, pero también extremadamente nerviosa. Y no precisamente por la entrevista. Sólo pensar en tropezarse con Sheldon después de… bueno, de lo sucedido ayer… Otro escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. –"¡Ya basta, Penny! Ahora tienes que centrarte en la entrevista. Tienes que conseguir el puesto"

En ese momento, tropezó con Leslie Winkle en el pasillo.

- Lo siento – dijo la rubia, automáticamente.- Iba despistada y…

- Eso en ti no debe ser muy difícil.- respondió la otra, mirándola inquisidora.- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? La peluquería está en la otra manzana.- replicó con desdén.

Penny se quedó con la boca abierta. Iba a soltarle lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero una voz la interrumpió.

- Y el vertedero para reciclar esa basura que llevas entre las manos y a la que llamas "tu trabajo" se encuentra en el primer sótano.- Sheldon apareció en el pasillo y le dedicó apenas un desdeñoso ademán a Leslie. Después la ignoró por completo y se volvió.- Buenas tardes, Penny. Veo que has sido puntual. El doctor Miller te está esperando. Te acompañaré hasta su despacho.

Penny disimuló una sonrisita al ver la cara de Leslie. Sheldon ya estaba andando hacia el pasillo y ella apuró el paso hasta alcanzarle.

- Esa chica no tiene novio, ¿verdad? Se ve que le hace falta para desfogar…

Se calló inmediatamente al ver los profundos ojos azules de Sheldon fijos en ella. Tragó saliva.

- Oye… Moonpie…

- Te he dicho y repetido que sólo Meemaw…

- Ya, ya… a lo que iba… Verás, yo… siento… bueno, ya sabes. El otro día, en mi casa…

Sheldon la miraba fijamente.

- Es impresionante cómo algo con tantos matices como el lenguaje humano puede convertirse en un galimatías incoherente de sílabas.- dijo, con asombro.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

- Lo que quiero decir es… que, bueno, lamento haberte… besado.

Él se detuvo frente al despacho de su colega y se quedó inmóvil.

- Bueno… siendo la primera vez que besaba, no creo que haya sido tan repulsivo.- dijo algo ofendido.

Penny le miró asombrada.

- Oh, no, no… no me has entendido. No me arrepiento de haberte besado.- -"Mierda, ¿qué diablos acabo de decir?"- Lo que… quiero decir es que… siento si te ha… molestado.

- No me ha molestado.

Penny tragó saliva ante esa afirmación. Él la miraba sin haberse dado ni cuenta de lo que sus palabras dejaban traslucir. Maldición. ¿Por qué era tan así, tan… Sheldon? Era un cúmulo de inteligencia, falta absoluta de tacto, incapaz de entender las relaciones humanas… y también sincero y adorable. Una mezcla irresistible. Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, Sheldon había llamado a la puerta del despacho.

- Doctor Cooper.- un caballero de unos sesenta y pico años, de rostro afable, apareció tras la puerta.

- Doctor Miller.- Sheldon hizo un gesto hacia Penny.- Ella es la joven de quien le hablé esta mañana.

El buen hombre miró a la muchacha, con una sincera sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, señorita.- le estrechó la mano.- No es nada sencillo que el doctor Cooper hable bien de alguien, así que siento una enorme curiosidad por ver si sus elogios estaban bien fundados. Pase, por favor.

Penny tragó saliva. Miró a Sheldon. El físico teórico la miró un tanto embarazado y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.


	11. Chapter 11

Sheldon escribía en su pizarra mientras Raj sostenía la cabeza entre las manos.

- Sheldon, creo que esa integral ahí no pinta nada. ¿Para qué necesitas hacer ese cálculo? Damos un rodeo innecesario.

El joven estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente. Un torbellino de pelo rubio apareció a toda velocidad y se quedó inmóvil un instante. Los dos físicos miraron sorprendidos a la recién llegada.

- Penny… ¿qué…- empezó Sheldon.

Pero no pudo terminar. La chica le miró casi con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y, sin más, se abalanzó sobre él. El pobre físico estuvo a punto de caer al suelo con semejante ímpetu, pero logró mantenerse en pie.

- ¡El doctor Miller me ha aceptado! Dice que quiere que empiece mañana mismo.- la emoción hizo temblar su voz, mientras se apretaba contra el pecho de Sheldon, abrazándolo como si quisiera fundirse con él. Raj miraba perplejo la escena, sin dar crédito. Sheldon tragó saliva. Otra vez sentía todo el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo, y otra vez el corazón empezaba a desbocarse. Empezó a temblar sin poder evitarlo. Pero Penny estaba tan exultante que no lo advirtió.

- Oh, cielo, ¿cómo voy a agradecerte esto?- ella se separó y le miró con los ojos verdes brillantes como dos esmeraldas.

- No…no tienes que agradecérmelo.- Sheldon tragó saliva.- Al fin y al cabo, tampoco… ha sido para… tanto.

- ¿Cómo qué no?- ella le miró admirada.- Ese buen hombre cree que soy la mejor de las mejores. No tenía ni idea de que supieras mentir hasta ese punto. Sea lo que sea lo que le has dicho de mí, lo has convencido de verdad.

- Yo…- Sheldon intentaba comportarse y hablar normalmente, pero ella seguía aún demasiado cerca y convertía esas intenciones en algo imposible.- Yo… no tuve que mentirle. Simplemente dije que eras una joven inteligente, leal, despierta y capaz de ser muy eficiente en un relativamente corto período de tiempo. Y… bueno, eso no es… ninguna mentira.

Penny le miró con tanta adoración que el joven físico sintió un vacío poderoso en el estómago, seguido de un desagradable hormigueo. A su mente vino la conversación con Leonard y la expresión de "mariposas en el estómago". Tragó saliva, procurando eliminar esas extrañas reacciones. Penny le sonrió llena de emoción y, sin más, se colgó de su cuello y le dio un largo y tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, Moonpie…- el susurro de la chica en su oído hizo que las malditas mariposas volasen desde su estómago hasta su nuca, erizando toda la piel a su paso.

Penny le miró. Pudo sentir su corazón retumbando en su pecho cuando le abrazó y también podía ver ahora la turbación que ella le causaba. Turbación que ahora parecía contagiarle a ella. Otra vez vino a su mente la idea de que no existía hombre más irresistible y deseó con toda su alma repetir el beso de ayer. Eso era una locura que tenía que parar. Pero no podía encontrar fuerzas cuando él la miraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sheldon de nuevo hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo y dio un paso atrás, muy consciente de que un atónito Raj estaba siendo testigo de la escena.

- Bueno, Penny, permíteme… felicitarte por tu nuevo puesto.- consiguió mantener la calma, mientras le dedicaba una cortés inclinación.- Y ahora, supongo que… estarás pensando en ponerte al día rápidamente.

Ella le miró, entre sorprendida y pesarosa, al ver la súbita distancia que estaba poniendo Sheldon de por medio. Miró a Raj, algo confusa.

- Eh, bueno, sí, lo cierto es que eso sería estupendo.

El físico teórico se irguió.

- Muy bien. Raj podrá enseñarte el Caltech, así como los programas informáticos que más utilizamos en nuestro trabajo.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Raj?

Los dos se miraron un tanto sorprendidos, no sólo por haber hablado a la vez, sino por la sugerencia de Sheldon.

- Sí, usted, doctor Koothrappali.- se volvió hacia la chica.- No te inquietes, Penny. Ahora es perfectamente capaz de hablar con una mujer. Aunque todavía le cuesta mirar a la cara mientras mantiene la conversación.- dijo, un tanto irritado, al ver cómo Raj miraba embobado a la chica, sin fijarse precisamente en su rostro.

Penny meneó la cabeza.

- Oye… esto… y ¿no podrías ser tú quien me pusiera un poco al tanto de este sitio? Al fin y al cabo, estoy aquí gracias a ti.

Sheldon intentó evitar un tic nervioso al ver la carita de súplica de la chica. Tenía que ser firme… ¡Por Spock, que tenía que serlo!

- Lo… lamento, Penny, pero yo… estoy muy ocupado. Tengo que…- miró a su pizarra.-… resolver esta integral.

Raj alzó una ceja.

- Pero si ya la has…

- Muchísimas gracias por tu amabilidad, Raj,- le interrumpió el físico alto, abriendo la puerta y casi sacándolo a empujones de su despacho. Se volvió hacia la sorprendida chica, haciendo una media reverencia para que saliera por la puerta.- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que Raj te tratará con la debida cortesía y te lo explicará todo perfectamente.

Raj pareció olvidarse momentáneamente del errático comportamiento de su jefe y miró a Penny, dedicándole una sonrisa entre embobada y seductora…

- Por supuesto. Por aquí, mademoiselle.

Sheldon le fulminó con la mirada, pero el joven indio le ignoró y condujo a Penny hacia fuera. Ella se volvió para mirarle. Sheldon le devolvió la mirada con una expresión indescifrable. Después cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Apretó los dientes, sin saber cómo gestionar todo aquello que le invadía. Por un lado, se arrepentía al instante de haber dejado a Penny con Raj. Por otro lado, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, deseaba con toda su alma ser él quién enseñase a la chica el Caltech. Pero en parte racional de su cerebro no hacía sino enviar cada vez alarmas más estridentes, urgiéndole a que se apartara de ella. Y la otra parte, su maldito sistema límbico, sólo deseaba en ese momento matar a Raj, a Howard, a quienquiera que se acercara a ella.


	12. Chapter 12

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Penny alternaba su trabajo en la Cheesecake Factory con sus horas en el Caltech. Tal vez las dos semanas más provechosas de su vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía pletórica y feliz, orgullosa de sí misma. El doctor Miller era un hombre realmente encantador. Le había concedido toda su paciencia mientras ella se habituaba a sus nuevas tareas y lo había hecho sin dedicarle ni un mal gesto, ni un reproche. Ni siquiera cuando, el tercer día, Penny había cambiado su agenda creyendo que era jueves… sin serlo. La pobre chica le suplicó su perdón casi con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el amable anciano simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que le gustaba mucho más la tarea diaria que ella le había programado, pues no aparecían las insulsas conferencias del doctor Brown. Sheldon, quien sí había ido a dichas conferencias, le había preguntado al buen hombre a qué se había debido su ausencia. El doctor Miller sólo le sonrió y contestó que su secretaria sabía planificar jornadas laborales mucho más interesantes. El joven físico frunció levemente el ceño, mientras el mayor le dedicaba una sonrisa y una palmada de gratitud en el hombro.

La joven repasó tres veces la agenda que había hecho esa mañana. Sí, hoy SÍ era jueves. Todas las citas estaban apuntadas en la hora correcta. El ordenador estaba encendido y rellenó los resultados del trabajo tomados ayer en las casillas correspondientes. Se levantó de su mesa, habilitada en una antesala del amplio despacho y se dispuso a hacer un café con leche. En ese momento, el doctor Miller entró por la puerta.

- Buenos días, Penny.- la saludó con una sonrisa.

- Buenos, días, señor.- la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras miraba con atención la máquina de café. El doctor frunció el ceño.

- ¿De dónde ha salido ese artilugio?

- Oh, lo he traído esta mañana. Es de… bueno, en mi otro trabajo querían tirar esta cafetera y creí que sería una buena idea instalarla aquí. Así podrá tener listo el café cuando quiera, y además, está mucho más bueno que el de la máquina del pasillo. También puede hacer infusiones.

- Vaya, es una excelente idea.- el doctor se acercó y ella le pasó la taza humeante.- Muchas gracias.

- De nada, señor.

El hombre tomó un sorbo y se dirigió a su mesa, dispuesto a reanudar su trabajo sobre polímeros sintéticos de nueva generación. Advirtió el enorme montón de papeles que había en la mesa de la chica.

- ¿Y todo eso?- preguntó con interés.

La joven se sintió un poco avergonzada.

- Bueno… es… son apuntes de… física, matemáticas… Estoy intentando entrar en una escuela de interpretación y parece que hacen unos exámenes de ingreso como si fuese una universidad.

- Vaya, eso está muy bien. Aunque lo mío no es la física. Pero estoy seguro de que el doctor Cooper estará encantado en ayudarte si lo necesitas. Aunque he de decir, que si necesitas ayuda en química, Cooper no tiene ni idea.- añadió burlón antes de atravesar la antesala y desaparecer en el compartimento contiguo.

Ella intentó disimular la sonrisa al imaginar la cara que pondría Sheldon si le hubiera oído. Meneó la cabeza y se dispuso a concentrarse en todo aquel amasijo de papeles. Suspiró, llena de frustración. Nunca había sido una buena estudiante y estaba claro que eso no había cambiado. Todavía recordaba algunas cosas del instituto, pero otras estaban olvidadas por completo. Se devanó los sesos ante funciones matemáticas, parábolas, hipérbolas… La frustración pudo con ella y estuvo a punto de tirar todo al suelo. Se quedó pensativa. No podía darse por vencida nada más empezar. Y sólo había una persona que podía ayudarla. Se levantó decidida, tomó el cuaderno, el lápiz y los libros y avisó al doctor que tenía que ausentarse un momento. Tras recibir el permiso, salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Raj escribía lastimosamente en la pizarra mientras Sheldon garabateaba un galimatías ininteligible en su block de notas. El joven indio se sentía ya agotado, y sólo acababan de empezar. Trabajar con Sheldon siempre había sido extenuante, pero últimamente era peor que contar uno a uno los átomos de hidrógeno de una estrella. No tenían ni un momento de respiro. Tal vez el físico más alto no lo necesitase. Tal vez perteneciera a una especie alienígena que no se cansaba nunca de hacer cálculos ni de teorizar. Pero él era humano. Suspiró por enésima vez. Sheldon le miró irritado.

- Raj, es la octava vez que te oigo suspirar. Y a la velocidad con la que estás escribiendo mis notas, es muy probable que presenciemos el Big Crunch antes de que termines de hacer eso.

- Sheldon, estoy cansado. Llevamos un ritmo extenuante. ¿No podríamos tomarnos más descansos? Apenas son las doce de la mañana y estoy muerto.

- Llevamos el ritmo que debemos llevar.- Sheldon le miró serio. - ¿Crees acaso que los que ganan el premio Nobel se toman descansos? ¿Crees que Newton se tomó descansos cuando escribió los Principia?

- Pero…

- Pero nada.- Sheldon volvió sus ojos hacia su block de notas.- Continúa con tu tarea. No tenemos todo el día.

Otro suspiro por parte de Raj. De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

- Toc, toc, toc… ¿Sheldon?

El físico se puso en pie casi de un salto. La puerta se abrió. Raj enseguida dedicó una sonrisa embobada a la chica.

- Penny…- Sheldon miró de mala gana a su compañero.- Raj, puedes tomarte un descanso.

El astrofísico indio se quedó perplejo. Miró a su jefe sin pestañear.

- Pero si acabas de decir…

Sheldon simplemente lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacó casi a rastras de su despacho.

- Tienes razón, Raj,- le interrumpió antes de soltarle en el umbral de la puerta abierta.- Los descansos siempre son saludables para las mentes inferiores.

Penny le miró perpleja. Vaya, ahora estaba viendo a Sheldon Cooper en todo su esplendor. Sheldon cerró la puerta dejando afuera a un sorprendido Raj. Se volvió hacia la chica. Tragó saliva al verla con los brazos cruzados y dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Penny alzó una ceja.

- Oh, no, nada, absolutamente nada. Acabas de echar por las buenas y de muy malos modos a tu amigo y compañero, pero no pasa nada.

- Bien, en ese caso, podemos…

La chica le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Era una ironía, Sheldon!.- aclaró enfadada. Se acercó amenazadora, haciendo que él retrocediera. Pero la pared cortó su paso. Ella golpeó su pecho con un dedo varias veces.- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre tratar así al pobre Raj? ¿Qué te ha hecho para que le eches así?

Sheldon tragó saliva. Las preguntas de Penny desaparecieron de su mente al verla otra vez demasiado cerca de él. Demasiado cerca… y demasiado furiosa.

- Bueno…, imagino que vienes con el objeto de que te ayude con eso.- señaló los libros que ella había dejado en su mesa.- Y francamente, no me veo capaz de hacerlo teniendo como testigo a Raj mirándote y repartiendo antigiénicas babas por todo mi despacho.- terminó sin disimular su incomodidad.

Penny parpadeó. ¿Sheldon se sentía incómodo por ver a Raj babeando por ella? ¿Sería posible que…?

- ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó atónita.

Sheldon la miró mientras un tic amenazaba su ojo.

- Eso es un poco pretencioso por tu parte.- dijo él, con orgullo.

- Entonces, ¿qué te importa si Raj, Howard o quien sea babea o no por mí?

El físico apretó la mandíbula.

- No me importa quién babee por ti, Penny, pero sí que lo hagan en mi despacho.

- Y… ¿qué importa que sea en tu despacho?

Sheldon estaba cada vez más nervioso y ella adoraba verlo así. No lo podía evitar. Le encantaba provocarlo. Quería saber hasta qué punto él era capaz de aguantar. Y sí, quería que él volviera a perder ese condenado control de sí mismo. Tenía la sensación de que tras toda aquella apariencia orgullosa y fría había un volcán que aún no había entrado en erupción. Recordó otra vez el beso que habían compartido. Jamás podría borrarlo de su memoria. Penny tragó saliva. A pesar de que seguía negándose a creerlo, en su interior ya había aceptado que el excéntrico físico la atraía irremediablemente. Sabía también que no podía alejarse de él. Lo que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos la preocupaba. Ella no quería hacerle daño ni tampoco quería hacérselo a sí misma. Pero no podía… evitarlo. El carraspeo de Sheldon interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Supongo que no habrás venido hasta aquí para mantener esta conversación… ¿Cierto?

Penny le miró. Está bien… por esa vez, lo dejaría pasar. No era el momento, ni mucho menos el lugar.

- Cierto.

Dedicó una frustrante mirada hacia sus libros, se dirigió a una silla cercana y se dejó caer, derrotada. Sheldon intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero advirtió que no lo logró al ver cómo ella le miraba. Recompuso su expresión seria y se sentó al lado de ella.

- Veamos… - hojeó un libro de matemáticas. - ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- Todo.

Sheldon la miró incrédulo. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Tenía la sensación de que si soltaba una palabra más, ella lo mataría en ese mismo momento. El joven físico respiró hondo. Aquello iba a ser muchísimo más complicado que encontrar el origen de la singularidad del Big Bang. Pero se lo tomó como un reto. Y no había ningún reto que pudiera vencer a Sheldon Lee Cooper. Miró a Penny, atravesándola con sus ojos azules.

- Bien, Penny, prepárate para descubrir el universo.- dijo, antes de tomar lápiz y papel.

La chica sonrió y le dedicó toda su atención.


	13. Chapter 13

- Sheldon… creo que no voy a lograr dominar esto en toda mi vida….- Penny soltó un suspiro, casi un sollozo, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, sosteniendo abatida su cabeza.

El delgado joven hizo una mueca. Estaban en el apartamento de los dos físicos. Leonard había salido con Priya y Raj y Howard estaban en el cine con Amy y Bernadette. La chica se golpeó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. A su lado, Sheldon meneó la cabeza. Por todas partes aparecían papeles y block de notas escritos y la pizarra también estaba llena de fórmulas. Vio que la joven seguía golpeándose contra su respaldo.

- Penny… ¡Penny, para ya! No es necesario que destroces el sofá…

La tomó por los hombros, inmovilizándola. Ella le miró casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Es que… estamos… estoy perdiendo el tiempo, y te lo estoy haciendo perder a ti.- dijo, con un nudo en la garganta, a punto de echarse a llorar.- Admitámoslo, Sheldon. Para ti todo esto es tan fácil como hacer una suma, pero no es mi caso. No soy capaz…

- Penny, la ciencia no es sencilla.- el físico la miró.- Y sí eres capaz. Simplemente, requiere su tiempo. ¿Crees acaso que vas a hacer un problema de integrales primitivas cuando hace años que no coges un libro? Hay muchos conceptos que ignoras, y por eso todo te está resultando sumamente difícil. Pero ya has aprendido bastantes más cosas de las que sabías.

- ¿Y eso qué más da…? No voy a conseguir nunca entrar en esa estúpida academia.

Sheldon apretó los dientes y la aferró con fuerza por los hombros.

- Escúchame bien. Vas a superar ese examen y vas a entrar en esa estúpida academia. Por Spock que lo vas a hacer. Y no voy a permitir que tu frustrante negatividad aborte el proceso. Tienes que dejar de utilizar tu cerebro para fabricar pensamientos negativos, y empezar a usarlo para descubrir cuál es el límite de f(x)= 1/x cuando x tiende a cero. Y comprender el concepto de asíntota.

La soltó y volvió a dibujar la gráfica de la función en un papel. Lo puso ante la chica, quien lo miró una vez más.

- Sheldon… no soy…

- Recuerda lo que te expliqué sobre el concepto de límite. Un límite es el valor a que tiende una función cuando x tiende a un determinado valor.

- Sheldon…

- Y por tanto, si estamos hablando del límite…

- ¡Sheldon!

El grito de Penny le hizo enmudecer automáticamente. La chica le miró, sintiéndose horriblemente mal. Le había gritado, a él, que no hacía otra cosa más que ayudarla. A quien estaba allí, siempre. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y, sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo, rompió a llorar. Eran demasiadas cosas. Su frustración, el ver al joven físico casi a todas horas, su exigente horario laboral… demasiada presión. Y estalló en lágrimas, sintiendo que en ese momento era incapaz hasta de entender por qué dos más dos eran cuatro. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, incapaz de dejar de llorar y añadiendo la vergüenza de su infantil comportamiento a su frustración.

- Lo… siento… Shelly…- gimió, casi inaudible, a través de sus manos.

Sheldon estaba paralizado. También él se estaba sintiendo realmente muy mal. No sabía por qué, pero no soportaba verla llorar. Le provocaba una horrible sensación en el pecho. Miró confuso a la chica, sin entender por qué le afectaba tanto. Ella se apartó avergonzada, intentando marcharse, pero él la tomó de un brazo.

- Penny…

- Será…mejor que lo dejemos por hoy…- bajó las manos de su cara, derrotada, revelando dos enrojecidos ojos que parecían ahora más verdes que nunca.- Tengo la cabeza a punto de estallar y, por más que me lo expliques, no lo voy a… entender…- ella ahogó un nuevo sollozo, ante la idea. – Es… mejor que me vaya a casa. Ya te he molestado bastante por hoy.

- Espera…- el físico tragó saliva.- Penny, podemos tomarnos un descanso. Después puede que lo entiendas. Amy dice que cambiar de actividad, especialmente si se sustituye por otra más placentera, hace que la mente descanse casi tanto como si hubiera dormido. Voy a pedir comida tailandesa y… podemos jugar a Halo 3. – volvió a tragar saliva.- Y, si quieres, puedes destruirme con las… granadas de plasma.

Ella sonrió tristemente. ¿Cómo lograba ser tan… tan…mono? Le miró, sintiéndose nuevamente muy culpable.

- Gracias, cielo, pero no creo que eso ayude. Necesito… no sé. Irme a mi casa y…

Bajó la cabeza. Sheldon apretó los dientes. No quería que se fuera. Y menos así. Tal vez… pudiera hacer algo para animarla. Penny alzó la cabeza atónita, al sentir que un brazo la rodeaba delicadamente. Él tragó saliva al ver la sorprendida mirada de la chica. Detuvo su avance.

- Lo… siento… yo… creí que tal vez un abrazo… era socialmente aceptable en estos… casos.

Una hermosa sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de Penny, haciendo que las malditas mariposas revolotearan en el estómago del físico. Empezó a retirarse, avergonzado, pero ella lo detuvo y, suavemente, se recostó en su pecho, empujándolo contra el respaldo del sofá. Sheldon tragó saliva, intentando mantener la calma, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin atreverse a tocarla.

- Abrázame, por favor…- suplicó la chica.

Él obedeció muy despacio, intentando evitar el temblor de sus manos. Finalmente, la rodeó suavemente, descansando su antebrazo derecho en la cintura de ella. Penny cerró los ojos, sintiendo el intenso latido de su corazón, así como su profunda respiración. Era increíble cómo sus problemas se evaporaban simplemente con un abrazo de Sheldon. Se sentía segura, protegida, como si estuviera entre nubes de algodón y nada pudiera entristecerla. Podía permanecer así horas y horas. De hecho, no quería separarse. Frotó suavemente su frente contra el pecho de él.

- Gracias… Moonpie…

Sheldon intentó hablar, pero el nudo de su garganta se lo impidió. Su cuerpo casi temblaba al contacto con la chica, pero no podía moverse. Y tampoco quería. No sabía en qué momento el contacto físico tan cercano había dejado de resultarle repugnante. No sabía por qué ella encajaba tan bien entre sus brazos, y éstos parecían hechos para rodearla. Su olor a vainilla lo embargaba. Bajó despacio la cabeza, rozando levemente los rubios cabellos con sus labios. Ella se removió y logró levantar la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en los de él.

- ¿Estás… mejor?- preguntó el joven físico con un esfuerzo descomunal.

Ella le estudió. Contempló el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas y sus enormes ojos azules, que ahora lucían más oscuros. Recordó vagamente lo que había dicho Amy acerca de las pupilas dilatadas. La boca entreabierta dejaba escapar su rápida respiración. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser tan inmensamente irresistible? Su mirada se perdió en sus labios…

- Mucho… mejor.

El físico teórico tragó saliva por enésima vez. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento fresco en sus labios. Penny le miró a los ojos. Parecía preocupada… y triste otra vez. Ella no quería ponerle en un aprieto... pero ya era demasiado tarde. En ese momento, un pensamiento que jamás se había presentado antes, inundó su cerebro como una explosión. Deseaba… besarla. Más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Era casi una necesidad física. La chica intentó retroceder, pero los brazos de él la ciñeron con un poco más de intensidad. Penny sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda ante la leve presión que él ejercía.

- Sh…Shel…don…- apenas había dos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios.

- Lo siento… Penny…- susurró él, con voz sorprendentemente grave.

Esta vez, fue ella la que no pudo contestar. Sheldon posó sus labios en los suyos, casi con devoción, y empezó a besarla delicadamente. Otra vez, como si fuera un objeto sagrado. Penny sintió un vacío bajo ella, como si la tierra se abriera, como si hubiera desaparecido el sofá. Se sujetó casi por instinto a él, quien la aferró con más fuerza. Los labios de Sheldon la estaban volviendo loca, moviéndose sobre los suyos a un ritmo torturadoramente lento. Ella no pudo más y mordió apenas el labio inferior del físico, logrando que entreabriera la boca. En ese momento, deslizó su lengua por la mordedura, arrancándole un gemido y causando un millón de descargas eléctricas en el estómago del joven. Algo más fuerte que él le indujo a imitar a la chica y, sus lenguas hicieron contacto. El beso alcanzó pronto una intensidad alarmante. Sin saber cómo, Penny sintió el tapizado del sofá bajo su espalda, y Sheldon encima de ella, totalmente fuera de control y besándola como si no hubiera mañana. No podía ser… Aquello tenía que ser un sueño… excepcionalmente erótico.

De pronto, la parte racional del poderoso cerebro de Sheldon pareció advertir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rompió el beso, mirándola aterrorizado. Su horror creció al ver que estaba prácticamente aplastándola con su peso, acorralándola contra el sofá. Ella le miró con idéntico asombro. El físico se apartó de un salto, como si quemara.

- Yo… yo…- intentó recuperar el aliento y retrocedió tres pasos. Chocó con su pizarra, tirándola al suelo y casi perdiendo él mismo el equilibrio. Penny le observaba atónita desde el sofá, sin dejar de pensar en lo adorable que se veía en esa situación inédita.- Lo… siento, Penny… yo… tengo que irme.

Ella abrió la boca, perpleja, intentando decirle que a dónde diablos iba a ir, si ése era su apartamento. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Sheldon abrió la puerta y echó a correr escaleras abajo. Penny se sentó en el sofá. Se tocó los labios, sin poder dar crédito. De pronto, se fijó en el papel en el que aparecía dibujada la función Y= 1/x. Parpadeó y tragó saliva, sin creerlo.

- Pues… claro… El límite de esta función cuando tiende a cero es… infinito.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, sujetando el papel y con la mirada perdida en la puerta abierta por la que había salido Sheldon.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por los rewiews! No os imagináis la alegría que me hace leeros. Los necesito para seguir escribiendo XD. Por otro lado, pobrecito Sheldon... está descubriendo un nuevo Big Bang... en sus propias carnes XD


	14. Chapter 14

Sheldon abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró como una exhalación. Había subido las escaleras a toda velocidad, procurando tardar lo menos posible en llegar hasta su casa. Ahora, se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta, como si quisiera impedir que un mortal peligro entrase. Estaba sin resuello y jadeaba, intentando recobrar el aliento. De pronto, fue consciente de que todos sus amigos estaban allí, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

- Sheldon… - empezó Leonard, con una ceja levantada.- ¿Nos están invadiendo… los orcos de Moria?

Su compañero le ignoró. Miró nerviosamente toda la estancia y se acercó a la cocina. Pareció respirar un poco más tranquilo.

- Si buscas a Penny, lamento comunicarte que no está aquí.- dijo Amy, con una mirada sagaz.

El joven físico se volvió como si le hubieran pinchado y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que la esté buscando?- preguntó, mostrándose sospechosamente intranquilo ante la mención de la chica.

Bernadette intentó mediar. Sentía bastante lástima por el pobre físico. Tenía la sensación de que entre él y su amiga había ocurrido algo más serio de lo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar. Penny había casi suplicado a su jefe en la Cheesecake que le doblara el turno ese día, para trabajar hasta las doce de la noche. Bernadette la miró incrédula, recordándole que esa noche habían quedado para cenar juntos en casa de Leonard y Sheldon. Pero la joven aspirante a actriz le soltó la primera excusa que le cruzó por la cabeza. Le dijo que necesitaba ganar un poco más de dinero extra y, que además, los martes había pocos clientes y eso le permitiría repasar un poco sus libros. Bernadette había intentado que le contara la verdad, apelando a la confianza que se tenían, pero Penny cerró la boca a cal y canto, insistiendo en que no pasaba nada. La pequeña rubia temía que Penny quisiera otra vez alejarse de Sheldon… por el motivo que fuese. Y, viendo la cara de alivio que tenía el joven físico al advertir que Penny no estaba en casa, mucho se temía que él también quería evitarla.

- Sheldon…- comenzó suavemente Bernadette. – Penny… convenció a nuestro jefe para quedarse haciendo horas extras.

El joven la miró, confuso. Iba a preguntarle algo, pero de repente, recordó el papel que tenía que interpretar.

- ¿Acaso he preguntado yo por Penny? ¡No me interesa dónde esté ni lo que esté haciendo! – dijo, elevando la voz algo más de lo normal.

- Mientes fatal.- dijo Amy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Amy!- le regañó la microbióloga.

- ¿Qué? Es la pura verdad.- replicó la aludida. Miró a Sheldon fijamente.- Déjame decirte que tu comportamiento revela gran inmadurez. No sabes cómo gestionar tu atracción por Penny y debido a ello, te estás comportando como un Homo sin evolucionar.

En ese momento, Leonard escupió el zumo que estaba bebiendo, empapando al pobre Raj. Howard se atragantó y empezó a toser compulsivamente. Bernadette se llevó una mano a los ojos.

- ¿¡Qué?! – logró decir Leonard.

- ¡Soy un Homo novus y estoy muy evolucionado! – exclamó furioso Sheldon, fulminando a Amy con la mirada.- Y que tú sugieras que no lo estoy, no dice mucho en favor de tu calidad como neurobióloga.

Howard, Leonard y Raj se miraron atónitos.

- A ver… un momento…- empezó Howard.- Esto… no sé si os dais cuenta de que vuestra discusión nos importa un comino… especialmente cuando Amy acaba de decir….

- ¡¿Te gusta Penny?!- interrogó Leonard, con un grito de sorpresa, mirando incrédulo a Sheldon.

El pobre físico sentía ya todos sus tics a flor de piel. Apretó los dientes.

- Esa pregunta no deberías hacerla con tanta vehemencia, teniendo en cuenta que es tu ex-novia y que Priya, tu actual pareja, está presente ahora mismo.

Todos se miraron atónitos. Amy resopló.

- Pues claro que le gusta. Si pusiera un electrodo ahora mismo en su cabeza…- empezó Amy.

- Amy, cállate, si no quieres que yo también empiece a hacer experimentos contigo en un acelerador de partículas.- le espetó el físico alto. Se volvió hacia los demás. – Está bien, quiero que queden varias cosas claras. Primero, no tenéis derecho a someterme a este tercer grado. Mi vida no es asunto vuestro y no necesito vuestras incómodas intromisiones. Y segundo, entre Penny y yo solamente hay una relación social amistosa en la que vosotros nada tenéis que ver. O dicho coloquialmente, nadie os ha dado vela en este entierro.

Dicho esto, el físico teórico se volvió y en tres zancadas, alcanzó su habitación para encerrarse en ella. Todos se quedaron sin aire.

- No me lo puedo creer…- empezó Howard.- Le… gusta Penny. A Sheldon Cooper le gusta …¡una mujer!

- ¡Howard Wolowitz, cállate! – Bernadette miró furiosa a todos.- ¿Cómo habéis podido actuar así? Conocéis a Sheldon y sabéis que para él debe ser espantosamente difícil asumir algo que nunca antes le había pasado. Y sólo se os ocurre acosarle de esa manera. ¡Debería daros vergüenza!- exclamó, indignada.- Especialmente a ti, Leonard.

El físico experimental tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza.

- Yo… sí, supongo que tienes razón. No debí reaccionar así. Pero es que… no pude evitarlo. ¿En qué universo Sheldon podría sentirse atraído por Penny? ¿O por cualquier chica?

- Pues al parecer, en este.- dijo Raj. El joven indio meneó la cabeza.- Desde que Penny trabaja como asistente del doctor Miller, Sheldon está más raro que nunca. A veces le da por trabajar horas y horas sin descanso, y otras veces busca cualquier excusa para salir de su despacho. Ahora le encuentro sentido a todo…

- La cuestión es que os habéis portado fatal con él.- la pequeña rubia los miró acusadores. Todos bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados.- Y teniendo en cuenta de que tú, Leonard, eres su mejor amigo, deberías ir junto a él y disculparte.

- ¿Yo?... pero yo…

Se calló al ver la reprobadora mirada de Bernadette y Priya.

- Chicas, no sé si ahora mismo será una buena idea ir a… disculparse.- intervino Howard.- Tal vez deberíamos dejar que… se tranquilice.

Esta vez fue el joven judío quien calló ante la furiosa mirada de su novia. Leonard suspiró.

- Está bien...

Avanzó derrotado hasta el cuarto de su compañero. Llamó a la puerta casi con temor.

- ¡No estoy!- se oyó al otro lado.

- Sheldon… vamos, tampoco es para ponerse así. Venga, déjame entrar.

- Como atravieses esa puerta, la próxima vez pondré un escudo electrizante para evitar allanamiento de habitación de compañero de piso.

Leonard bufó y abrió la puerta, harto de tanta historia. Entró en el dormitorio. Sheldon lo fulminó con la mirada, sentado en su lecho, mientras apretaba con fuerza un cojín.

- Debí haber instalado ese escudo hace tiempo.- masculló, dándole la espalda al recién llegado.

- Sheldon…- Leonard se sentó al borde de la cama. Su compañero, automáticamente, se alejó.- Sheldon, esto es ridículo. Deja de comportarte como un crío pequeño.- vio que la mandíbula de su amigo temblaba, pero no dijo una palabra.- Sheldon, como te niegues a sostener una conversación civilizada entre adultos, te juro que cojo el móvil ahora mismo y llamo a tu madre diciéndole que tienes un ataque de… fobia social.

El delgado físico le miró con mala cara.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Leonard.

- Por supuesto que sí.- replicó él.- ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste lo que te pasaba con Penny? Creía que éramos amigos.- dijo, algo dolido.

- ¡Porque no me pasa nada con Penny! Y no entiendo por qué insistís una y otra vez en ese tema.

Leonard meneó la cabeza.

- Sheldon, Raj nos ha contado que tu comportamiento es… bueno, más raro de lo normal en ti desde que Penny es secretaria del doctor Miller. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él. Ahora mismo acabas de entrar en casa como una exhalación, como si temieras encontrarte con ella en el pasillo. Y hasta que no te has asegurado de que no estaba, no has parecido respirar tranquilo. Así que deja de decir que son figuraciones nuestras. Puede que seas el que tiene el C.I más alto, pero los demás no somos idiotas, Sheldon. Y tú mientes y disimulas fatal.

El físico teórico le miró. Se sentía acorralado. Y no sabía qué hacer. Leonard se acercó un poco más a él.

- Sheldon, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Su compañero le miró. Bueno, sí, claro que confiaba en él. Es cierto que siempre discutían y que defendían puntos de vista muy distintos en cuanto a la teoría física que mejor explicase el Big Bang, pero a pesar de eso, Leonard siempre le apoyaba, y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía. De hecho, era el único que se detenía a escucharle de verdad. Bueno, él y Penny… Tragó saliva, sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaba al pensar en la chica. Sacudió la cabeza, procurando borrar la hermosa imagen de su mente.

- Sí, confío en ti, Leonard…- admitió.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te ocurre?

- La cuestión es que… no tengo nada que contar porque… simplemente porque no sé qué decir. No sé qué ocurre. Es cierto que… bueno, que Penny y yo hemos estado más unidos últimamente, y que la veo casi a todas horas... y que… la cercanía…

Tragó saliva, incapaz de continuar. Leonard le miró, comprensivo.

- Sheldon, yo te diré lo que ocurre. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación acerca de las señales que te dicen si te gusta una chica?

Él le miró, asintiendo con temor.

- ¿Cuáles de ellas te pasan con Penny?

Sheldon de nuevo se sintió acorralado. No pudo contestar. Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Leonard apoyó una mano en su hombro.

- Oye, no es tan grave que te guste una chica. Es lo más normal que he visto hasta ahora en ti.- bromeó el físico experimental.

- Como de costumbre, no entiendes nada, Leonard.- Sheldon alzó la cabeza.- Soy un Homo novus. Nunca sería muy normal que me gustase una chica. Y mucho menos si es Penny. Ella es mi mejor amiga y tu ex-novia. Sin contar con que es el ser humano más opuesto posible a mí. Es desordenada, caótica, irresponsable, no es especialmente inteligente, guarda la leche en el mueble bar y es incapaz de comprender cuál es el límite de f(x)=1/x cuando x tiende a cero.

Leonard le miró sin entender nada, por un momento incapaz de reaccionar. Meneó la cabeza, confuso.

- Eso… carece de importancia si de verdad te gusta. Y está claro que te gusta, porque a pesar de todos esos "defectos", siempre la has ayudado. Además, no pasa nada porque sea ella. Yo quiero a Priya. Penny ha sido alguien muy importante en mi pasado, pero lo nuestro no podía funcionar.

- Claro, por eso es muchísimo más probable que "funcione" conmigo.- dijo él, en un sorprendentemente tono ácido. Leonard le miró, sorprendido por la primera muestra de sarcasmo por su parte. Ladeó la cabeza.

- Sheldon, deberías decirle a Penny lo que sientes por ella.

El físico teórico le miró como si Leonard le hubiera dicho que podía volar agitando los brazos.

- Siempre supe que en tu cerebro hay algo que no funciona correctamente.- dijo Sheldon.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Si no se lo dices, todo esto acabará por explotar. ¿No te das cuenta? La situación se os escapará de las manos. ¿Cuánto piensas que puedes aguantar así? ¿Acaso vas a estar huyendo siempre de Penny?

Sheldon tragó saliva y apretó los dientes.

- Aguantaré lo que sea necesario. Soy un Homo novus y estoy por encima de todo esto. Y no, no voy a "huir" de Penny. Mañana tendremos una conversación en la que redefiniremos los términos de nuestra amistad y estoy seguro de que todo dejará de evolucionar hacia la entropía y volverá a la normalidad.

Leonard suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se volvió otra vez a su compañero.

- Sheldon… es imposible revertir la entropía. Y lo sabes perfectamente.

El físico teórico miró a su compañero mientras se iba. -"¡Maldita entropía!"- pensó.


	15. Chapter 15

Penny caminaba rápida por el pasillo de la primera planta del Caltech, llevando en una carpeta unos documentos que le había solicitado el doctor Miller. Aceleró el paso al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho del particular físico teórico que últimamente ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de exhalar un suspiro de alivio cuando, de repente, la maldita puerta se abrió y se oyó una demasiado conocida voz.

- Penny…

La chica tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un momento, intentando reunir el valor necesario para enfrentarlo después de la última situación embarazosa vivida. –"Sí, claro, situación embarazosa."- se burló su mente. – "¿Desde cuándo usas palabras tan finas? Di más bien sexo abortado"- agitó furiosa la cabeza. Pero sospechaba que sus deslenguados pensamientos estaban en lo cierto. Si Sheldon no hubiera recuperado el control de sí mismo, estaba clarísimo que por su propia parte iban a llegar hasta el final. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, apelando a su orgullo para mantener la dignidad. Pero al volverse y ver a Sheldon, sus buenos propósitos se evaporaron. El físico estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados a su espalda, mirándola con una ceja alzada tras ser testigo de las manifestaciones externas de sus debates internos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, entre intrigado y preocupado.

- C…Claro, cielo.- ella procuró mantener el tono jovial de siempre, pero se dio cuenta de que le estaba saliendo fatal. –"Genial, Penny, menuda actriz estás hecha…" – se maldijo. Por suerte, Sheldon era completamente incapaz de percibir algo así. - ¿Ocurre algo?

El físico apartó la mirada, vacilante. Apenas podía seguir mirándola.

- Bueno, no quisiera interrumpir tus tareas pero… ¿Te importaría entrar un momento en mi despacho? Quisiera... hablar contigo.

La chica creyó que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies. Sus peores pesadillas se estaban volviendo realidad. Por un instante, pensó en salir corriendo. No tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar algo así. Tenía muy sobrada experiencia en charlas post-beso, pero con hombres normales. Con Sheldon… no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

- Sólo serán unos minutos. Por favor… Penny.

La joven tragó saliva. Maldición. Ahora resultaba que el físico era capaz de pedir las cosas por favor y le maldijo por ello. Prefería al Sheldon orgulloso, arrogante y que no le miraba con aquella condenada expresión adorable.

- Está bien…

Entró en el despacho, derrotada. Cuanto antes terminasen con aquello, mucho mejor. Sheldon cerró la puerta tras ella y miró nervioso a su alrededor.

- ¿Quieres… una bebida fresca?

Eso provocó una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de ella. Ése ya se parecía más a Sheldon. Negó con la cabeza y le miró, esperando. El joven tragó saliva, procurando aclararse la garganta.

- Penny… yo… - respiró hondo.- Quisiera hablarte de lo… ocurrido la última vez. Bueno, supongo que ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Ella le miró, nerviosa.

- Lo sé…- admitió, mordiendo involuntariamente su labio inferior. El físico advirtió el gesto y sintió el maldito y conocido vacío en su estómago. Respiró profundamente.

- Penny, no sé qué me ocurrió. Jamás antes había… me había sucedido algo así, y... quiero pedirte disculpas.

La joven lo miró, entre perpleja y triste. Bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pedirle disculpas por algo que la había maravillado? Una burbuja de pena subió inexplicablemente por su garganta. Sabía que eso iba a pasar, desde el primer instante en que tuvo la brillante idea de creer que Sheldon era atractivo. Sabía que no debía haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Sabía que él nunca permitiría que ocurriese algo entre ellos y que eso le rompería el corazón. Pero simplemente, no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar caer rendida a los pies de Sheldon Lee Cooper y de todas sus manías, defectos, encantos y genialidades. Las malditas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos sin que tampoco pudiera evitarlo. Sheldon las vio y de nuevo algo pareció atravesarle el corazón.

- Penny…- dijo preocupado. Ella retrocedió pero él la tomó de un brazo, impidiendo que se alejase.- Lo siento, de verdad.- sus ojos la miraron suplicantes.- Te juro que… no volveré a… besarte. Por favor, perdóname. Si quieres, te regalaré mi colección entera de figuras de… bueno, las que tú prefieras. Y no volveré a… - bajó la mirada, avergonzado.- … molestarte, de ninguna forma. Ni llamaré tres veces a tu puerta, ni te pediré que me lleves en coche… ni…- tragó saliva.- Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor, perdóname.

Ella le miró, paralizada. Aquello era una completa locura. Jamás podría haber imaginado, ni en sus más locos sueños, ver a Sheldon diciendo que… le regalaría cualquier objeto de sus adoradas colecciones frikis. Tal vez eso era lo más cercano posible a un "te quiero" en el lenguaje de Sheldon. Meneó la cabeza, desesperada, y cerró los ojos. Después le miró fijamente. El pobre físico sentía que sus nervios iban a estallar con cada segundo de silencio.

- Está bien, Sheldon. Te perdono pero con una condición.- dijo la chica.

El joven físico casi jadeó de alivio, aunque sus últimas palabras le hicieron dudar.

- ¿Qué condición?

Ella le atravesó con sus intensos ojos verdes. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de decirle que era una broma, y que no le imponía ninguna condición. Pero se suponía que en el amor y la guerra todo valía. Y en ese momento, al verlo frente a ella, tomó la determinación de que haría lo que fuera para rendir al joven físico como él la había rendido a ella. Tal vez fuera una locura. ¿A qué persona en sus cabales se le ocurriría seducir a Sheldon Cooper? ¿Podría existir un experimento más arriesgado? Contempló sus hermosos ojos azules, que revelaban un pozo infinito de talento, pero también de nobleza y sinceridad. Nunca había visto ojos como aquellos. No, no renunciaría. Algo le decía que, si lograba su propósito, no se arrepentiría. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien lo pusiera contra las cuerdas. Se acercó a él, seria.

- Que retires ahora mismo eso de que nunca más volverás a besarme.

El físico teórico se quedó sin aire.

- ¿¡Qué?!

- Lo que has oído.- la chica intentó mantenerse en su papel. Ver la expresión de Sheldon despertó en ella un cúmulo de sentimientos: duda, mucha culpabilidad, risa y un súbito deseo de lanzarse sobre él. Pero se contuvo y siguió mirándole con cara de póker. – He descubierto que besarte es lo que necesito para entender las matemáticas y la física. De hecho, justo cuando te fuiste corriendo entendí que el límite de f(x)= 1/x cuando x tiende a cero es más infinito.

Sheldon la miró boquiabierto, completamente incrédulo. Ella le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa. Le encantaba verle así, no lo podía evitar.

- Así que… cuando tenga alguna duda, creo que ya sé cómo resolverla.- se acercó, peligrosa, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que la pared le cortó el paso.

- Es un método nada ortodoxo… ni científico…- dijo él, procurando dominar el temblor de su cuerpo.

- Bueno, yo lo he comprobado.- ella le estudió con una graciosa mueca.- Y… según el método científico, una hipótesis debe contrastarse las veces necesarias para que se convierta en…- frunció la nariz, devanándose los sesos, en un gesto que despertó todos los tics del joven. La pensativa rubia se acercó de nuevo, hasta quedar a dos peligrosos centímetros de él.

- Penny…- casi jadeó en un susurro.

Ella le miró, apelando a todo su dominio para contenerse. Quería que fuera él quien la besara. Deseaba que fuera él. Aunque estaba claro que su aguante era tan férreo como su inteligencia. Lo tentó más todavía, acercándose medio centímetro… y el experimento dio su fruto. Sheldon eliminó la distancia, atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Ella deslizó sus manos por el delgado cuello, hasta acariciar su cabello. El beso fue tan inmensamente dulce y delicioso como siempre. En realidad se estaba volviendo adicta a sus labios. Finalmente, se separaron y por un momento, recuperaron el aliento con la frente de uno apoyada en la del otro. Ella le sonrió, llena de ternura.

- Ajá, para que la hipótesis se convierta en teoría. ¿Ves? Funciona.

Sheldon tragó saliva. Ella aún estaba colgada de su cuello. El corazón iba a acabar saltándole del pecho.

- Penny… ¿esto… se va a convertir en una costumbre hasta que… apruebes tu examen?

- ¿Te desagrada mucho?- inquirió la joven, con una mueca de inocencia y un puchero.

- Eh, no realmente.- Sheldon pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir e intentó arreglarlo.- Supongo que… puedo gestionar esta situación.- dijo, adoptando su ya normal actitud orgullosa. Ella reprimió una risita, soltándose de su cuello. Le revolvió el cabello en un cariñoso gesto y se puso de puntillas para darle un leve beso en los labios.

- No esperaba menos de ti, Moonpie.- dijo.

Después, tomó su carpeta, abrió la puerta y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer. El joven físico se quedó inmóvil. Aquella conversación… no se había parecido en nada a lo que él había planeado. Y tenía la sensación de que, o Penny superaba ese maldito examen o a él acabaría por darle un infarto.


	16. Chapter 16

Penny escribía en una hoja, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en el más absoluto gesto de concentración. Estaba sentada en el sofá del apartamento de los chicos, rodeada nuevamente de papeles y libros. A su lado, Sheldon miraba su reloj e intentaba disimuladamente ver lo que estaba escribiendo. Pero la chica lo advirtió y, con un gesto de enfado, ocultó su tarea. Finalmente, se relajó y soltó un suspiro.

- Ya está. He terminado.

Le entregó la hoja al joven físico, casi con aprehensión. Sheldon la tomó y empezó a examinar su tarea. Penny le miraba nerviosa. Si de nuevo le habían salido mal aquellos malditos problemas de matemáticas, quemaría todos los libros y apuntes y se dedicaría a ser camarera el resto de sus días. Contempló el rostro de Sheldon, cuyos analíticos ojos azules observaban el papel. Parecía pensativo y eso la estaba poniendo histérica. El físico era capaz de corregir su tarea en apenas quince segundos. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto? Se mordió el labio y no pudo aguantar más.

- Sheldon…

El joven la miró.

- ¿Sí?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, angustiada. El joven alzó una ceja.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Penny dejó caer la cabeza mientras murmuraba un –"¡Oh, Dios!". La tensión pudo con ella. Se irguió, de rodillas en el sofá, y se acercó amenazadoramente a él.

- ¿Tú qué diablos crees?- le espetó.- No, Sheldon, no estoy bien. Estoy a punto de perder los malditos nervios esperando a que TÚ me digas si están bien hechos o no los problemas.- concluyó, golpeando el pecho de él con su dedo índice.

El joven físico intentó retroceder, incrustándose en el respaldo del sofá. Tragó saliva. No comprendía cómo esa chica podía transformarse con tanta facilidad en Hulk. Aunque bueno, Hulk no tenía esos brillantes ojos verdes, ni esa piel perfecta, ni esos labios… Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver la furiosa mirada de ella. Intentó erguirse, recobrando un poco su dignidad.

- Todos están correctos.- dijo al fin.

Ella abrió la boca.

- ¿En… serio? ¿Los he hecho bien?

Sheldon esbozó apenas una sonrisa.

- Sí. Lo cual demuestra que no hay un reto lo bastante grande para desafiarme. Ni siquiera el que supone introducir conocimientos científicos en tu mente.- dijo, lleno de orgullo.

La sonrisa se evaporó cuando Penny le descargó un codazo en las costillas, dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración. El pobre físico se quejó, frotando la dolorida zona. Iba a protestar, pero ella le estaba mirando demasiado fijamente. Pareció entender esa mirada y carraspeó.

- Quiero decir que… lo has hecho muy bien, Penny, enhorabuena.

- Eso está mejor.- dijo la joven, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

Sheldon se la devolvió de mala gana, maldiciéndola por lo bajo. Ella soltó una carcajada al ver su enfado.

- Oh, vamos, Moonpie. Tampoco es para enfadarse como un niño pequeño simplemente porque te estoy demostrando que soy más inteligente de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.- dijo orgullosa.

Sheldon apretó la mandíbula.

- He de reconocer que estás resultando ser una alumna… más aventajada de lo que creí en un principio. Lo que no llevo tan bien es que… me agredas físicamente.- dijo, mirándola acusador mientras su mano ocultaba el golpe que había recibido. La chica soltó otra carcajada.

- Ohh, pobrecito Moonpie…- dijo, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de seis años. – A ver...

Sheldon quedó paralizado al sentir la mano de la chica en la parte baja de sus costillas. Ni siquiera pudo impedir el contacto. Ella subió la camiseta de Flash hasta descubrir la zona. Se sintió un poquito arrepentida. Efectivamente, su piel aparecía bastante enrojecida en la zona del golpe. No pensó que le había dado con tanta fuerza. Posiblemente en unos días tendría un cardenal.

- Vaya… - dijo, sintiéndose culpable.- Lo siento, Moonpie. No sabía que te había atizado tan fuerte...

- Eso le suele pasar a los granjeros de Nebraska.- replicó él, con una mueca.- No miden bien sus fuerzas.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

- Y eso pasa porque los texanos tampoco miden sus palabras.- dijo. Meneó la cabeza y se levantó del sofá. Se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Enseguida estuvo de vuelta, sosteniendo un bote.- Veamos, esto imagino que aliviará.

La chica puso un poco de crema en sus dedos y después, los deslizó muy suavemente por la dolorida zona. Sheldon ahogó un gemido, sin saber si era por el dolor o por el delicioso contacto. Miles de escalofríos le recorrían mientras ella aplicaba el producto en lentos círculos por su piel.

- ¿Podrías… cantarme Soft Kitty?

Penny le miró. Maldición, otra vez esa expresión tan adorable en él… Tragó saliva, aclarándose la garganta.

- No estás enfermo, Sheldon.

- Yo creo que sí…- dijo, mirándola, suplicante. Sí, algo muy grave tenía que estar pasándole para que su simple toque le hubiera absorbido toda la energía. Ella rió, suavemente.

- Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…- empezó. No sabía en qué momento aquella ridícula cancioncilla le había empezado a gustar.- Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purrr…

El joven físico casi cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Después los abrió y la contempló. Ella tragó saliva. No sabía por qué, pero de repente se sentía bastante… tímida.

- Gracias, Penny.

Ella no lo pudo resistir. Le abrazó y, al separarse, le besó suavemente en los labios. Sheldon intentó recuperar su aliento cuando ella rompió el beso.

- Creía que esto sólo era un recurso a utilizar cuando no entiendes algo.- dijo, sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella.

Ella le sonrió.

- Bueno, un beso es algo muy versátil. También puede servir para dar las gracias.- dijo, traviesa.

Sheldon frunció el ceño pensativo.

- Entiendo…

Ella soltó una risita, disponiéndose a soltarle. Pero él la tomó por la cintura. La joven se quedó sin respiración. Sheldon posó sus labios en los de ella, acariciándolos de tal forma que esta vez fue ella la que perdió todas las fuerzas. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera besar así… teniendo tan poca práctica? Estaba claro que era un genio en todos los ámbitos. Por su osada mente pasó la idea de qué podría ser él capaz de hacer… más allá de los besos. Creyó desmayarse sólo con imaginarlo. El beso se fue apagando suavemente y los dos volvieron a la realidad. Se miraron, un tanto avergonzados. Bueno, al menos él ya no salía corriendo después de cada beso. Eso ya era un avance realmente increíble.

El incómodo silencio se rompió cuando el móvil de Sheldon empezó a sonar. El físico pareció reaccionar al fin y estiró el brazo hacia la mesa para cogerlo.

- ¿Diga?- contestó.- Buenos días. Sí, yo soy el doctor Cooper.

De pronto, un silencio sepulcral descendió por el apartamento. Sheldon ahogó un grito. Su mano derecha empezó a temblar. El móvil estuvo a punto de caer de ella. Penny se levantó, asustada.

- Sheldon…

- Sí… entiendo…- dijo él, con voz entrecortada.- Esta misma tarde estaré allí. Adiós…

Finalmente, el móvil se escurrió de su mano y cayó al suelo. La chica se acercó. Empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. El joven estaba completamente paralizado, sin reaccionar. Penny sintió que algo se rompía en su interior cuando vio lo que jamás pensó ver. Sus profundos ojos azules estaban inundados de lágrimas.

- Sheldon, por Dios, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

El joven la miró, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Meemaw… ha sufrido un… infarto. Está en el hospital…

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

- Pero…¿cómo está?

- No… lo sé.- Sheldon luchaba por contener las malditas lágrimas.- Está en el Methodish hospital de Houston. Los médicos… no me han dicho nada más.

Penny le tomó del brazo, conduciéndole al sofá.

- Cielo… no te pongas en lo peor. Seguro que… estará bien. Hoy en día, un infarto… no siempre es tan… grave.

- Tengo… tengo que ir a Houston ahora mismo.- dijo el joven, intentando sobreponerse de su shock. Se levantó y empezó a buscar frenéticamente vuelos de avión en internet. La chica se sentó a su lado.

- Yo iré contigo.

El joven físico la miró, perplejo.

- Penny, tu trabajo…

- El doctor Miller me dejará ir, estoy segura. Y si el idiota de mi jefe en la Cheesecake me despide, me da exactamente igual. No vas a ir solo a Houston. Y no acepto ninguna excusa.- terminó, tajante.

Sheldon resopló. Era inútil discutir con Penny. La chica recogió sus libros.

- Voy a mi casa a preparar la maleta. En quince minutos estaré aquí.

Sheldon estaba ya reservando los billetes. Antes de que la chica saliera, la llamó.

- Penny…- ella le miró.- Gracias…

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa, entre cariñosa y preocupada. Después salió, cerrando la puerta.


	17. Chapter 17

El avión aterrizó sin incidencias en el aeropuerto de Houston. Sheldon y Penny atravesaron los largos pasillos a toda velocidad y finalmente, tomaron un taxi.

- Al Methodish Hospital, lo más rápido que pueda.- indicó el físico al taxista.

El coche arrancó. Penny miró al joven. Desde que se enteró de la mala noticia, la chica sentía que se le quebraba el corazón al verle. Nunca había visto tanto dolor y preocupación en sus hermosos ojos. También estaba atónita. El robot insensible que ella creía que era, hasta hacía apenas una semana, sólo había servido para ocultar… todo aquello. Esa coraza de orgullo, impasibilidad, talento, falta absoluta de empatía… se había evaporado para revelar una inmensa sensibilidad, ternura, afecto y comprensión. El joven estaba sentado, totalmente rígido, sin poder siquiera pestañear. Apretaba con fuerza los puños apoyados en las rodillas, haciendo que sus nudillos estuvieran totalmente blancos. Penny apoyó su mano sobre su puño derecho. Al instante, la mano del joven se abrió casi por voluntad propia. La chica entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. La miró. Ella intentó decirle que no se preocupara, que seguro que todo estaba mejor de lo que creía, pero simplemente no pudo articular palabra al ver su angustia. Por Dios, no soportaba verle así. Ella misma estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. –"¡Pues sí que se me da bien animar a la gente!"- pensó, abatida. Pero él apretó su mano, como si quisiera decirle que no necesitaba hablar, que la entendía. Ella le sonrió triste y tomó su brazo, recostándose en su hombro sin soltar su mano.

El taxi llegó por fin a la puerta del hospital. Los dos corrieron hasta la recepción.

- Soy Sheldon Cooper.- explicó a la enfermera, casi sin aliento.- El nieto de la señora Brown.

La mujer tecleó algo en su ordenador. Miró compasiva al joven.

- La señora Brown se encuentra en cuidados intensivos.- dijo suavemente.- Primera planta.

Sheldon creyó morir al oírlo, aunque su maldita lógica ya había llegado a esa conclusión antes de que aquella mujer lo expresara en voz alta. Se volvió y casi echó a correr hacia las escaleras, sin poder esperar un ascensor.

- ¡Sheldon, espera!- Penny corrió tras él.

Llegaron a la planta de la UCI y corrieron a la antesala. De pronto, el joven se quedó inmóvil.

- Mamá…

Mary Cooper estaba hundida en un sillón, apretando un rosario entre sus manos. Missy estaba a su lado, rodeando los hombros de su madre con un brazo tranquilizador. Las dos alzaron la cabeza. La mujer sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Shelly…

Se acercó a su hijo, sin evitar ya llorar abiertamente. Sheldon fue a su encuentro y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que hacía tiempo que no sucedía. La mujer sollozó contra el pecho del físico, temblando. Sheldon intentaba tragar sus propias lágrimas, mientras apretaba con fuerza a su madre en el abrazo. Penny también procuró no romper a llorar ante tan emotiva escena. Su mirada se encontró con Missy. La joven morena se acercó, sonriéndole con tristeza, y las dos chicas se saludaron con un sentido abrazo.

- Gracias por venir, Penny.- dijo Missy.

La rubia sólo pudo devolverle una leve sonrisa. Después volvió toda su atención a Sheldon y su madre. El joven físico rompió suavemente el abrazo, tomando por los hombros a Mary Cooper, obligándola a mirarle.

- Mamá… ¿Cómo está… Meemaw?

La mujer tragó, esforzándose en hablar.

- Los médicos… dicen que está estable, pero… grave.

No pudo continuar. Su voz se quebró y volvió a sollozar, desgarradoramente. Penny se acercó, angustiada, apoyando una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro. La mujer la miró y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- Penny, eres un cielo. Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí. No tenías por qué…

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

- Pero los médicos… - dijo la joven camarera.- ¿No han dicho nada más?

- Al parecer, todavía es pronto para saber cómo va a evolucionar.- respondió Missy.- Dicen que, dentro de lo que cabe, es una buena noticia que esté estable, aunque las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas son decisivas. Así que, de momento, nada más podemos hacer. Sólo esperar.

- Y rezar…- añadió Mary, apretando su rosario.

Sheldon no parecía reaccionar. Missy se acercó a su hermano mellizo para darle un beso de bienvenida, aunque él apenas lo notó. Volvió a mirar a su madre.

- Quiero verla.

- Oh, cielo, la hora de visita ya ha pasado.- dijo Mary, mirando con tristeza a su hijo.- Mañana podrás verla.

- ¿Mañana…?- la voz del físico se quebró.- Pero… quiero verla hoy.- dijo, como un niño pequeño.

Penny sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón. No era normal que a esas alturas no hubiera vertido ni una sola lágrima. Desde que había entrado en el hospital, parecía que su poderoso cerebro hubiera tejido una barrera de plomo ante la terrible realidad.

- Sheldon…

Penny alargó una mano hacia él, intentando tocar su brazo. Pero él lo retiró. Se volvió y alcanzó a un médico que, en ese momento, entraba en la UCI.

- Escuche, necesito ver a… la señora Brown. Ella está ahí dentro y… necesito verla ahora.

- Lo siento, pero la hora de visita terminó hace dos horas. Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

El médico atravesó la puerta, cerrándola tras él. El físico empuñó el pomo y golpeó la puerta, pero sólo recibió la airada advertencia de la enfermera, desde el puesto de vigilancia.

- Eh, oiga, usted. Como no se retire de ahí y deje de aporrear la puerta, llamaré a seguridad.

Penny se acercó, intentando llevárselo. Pero él seguía apoyado contra la puerta.

- Sheldon, cielo…- la chica sentía que se le rompía el corazón otra vez, al verlo tan vulnerable.- No te preocupes, mañana la verás.- le tomó del brazo, alejándolo suavemente de la zona de cuidados intensivos.

- Pero…- la miró como si fuese un niño pequeño.-… quiero verla ahora.

- Ya lo sé, Moonpie. Pero ahora no podemos verla. Necesita descansar…

Él sintió que un nudo de dolor subía desde su estómago, hasta su garganta, al oír esa palabra, ese nombre por el que Meemaw siempre le llamaba. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

- Sólo… Meemaw…

Penny le miró, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus propias mejillas. Iba a pedirle perdón, por primera vez, por llamarle Moonpie. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, él se derrumbó, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y rompió a llorar como un niño.


	18. Chapter 18

Penny se frotó el cuello, en un gesto de cansancio. Se apoyó en la máquina de café, esperando a que terminara de llenar el vaso, y lo cogió con cuidado, intentando no quemarse. Después, se acercó a un expendedor para comprar un par de donuts. Procuró llevarlo todo sin derramar nada, aunque no era tarea fácil sin una bandeja. Finalmente, entró de nuevo en la sala de espera de la UCI. Mary y Missy seguían sentadas en el mismo sillón, casi en la misma postura de antes. Sheldon estaba sentado en una silla, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, absolutamente inmóvil. La joven reprimió un suspiro de tristeza y se acercó.

- He traído un poco de café y algo para comer.- la chica se acercó a las dos mujeres y les tendió dos vasos.

- Gracias, cielo.- Mary esbozó una débil sonrisa, tomando el vaso.

- Al menos, así la espera no será tan larga.- añadió Missy, cogiendo también el suyo.- Gracias.

Penny les devolvió la sonrisa. Después se volvió a Sheldon. Seguía sin moverse, sin reaccionar, sin casi tomar oxígeno. Ella se acercó.

- Toma, cielo.- Penny le alargó el vaso. Sheldon lo contempló un instante y después alzó sus enrojecidos ojos hacia la chica.- No te preocupes, el tuyo es sin cafeína.- añadió esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

El físico se perdió en ella, como si no la hubiera visto ya un millón de veces. La sonrisa de Penny siempre parecía aliviar cualquier dolor. Sí, incluso el que sufría ahora, tan insoportable que no lo dejaba ni respirar. Pareció sentirse culpable por ello. Meemaw estaba allí, en aquella sala oscura, luchando por su vida y él se sentía confortado por su sonrisa. Bajó la mirada.

- No necesito tomar nada.

La joven suspiró. Ya sabía que con él no iba a ser tan fácil…

- Sheldon…- se arrodilló a su lado, obligándolo a mirarla.- …escucha, vamos a estar aquí toda la noche, y no puedes estar horas sin comer nada. Apenas has probado bocado desde que llegamos.

- Es que… no puedo tomar nada.- dijo.

Penny volvió a sentir una oleada de pena por él. Pero la sacudió. No iba a permitir que ese condenado físico se saliera con la suya simplemente por ser tan irresistible cuando se mostraba vulnerable.

- Escúchame bien, Sheldon Cooper. O te tomas ahora mismo ese café y el donut, o yo misma te los haré tragar. Y sabes que lo haré.

El joven físico la miró, tragando saliva. Sí… sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo, y que le importaba un soberano comino que su madre y su hermana contemplasen semejante escena. De hecho, advirtió que Missy les estaba dedicando una curiosa y divertida mirada. Miró nervioso a su hermana y ella le guiñó un ojo, pícaramente. Él puso mala cara, pero automáticamente su expresión cambió al ver a Penny, decidida a meterle en la boca un trozo del donut.

- ¡Oh, está bien, de acuerdo!- dijo, derrotado.

Tomó el vaso y bebió de mala gana. Bueno, a decir verdad, ese brebaje no estaba tan mal. Mordió el donut, comiendo mecánicamente. La chica sonrió.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a comer nada?- preguntó él.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora iré a comprar algo para mí. No podía llevar más de tres cafés en las manos, sin una bandeja.- añadió.

Sheldon partió el donut por la mitad y le acercó el trozo. Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

- Sheldon… no es necesario…

- Sí lo es.- la interrumpió.- No tengo tanta hambre como para comérmelo todo.

Ella le sonrió, agradecida. Se sentó en una silla a su lado y empezó a comer con ganas. Sheldon no pudo evitar reprimir una leve sonrisa. Esa chica comía como un camionero… bueno, más bien, como un granjero de Nebraska. Terminó en apenas medio minuto.

- Deberías saber que no es nada recomendable comer tan deprisa.- dijo él.- Además de una masticación insuficiente, con el consiguiente esfuerzo extra a que se somete el estómago, ingerir de esa manera sólo causa que tragues el suficiente aire con la comida como para… bueno, como para hacer experimentos con el metano expelido por las bacterias intestinales.

Penny casi se atragantó. Le miró, perpleja. Vaya, por fin aparecía el verdadero Sheldon. Se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos todas sus interminables e incomprensibles peroratas. No pudo evitar sonreír involuntariamente.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que voy a tener gases por comer rápido?

- Los suficientes como para rellenar una bombona estándar de laboratorio.- añadió.

Ella le miró furibunda. Sin embargo, esa absurda conversación había servido al menos para que el joven físico hubiera olvidado momentáneamente la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Intentó rebatir de alguna manera, para que siguiera olvidando su dolor, pero no supo qué decir. Tal vez él tuviera razón. Había comido tan rápido que ahora tenía una espantosa sed. Sheldon la miró, adivinando lo que ocurría.

- Toma.- dijo, alargando su vaso.

Ella parpadeó, atónita.

- ¿Sheldon Cooper… ofreciendo su vaso a cualquiera? ¿Qué clase de Apocalipsis está ocurriendo en el Universo?

El joven físico resopló.

- Tú no eres cualquiera, Penny. Si se tratase de otro cualquiera, jamás ofrecería mi vaso.

Ella le miró enternecida.

- Oh, cielo, eso es muy lindo.

- Simplemente, he comprobado que tus bacterias no son patógenas para mí. De lo contrario, a estas alturas ya me habrías contagiado cualquier enfermedad infecciosa.- replicó.

Penny parpadeó. Por un lado, se sentía furiosa porque no había dicho aquello por ser "lindo", sino por ser tan malditamente racional. Y por otro, no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo en el estómago, al pensar en lo que implicaban sus palabras. Cierto, ellos se habían besado con la suficiente profundidad como para contagiarse… de cualquier cosa. La chica tragó saliva y, finalmente, tomó el vaso, intentando sacudir sus pensamientos. Bebió, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

- Gracias.

El físico apenas hizo un gesto, bajando la mirada, y pareció volver a sus negros pensamientos. Ella apoyó una mano en su brazo.

- Oye, cielo, deberías intentar descansar un poco. No puedes quedarte sentado en esa silla toda la noche. ¿Por qué no vamos a ese sofá e intentamos dormir un poco?- sugirió.

- No podría descansar, ni aunque me anestesiaran.- dijo él.

- Vengaa..- suplicó la chica.- Por favor…- su puchero hizo que él maldijera interiormente.- Al menos hazlo por mí. Así tendré un hombro en el que apoyarme para dormir un poquito.- bromeó, intentando borrar esa profunda expresión de angustia de su rostro.

Sheldon bufó.

- Estarás más cómoda sola en el sofá.- argumentó.

- Te equivocas.- afirmó.- Por faa… Te cantaré Soft Kitty para que te duermas.- añadió como si estuviera negociando con un niño pequeño.

Él la miró. Esa chica nunca se daba por vencida. Aunque… No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento deseaba oír su voz cantando Soft Kitty, y sentirla a su lado. Tragó saliva.

- Está bien…-suspiró, derrotado.

Ambos se levantaron y se sentaron en el sofá, situado en la otra pared de la sala. Ella enseguida se acomodó, acurrucándose cerca de su pecho. Sheldon tragó saliva. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a sentirla tan cerca de él. Su cuerpo jamás dejaría de reaccionar a su contacto con aquellos malditos escalofríos. Ella se relajó, suspirando suavemente. Tomó aire y comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja.

- Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, Little ball of fur…

Su suave voz descendió como un bálsamo. El joven físico se relajó y, por fin, todo el agotamiento acumulado aquel interminable día pareció surgir de la nada. Antes de que la chica hubiera terminado la canción, su consciencia se fue diluyendo hasta desaparecer. Penny sonrió al ver que se había dormido. Lo contempló. Sintió una enorme oleada de cariño hacia él al verle. No parecía el orgulloso Sheldon, el soberbio doctor Cooper. Sólo parecía un chico extraordinariamente dulce y lindo mientras dormía. La chica se apoyó en su pecho y cerró suavemente los ojos, murmurando un amoroso "Moonpie…"


	19. Chapter 19

Missy Cooper despertó algo aturdida y con un terrible dolor de cuello. Gimió un instante y se incorporó en el asiento. Le sorprendió no ver a su madre al lado. Miró alrededor. Apenas había gente en la sala de espera. Se estiró un poco y, finalmente, se puso en pie. Empezó a buscar a su madre, aunque suponía que tal vez hubiera ido al aseo. De pronto, se quedó paralizada. Justo en el sofá de la pared opuesta estaban durmiendo Penny y Sheldon. Aunque la escena era… mucho más que eso. La chica parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Penny estaba acurrucada sobre Sheldon, durmiendo con la cabeza en su pecho y descansando el brazo derecho en su abdomen. Su hermano estaba recostado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y también en la cabeza rubia de la chica, a la que rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo. Por un momento, la joven morena maldijo por no tener una cámara de fotos. Se frotó los ojos y se acercó más, como si no pudiera creer que la imagen fuese real. Pero lo era, indudablemente. Los dos ofrecían una estampa de lo más… tierna y romántica, hasta tal punto que ella misma se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo embobada. Sacudió la cabeza, increíblemente sorprendida, aunque sin dejar de sonreír. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado… algo así. Conocía a su hermano desde que tenía memoria, evidentemente, y jamás lo había visto en semejante posición con nadie. Shelly odiaba cualquier contacto físico. Hasta los besos y abrazos hacia ella y su madre le resultaban incómodos, evitándolos siempre que podía. Sólo con su abuela no sentía esa incomodidad. Y, al parecer, tampoco con Penny. Aunque, evidentemente, la joven camarera no tenía nada que ver con su abuela. Intentó reprimir una risita. En el fondo, siempre había sabido que entre ellos dos había algo más que amistad, discusiones, charlas interminables y más discusiones. Cuando conoció a Penny, enseguida supo que esa chica alteraba a su hermano como ninguna lo había hecho hasta entonces. Aunque claro, él no tenía ni idea de otra cosa que no fuesen sus teorías y trabajos científicos. Bueno… tal vez sólo fuese cuestión de tiempo. Soltó una risita, sintiendo la irrefrenable tentación de mortificar a su hermano. Había encontrado un motivo magnífico para hacerlo y no pudo resistirlo. Sería extremadamente divertido torturarlo con esa idea. Así que, simplemente, soltó un carraspeo lo suficientemente intenso como para que el fino oído del físico lo oyera.

Sheldon se removió ante el extraño sonido que acababa de oír. Apenas frunció el ceño, con los ojos aún cerrados, y después, la consciencia volvió de nuevo a él. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda. Tenía la sensación de que despertarse medio derrengado se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre últimamente. De pronto, su cerebro empezó a reproducir imágenes fotográficas. Penny besándolo, Penny haciendo sus ejercicios de matemáticas, la llamada telefónica, el hospital, el encuentro con su madre y su hermana, Penny obligándolo a tomarse el café, Penny durmiendo a su lado… Tragó saliva. Sentía el delicioso aroma a vainilla muy cerca de él, además del ya familiar contacto en su pecho. Abrió los ojos y, una vez más, vio a Penny dormida sobre él, abrazada por él. Apretó los dientes e intentó moverse, cuando una presencia más llamó su atención. Alzó la mirada, confuso, hasta ver a su hermana, en pie delante de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con una ceja alzada y un inconfundible brillo de diversión en los ojos. El pobre físico dejó de respirar.

- Buenos días, Shelly.- dijo risueña.- Celebro comprobar que has dormido bien.

Sheldon se sobresaltó, incorporándose tan bruscamente que la pobre muchacha rubia casi terminó en el suelo. Sin embargo, Penny tenía un sueño tan profundo que ni se despertó y, simplemente se movió para abrazarse de nuevo a él. Missy ahogó una carcajada al ver la escena, mientras todos los colores subían a las mejillas del joven físico.

- ¿Q…qué estás haciendo ahí?- logró preguntar. Miró alrededor.- ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Imagino que habrá ido al servicio, o a comprar algo. En cuanto a qué estoy haciendo aquí… pues nada… sólo disfrutar de la romántica estampa. Te lo tenías muy callado, hermanito.

El pobre físico tragó saliva, intentando dar una réplica convincente, mientras miraba furioso a su hermana melliza. Pero Penny se removió otra vez y pareció querer acomodarse mejor, abrazándolo tan estrechamente que todos los tics de Sheldon aparecieron sobre su cara. Missy soltó una carcajada, sin poder evitarlo. Sheldon aferró a Penny por los hombros, sacudiéndola para que despertara de una vez. Intentó hacerlo con suavidad, pero estaba tan nervioso que no pudo. La joven despertó, apretando los ojos, molesta por las bruscas maneras. Vio a Sheldon frente a ella, con cara de pánico.

- Por todos los…- gimió.- ¿Qué diablos pasa, Sheldon?

El joven tenía cara de terror. Por un momento, ella creyó que eran malas noticias sobre su abuela y se incorporó en el sofá, asustada.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ocurre, Sheldon?!

- No te preocupes, Penny, no pasa nada.- intervino Missy, tranquilizadora.- Sólo pasa que a mi hermano no se le da muy bien despertar suavemente a una damisela que ha dormido entre sus brazos.

Penny alzó una ceja, boquiabierta. Oh, vaya, así que era eso. Missy los había visto y, claro, conociéndola un poquito, no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad para torturar a su hermano. Y estaba visto que a ella tampoco. La joven rubia la miró. Cierto que ella también se sentía un poquito avergonzada al pensar que Missy… bueno, los hubiera visto. Pero Penny nunca se amilanaba por esas cosas. Iba a rebatirle cuando, de repente Sheldon se puso en pie. Las dos chicas le miraron, interrogantes.

- Tengo que… - apenas parecía ser capaz de hablar, y además, estaba extremadamente ruborizado y avergonzado. Penny creyó que nunca lo había visto tan colorado… ni tan deliciosamente adorable.- Tengo que… ir al servicio.

Giró sobre sus talones y casi echó a correr. Missy no pudo evitar reírse. Penny la miró, reprobadora.

- Oye, no deberías torturar así a tu pobre hermano.- le dijo.

- Oh, vamos, Penny, no me prives de mi afición favorita. Además, esto es genial. Por fin puedo tomarle el pelo sobre la chica que le gusta. Eso nunca había pasado antes.

Penny abrió la boca. ¿Qué diablos… estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso… había notado algo? Tragó saliva.

- Missy, conoces a tu hermano. Y creo que no le gustan las chicas, precisamente. Ni nada que no sea…

Se interrumpió al ver la cara con la que la estaba mirando la morena. Missy le dedicó una sonrisa forzada que, sin saber por qué, le recordó mucho a Sheldon.

- Penny, tal vez yo no sea un cerebro con piernas como mi hermano, pero te aseguro que en estos temas, la genio soy yo. Y te digo que le gustas mucho más de lo que él mismo sabe o imagina.- bufó…- …suponiendo que pueda sospechar algo, claro. Shelly es un completo negado en estas cosas. Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.- le guiñó un ojo, divertida.- Me encantaría tener como cuñada a alguien normal y corriente. En nuestra familia, eso no pasa a menudo.

La rubia se quedó helada. La miró sin pestañear. Esa chica era la bomba. Tal vez por eso le caía bien.

- Oye… Missy… - Penny puso los ojos en blanco.- A mí también me gustaría tener una cuñada como tú. Pero el problema es que para eso…¡Tendría que casarme con tu hermano! ¿En qué Universo y en qué dimensión eso podría no ser… una completa locura?

- Ohh, qué mono, si hasta ya hablas como él.- bromeó Missy.

Iba a rebatir, pero en ese momento, Sheldon y su madre regresaron a la sala. Penny se levantó.

- Buenos días, señora Cooper. ¿Ha podido descansar?

- Buenos días, cielo. Bueno… no demasiado, la verdad.- contestó la mujer. – Os hemos traído algo para desayunar.

Penny le sonrió agradecida, tomando el bocadillo que le ofrecía. Miró disimuladamente a Sheldon, que aún parecía bastante avergonzado y contemplaba sus zapatos como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

- Mamá, ¿ha dicho algo el médico?- preguntó Missy.

- No.- la mujer reprimió el nudo de su garganta.- Se supone que a las nueve nos tienen que informar.

En ese momento, una enfermera apareció en la sala.

- Familiares de Eleanor Brown.- dijo.- Pasen por aquí, por favor.

Todos se miraron angustiados. Mary casi echó a correr hacia el pasillo de la UCI, seguida por Missy. Penny se dispuso a seguirlas, pero se detuvo. Sheldon estaba inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar. Ella le miró con ternura.

- Vamos, cielo. Todo va a salir bien.

- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?- preguntó él, con un nudo en la garganta.

- En que lo creo de verdad.- afirmó ella.

Tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta la habitación en la que ya estaban Missy y su madre. Todos tomaron asiento frente a la mesa del doctor. Éste repasó un informe y, finalmente, miró a los familiares de la paciente, con un gesto de tranquilidad.

- La señora Brown ha pasado lo peor. Sus constantes se han normalizado y, según hemos podido comprobar, está fuera de peligro. Aún permanecerá en la UCI tres días más, por precaución, pero si todo sigue como ahora, muy pronto la trasladaremos a planta.

Todos se quedaron sin respiración, como si no pudieran entender la buena noticia. Missy miró perpleja al doctor.

- ¿Eso… quiere decir…?

- Pues, que si no hay ninguna complicación, se pondrá bien.

Mary rompió a llorar de felicidad, mientras Missy la abrazaba. Penny pronto se unió a ellas, en un triple sentido abrazo.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, gracias!- Mary alzó los ojos al cielo y después al doctor.- Gracias…

El doctor sonrió.

- Siempre es un placer dar buenas noticias en la UCI.- dijo.- Si lo desean, pueden pasar a verla. Ella está consciente, aunque la visita debe durar sólo cinco minutos. No es recomendable que se fatigue. Y sólo puede entrar uno de ustedes. Los demás podrán verla a través del cristal de su habitación.

Se miraron, entre sorprendidos y felices. Mary deseaba con toda su alma ver a su querida madre, pero entonces reparó en su hijo. Sheldon estaba inmóvil, apartado del feliz grupo, como si no pudiera digerir todo aquello. Sonrió con ternura y se acercó a él.

- Shelly, tú entrarás a verla.

El joven físico miró a su madre. Penny sonrió ante el hermoso gesto de Mary.

- Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan.- Mary se mantuvo firme.- Nadie más que tú lo merece. Además, ella se alegrará muchísimo de verte.

Sheldon tragó saliva y esbozó una débil sonrisa a su madre.

- Gracias… mamá.

Una enfermera lo acompañó para que se pusiera una bata y, finalmente lo condujeron hasta la habitación. Mary, Penny y Missy se ubicaron al otro lado, frente a la ventana. Enseguida vieron a la anciana acostada en su lecho. Mary reprimió un sollozo. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sheldon entró. El físico se quedó paralizado al verla. Eleanor pareció despertar suavemente al oír la puerta y volvió la cabeza. Sus ojos azules se empañaron cuando vio al joven, en pie frente a ella. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

- Sabía que vendrías… Moonpie…

Sheldon no pudo soportarlo más. Cayó de rodillas frente al lecho, enterrando el rostro en el borde de la cama, llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Penny creyó que también iba a romper a llorar al ver la emotiva escena a través del cristal. A su lado, Mary lloraba de felicidad. Eleanor sonrió y acarició dulcemente la cabeza de su nieto, revolviendo el oscuro cabello.

- Vamos, vamos… no es para ponerse así.- dijo dulcemente. Sheldon alzó la cabeza y ella acarició su mejilla, atrapando una lágrima.- Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

- Lo siento, Meemaw…- contestó Sheldon, sorbiendo por la nariz en un gesto que provocó una sonrisa más amplia en la anciana.

- No te preocupes, cariño, estoy bien.- le confortó.- ¿Acaso crees que mi corazón iba a pararse tan fácilmente?- bromeó. – Además, la parte buena es que… estás aquí. No te imaginas cuánto te he echado de menos.

- Lo siento.- dijo él, sintiéndose horriblemente mal.- He debido venir a verte antes…

- No pasa nada, Moonpie. Sé que en ese instituto científico necesitan mucho la maravillosa mente de mi nieto.- dijo, acariciándole de nuevo, orgullosa.

Sheldon sonrió con infinito cariño a su abuela. Después desvió su atención hacia la ventana, donde Missy, Mary y Penny les miraban felices.

- Mira, Meemaw, han venido todas a verte.- dijo.

Eleanor miró hacia la ventana y sonrió a su hija y a su nieta. Después, su mirada se quedó clavada en la chica rubia desconocida. Penny sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mirada, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. La anciana sonrió y miró a su nieto.

- ¿Quién es esa chica tan guapa?- preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa al joven.

Sheldon tragó saliva, algo incómodo.

- Es Penny.

- Ah, sí, claro, la chica que vive enfrente de tu apartamento. Missy me ha hablado un poco de ella. Parece muy agradable.

- Sí… a veces lo es…

Eleanor ensanchó la sonrisa ante la respuesta. Conocía demasiado bien a su nieto. Y parecía que esa chica le importaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Su nerviosismo lo delataba.

- ¿Ha venido contigo desde Pasadena?- Sheldon asintió. La anciana meneó la cabeza- Vaya, está visto que es realmente una buena amiga.

- Lo es…

Eleanor sonrió y de nuevo, acarició el rostro de Sheldon.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de que mi Moonpie tenga los amigos que se merece.

Él le sonrió. De pronto, una enfermera entró.

- Lo siento, pero la visita debe terminar ya.

Sheldon miró triste a su abuela. Esos cinco minutos habían parecido sólo unos segundos. Ella lo consoló, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

- Mañana volveré. Y los siguientes días también.- afirmó el joven.

- Te estaré esperando, cielo. No te imaginas la felicidad que ha supuesto para mí verte otra vez. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. Después de tanto tiempo…

Él asintió y se despidió con un suave abrazo. Eleanor besó cariñosamente su frente.

- Hasta mañana, Meemaw.

- Hasta mañana, Moonpie.

El joven físico se volvió antes de salir por la puerta. La anciana le sonreía con una luz de felicidad y amor en sus ojos azules, tan idénticos a los suyos. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció.


	20. Chapter 20

Un rayo de luz se coló por la rendija de la ventana y dio de lleno en el rostro de Penny. La chica despertó ante la claridad y parpadeó. Miró alrededor. Ah, sí, cierto, estaba por fin acostada en una cama, después de tres interminables noches durmiendo en el sofá del hospital. Ese día darían el alta a la abuela de Sheldon. Sonrió. Se alegraba muchísimo de que al final todo hubiera terminado bien. No había intercambiado muchas palabras con la anciana, pero sí las suficientes para ver que era la abuela ideal, la que ella hubiera deseado tener. Ahora entendía por qué Sheldon la adoraba. Era una señora realmente dulce y amable. Su sonrisa y su suave conversación invitaban a charlar horas y horas con ella. Además, sabía cosas realmente interesantes y contaba divertidas anécdotas de su juventud. Penny no recordaba haberse reído tanto charlando con una persona mayor. Las personas mayores normalmente reprobaban su ligera manera de comportarse, pero no Eleanor. Sonrió al recordar la vergüenza que pasó cuando sus carcajadas hicieron que el doctor le llamase la atención, recordándole que estaba en un hospital. Sheldon la había mirado un tanto reprobador, pero Eleanor simplemente le había dedicado un guiño cariñoso.

La chica se sentó en la cama, aun sonriendo. Se levantó y abrió la ventana. Hacía un día realmente precioso en Galveston. Una suave brisa agitó su pelo rubio y tomó aire, disfrutando la sensación. Cerca de allí había una playa y la chica estaba deseando ir, por lo menos antes de volver a Pasadena. Arrugó el entrecejo, un tanto triste. Le costaría volver a su maldita rutina diaria. Leonard había llamado por teléfono justo ayer, preguntando cómo iba todo. También Bernadette y Amy. A decir verdad, echaba de menos al grupito friky. Rió entre dientes. Jamás creyó que lo admitiría, pero sí. Los echaba de menos. Incluso a Howard. Bueno, pronto estarían allí y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió. Hizo la cama con cuidado. Sabía que Mary Cooper era una fanática del orden, al igual que su hijo, y después de haberle concedido el honor de alojarla en la habitación de invitados no podía dejar que viese todo… aquello. Tragó saliva. Bueno, sí, era un poco desordenada. Empezó a recoger su ropa tirada por el suelo y procuró ordenar su maleta. Después tomó una toalla y se dispuso a salir. Miró el pasillo. No parecía haber nadie. La cocina también estaba vacía, aunque pudo sentir el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho. Su estómago rugió, pero antes tenía que darse una ducha. Pasó de largo y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Lo abrió y… la toalla que sujetaba resbaló de sus manos.

- ¡Oh… Dios…!

Sheldon Cooper se giró como si hubiera explotado una bomba atómica. Reprimió un grito al ver a la chica boquiabierta frente a él, e intentó taparse como pudo con la minúscula toalla.

- Yo… yo…- intentó explicar la joven.

No pudo decir más. Su cerebro simplemente no podía procesar las palabras ante aquella imagen. Sheldon estaba en pie frente a ella, llevando únicamente una toalla anudada a su esbelta cintura. Su piel aún aparecía mojada y el cabello húmedo y totalmente revuelto. Los intensos ojos azules la miraban con pavor, pero ella no parecía notarlo. No podía apartar la vista. Jamás en toda su vida había visto una imagen más increíblemente sexy. El joven físico retrocedió, completamente ruborizado, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

- Penny…- logró decir.- Te agradecería que… tus neuronas pudieran llegar a la conclusión de que esta situación es bastante… incómoda y que… no deberías estar aquí.

La chica sintió una enorme oleada de vergüenza, pero también sintió algo más. Ese algo que siempre la empujaba a discutir con él. Apretó los dientes.

- Lo siento… pero la culpa es tuya por no echar el cerrojo.- dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Levantó una ceja.- O… ¿acaso lo has hecho a propósito?

Él la miró atónito.

- Por supuesto que lo he… echado.- tragó saliva nerviosamente.- Pero claro, no es un cerrojo a prueba de rudos granjeros de Nebraska.

Penny alzó la otra ceja. Su mirada se desvió hacia el cerrojo abierto y después volvió hacia él.

- Ya veo.- soltó sarcástica.

- Bueno… tal vez… - Sheldon intentó aclararse la garganta.- Es posible que hubiera olvidado cerrar…

La chica reprimió una risita. Ya no se sentía cohibida. A decir verdad, empezaba a sentirse… bastante atrevida. Especialmente con semejante vista. Se acercó muy lentamente, despertando todas las alarmas en el cerebro del físico.

- ¿Sheldon Cooper olvidando algo? ¿Con tu maravillosa memoria eidética…?

El joven tragó saliva. Por un lado, se quedó atónito al ver que ella recordaba ese término. Por otro, no podía dejar de pensar que ella estaba cada vez más cerca, apenas vestida con un minúsculo camisón que no tapaba… casi nada. Y que él mismo estaba en idénticas condiciones. Ahogó un jadeo.

- Penny… por favor… Es…Estamos en casa de mi madre… Y no sé si recuerdas que para ella, un baile de fin de curso es ya un motivo de condenación eterna. Así que francamente esta… situación estaría fuera de… toda clasificación moral.

Ella le miró fijamente.

- Entiendo pero… ¿Desde cuándo crees tú en la condenación eterna?- preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

La miró. Maldición. Esa chica le conocía demasiado bien. Reprimió otro jadeo cuando ella se acercó otro paso.

- ¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres de mí?- preguntó, casi en una súplica, como un prisionero torturado.

Ella le miró intensamente. Un desafío brilló en sus ojos esmeralda.

- Que admitas que no eres un maldito Homo novus, ni un maldito robot insensible, sino alguien que se preocupa por la gente que quiere, alguien que es mucho más que una mente brillante. Que muestres ese hermoso corazón que tienes detrás de la maldita coraza de genio egoísta.

Sheldon sintió que algo se removió en su interior. Nunca nadie le había hablado así. Contempló sus ojos, su expresión valiente y decidida, su hermoso rostro. Bajó la mirada, vulnerable. Ella parecía ser capaz de desnudar su alma y esa sensación le angustiaba. Él sólo permitía a Meemaw conocer sus más profundos pensamientos, sólo a ella. Ni siquiera a su madre o a Missy. ¿Cómo podía dejar que Penny… se colara en lo más profundo de su sistema límbico? Era un riesgo demasiado alto. La chica le miró dolida.

- Acaso… ¿no confías en mí?

Esa voz entrecortada y triste le atravesó. No podía soportar verla triste, ni dolida. Sheldon terminó por admitir que haría cualquier cosa por evitar verla así y ese pensamiento causó un aleteo de inquietud. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo con ella? ¿Era normal que le importara tanto? Es cierto que era su amiga, pero Leonard, Raj, Howard, Amy y Bernadette también lo eran y nunca había sentido nada parecido por ninguno de ellos. Ni por nadie. Los apreciaba, pero no sentía la necesidad de arrancarse el corazón simplemente por ver que Amy o cualquiera de ellos lo estuviera pasando mal. Con Penny… era muy distinto. Ella le sacaba de quicio, le hacía discutir, lo molestaba, le crispaba los nervios… y también le hacía reír, lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él. Ella nunca lo traicionaría.

Penny le miró. Reprimió las malditas lágrimas que estaban asomando a sus ojos, maldiciendo por enésima vez haber entregado su corazón a un cerebro insensible. Retrocedió.

- No te preocupes, Sheldon, ya nunca más volveré a molestarte.

Salió precipitadamente del cuarto de baño, sintiéndose estúpida, imbécil, una completa descerebrada sin una pizca de dignidad. Se encerró en su habitación, con las lágrimas ya rodando por sus mejillas. Empezó a recoger furiosamente toda su ropa. No podía quedarse allí un minuto más. Necesitaba volver a su casa, a su piso. Olvidarse de todos los acontecimientos pasados esos días, de lo maravillosamente bien que todos se habían portado con ella: Eleanor, Mary, Missy… Olvidarse de la sensación de despertar sobre el pecho de Sheldon, de sus miradas, de sus malditos discursos, de sus deliciosas sonrisas charlando con su abuela. Reprimió un sollozo. Tenía que parar eso ya. Ni siquiera podía pensar en volver a ver a Sheldon frente a ella. Esto la estaba matando. No podía seguir siendo su vecina. Tendría que buscarse otro apartamento. Echaría mucho de menos a los chicos, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería perder definitivamente su maltrecha salud mental.

Había cerrado ya su maleta cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny…

Sollozó de nuevo, pero casi de rabia. En ese momento sintió unas terribles ganas de matar a Sheldon Cooper.

- ¡Déjame en paz, Sheldon!

Hubo un silencio. La chica deseó que se hubiera ido. Pero, claro, ella le conocía muy bien. Sheldon nunca rompía una rutina.

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny…- dijo en voz muy baja.

La chica abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndolo con la mano aún levantada. El joven bajó el brazo, avergonzado. La miró, tragando saliva. Otra vez tenía frente a él a Hulk y lo sabía. Ella le atravesó con los ojos, mirándole furiosa. Al menos la toalla había desaparecido y en su lugar había unos pantalones. Pero no llevaba nada más y su pelo seguía revuelto. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nunca podría dejar de fijarse en él? El joven físico miró la maleta cerrada.

- ¿Vas… vas a alguna parte?

Ella resopló.

- Sí, Sheldon, me marcho. No pinto absolutamente nada aquí.

- Pero… no puedes irte ahora.- casi suplicó.- Hoy Meemaw vuelve a casa y…

- Y me alegro muchísimo por ella.- le cortó.- De verdad. Me parece una mujer… maravillosa y se merece todo lo mejor. Pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí.- dijo, maldiciéndose por el temblor de su voz.

Tomó la maleta y se encaminó a la puerta, pero Sheldon se puso en medio, bloqueando su camino.

- Sheldon, déjame pasar.- dijo, a punto de perder los nervios.

- No…- dijo él, nervioso, pero firme.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sheldon por un momento temió por su vida, pero permaneció inmóvil, apoyándose en la cerrada puerta. La chica reprimió un sollozo de frustración y le miró.

- Sheldon… ¿qué quieres de mí?

Genial, ahora era ella la que le hacía la misma pregunta. Él la miró. Bajó los ojos, vulnerable y volvió a levantarlos hacia ella.

- Confío en ti, Penny… más que en cualquier otra persona o ser vivo… excepto Meemaw.

Ella reprimió otro sollozo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué jugaba así con sus sentimientos? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que la estaba torturando lentamente? La chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos, enjugando furiosa las malditas lágrimas. Sheldon se acercó a ella, angustiado.

- Por favor, Penny, no llores, te lo suplico. No soporto verte llorar.

Eso sólo hizo que más lágrimas rodaran por su hermoso rostro. Sheldon no pudo más. Se acercó y se inclinó sobre ella, atrapando sus labios con los suyos en un beso lleno de angustia, temor, culpabilidad… La acorraló contra la puerta, sin dejar de besarla, como si no supiera hacer otra cosa para que ella dejara de sufrir. Penny sintió de nuevo que moría, pero por un motivo bastante diferente. Gimió un sollozo contra sus labios y él intensificó el beso, adueñándose completamente de su boca, asaltándola con su lengua, en un beso abrasador. Ella se aferró a su cuello, devolviéndole el beso apasionadamente, sembrando fuego en cada toque, mientras sus lenguas parecían batallar como nunca lo habían hecho en ninguna de sus discusiones. Sheldon la levantó en brazos, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, y la llevó a la cama. Jadeó cuando la chica se zafó un segundo para colocarse sobre él, atrapando su pelvis con la suya y sujetando las muñecas de él sobre su cabeza. Se miraron un largo minuto. Penny tragó saliva. Jamás pudo imaginar que él pudiera verse tan inmensamente irresistible. Pero también pudo ver el temor en sus ojos. Miedo frente a aquello que le estaba dominando y que desconocía por completo. Pavor al darse cuenta de que su cerebro no tenía ya el control de su cuerpo. Un inmenso sentimiento la inundó. Ella jamás haría nada que él no deseara tanto como ella. Bajó la cabeza, tristemente. Sheldon… no estaba preparado para nada de todo aquello y lo sabía. Y eso le dolía enormemente. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría… comportarse como un hombre normal. Él no era un hombre normal…

Las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo los ojos de Penny.

- Sheldon…- empezó ella, intentando decir algo…- Yo…no…

Su triste voz de nuevo le atravesó el corazón, eliminando todos sus temores. Si tenía que besarla hasta borrar para siempre la tristeza de sus ojos, lo haría hasta… perder completamente la razón. No la dejó continuar. Se irguió, tomó con delicadeza su cuello y atrapó de nuevo sus labios. Penny sentía que un millón de fuegos artificiales estaban explotando en su interior. Los brazos de él la rodeaban delicadamente mientras la besaba, acariciándola apenas, como si no se atreviera a profanar su perfecta piel con sus manos torpes. Ella no pudo más. Liberó los brazos y empezó a acariciar su pecho y su abdomen, arrancándole un jadeo ahogado.

El ambiente empezaba a caldearse considerablemente, cuando un ruido pareció sacarles de su mundo. Se quedaron completamente helados al oír la voz de Mary Cooper.

- ¡Ya he vuelto! ¿No hay nadie en casa? ¿Shelly? ¿Penny?

Escucharon con horror cómo los pasos se acercaban. El cerebro de Sheldon pareció volver por fin a su estado normal y se puso en pie de un salto. Miró histérico a su alrededor y, finalmente, abrió la ventana de par en par y saltó sin pensarlo. Penny creyó morir al verlo.

- ¡Sheldon!

Se precipitó hacia el marco de la ventana. Por suerte, no había mucha altura y el joven físico logró caer de pie en el jardincito trasero. Penny respiró aliviada. El joven le dedicó una mirada antes de volverse y desaparecer en la cocina. Casi en ese mismo momento, eschuchó la irritada voz de la señora Cooper.

- ¡Sheldon Lee Cooper! ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar "vestido" de ese modo? ¿Dónde está la moralidad que te he enseñado?


	21. Chapter 21

Sheldon Cooper intentaba comer con tranquilidad, procurando a toda costa que nadie notase nada más raro de lo acostumbrado en él. Pero esa comida familiar se le estaba haciendo extraordinariamente… larga. A pesar de que tener a Meemaw comiendo sentada junto a él era como un bálsamo de valeriana, no podía evitar sentir que todos sus nervios y tics estallarían de un momento a otro. Ni con toda su férrea voluntad conseguía apartar por completo sus ojos de Penny, sentada frente a él. La chica parecía comer tranquila, mientras charlaba amistosamente con Mary, Missy y Eleanor. Su risa franca y cristalina levantaba oleadas de escalofríos en su estómago. Pero sólo hablaba con ellas. Parecía como si él no existiera. El joven físico apartó la mirada, reprimiendo un agónico jadeo, después de ver cómo la chica había retirado con su lengua un poco de la nata que había quedado pegada en la comisura de sus labios. De pronto, vio cuatro pares de ojos que le miraban entre curiosos y sorprendidos. Bueno, tal vez no lo hubiera reprimido…

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Shelly?- le preguntó su madre.

Sheldon tragó saliva. Penny pareció dedicarle una mirada entre temerosa y tímida. El físico intentó controlar todos sus tics.

- Nada.- dijo.- No… no me pasa nada. Sólo que me he atragantado… un poco.

Simuló una tos tan pésimamente que Missy soltó una risita divertida. Su hermana melliza le alargó el vaso de agua.

- Ten, hermanito. Tal vez te sirva, además de para la tos, para que dejes de estar tan colorado.

Sheldon fulminó a su hermana con la mirada. Eleanor intentó mantener la seriedad, aunque interiormente estaba riendo a más no poder. Su Moonpie ciertamente aparecía muy ruborizado, y estaba completamente segura de que aquella preciosa y encantadora chica rubia tenía bastante que ver en eso. Dirigió una cariñosa mirada a su cabizbajo y avergonzado nieto, antes de volverse a su nieta.

- Deja de torturar a tu hermano, Missy.- la regañó, con el mismo tono que la había regañado desde que tenía memoria. La chica morena gruñó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Abuela, siempre te pones de su parte….- se quejó, como cuando tenía seis años.

Sheldon pareció olvidar su embarazo y dirigió una mueca triunfal a su hermana. Ella le sacó la lengua. Penny no pudo evitar reírse. Realmente, parecían dos niños pequeños. Mary meneó la cabeza.

- Parece mentira que seáis adultos.- dijo su madre, con gesto de desaprobación.- Y sobre todo, me sorprende de ti, Shelly. Siendo doctor, físico y científico, ¿cómo puedes comportarte así? ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que te he enseñado? ¿Cómo es posible que… te pasees por la casa vestido sólo con pantalones?- preguntó, escandalizada otra vez.

Sheldon procuró no atragantarse de verdad esta vez. Penny tragó saliva y mantuvo la vista fija en su plato. Missy miró a su hermano y a Penny, inquisidora.

- Mamá…- empezó Sheldon.- Ya… te lo dije. Acababa de… ducharme… y…

Nuevamente, Missy soltó otra risita. Aquello se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la chica, mirando a su hermano perversamente.- Y… ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú, Penny?

Eleanor volvió a mirar reprobadora a su nieta. Mary pareció no entender la pregunta de su hija y la miró confusa. Claro… evidentemente, Mary Cooper jamás podría entender lo que su hija estaba sugiriendo. Penny vio de pronto todos los ojos fijos en ella. Pero particularmente, un par de ojos azules la estaban atravesando con tanta intensidad y terror que creyó no ser capaz de hablar. Apeló a todo su talento como actriz y miró a Missy sin parpadear.

- Yo… acababa de levantarme, y estaba arreglando un poco la habitación.- dijo, con un muy logrado tono natural.

Eleanor le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Esa chica le caía cada vez mejor. No sólo era encantadora, simpática y divertida. También era inteligente. Mary también sonrió a Penny.

- No tenías por qué haberlo hecho, cielo.- miró a Sheldon.- ¿Y decías que Penny era desordenada? Ha dejado su habitación recogida y limpia y tú hoy no has hecho ni tu cama.- le reprendió.

Sheldon sentía que lo llevaban todos los demonios. Aquello era… demasiado. Su madre le estaba echando la bronca, comparándolo… ¿Con Penny? ¿Con la misma Penny que una vez encontró un calcetín en la cisterna del wáter? ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! ¡Claro que no había hecho ni su cama! Había estado demasiado ocupado en saltar por la ventana para que su madre no lo hubiera pillado en una comprometedora situación con aquella chica que Mary creía un ángel… pero que en verdad era un diablo disfrazado. Una vena empezó a sobresalir en el cuello del físico. Penny no pudo evitar sonreír por su victoria, aunque por otro lado, sentía un poquitín de lástima por Sheldon.

- Pero mamá… - empezó a quejarse.

Guardó silencio de inmediato al ver la mirada de su madre. Missy soltó una risita, pero también se calló automáticamente cuando Mary se volvió hacia ella.

- Menudo par…- se quejó, con un tono muy de madre.- Esta comida es para celebrar que vuestra abuela por fin está en casa… y os comportáis como niños pequeños.

- Oh, vamos, Mary…- Eleanor le dirigió una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza a su hija.- Para mí no puede existir mejor recibimiento que éste. No regañes a los chicos. No puedo sentirme más feliz…- alargó sus manos, para apretar la mano de Missy y acariciar la mejilla de Sheldon.

Todos sonrieron. Penny sentía una burbuja de felicidad, pero también de pena… Ojalá ella… hubiera tenido una familia tan maravillosa… Eleanor pareció notarlo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, cielo?- le preguntó.

La chica sentía que su corazón se desarmaba al ver la mirada de Eleanor. Tenía los mismos ojos que Sheldon, aunque, por desgracia, nunca había visto tanto cariño rebosando en los ojos del físico. Tragó saliva.

- No… no pasa nada, no se preocupe. Es sólo que… bueno, no puedo evitar sentir un poquito de… envidia. Mi familia…

Su voz se quebró. Otra vez, Sheldon volvió a sentir ese estoque en el corazón, al verla triste. Missy y Mary también la miraron compasivas. Eleanor le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

- Bueno… Siempre puedes considerarnos como tu familia adoptiva.- le dijo cariñosa.- Estoy dispuesta a adoptar a otra nieta.- bromeó.- Sobre todo si es tan encantadora como tú.

La tristeza desapareció del rostro de la chica y esbozó una sonrisa que pareció iluminar toda la estancia. Se levantó y se acercó hasta la anciana, inclinándose a su lado, para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Eleanor le acarició el rostro, con una sonrisa.

- Muchísimas gracias… Meemaw.- le dijo Penny.

Sheldon fulminó con la mirada a Penny.

- Sólo yo puedo llamarla Meemaw…- replicó.

La chica atravesó al físico con sus ojos verdes.

- Sí… sí… ya… Moonpie.

Eleanor intentó no reír al ver la cara que puso su nieto. Tenía la sensación de que su recién adoptada nieta era la mujer que siempre había deseado para su Moonpie. Y estaba más que claro que entre ambos había mucho más de lo que ninguno se atrevía a admitir. Tal vez… necesitaran un empujoncito.

- Se me está ocurriendo una idea.- dijo la sagaz anciana.- Hoy hace un día precioso. ¿Por qué no vamos esta tarde a la playa?

Sheldon se quedó paralizado. Missy sonrió, con la cara iluminada.

- Es una idea genial, abuela.- aprobó la chica.- Además, Penny, ¿no decías que querías ir antes de volver a Pasadena?

- Pues… sí, la verdad es que me gustaría mucho ir.

- Entonces no hay más que hablar.- concluyó Eleanor.

- Un momento…- Sheldon se aclaró la garganta y miró a su abuela.- El médico te recomendó reposo. No creo que sea una buena idea.

- Cielo, no te preocupes.- le tranquilizó Eleanor.- En la playa estaré estupendamente. Siempre me ha encantado ir. Además, no voy a nadar ni a echarme a correr.- bromeó.- Me conformo con sentarme a disfrutar de la brisa.

Missy y Penny sonrieron. Lo cierto es que la idea era estupenda.

- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a cambiar.- anunció Missy.- Penny, si no has traído ropa de baño, puedo dejarte algo.

- Gracias, Missy, pero siempre llevo un bikini de emergencia en mi maleta.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- Lo que sí necesito es una toalla.

- Vamos, te daré una.

Las dos chicas desaparecieron por el pasillo. Todas las alarmas se dispararon en el cerebro de Sheldon al oír la palabra "bikini". Miró desesperado a su madre.

- Mamá yo… prefiero quedarme contigo y… ayudarte en… lo que sea que tengas que hacer esta tarde.

Mary le miró entre sorprendida y esperanzada.

- ¿Me ayudarás en la tómbola benéfica del Pastor? Oh, cielo, te lo agradezco mucho.

Sheldon maldijo por enésima vez las extremadamente católicas y religiosas aficiones de su madre. Eleanor sonrió. Miró a su nieto.

- ¿Acaso no vas a venir con nosotras?- le dedicó una triste mirada, que sabía que siempre funcionaba con él.- Con las ganas que tengo de pasar algo de tiempo con mi Moonpie…

Sheldon suspiró derrotado. Nunca podría negarle nada a Meemaw. Además, por otro lado, sólo pensar en pasar la tarde en la iglesia… le daba náuseas. Sí, sarpullidos, como los que debió sentir Galileo al negar frente a la Inquisición el movimiento de traslación de la Tierra. Se resignó. La otra opción era… soportar la visión de Penny en bikini. Maldición. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con esa chica? ¿Por qué no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo en su torturadora presencia? ¿Por qué se le ocurrió besarla de esa forma esa mañana? Tenía la sensación de que había cometido el peor error posible. Sí, cierto, también se habían besado en otras ocasiones, pero la situación se había agravado demasiado, desde el primer tímido beso que compartieron en el apartamento de Penny. Entonces no tenía ese desquiciante deseo de… besarla hasta enloquecer, de acorralarla contra pared, contra la cama, de saciar su sed de ella… Tragó saliva. No podía creer que su cerebro superior estuviera dejándose dominar por los instintos de los más primitivos Australopithecus. Tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo que eso no estaba ocurriendo. Que eso no estaba pasándole a él.

- Está bien… Meemaw. Iré a la playa.

* * *

Ohh, pobrecito Moonpie! Cree que puede... resistir XDD

Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros rewiews! Necesito máaaas ;-)


	22. Chapter 22

Penny respiró profundamente, aspirando el delicioso aroma del mar, y abrió los ojos. Sonrió ante el hermoso paisaje. La suave arena dorada acariciaba sus pies mientras el mar ofrecía un espectáculo azul celeste hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era realmente precioso. Siempre le había gustado la playa, aunque en Omaha el océano estaba a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia en cualquier dirección. Le hubiera encantado crecer cerca del mar. Eleanor sonrió al ver su reacción.

- Hermosa vista, ¿verdad?

Penny le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Realmente preciosa. Son ustedes muy afortunadas por vivir aquí.

Eleanor contempló la playa, con una mueca de nostalgia.

- He venido a esta playa casi desde que tengo memoria.- dijo.- Mi padre solía traerme y paseábamos y jugábamos en la arena.- sonrió.- Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar. También he traído aquí muchísimas veces a los chicos. Especialmente a Moonpie.- continuó, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.- Cuando volvía del colegio con la ropa manchada y triste, tras sufrir las pesadas bromas de sus compañeros… siempre lo traía aquí. Se sentaba a mi lado en la arena y, durante horas, permanecía quieto, mirando el mar mientras lo abrazaba.

Penny sintió una enorme oleada de pena, imaginando a un inocente Sheldon de ocho años, con los ojos tristes por culpa de sus imbéciles y retrasados compañeros de clase. Eleanor pareció leer la tristeza de la chica y le sonrió cariñosamente.

- Yo siempre le consolaba diciéndole que no hiciera caso, que él era mucho más que el niño flacucho que menos corría de la clase. Que valía muchísimo más que todos ellos, por su hermoso corazón y su maravillosa mente. Le decía que, cuando pasara el tiempo, se convertiría en un genio extraordinario, un gran científico, y que entonces no daría ninguna importancia a lo que los demás pudieran decir de él.

La chica sonrió. Cierto, parecía que su abuela había adivinado el futuro de Sheldon con bastante precisión. El físico no podía tener la autoestima más alta… en lo que se refería a sus capacidades, evidentemente. Pero también tenía la sensación de que era más vulnerable de lo que hubiera imaginado… antes de conocerle. Antes de profundizar en esa dura coraza que lo envolvía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos por una exultante Missy, que surgió tras ellas.

- Penny, te echo una carrera hasta la orilla. La última en llegar tiene que tirarse de cabeza al agua.- retó, divertida.

- ¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¡Tú ya te has quitado la ropa!- protestó la chica rubia.

Pero Missy sólo le devolvió una risita maliciosa y echó a correr a toda velocidad. Penny la maldijo, sacándose a toda prisa los shorts y el top y salió corriendo tras la chica morena.

- ¡Eres una tramposa, Missy Cooper!

Y además, una corredora endiabladamente rápida. Penny apretó los dientes. Jamás permitiría que una texana la ganase en una carrera. La chica rubia aceleró el paso y la alcanzó. Pero la vertiginosa carrera hizo que al final las dos tropezaran y cayeran de cabeza sobre la arena, riendo a carcajadas. Eleanor rió suavemente al verlas. Después se volvió hacia su nieto. El joven estaba paralizado viendo la escena. Advirtió que había dejado de respirar en el mismo momento en que Penny había lanzado al aire sus escasas prendas de vestir. También advirtió que Meemaw le estaba mirando con una sonrisita sospechosa. Recuperó la compostura rápidamente y descolgó del hombro la pequeña hamaca, agachándose para colocarla sobre la arena.

- Ya puedes sentarte, Meemaw.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, cielo.- dijo la anciana, apoyándose en su brazo y sentándose.- Se está divinamente aquí.

Sheldon asintió, mientras extendía su toalla al lado y se sentaba, aún vestido. Tomó un libro y empezó a leer. Eleanor le miró, intentando disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba aparecer.

- Cariño, ¿acaso vas a quedarte ahí sentado leyendo? Vamos… ¿por qué no vas a bañarte con las chicas?

- Porque estaré infinitamente más tranquilo aquí.- respondió el, sin pensar.

Eleanor rió cariñosamente.

- Vamos, no seas así. A ti te encanta nadar y hace mucho que no lo haces aquí. ¿Acaso no te apetece?

- Lo que no me apetece es ser el blanco de las burlas de Missy y Penny.- dijo, como si aún fuese aquel chico de ocho años.

- Te aseguro que no lo serás.- le animó su abuela.- Pobre de ellas, como me entere que se meten con mi Moonpie.

Sheldon sonrió a su abuela. Después miró el mar, con un suspiro. Lo cierto es que… sí le apetecía bañarse. Le encantaba flotar en el agua. Era como su desafío particular a la gravedad. Finalmente, se puso en pie y se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta.

- Volveré enseguida, Meemaw.- le dijo a su abuela.

- No te preocupes, cielo. Pásalo bien. Yo estaré aquí, disfrutando de la brisa.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa a Eleanor y después volvió la mirada. Missy y Penny estaban en el agua, a una prudente distancia de la orilla. Se acercó hasta que el agua mojó sus pies. Disfrutó de la sensación, como siempre lo hacía. Era un absoluto negado para los deportes, pero nadar era la excepción. Le encantaba. Aunque, evidentemente, no podía tirarse de cabeza sin más. Tenía que hacer su ritual. Penny se quedó paralizada en el agua. Ahí estaba, Sheldon Cooper, con el agua hasta los tobillos, sin más prenda que un ceñido bañador, inclinándose para mojarse la cabeza, la nuca y los brazos. Tragó saliva, fijándose hasta en el más insignificante detalle. Sí, le había visto esa misma mañana sólo con una toalla, pero ahora realmente pudo tomarse todo el tiempo para observarle. ¡Por Dios…! Tenía un cuerpo realmente… atractivo, delgado, pero con la exacta proporción de músculos. –"¿Atractivo?"- preguntó su mente.- "Pero…¡Si está buenísimo!"- No pudo reprimir sus atrevidos pensamientos. Su mirada recorrió al joven físico, paseándose por su oscuro cabello revuelto, el rostro con esos condenados ojos azules, el cuello, los hombros, el pecho en el que aparecía apenas una suave capa de vello, los brazos, el abdomen, la estrecha cintura… Tragó saliva y su mirada se apartó mientras enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo. Aquel maldito bañador era lo bastante ceñido como para insinuar que el físico teórico estaba bien dotado no sólo intelectualmente.

Penny notó que Missy había advertido el repaso completo que le había dado. Su sonrisita maliciosa lo demostraba. La chica rubia se sumergió el mar, intentando escapar de la inquisidora mirada de Missy y también procurando aliviar el insoportable calor que se había adueñado de ella. Finalmente, tuvo que salir a respirar de nuevo. Volvió la cabeza. Frunció el ceño extrañada al ver que Sheldon no estaba en la orilla. Missy se había alejado, nadando en paralelo hacia la orilla. Penny giró en el agua, dispuesta a seguirla, pero al hacerlo se topó de narices con Sheldon. La chica soltó un respingo.

- ¡Sheldon! Me has asustado… creía que estabas en la orilla.

- Lo estaba… hace unos minutos.

La joven parpadeó sorprendida. Había una distancia considerable hasta la orilla. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado tan rápido? Apenas se había sumergido un momento…

- ¿Cómo has podido…?

Sheldon curvó sus labios en una sonrisa tan autosuficiente que sus ojos brillaron como el mar en el que estaban. La miró casi por encima del hombro.

- Aprendí a nadar con cuatro años, Penny.- dijo, sacando a relucir tanto su orgullo como su acento texano.- Exactamente dos años después de haber aprendido a leer.- terminó, con una mueca muy característica en él.

Ella le miró furiosa. Sheldon pareció disfrutar con su enojo y dio una vuelta completa en torno a ella, antes de retarla silenciosamente a una carrera de natación. Ella pareció captar su desafío y apretó los dientes.

- Ahora verás cómo nada una granjera de Nebraska.- dijo la chica con un bufido.

Sheldon le dirigió una sonrisa que ella encontró irresistible y sin más, empezó a nadar hacia adelante. La chica, espoleada en su orgullo, le siguió, braceando con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Maldición! Aquel condenado nerd nadaba extraordinariamente rápido. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Vio que la distancia que les separaba se hacía cada vez más grande. Gruñó de rabia. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea… Sonrió maliciosa, respiró profundamente y se sumergió por completo en el agua.

Sheldon nadaba tranquilamente, como si en realidad no le costara ningún esfuerzo. De pronto, percibió que algo había cambiado. No oía el chapoteo de Penny tras él. El físico se detuvo y miró alrededor. No había ni rastro de la chica, como si se hubiera desvanecido. Sólo vio a Missy, que acababa de salir del agua y se encaminaba hacia su abuela. Un aleteo de inquietud le recorrió. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido aquella condenada granjera de Nebraska? De nuevo miró por todas partes. El mar estaba completamente en calma. Apenas había algunas olas en la orilla. Pero Penny seguía sin dar señales de vida. El aleteo de inquietud se estaba empezando a convertir en verdadera preocupación. Habían pasado ya varios minutos. Sabía que a los tres minutos de anoxia el cerebro moría, irremediablemente. Eso sólo hizo que su nerviosismo aumentase. Se sumergió pero no logró verla. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? ¿Por qué no aparecía? Sintió que el corazón se le paraba sólo de pensar… que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

- ¡Penny!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto, sintió que algo le agarraba el pie derecho y le empujaba fuertemente hacia abajo. Se vio sumergido de pronto, tragando una considerable cantidad de agua en el proceso. Penny surgió del agua, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras Sheldon volvía a aparecer en la superficie, tosiendo compulsivamente para intentar expulsar el agua. La chica se desternilló, sujetándose el estómago. El físico la fulminó con la mirada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia!

Eso sólo causó más risas por parte de Penny. Sheldon se acercó furioso y, sin más, salpicó de agua a la chica en la cara. Pronto se estableció una encarnizada batalla entre ellos, salpicándose mutuamente con furia. Penny logró acercarse a él y se apoyó en sus hombros, hundiéndolo de nuevo en el agua mientras reía victoriosa. Pero Sheldon logró revolverse y la arrastró con él. La chica se agarró casi por instinto a su abdomen. Cuando aparecieron de nuevo en la superficie, ella intentaba soltarse entre risas, para volver a salpicarle, pero Sheldon, advirtiendo sus pérfidas intenciones, la tenía completamente inmovilizada entre sus brazos. De pronto, ambos parecieron ser conscientes de su situación. Penny dejó de reír, al sentir los brazos de Sheldon ciñéndola estrechamente y su pecho en contacto con el de él. Su corazón dio un vuelco, al tenerlo tan cerca. Él la miraba echando fuego azul por sus ojos, siendo dolorosamente consciente de todas las deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo. Otra vez, otra maldita vez volvía a aparecer el insoportable deseo de besarla. Apretó los dientes. ¡Maldita sea! Se había propuesto vencer esas limitantes necesidades primitivas, propias de los Australopithecus. Pero se daba cuenta de que desafiar a la naturaleza era muy complicado. ¿Por qué diablos esa chica tenía los átomos de las moléculas de su cuerpo tan perfectamente… colocados? ¿Qué sustancia química expelía para revolucionar así todo su sistema hormonal?

Dejó escapar el aire agónicamente, apelando a toda su voluntad, y sin saber cómo, la soltó. Penny le miraba, sorprendida. Ese condenado físico tenía un aguante realmente increíble. Jamás había visto nada igual. Cualquier otro en su situación ya le habría arrancado el bikini. Pero Sheldon no era cualquier otro. Bien, ya iba siendo hora de doblegar esa voluntad de acero. La chica se acercó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y se colgó de su cuello, apoyando de nuevo su pecho contra el suyo. Sheldon reprimió un jadeo.

- P… Penny… ¿Qué estas… haciendo?

- Demostrarte que no eres un Homo novus.- dijo la chica, estudiándolo con atención.- Y demostrarte que da igual que no lo seas. Tu cerebro no va a ser menos portentoso por eso.

Él la miró con curiosidad. Su argumento hizo que olvidara momentáneamente la tortura de tenerla tan cerca. Pero la recordó de nuevo cuando sintió la suavidad de sus labios en su cuello. La chica le estaba besando cerca de la nuez, y podía percibir el acelerado pulso en la carótida. Sonrió y saboreó su piel, salada por el agua del mar. Sheldon gimió.

- Penny…

Jamás nadie había pronunciado su nombre de una forma tan deliciosa. Ella dejó de besarlo y se retiró lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Sí… Moonpie?

Él la miró. Un millón de dudas estaban pululando por su mente. Intentó poner algo de orden, pero sus hermosos ojos esmeralda parecían abarcarlo todo y le costó horrores. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué somos exactamente… tú y yo?

La sorpresa apareció en el rostro de la chica. Ella le observó, un tanto temerosa.

- ¿A… qué te refieres?

- Pues a eso. Siempre he creído que éramos… buenos amigos. Pero…- intentó forzar a su corazón a latir a un ritmo más normal.-… No sé mucho de relaciones sociales, pero tengo la sensación de que los amigos no… se besan en el cuello… ni en los labios. Al menos, yo no lo hago… excepto contigo.

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse bastante culpable al creer que tenía mucho que ver en el dilema de Sheldon. El pobre físico no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba y ella, lejos de tranquilizarle, no hacía sino aprovecharse de la situación… en su propio beneficio. Aunque, ciertamente, era muy difícil no hacerlo. Le contempló. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera fijado antes en él? ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera fijado al principio en Leonard? No había punto de comparación posible. Sheldon era infinitamente más alto y atractivo, y además, tenía un corazón puro y transparente, que no entendía de falsedades ni hipocresías. No es que Leonard fuese una mala persona. En absoluto. Pero sabía que la había tratado como todos los hombres tratan a una mujer bonita. Sheldon era completamente distinto. No funcionaba con las normas sociales con las que funcionaban los demás y eso lo hacía muy especial. Era tremendamente sincero, por eso no sentaban muy bien sus palabras en público. Porque conocía la verdad y la exponía de una forma tan tajante y perfecta que la gente no estaba preparada para ello. Y también tenía un sentido de la justicia igualmente aplastante. De ahí su incomprensión hacia los regalos, los favores gratuitos y las cortesías sociales. Antes no lo había entendido, pero ahora sentía que el enigma de Sheldon estaba resolviéndose un poco. Y se dio cuenta de que le encantaba ese enigma. Que adoraba cada peculiaridad de él.

Sheldon la miraba algo confundido, esperando una respuesta. Ella pareció darse por fin cuenta de que tenía que hablar, y de que seguía colgada de su cuello. Le soltó suavemente.

- Bueno…- empezó, vacilante.- Yo… tampoco suelo besar así… a nadie.- admitió la chica.

- A Leonard le has besado así. Y te has acostado con Raj… Creo que el único que se salva es Howard, porque imagino que Bernadette le arrancaría los ojos en caso contrario.

Penny le fulminó con la mirada.

- Oye, a Leonard sólo le besaba así cuando éramos novios. Lo de Raj… bueno, fue…- se sintió repentinamente muy avergonzada.-…fue un desliz tras una noche de borrachera. Ni siquiera llegó a pasar nada. Y en cuanto a Howard, no le besaría ni aunque me pagaran un millón de dólares.- concluyó, con un gesto de asco.

Sheldon frunció el ceño.

- No somos novios, ni estamos borrachos y parece que no te doy asco en absoluto.- recitó el físico.

Penny parpadeó.

- ¿Y…?

- No se puede deducir nada lógico a partir de esas premisas.- concluyó Sheldon, frunciendo los labios.- Odio los absurdos y las paradojas.

La chica meneó la cabeza.

- Sheldon… no todo tiene por qué explicarse racionalmente. Y mucho menos esto. Simplemente… - tragó saliva.-… me gusta besarte. Me gusta abrazarte. Me gusta… sentirte.

Deslizó un dedo por su abdomen hasta su cuello, causando millones de escalofríos a su paso en la piel del joven físico. Él la miraba, sin aliento.

- ¿Por…qué?

La chica cerró un momento los ojos. ¿Es que ése condenado físico no podía entender otra cosa que no fuesen ecuaciones, teorías y millones de cosas raras? Le miró.

- Porque… me gustas.- admitió, al fin. No podía creerlo. Lo había dicho. Le había dicho que le gustaba y, sin saber por qué, sintió que se había sacado un enorme peso de encima.

- Pero…- él la miró, como si no entendiera nada en absoluto, con una irresistible expresión de incomprensión en sus hermosos ojos azules.- ¿Por qué?- repitió.

La chica no pudo evitar sentir que una risa burbujeaba de su interior. Le miró, llena de ternura.

- Pues porque eres único, especial, te preocupas por mí, me ayudas siempre, eres el mejor profesor de matemáticas que he tenido, y… además, eres realmente muy mono.- terminó sonriéndole traviesa, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente. Él respiró con dificultad al verla otra vez demasiado cerca. La chica se colgó de nuevo de su cuello.

- ¿Acaso yo no te gusto, Moonpie?- susurró.

Los escalofríos se multiplicaron por todo el cuerpo de Sheldon. ¿Qué si le gustaba? Se sentía morir cada vez que ella le tocaba, como si absorbiera toda su energía. El joven bajó la cabeza, en signo de derrota.

- Supongo que… sí. Me… gustas.

Penny creyó que explotaba de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. No podía creerlo. Allí estaba, el excelentísimo doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, adorablemente mojado, ruborizado y vestido sólo con un reducido bañador, diciéndole que le gustaba. Se pellizcó en un brazo, como si quisiera comprobar que aquello no era un sueño. No, no lo era. Le dedicó la más hermosa de sus sonrisas. Sheldon bajó más todavía la cabeza, tremendamente vulnerable. Ella tomó su mentón, obligándolo a mirarla.

- Cielo, no pasa nada por eso. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Todo está bien.- le confortó.

- Pero… ¿no tenemos que hacer nada al respecto?- preguntó el pobre físico, completamente aturdido y fuera de lugar.- ¿Seguimos… siendo amigos y… ya está? ¿O acaso… las cosas van a cambiar? No quiero que cambien…- dijo triste.

Ella le miró tiernamente.

- Nada va a cambiar, Moonpie.- de nuevo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.- Tú seguirás siendo para mí… alguien muy especial. Nada podrá cambiar nunca eso.

Él se sintió muchísimo más aliviado al oír sus palabras. Pero parecía seguir inquieto.

- Entonces… ¿Seguimos siendo como antes pero… incluimos los besos en nuestra relación?

Penny le miró con una ceja arqueada. Sí, ahí estaba esa peculiar manía de tener que clasificar y tipificar todo. No pudo evitar tomarle el pelo. Era irresistible hacerlo.

- Sí, bueno, claro… Los besos están incluidos, y el sexo también.- dijo, con tono jocoso. Aunque ni ella misma sabía si realmente era una broma.

Pero evidentemente, Sheldon Cooper no captó la broma y la miró atónito.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Ella soltó una risita y sin más, lo silenció, atrapando sus labios con los suyos en un beso delicioso y dulcemente apasionado.


	23. Chapter 23

Sheldon apagó el portátil y lo colocó en su funda, cerrándola cuidadosamente. Suspiró un momento y después recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Todo aparecía ya meticulosamente ordenado y recogido y había terminado de guardar las pocas pertenencias que había llevado en ese viaje relámpago. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la foto que había presidido durante años su viejo escritorio. Sheldon, con apenas doce años, sosteniendo el premio al más precoz talento científico, con Meemaw a su lado, sonriendo de puro orgullo. Siguió contemplando su antigua habitación, demasiado llena de recuerdos. Nada había cambiado allí. Sabía que su madre la mantenía exactamente igual que cuando él vivía aún allí, como si quisiera seguir sintiendo su presencia. Encima de la mesa había un montón de papeles, llenos de ecuaciones. Apretó los dientes. Siempre le ocurría aquello. Cada vez que volvía a su antiguo hogar, sentía muchísima nostalgia a la hora de partir. Era una contradicción, porque por otro lado, ardía en deseos de volver a Pasadena, a su apartamento, a su lugar del sofá, al Caltech, a su despacho, a la tienda de cómics… sí, incluso a la Cheesecake Factory. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero también echaba de menos a Leonard, a Raj… sí, incluso a Howard, su amigo Oompa Loompa. Mañana era noche de Halo y podría volver a estar allí, y hacer equipo con Raj para hundir en la miseria a Leonard y Howard. Todo volvería a ser como antes, o al menos eso esperaba. Sintió un aleteo de inquietud, al pensar en la última conversación con Penny. Sí, su vecina volvería a entrar en su apartamento para robarles la leche, para seguir pidiéndole ayuda con su examen, para seguir crispándole los nervios… Ella había dicho que nada iba a cambiar con respecto a ellos. Eso sería muy tranquilizador si no hubieran admitido que se gustaban. E incluso así, todavía seguiría siendo tranquilizador si la alocada joven que tenía por vecina no hubiera sugerido que podían incluir los besos y el sexo en su relación.

El joven físico tragó saliva. Últimamente, su memoria eidética también se dedicaba a torturarlo, bombardeándolo con imágenes de Penny en camisón, en bikini, sumergida en el mar, abrazándolo, besándolo… Exhaló derrotado. Sí, vale, de acuerdo. Esa chica le gustaba… un poco. Su osado sistema límbico ya empezaba a burlarse de él ante ese pensamiento, pero su poderosa corteza cerebral lo silenció inmediatamente.-"¡Sí, me gusta SOLO un poco!"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Eleanor apenas llamó.

- ¿Puedo pasar, cielo?

- Meemaw, tú no necesitas preguntar eso.- dijo el joven, como si fuera lo más obvio.

La anciana sonrió cariñosamente y entró en la habitación. Se sentó despacio en la esquina de la cama y contempló el perfecto orden que había a su alrededor.

- ¿Ya has terminado de recoger tus cosas?

El joven físico asintió.

- Sí. El vuelo sale a las cinco. Tenemos que irnos en media hora. Espero que Penny conozca el significado de "media hora" y que sepa que equivale a treinta minutos.

Eleanor volvió a sonreír. Alargó la mano hacia él. Sheldon la tomó y su abuela lo condujo suavemente hasta hacerle sentar a su lado.

- Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Moonpie.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste.- Ojalá pudierais quedaros más tiempo. Estos cinco días han parecido una hora.- acarició con ternura el rostro de su nieto.- Me encantaría tenerte siempre a mi lado.

Sheldon sintió un dolor sordo en su corazón. Bajó la cabeza.

- Yo… también voy a echarte mucho de menos, Meemaw…- dijo, con voz entrecortada.- Pero te prometo que vendré mucho más a menudo.

Eleanor miró a su nieto con infinito amor y admiración. Su Moonpie, su Shelly. Ciertamente, ella quería a todos sus nietos muchísimo, incluso al descastado de George, pero no podía evitar sentir debilidad por Sheldon. Siempre había sido un niño muy especial. Y ahora era un hombre igualmente especial, con aquel hermoso corazón tan profundamente enterrado y celosamente guardado del despiadado mundo exterior. Con esos ojos tan azules y transparentes. Su mano acarició con infinita ternura la mejilla.

- Sé que en Pasadena eres feliz, con tu trabajo y tus amigos. Y con eso me basta.

El joven físico le dedicó una débil sonrisa, un tanto triste. Ella apretó su mano.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- preguntó la anciana, un tanto misteriosa.

Él la miró.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Eleanor ensanchó su sonrisa. Después le miró intensamente.

- Quiero pedirte que cuides de Penny.

Sheldon se quedó paralizado ante las palabras de su abuela. La miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Intentó deshacerse del nudo que había aparecido en su garganta. Después, apartó la mirada, algo azorado.

- Yo… creo que eso lo he… hecho desde que apareció en el apartamento de enfrente. En caso contrario, tal vez estaría en la cárcel o… perseguida por la justicia federal de California.

Eleanor no pudo evitar una risita divertida.

- Sé que te preocupas por ella, cielo. Y que la… aprecias más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.- dijo la sagaz anciana.

Sheldon la miró temeroso, intentando rebatir esa idea, pero su abuela le dedicó esa mirada con la que parecía decirle que podía leer su mente. El joven físico bajó la cabeza, abatido. Ella acarició de nuevo su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla.

- Cariño, no pasa nada porque la quieras.

- Yo… no…

Su abuela sonrió amorosa.

- Está claro que tienes una mente maravillosa para la ciencia, pero no para el amor.- dijo divertida.- Escúchame, Moonpie. Esa chica no tiene ni idea de lo inmensamente afortunada que es por tenerte en su vida. Y, aunque no lo creas o no lo quieras aceptar, tú también eres inmensamente afortunado por tenerla a ella. Sí, vale, es posible que no sea tan ordenada como tú…- su nieto puso los ojos en blanco.- … y también es posible que desafíe continuamente tu forma de ser, pero se preocupa por ti y te acepta tal como eres. Ha venido hasta aquí, contigo, y ha estado en el hospital a tu lado. Es una chica encantadora. Por eso quiero pedirte que… no la pierdas nunca.

Sheldon tragó saliva.

- Yo…

Por primera vez, no supo qué contestar. Ni siquiera pudo fabricar un argumento lo suficientemente lógico para exponer que Penny sólo era una buena amiga, y que no significaba nada más para él. Pero Eleanor pareció entender como si hubiera soltado un discurso completo. Ese silencio era más elocuente que un millón de palabras. Eleanor apoyó la palma de su mano en su mejilla, sosteniendo su mirada.

- Dijiste que podía pedirte lo que quisiera… Pues bien, sólo quiero una cosa. Que no dejes escapar a esa chica.

El joven iba a rebatir, pero su abuela lo interrumpió.

- Y no hay peros que valgan.- terminó, tajante.

Sheldon bajó los hombros, derrotado. Nunca podría discutir o negarle nada a Meemaw. Ni siquiera cuando hacía peticiones tan irracionales como aquella. Aunque… su abuela nunca había sido irracional. Por eso no entendía en absoluto que le estuviera pidiendo aquello.

- ¿Por qué me pides eso?- preguntó, vulnerable.

Eleanor sonrió.

- Algún día lo averiguarás.

El joven físico la miró, confuso. En ese momento, Penny apareció sin resuello en el umbral de la puerta, arrastrando su maleta.

- ¡Ya… he terminado! Todo listo. Y me sobran diez minutos.- dijo, dedicándole una mueca burlona a Sheldon.

El físico la miró con una mezcla de timidez e incredulidad. Después, sus ojos enfocaron el equipaje de la chica.

- Penny, he de recordarte que meter toda tu ropa a presión en la maleta no equivale a hacer el equipaje.- dijo, viendo que los cierres de la maleta estaban a punto de estallar.

Eleanor no pudo evitar una risita. Se retiró prudentemente.

- Os esperaré afuera.

Penny dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa a la anciana. Después se volvió hacia el físico, alzando una ceja.

- Mi equipaje está perfectamente hecho.- rebatió tozuda. Levantó la maleta, dándole la vuelta, como si quisiera demostrarle que podía aguantar la presión.- ¿Lo ves?

En ese momento, los cierres cedieron definitivamente. La maleta se abrió como si hubiera explotado dentro una bomba de neutrones y toda la ropa salió disparada por la habitación. La chica ahogó un grito de sorpresa, cuando de pronto advirtió que uno de sus minúsculos tangas de encaje negro había acabado en la cabeza de Sheldon. Todos los tics y nervios del pobre físico terminaron explotando igual que la maleta. Dio un paso atrás, tropezando, mientras retiraba la minúscula prenda de su cabeza, lanzándosela a la chica como si quemase. Penny no pudo evitar pensar en lo deliciosamente ruborizado que estaba. Fue incapaz de reprimir la tentación de ponerlo en un aprieto aún mayor.

- Oye, no lo tires así, que podría romperse el encaje.- se quejó.- Este tanga es mi favorito y me sienta estupendamente.

La respiración se cortó en los pulmones del físico teórico. Enrojeció hasta las orejas. Trató por todos los medios de evitar el jadeo que ascendía por su garganta, causado por la maldita imagen eidética que su cerebro ya se había encargado de formar. Penny le miraba con una sonrisita tan divertida como traviesa. ¡Maldición, lo estaba haciendo a propósito! Esa chica acabaría matándolo… y a Meemaw sólo se le ocurría pedirle que no la dejara escapar... En ese momento, Mary Cooper apareció por la puerta.

- Chicos, os he preparado algo de comer para el viaje…

Sheldon se colocó ante ella de un salto, tratando de ocultar la visión de todas aquellas prendas indecentemente minúsculas de la mirada de su madre. Mary alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Shelly?

Penny miró a su espalda y recogió a toda prisa su ropa, metiéndola nuevamente en la maleta, sentándose encima, para poder cerrarla. Sheldon intentó aparentar normalidad.

- No… no pasa nada, mamá. Es sólo que… Penny tiene algunas dificultades en cerrar su maleta.

- Y… ¿A qué esperas para ayudarla?- le miró algo enfadada. Después se volvió, alejándose.- Tenéis que apresuraros si no queréis...- su voz se perdió por el pasillo.

- Eso, ¿a qué esperas para ayudarme?- inquirió Penny, aún sentada en su maleta, dedicándole una divertida mirada.

El joven físico bufó. Pero se acercó. La maleta volvía a estar abierta.

- ¿Nunca te han enseñado a doblar la ropa?- dijo, extremadamente molesto.

Ella sonrió. Entre los dos, lograron ordenar un poco aquel vórtice de entropía y, finalmente, la maleta se cerró sin problemas. La chica sonrió, victoriosa. Sheldon colgó de su hombro el portátil y salieron, cerrando la puerta. En la entrada, Mary, Missy y Eleanor los esperaban para despedirse. Mary entregó la bolsa de comida a Penny.

- Tened cuidado, y llamad en cuanto lleguéis.- dijo, sin poder evitar preocuparse y sentirse triste a la vez.

Penny le sonrió, tranquilizadora. Las dos se despidieron con un sentido abrazo, al que se unió Missy. Después se volvió hacia Eleanor.

- Ha sido un inmenso placer conocerla.- dijo la chica.

- Lo mismo digo, cielo.- Eleanor la tomó de las manos.- Muchísimas gracias por haber venido y espero que no tenga que sufrir otro infarto para que vuelvas.- bromeó.

Penny sonrió y abrazó cariñosamente a la encantadora anciana. Después, se alejó hacia la puerta. Sheldon miró a su familia. Odiaba las despedidas, igual que odiaba toda manifestación de cariño en público. Missy se acercó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta la próxima, Shelly.

Su madre le abrazó, soltando el discurso habitual, sobre que se cuidara, que no se enfriara, que no se montase en el coche de ningún desconocido y un largo etcétera. Sheldon soportó estoicamente la exagerada preocupación maternal. Finamente, se volvió hacia Eleanor. La anciana le sonrió amorosa.

- Cuídate, mi Moonpie.

Se abrazaron con infinito cariño, como si no quisieran separarse. Sheldon nunca podía despedirse de ella. Simplemente susurró un inaudible:-"Te quiero, Meemaw". Ella acarició su cabello oscuro hasta que se separaron. El joven físico se encaminó hacia donde esperaba Penny. Eleanor sonrió mientras los dos chicos se alejaban, y una oleada de felicidad la recorrió al ver que Penny cogía inesperadamente a Sheldon del brazo.

* * *

Queridísimos lectores míos. ¡No lo puedo evitar! Adoro a Meemaw, aunque nunca haya aparecido en la serie. Debe ser la abuela más encantadora del mundo para lograr sacar esa ternura que nuestro Moonpie lleva dentro. No os impacientéis... que pronto Penny también lo logrará :-) Sé que estoy desarrollando muy lentamente esta historia, pero no puedo hacerlo deprisa, pues no quiero quitarle la esencia a Sheldon. Quiero que siga siendo él, aunque esté enamorado hasta las trancas de Penny, y eso no es nada fácil de lograr XDDD. Pero procuraré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y para concluir, muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por los rewiews. No os imagináis la ilusión que me hace descubrir que hay un rewiew nuevo en mi historia, y leer que esto se ha convertido en una adicción para algun s XDDD ¡Muchísimas gracias!


	24. Chapter 24

Sheldon Cooper estaba de nuevo frente a su pizarra, en su despacho, escribiendo sin tregua. Parecía que nada había ocurrido en apenas un mes, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En esos escasos treinta días habían sucedido tantas cosas como en sus treinta años. Descansó un momento y su mirada volvió a la carta que estaba en su mesa. Sonrió otra vez al reconocer la inconfundible letra de Meemaw. Le había escrito, diciéndole que se encontraba perfectamente, que ya ni siquiera se fatigaba al salir a pasear, y que hacía un tiempo espléndido en Galveston. También le contaba lo muchísimo que le echaba de menos, especialmente cuando ayer había ido a la playa con Missy. El nombre de Penny apareció varias veces escrito. Eleanor deseaba saber cómo estaba la chica y le suplicaba que le diese muchos recuerdos de su parte. El joven físico resopló con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Recordó una vez más la cara de Penny cuando él, en una rarísima excepción a las leyes de la física de Sheldon Cooper, permitió a la joven leer la carta. Penny había sonreído con esa sonrisa que iluminaba una habitación y, en uno de sus impulsos de ternura, había besado la carta, dejando un leve rastro de pintalabios en ella. El joven físico tragó saliva al ver la marca en el papel. Sacudió con furia su cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia sus cálculos. Se quedó perplejo. Toda la cuarta fila de matrices y derivadas estaba… ¡mal! Reprimió un grito de terror. Jamás en su vida había errado un cálculo… Bueno, tal vez algún número, ¡pero nunca una fila entera! ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Borró los números con una temblorosa mano y apretó los dientes y los ojos. Tomó aire y atravesó con la mirada la última ecuación. Después, su cerebro pareció volver a la normalidad, y los números fluyeron con facilidad pasmosa. Completó la fila en apenas unos segundos y la repasó, respirando ya más tranquilo. Sí, perfecto.

Siguió concentrado en su tarea hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

- Toc, toc, toc… ¿Sheldon?

Otra vez, se equivocó en un número. Gruñó frustrado y abrió la puerta. Una sonriente Penny apareció tras ella. El joven volvió a resoplar.

- Penny, estoy ocupado.- dijo antes de que la chica abriera la boca, dándole la espalda y volviendo a su pizarra.

La chica no le hizo caso y le siguió, sentándose en la mesa.

- Me dijiste que de cuatro a seis no querías ninguna interrupción, y son las seis y media.- dijo la rubia.- Además, te he traído un café para que te relajes un poquito y no te explote el cerebro.- terminó, guiñándole un ojo divertida.

El joven físico la miró.

- Cierto, ya son las seis y media. Pero he estado fuera cinco días y tengo una considerable cantidad de trabajo atrasado. En segundo lugar, no necesito relajarme ni tomarme un café. Sabes que no tomo café…

- Es descafeinado…- interrumpió ella.

Él siguió mirándola fijamente.

- En tercer lugar, no me gusta que me interrumpan. En cuarto lugar, mi cerebro jamás explotaría. Y en quinto lugar, tú también tienes bastantes cosas que hacer, teniendo en cuenta que sólo queda una semana para tu examen.

Penny hizo un mohín con sus labios que atrajo inevitablemente la mirada de Sheldon. El físico teórico siguió mirándola, con cara de póker, intentando mantener su pose digna. La chica le devolvió la mirada, irritada.

- De acuerdo, lo he captado, ya me voy condenado bicho raro. Y… ¡De nada!

Dejó la taza encima de la mesa y se volvió, dispuesta a marcharse enfadada. En realidad… no estaba en absoluto enfadada. Estaba comprobando todo su talento como actriz. Empezó a contar, apostando consigo misma cuánto tardaría el bicho raro en deternerla… "Uno…Dos…" Oyó un derrotado suspiro a su espalda y sonrió victoriosa.

- Espera, Penny…

La chica se volvió, mirándolo inquisidora con una ceja alzada. Sheldon apretó los dientes.

- Gracias por el café…- dijo, con un considerable esfuerzo.

- De nada, cielo.- contestó ella, con una deliciosa sonrisa que causó estragos en el estómago del físico. Se acercó de nuevo y volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Sheldon hizo una mueca, pero tomó la taza y la llevó a los labios. Debía reconocer que ese descafeinado que preparaba Penny estaba realmente… delicioso. Tenía el punto exacto de azúcar y de crema. La chica rio divertida. Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

- No sabía que para tu cerebro fuese divertido… verme tomar un café.

- Lo es.- contestó ella.- Especialmente cuando tienes toda la comisura de los labios manchada de crema.- dijo traviesa.

Sheldon pareció ruborizarse y apartó el rostro, limpiándose apresuradamente con una servilleta. Penny soltó otra suave risa, sin poder evitar desear estar en el lugar de esa servilleta. Le encantaba verlo nervioso y saber que ella era la culpable. Él volvió a adoptar su pose seria.

- Imagino que no habrás venido hasta aquí para ver cómo me tomo un café.- empezó.

La chica alzó una ceja. Bueno, a decir verdad, simplemente verlo ya era un buen motivo para llegar hasta su despacho. Pero si a eso se le añadía el placer de torturarlo un poquito o de contemplar esos hermosos ojos azules, ese irresistible cuerpo demasiado cubierto por la ropa, esa tentadora boca…-"Ya basta, Penny". Sacudió la cabeza, pero no dejó de sonreír pícaramente.

- Cierto, también he venido para que te tomes un descanso y te relajes un poco.

Sheldon alzó una ceja.

- Penny, considerar tu presencia como relajante es como considerar que la cocaína es un excelente depresor del sistema nervioso central.

Ella ensanchó más su sonrisa y se acercó, activando todas las alarmas de Sheldon.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy como una droga estimulante del sistema nervioso central? ¿Igual que las anfetaminas?

Él la miró sorprendido. Vaya, estaba claro que la chica se estaba tomando muy en serio su próximo examen. Jamás creyó que la Penny que él conocía pudiera contraatacar con un argumento científico. Sin saber por qué, lo encontró extrañamente… atrayente. O bueno, tal vez ayudaba en eso la ceñida blusa estampada que marcaba todas sus curvas. Sheldon reprimió un gemido. Penny estaba demasiado… cerca. Sin embargo, la chica de pronto se detuvo y meneó la cabeza, pensativa.

- Bueno… a decir verdad, no siempre las drogas tienen efectos definidos. Por ejemplo, el alcohol actúa primero como un estimulante, pero después es un depresor. Y también es muy distinto el efecto dependiendo del sexo. ¿Sabías que una mujer con una leve cantidad de alcohol en sangre es muchísimo más susceptible a disfrutar de una noche de sexo salvaje, mientras que en un hombre el efecto es el contrario?

Por vez primera en toda su vida, Sheldon no pudo seguir el interesante y excepcionalmente científico discurso de Penny. Su cerebro se quedó paralizado en las palabras "mujer" y "noche de sexo salvaje". Pero parecía que ella no se enteraba de los estragos que estaba causando en él y seguía a lo suyo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que realmente me gusta aprender tantas cosas nuevas.- dijo, con una sonrisa.- Y te lo debo todo a ti, Moonpie.- dijo dedicándole una irresistible sonrisa. Se acercó y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- No quiero molestarte más, cielo. Tengo que volver a mi mesa. A ver si soy capaz de terminar la tarea que me falta antes de que salgamos. Sólo son unos pocos problemas. Y…- sonrió, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.- … después de que me la corrijas podemos jugar a Halo 3. Me apetece darte una paliza.- terminó divertida.

Él la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella se soltaba de su cuello. Le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. El joven físico tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con esa chica? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que lo estaba volviendo loco? ¿Por qué lo había besado… en la mejilla y no en los labios? Y… ¡¿Por qué demonios se preguntaba eso!? Respiró con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que el oxígeno llegara a su cerebro para que pudiera volver a pensar racionalmente. Pero lo único que consiguió fue marearse un poco al hiperventilar. Apretó sus sienes con fuerza, como si quisiera eliminar a Penny de una vez por todas, pero sólo pudo dejar escapar un jadeo agónico. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su maltrecho orgullo para no salir corriendo detrás de esa chica, acorralarla en el pasillo y besarla delante de todo el personal del Caltech. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Creyó que el corazón se le paraba. Pero por suerte, o por desgracia, sólo eran Raj, Howard y Leonard.

- ¿¡Cómo diablos se os ocurre entrar así!? ¿Acaso no os han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?- espetó, irritado.

Los tres amigos se quedaron perplejos. Conocían muy bien el genio de Sheldon… en todo su significado. Era una de las "ventajas" de trabajar con él. Pero nunca lo habían visto tan extremadamente… furioso… y algo más. Estaba absolutamente alterado, fuera de sí, con la frente perlada de sudor y un sospechoso rubor en las mejillas. Antes de que ninguno pudiera abrir la boca, el físico teórico salió de su despacho como una exhalación. Los chicos se quedaron atónitos, mirándose entre ellos, sin entender absolutamente nada. Howard meneó la cabeza.

- Parece que Sheldon ha perdido definitivamente el juicio… suponiendo que los de su especie lo tengan.

Leonard frunció el ceño.

- Creo que Penny ha estado aquí antes que nosotros.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso, Sherlock?- preguntó Howard con sorna.

- Porque reconocería su colonia en unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda.- vio la furiosa mirada que le estaba dedicando Raj.- Oh, vamos, Raj, ¡no pienso ponerle los cuernos a Priya con Penny! ¿Cuándo demonios vas a dejar de tener esos retorcidos pensamientos?

- Yo sólo te recuerdo que en la India nos tomamos muy mal las deshonras hacia las mujeres de nuestra familia.- dijo el joven, cortante.

Howard soltó una risa sardónica.

- Deberías confiar más en Leonard, Raj. Además, sinceramente, no creo que dos mujeres atractivas se lo disputen en este universo.

Leonard miró al joven judío con mala cara. Movió la cabeza.

- Aquí ha pasado algo… No es normal que Sheldon esté así.

Los otros dos chicos rodaron los ojos.

- Jamás creí oír las palabras "normal" y "Sheldon" en la misma frase.- dijo Howard.

Leonard le ignoró. De pronto, se quedó paralizado frente a la pizarra. Sus amigos le miraron preocupados.

- Hey, ¿qué pasa…?

El físico experimental sólo alzó un dedo, señalando una ecuación. Raj y Howard la miraron. También se quedaron atónitos.

- Está… mal.

Los tres amigos se miraron boquiabiertos. Era la primera vez que veían un error en una ecuación de Sheldon. Eso era realmente grave.

- ¿Creéis que un error en una ecuación está relacionado con la deliciosa fragancia femenina que estamos percibiendo aún?- preguntó Howard.

- Usa la lógica, Howard.- respondió Leonard.- Sheldon se quedó paralizado cuando entramos aquí sin llamar, y después se ha marchado con un nivel de histeria que jamás había visto. Está claro que su comportamiento tiene que ver con Penny. Ha pasado algo entre ellos. Algo más que no sabemos.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que el doctor Frankenstein y la princesa han llegado a la tercera base?- preguntó Howard, con un tono de voz mitad atónito y mitad pervertido.

Leonard meneó la cabeza.

- Howard, ¿ni siquiera Bernadette ha logrado que dejes de ser un asqueroso obseso sexual?

El joven judío sonrió. Sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Después se quedaron pensativos.

- Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando con estos dos.- dijo Howard, decidido.

Leonard y Raj volvieron a fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Oye, eso es algo muy personal.- protestó Leonard.- No sé si recuerdas que Sheldon advirtió muy seriamente que no nos metiésemos en sus asuntos. Y no pienso dar un motivo para que el Doctor Frankenstein descargue su ira sobre mí, teniendo en cuenta que es mi encantador y amable compañero de piso.

- Yo opino lo mismo.- secundó Raj.- Si metemos las narices, es capaz de tenerme aquí copiando datos hasta el día siguiente.- se quejó.

- Oh, vamos, no puede ser que esté oyendo esto. ¿Me estáis diciendo que tenéis miedo de Sheldon?

Los otros asintieron.

- Y de Penny también.- agregó Raj temeroso.

Howard les miró con mala cara. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

- Cielo, perdona que te…

Penny se quedó inmóvil al ver a los chicos frente a ella. Raj automáticamente cerró la boca y miró al suelo. Leonard y Howard le dirigieron una nerviosa sonrisita.

- Oh, hola… chicos. ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?

- Pues… nada, realmente, no estábamos… haciendo nada.- contestó Leonard.- Y tú…¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- bendita elocuencia…

La chica miró a su ex con una ceja levantada y bastante confusa.

- Bueno, es que tenía una duda con…- empezó a señalar algo escrito en un papel. Howard se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa seductora.

- Pues para eso estamos, querida… para solucionar todas tus dudas.

Penny le miró como si fuese un Gremlin y automáticamente retrocedió.

- Oh, bueno… tampoco es una duda tan… importante. En fin, chicos, tengo que irme. Luego os veo.

Salió a toda prisa de allí. Leonard dirigió una mirada burlona a Howard.

- Parece que a ti tampoco te van a disputar dos mujeres hermosas en este universo. Debería darte vergüenza. Si lo supiera Bernadette…

El joven judío lo miró.

- Oye, yo quiero muchísimo a Bernadette. Pero eso no tiene que impedir que sea amable con… una buena amiga.

Leonard meneó de nuevo la cabeza y salió del despacho, sin decir nada más. Raj y Howard le imitaron.


	25. Chapter 25

La siguiente semana fue una auténtica tortura para Sheldon Lee Cooper. Veía a Penny casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Cada dos por tres estaba en su apartamento o en su oficina, estudiando frenéticamente y bombardeándolo a preguntas. Realmente, había mejorado mucho, en comparación con sus primeros días en el insondable mundo del conocimiento. Sheldon estaba razonablemente seguro de que lograría superar su examen, del mismo modo que lo estaba acerca de que no podría aguantar más tiempo esa situación. No se trataba simplemente de verla a todas horas. A eso se había acostumbrado más o menos hacía tiempo. Era… mucho más que eso. Ahora ella ya no se colgaba nunca de su cuello para besarle, y cuando lo hacía, únicamente era para besar su mejilla. Maldición, sí, era eso. Lo que no soportaba era que ya no lo besara o no lo abrazara como antes. Era inútil seguir negándolo. El joven físico apoyó la cabeza entre las manos. Era una agonía tenerla sentada junto a él, hablando, discutiendo, gesticulando y sonriendo con aquella maldita sonrisa y no poder hacer nada más que mirarla con cara de póker y luchar por seguir respirando. Era casi un dolor físico. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa situación? Lo peor de todo es que ella parecía ir siempre a buscarle cuando Leonard, o Raj, o cualquier otro de sus amigos estaba en el apartamento. Jamás iba cuando estaba solo. Incluso las veces que, desesperado ya por la situación, había ido él a llamar a su puerta para estudiar en el solitario apartamento de su vecina, ella no estaba… o simplemente fingía no estar.

Exhaló un gemido de angustia. No sabía lo que le ocurría. Bueno… en realidad, sí lo sabía, pero prefería seguir pensando que no, de lo contrario saltaría aterrado por la ventana. Había intentado todo para olvidar aquello, para apartarla de su cerebro, para volver a verla como sólo la alocada vecina de enfrente. Pero todo había resultado inútil. Cada vez que intentaba pasar varios días sin su presencia, la tortura era aún mayor, como si sufriese un raro síndrome de abstinencia. Sí, se había vuelto adicto a una droga llamada Penny, y lo acabaría llevando a la tumba.

El pobre físico tomó un sorbo de la taza de té que tenía entre las manos, procurando tranquilizarse lo bastante como para que la cucharilla dejara de golpear la porcelana. No podía seguir así. Aún tenía una débil esperanza. Cuando Penny consiguiera superar su examen y entrar en la academia, ya no tendría ninguna excusa para verla hasta en la sopa. Respiró profundamente. Sí, eso era. La chica estaría muy ocupada y emocionada con sus clases de interpretación, conocería a gente nueva y… él podría retomar su perfecta y ordenada vida. Se recostó en su sitio del sofá, como si buscase la protección que sólo él lograba encontrar en ese rincón. Miró el reloj. Puede que ya hubiese sucedido el pequeño milagro que esperaba. A esas horas, la chica ya debía haber terminado su examen y estaría esperando para saber su calificación. No pudo evitar sentirse inquieto. Deseaba fervientemente que lo hubiera logrado, no sólo por librarse de esa agonía, sino también porque… Penny lo merecía.

Leonard apareció en el salón.

- ¿Todavía no ha vuelto Penny?

Sheldon simplemente negó con la cabeza, con la mirada clavada en su taza de té. El físico experimental no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de pena por él. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su ególatra e intolerante compañero de piso pudiera inspirarle tanta compasión. Bueno, no es que pensase que era un robot sin sentimientos pero… A decir verdad, aquello era como la singularidad del Big Bang. Inexplicable. Ver a Sheldon torturado en el sofá, devanando su portentoso cerebro pensando en una chica era simplemente increíble. Por un momento dudó en tener una conversación en serio con él. Pero lo descartó. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo Sheldon, por muy perturbado que estuviera. Además, si el físico teórico hubiera querido hablar, lo habría expuesto sin rodeos.

Leonard se dispuso a sentarse en el otro sillón, con su portátil en el regazo, cuando de pronto la puerta del apartamento se abrió bruscamente. Los dos físicos alzaron la cabeza un tanto sorprendidos. Penny apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con el rostro desencajado y las lágrimas fluyendo sin pausa por las mejillas. Sheldon creyó que se le paraba el corazón.

- Penny…- empezó Leonard, asustado.

El bolso se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo. La chica parecía no reaccionar. Estaba allí, plantada, presa de un incontrolable temblor mientras lloraba silenciosamente sin tregua. Sheldon no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó automáticamente. Leonard le imitó.

- Pero ¿qué…?

El físico teórico no pudo decir más. La chica le alcanzó en cuatro zancadas y se abalanzó sobre él con tanta fuerza que lo derribó sobre el sofá. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, cortando su respiración, y empezó a besarle en la frente, las mejillas, el mentón, las sienes… y por toda la cara, igual que cuando habían jugado al ridículo juego de chicos contra chicas. Leonard parpadeó, atónito, mientras intentaba cerrar su desencajada mandíbula. Aquella visión era… simplemente increíble. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que contemplar cómo Penny se dedicaba a matar a Sheldon a besos. El joven físico teórico intentó luchar por su vida y por respirar de nuevo, pero los brazos de Penny y su insospechada fuerza de granjera de Nebraska no le dejaban inspirar. Finalmente, logró tomar el oxígeno necesario.

- Penny…- casi jadeó.- Por favor… te… agradecería que… me dejaras… respirar.

La chica pareció reaccionar al fin y le soltó suavemente, mirándolo con adoración. Seguía llorando, pero no parecía triste en absoluto. Se separó de él, recuperando un poco su compostura y sentándose en su lugar del sofá. Sheldon también logró sentarse, pero seguía sin entender nada.

- He…he aprobado…- dijo la chica, quebrándosele la voz.

Leonard sonrió mientras abría la boca de la sorpresa. Sheldon se quedó paralizado.

- Eso… eso… ¡Es genial!- dijo el físico más bajo.- ¡Enhorabuena!

Penny sonrió feliz y abrazó a Leonard, agradecida por su sincera felicitación.

- Lo siento… siento haber reaccionado así, Moonpie…- dijo con una expresión tan linda como visiblemente embarazada.- Pero es que… no os imagináis lo que sentí al ver que… había aprobado. ¡He sacado un ocho! Jamás en mi vida había sacado un ocho.- dijo emocionada.- Sé que para vosotros sería un desastre de nota, pero… no os imagináis lo que significa para mí.

Otra lágrima volvió a resbalar por su hermosa mejilla. Sheldon tragó saliva.

- Bueno… realmente es lo menos que podías sacar, después de haber tenido un profesor como yo.

Leonard le miró perplejo. Sí, evidentemente, Sheldon Cooper no podía dar la enhorabuena de otra forma. Aunque lo divertido era verle decir eso con miles de marcas del pintalabios de Penny por toda la cara y un rubor bastante sospechoso en sus mejillas. El físico experimental no pudo evitar una risita sardónica. Penny también sonrió, mientras Sheldon bajó la mirada, como si no pudiera soportar ver el hermoso rostro de la chica un minuto más.

- Oye, esto hay que celebrarlo.- propuso Leonard.- Podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta en casa esta noche. ¿Qué os parece?

Penny dejó de llorar automáticamente y sus ojos se iluminaron.

- Es una idea genial, Leonard.- aprobó.

- Creo que seguís teniendo problemas en distinguir lo que es una "idea genial".- rebatió Sheldon.- ¿Desde cuándo damos fiestas aquí?- preguntó mirando a su compañero de piso con mala cara.

Leonard intentó devolverle la misma mirada, pero simplemente no podía. Se echó a reír sin remedio.

- Oye, Sheldon, si quieres adoptar tu postura de ogro antisocial, por lo menos lávate la cara de todas esas marcas de pintalabios…- sugirió burlón.

Sheldon le miró con expresión de pánico y se tocó el rostro. Una suave mancha rosa apareció en sus dedos y su ojo empezó a temblar incontrolable. Se marchó a toda prisa al cuarto de baño. Penny y Leonard no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

- Debo reconocer que si querías lograr que Sheldon perdiera definitivamente el juicio, lo has conseguido.- dijo Leonard.- Y eso es un logro increíble.

La chica meneó la cabeza. No se sentía muy cómoda hablando de algo así con su ex. Leonard pareció entender su incomodidad.

- Oye, en serio, no te preocupes. No pasa nada. En realidad, me alegro por él. No podría encontrar a alguien mejor. De lo que no estoy tan seguro es de si debo alegrarme por ti…- dijo con una mueca de susto.

Penny sonrió, sintiendo que sus reservas desaparecían. Se daba cuenta de que le encantaba Leonard en su papel de amigo. Era muy distinto a su papel de novio, al menos respecto a ella. Se alegraba de que por fin las cosas hubieran tomado el rumbo adecuado. Apoyó una mano cariñosa en su brazo.

- Gracias Leonard.

El físico experimental le guiñó un ojo y tomó su portátil para volver a su tarea. La chica recogió sus cosas.

- Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo, a comprar cosas para esta noche.

- Nosotros tenemos el frigorífico hasta arriba de cosas…- sugirió Leonard.

- Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo saquearos todo.- sonrió divertida.- Además, he de invitar a algunos amigos y… bueno, preparar una fiesta lleva tiempo. Sobre todo si va a ser como ésta. Nunca había tenido tanto que celebrar- se encaminó hacia la puerta.- Despídeme del doctor Frankenstein.

Leonard asintió soltando una risita y después, volvió toda su atención a la pantalla de su ordenador.

* * *

Perdóooon por el capítulo corto. Os prometo que el siguiente no os sabrá a poco ;-) Creo que Sheldon ya está a punto de caramelo... ¡Me lo estoy pasando pipa escribiendo esto, que lo sepáis! XDDDDD Y, como no, millones y millones de gracias a mis amados y amadas lectores/as.


	26. Chapter 26

Sheldon estaba sentado en su lugar del sofá. Podría decirse que hasta ahí, todo era de lo más normal… si no fuera porque a su alrededor había una vorágine de música, alcohol, aperitivos y personas, no todas conocidas. Todos estaban charlando, riendo y bailando. Sí, lo que se suponía que había que hacer en una fiesta. Y, en medio de todo el jolgorio estaba una exultante Penny, bailando divertida con Bernadette y Amy y riendo a carcajadas con ellas. Sheldon apartó la mirada de la chica, intentando expulsarla de su mente. Se volvió y vio que Leonard también estaba muy entretenido, besándose con Priya en el otro sofá. Hasta Raj se había transformado en el rey de la fiesta, sin beber demasiado alcohol, y ahora tenía a dos amigas de Penny escuchando atentamente su explicación sobre las supernovas. El físico teórico bufó. Él se alegraba de que la chica hubiera aprobado su examen, pero no entendía por qué tenían que celebrarlo… de aquella extraña manera. De pronto, una de las amigas desconocidas de Penny se sentó junto a él.

- Hola guapo.- le saludó con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

Sheldon la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Creo que no has formulado correctamente tu pregunta. Si lo hubieras hecho, habrías preguntado:-"¿Qué harías aquí, si estuvieras solo?"- Y yo te hubiera respondido:-"Pues disfrutar de la soledad, algo que evidentemente ahora mismo no puedo hacer."

La chica lo miró sin comprender.

- Vaya… tenía razón Penny. Cuando hablas no se te entiende en absoluto… Pero eres muy mono…

La chica se pegó a él en el sofá. Automáticamente, Sheldon se puso en pie.

- Lo siento pero, no tengo por costumbre compartir mi espacio personal con alguien desconocido y que posee flora bacteriana igualmente desconocida para mi sistema inmunológico.

Se alejó, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca. Penny, que había visto y oído la escena, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Al principio, tuvo ganas de sacar a su amiga a rastras del sofá. Miranda era una auténtica loba que no perdía oportunidad de cazar a alguna víctima masculina incauta. Pero luego creyó que sería muy divertido comprobar cómo el brillante Sheldon Cooper iba a deshacerse de la chica. Y no la había defraudado. La chica rubia meneó la cabeza mientras reía. Llamar a Sheldon bicho raro no le hacía justicia. Era mucho más que eso. En lo que llevaban de fiesta, se le habían acercado todas sus amigas, pero no habían durado junto a él más de un minuto. Y después, todas y cada una de ellas volvían diciendo la misma letanía, que ese chico sería un bombón si no tuviera boca. Aunque, a decir verdad, la boca también la utilizaba… extraordinariamente bien. Penny tragó saliva al verlo. Procuró dejar de pensar en la boca de Sheldon y seguir divirtiéndose como hasta ahora, pero era bastante complicado. Su mirada se desviaba casi continuamente hacia él. Ese condenado bicho raro estaba realmente guapísimo con ese traje. Sí, el mismo que ella le había sugerido comprar. El mismo cuyos pantalones acabaron fuera del cuerpo de Sheldon cuando dio aquella grandiosa charla sobre las dimensiones del espacio. Sacudió la cabeza, procurando centrar sus pensamientos. Respiró hondo y se separó un momento de Bernadette, que en ese momento dedicaba toda su atención a Howard. Se acercó silenciosamente a Sheldon, que estaba apoyado en una esquina de la sala de estar, intentando pasar desapercibido. La chica se colocó casi a su lado y carraspeó.

- Hola, guapo, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo?- dijo, imitando sorprendentemente bien el tono provocativo de su amiga. Sheldon la miró perplejo mientras ella rompía a reír.

- Si eso es un chiste, he de decir que no tiene ninguna gracia.- dijo él, apartando la mirada para volver a clavar la vista al frente.

Ella sonrió.

- Vamos, Shelly, esto es una fiesta. No seas "aguafiestas" y disfrútala.- dijo moviendo apenas su cuerpo al compás de la música.

Los ojos azules de Sheldon se vieron irremediablemente atraídos por la silueta de ella. Tragó saliva. Le costaba horrores ignorarla con aquel vestido verde manzana que se le ceñía maravillosamente bien. Aunque… en realidad, daba igual la ropa que llevara. Siempre aparecía insoportablemente hermosa. Él apartó de nuevo la mirada, reprimiendo un agónico suspiro.

- Tu concepto de diversión es distinto al mío.- dijo, simplemente.

Ella le dedicó una mirada divertida.

- Ya sé que para ti es más entretenido hacer ecuaciones, pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Fíjate en mí. Al principio odiaba las ecuaciones, pero ahora me parecen tolerables. Si tú hicieras lo mismo y te relajaras un poco… es posible que encontraras más soportable esta fiesta y… hasta la disfrutaras.

Sheldon volvió sus ojos hacia ella.

- ¿Y cómo? ¿Bailando? ¿Viendo cómo Raj explica qué es una supernova a dos chicas que no tienen ni idea de lo que es ni un astro? ¿Charlando con tus amigas?- levantó excéptico una ceja.

- Oh, vamos, Moonpie. Eres demasiado exigente. Mis amigas son muy simpáticas.

- E ignorantes.

Ella clavó sus ojos en él.

- Oye, no te metas con mis amigas.

- Son ellas las que se meten conmigo.

Penny sostuvo su mirada. Por un lado deseaba soltarle un puñetazo, y por otro empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo. Era un terrible dilema. Muy bien, él se lo había ganado. Sin más, se colgó de su cuello. Sheldon reprimió un jadeo.

- Penny… ¿qué…estás haciendo?

La chica rodó los ojos.

- Pon tus manos en mi cintura.

Él la miró con ojos desorbitados.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que has oído, Sheldon. Y deja de mirarme como si fuera a asesinarte.- le dijo enfadada.

Él tragó saliva. Le costó horrores obedecerla, pero lo hizo por puro pánico ante su furibunda mirada. La chica soltó una risita divertida. Al final, el joven físico posó sus manos en la esbelta cintura de la joven, sintiendo como si las pusiera en una plancha eléctrica. Penny procuró mantener la mente despejada, aunque era terriblemente difícil, debido al calor que de pronto empezó a sentir. Inspiró profundamente.

- Ahora, escucha la música.- dijo.

Sheldon frunció el ceño pero la obedeció. Estaba sonando una hermosa balada. La miró de nuevo.

- ¿Y?- preguntó.

- Baila.- dijo ella, por toda respuesta.- No pienses, simplemente muévete como te sugiera la música.

En ese momento, la chica empezó a bailar entre sus brazos. Sheldon tragó saliva. Una fuerza más poderosa que él hizo que siguiera su movimiento. De pronto, ambos se encontraron bailando suavemente, envueltos por la música. Todo pareció esfumarse a su alrededor, como si no existiera nadie más en ese momento. Penny reposó la cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo que no podía haber un mejor lugar en todo el universo, que no deseaba estar en ningún otro sitio. El corazón de Sheldon latía con fuerza bajo su pecho, mientras el joven físico procuraba dominar todos sus nervios, temblores y tics. Poco a poco logró relajarse, aunque nada podía eliminar los escalofríos que le recorrían al sentir el cuerpo de Penny junto al suyo. Ni siquiera se enteraron de cuándo terminó la música. Permanecieron abrazados, moviéndose con un ritmo que sólo ellos parecían oír. Finalmente, se detuvieron. La chica alzó la cabeza. Él la miraba echando fuego por los ojos. Su expresión seria pareció suavizarse un poco por la timidez que estaba empezando a sentir. Penny sonrió.

- ¿Ves? Bailar también puede ser divertido.

El joven tragó saliva.

- Admito que… no ha sido tan… intolerable.

Ella sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Sheldon creyó morir. Primero, porque pensó que iba a besarle en los labios, y segundo, porque no lo había hecho… a pesar de estar muy cerca. Ella acarició su rostro.

- Gracias, Moonpie…- dijo llena de ternura.

Él la miró sin comprender.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar siempre ahí.- ella le sonrió y volvió a besarle, esta vez en la otra esquina de su boca.

Sheldon la abrasó con su mirada. Sentía un… desquiciante deseo de besarla de verdad en los labios, y tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos era un enorme suplicio. Ese deseo era agónico. No sólo quería besarla. Deseaba… hacerla enloquecer como ella había hecho con él. Deseaba que todo el mundo desapareciera y…

Penny apartó los ojos de aquel fuego azul, sintiendo que si seguía mirándolo no podría contenerse. No podía hacerlo, a pesar de que no existía algo que más anhelase en ese momento que besarlo, sentirlo. Pero estaban rodeados de gente y… lo peor es que ése no era el problema propiamente dicho. Una insondable tristeza la inundó. Sabía que estaba enamorada perdidamente de aquel físico teórico, y que nada podría cambiar eso ya. Había jugado con fuego y él la había reducido a cenizas con esos ojos, esos labios y todo su ser. Y era tarde para arrepentirse. Sabía que eso terminaría así. Estaba segura de que él sentía también algo por ella. Se lo decía su forma de mirarla, su nerviosismo, su preocupación por ella… casi desde que se conocieron. Pero también sabía que Sheldon moriría antes de confesar que la quería, antes que admitir que no era un Homo novus y que su cuerpo respondía a la atracción que ella le inspiraba como el cuerpo de cualquier ser humano. Penny reprimió casi un sollozo. La culpa era únicamente suya, por hacerse ilusiones, por creer que iba a ser capaz de rendir a nada más y nada menos que a Sheldon Cooper.

Soltó suavemente su cuello. Acarició de nuevo su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo. Después se alejó. Sheldon no pudo siquiera impedir que se fuera. Había perdido todas sus energías sólo por su contacto. Su agonía no hacía más que aumentar. Deseaba que aquella maldita fiesta terminara de una vez. Se volvió y se encerró en su habitación, alejándose del bullicio. Permaneció inmóvil un instante, oyendo las risas de los demás al otro lado de la puerta. Finalmente, se tumbó en la cama, en posición fetal, rodeando las piernas con sus brazos, y soltó casi un sollozo. Pero por desgracia, Penny no estaba allí para consolarle.

* * *

Bueno, mis queridos lectores, no os preocupéis, que esto no es todo. Lo prometido es deuda, pero he de advertir que... lo que viene a continuación es M y no T ;-) ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

La fiesta ya había terminando. Casi todas las amigas de Penny se habían ido ya, así como Howard, Bernadette y Amy. Leonard y Priya se quedaron para ayudarla a recoger un poco.

- Gracias, chicos, sois un encanto.- dijo Penny agradecida.

Priya le sonrió.

- No pasa nada, Penny. Ha sido una fiesta estupenda. La ocasión lo merecía.

La joven rubia asintió un tanto triste. Leonard y Priya intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

- Oye, Penny, no le hagas caso al idiota de Sheldon.- dijo Leonard.- Ya le conocemos. Seguro que mañana su orgullo se habrá reducido y te pedirá perdón desesperadamente, comprándote una docena de cestas de regalo. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Hemos quedado con los demás para salir. Así podemos seguir con la fiesta y no molestar a los vecinos.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, agradeciendo sus palabras con un gesto.

- Te lo agradezco, Leonard, pero francamente, no me apetece. Id vosotros y pasároslo bien. Yo terminaré de limpiar un poco esto y me iré a la cama.

Leonard y Priya la miraron comprensivos.

- Como quieras, Penny, pero si cambias de idea, ya sabes dónde estamos.- dijo Priya.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo. Finalmente los dos se marcharon y la chica se quedó sola. Bueno, por desgracia, no completamente sola. Tiró furiosa a la basura los vasos que quedaban por recoger. De pronto, una presencia la sobresaltó. Ahogó un grito al ver a Sheldon, inmóvil delante de ella.

- No es necesario que hagas tanto ruido.- dijo él.

Ese fue el punto de ruptura para Penny. Simplemente no pudo más.

- ¡Eres… el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la Tierra! ¡No sólo te largas para encerrarte en tu maldita habitación en medio de la fiesta, sin importarte nada ni nadie, sino que ahora que se ha ido todo el mundo sales de tu madriguera para increparme que hago demasiado ruido!- gritó, acercándose furiosa.

Sheldon apretó los dientes, sintiéndose horriblemente mal por sus palabras. Nunca le había afectado tanto. Pero él también estaba sobrepasado por la entropía que reinaba no sólo en su piso, sino también en su cabeza. Adelantó un paso.

- Así que según tú, yo soy el despreciable.- dijo ofendido.- Es sorprendente que eso lo diga la misma persona que utiliza mi apartamento para organizar un caos a su gusto, que no se digna en respetar las normas más básicas de convivencia, que no hace otra cosa que meterse en mi vida, en mi trabajo y en mi mente.- respondió él, también gritando.

Los dos se miraron furiosos y dolidos. Penny apretó el labio, casi llorando.

- ¡Yo no me he metido en tu vida! Y si lo he hecho, no te imaginas cuánto lo lamento.- dijo con voz entrecortada.- Pero no te preocupes, que eso jamás volverá a suceder.

Sheldon la miró. Su furia disminuyó un poco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no soporto más esta situación.- ella apretó los puños.- Ya no la soporto más. Mañana mismo empezaré a buscarme otro apartamento.

Lo dijo sin pensar. En realidad era el dolor quien hablaba por su boca. No pudo soportarlo más tiempo y se volvió para salir precipitadamente de allí. Sin embargo, Sheldon la alcanzó en un par de zancadas y la aferró por un brazo.

- Suéltame, Sheldon.- dijo, sin poder mirarle.

- No voy a soltarte.

Ella levantó la mirada, sin entender nada en absoluto. Sheldon la abrasó con sus ojos. Avanzó hacia ella y la inmovilizó entre sus brazos. Penny soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando la mano derecha de él ascendió por su espalda hasta tomarla por la nuca. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos en un beso inmensamente desesperado. La chica ahogó un gemido mientras sus manos automáticamente buscaron el contacto con su piel, bajo su camisa. La temperatura se elevó por momentos. Sheldon mordió suavemente su labio inferior, invadiendo la deliciosa boca con su lengua. Estaban perdiendo irremediablemente la cordura. Penny se encontró sin saber cómo acostada sobre la cama del físico teórico, en su habitación. Su vestido verde estaba completamente descolocado, dejando al descubierto un hombro desnudo. La chica ahogó un gemido al sentir la boca de él sobre su cuello, su hombro y su clavícula. La estaba volviendo completamente loca con el simple contacto de sus labios. En un impulso, ella aferró su camisa y tiró de ella, haciendo saltar todos los botones. Sheldon meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Era necesario romper todos los botones?- preguntó él.

Ella le contempló. Por Dios… no podía existir nadie más extraordinariamente atractivo sobre la faz de la Tierra. Tenía el pelo revuelto y los labios enrojecidos por los besos. Sus ojos eran del color del mar en una tormenta y echaban fuego mientras la miraba. Su respiración era rápida y profunda, y el delicioso pecho desnudo se movía al compás de cada inspiración, marcando unos suaves abdominales. Penny le sonrió con infinita dulzura y tomó su rostro para besarlo. Él se apoyó en sus manos para no aplastarla con su peso. Después, volvieron a separarse.

- Lamento… haberte dicho…- empezó él.

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

- Yo también lo lamento…- susurró.

Se miraron ardiendo de deseo y dudas.

- Sheldon no… tenemos que hacer nada que no… Quiero decir que… no quiero forzarte a… hacer nada que no desees.

Él la miró. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inmensamente hermosa? Parecía la diosa griega de la belleza, Afrodita. Por toda respuesta, él la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Penny sentía que moría de felicidad. Él volvió a separarse.

- Lo deseo…- dijo con una voz tan sensualmente grave que causó un escalofrío en Penny.- Pero… tal vez… esto no se me dé tan bien como la física…- dijo triste.

Ella le miró, incrédula. ¿Acaso no sabía que su simple contacto era ya insoportablemente delicioso? No, al parecer, no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de su inmenso atractivo. Acarició su pecho, observando complacida cómo un escalofrío erizaba la suave piel a su paso.

- Esto es como bailar, Moonpie.- dijo suavemente.- Sólo… déjate llevar.

Se unieron en un profundo beso. Pronto las demás prendas acabaron esparcidas por el suelo. A pesar del deseo que les consumía, se besaron y acariciaron despacio, como si necesitasen todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse y para acabar de creer que aquello estaba ocurriendo. Sheldon contempló a Penny completamente desnuda en su cama. Esa imagen se grabó a fuego en su memoria eidética. ¿Realmente no estaba soñando? Ella apartó la mirada, tímida. Nunca se había sentido así antes, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Era Sheldon Cooper quien la estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?- preguntó al fin, llena de temor.

Él clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

- La obra más hermosa de la naturaleza.- contestó él.

Penny se sintió morir de felicidad ante esas palabras.

- ¿De verdad… crees que soy… hermosa?

Él la miró sin comprender. ¿Cómo podía dudar ella de su propia belleza? Era tan irracional como si él dudase de su inteligencia.

- No es que lo crea, es que es la verdad. Creo que si hiciésemos un cálculo de tus proporciones, serían exactas a las que calculaban los antiguos griegos.

Ella le miró perpleja. Allí estaba, un irresistible Sheldon Cooper, sin más prenda encima que sus calzoncillos, soltándole un discurso mientras la miraba, sembrando fuego en su piel. Era algo tan… extraño que olvidó sus complejos y temores y rió divertida. En un ágil movimiento, se incorporó, tirando a Sheldon sobre el colchón y colocándose encima. El joven físico jadeó al sentirla.

- Ya basta de charla… doctor Cooper.

Empezó a besarlo, bajando de sus labios a su cuello y pecho. Arrancó un gemido de su garganta que le sonó a música celestial. Acarició su pecho y sus osadas manos fueron descendiendo…

- Penny…- jadeó.

Se sintió morir de placer cuando ella acarició la tela de sus bóxers. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa tan sensual como pícara.

- Apuesto a que ahora mismo no eres capaz de recitar la tabla periódica…- le retó, acariciándolo otra vez y arrancándole otro gemido.

- Hi…drógeno, helio, litio, berilio, boro, carbono, nitrógeno, oxí…

Se quedó precisamente sin oxígeno cuando la chica presionó su pelvis con la suya, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Penny rió y lo besó apasionadamente. El aire pareció hervir alrededor. Sheldon no pudo soportarlo más, y esta vez, fue él quien se levantó, acorralando a la chica entre su cuerpo y el colchón. La acarició y besó hasta que le arrancó deliciosamente su nombre en un jadeo. Penny sentía que explotaba de placer. No se había equivocado. Sheldon tenía que ser también un genio en la cama. Tenía que ser un condenado genio en absolutamente todo. Parecía ser capaz de aprender en quince segundos dónde y cómo debía tocarla para hacerle ver las estrellas. Nadie jamás la había hecho sentir así. Sí, como si fuese un tesoro. Sus manos la acariciaban con devoción. La arrebatadora mezcla de suavidad, pasión, ternura y deseo la estaba enloqueciendo. Y verla así lo estaba enloqueciendo a él.

- Penny… - jadeó.

Ella no podía hablar. Simplemente, elevó sus caderas hacia él, en una clara invitación. Sheldon apretó los dientes. La deseaba tanto que tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerle daño. Se introdujo en ella con suavidad. Penny ahogó un grito. El placer era tan inmenso que los cegaba. Los suaves movimientos pronto se convirtieron en una danza de pasión. La espiral de deseo y placer fue subiendo hasta que una explosión de éxtasis les alcanzó, haciéndoles gritar sus nombres. Sheldon se derrumbó sobre Penny, con el corazón retumbando en el pecho, en las sienes, en los oídos. Ella lo abrazó, apretándolo contra su pecho. Durante unos minutos, se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento. El joven físico apretó los dientes. Sabía que estaba aplastando a la pobre chica y logró reunir todas sus fuerzas para apartarse y dejarse caer a su lado en la cama. Penny pareció recuperarse mucho antes que él. Se incorporó en un codo y lo miró.

- Supongo que ahora querrás ir a darte una ducha con desinfectante.- dijo mordaz.

Sheldon alzó una ceja, aun respirando entrecortadamente.

- Lo haría… si pudiera moverme.

Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Se acostó a su lado, pero él se removió y deslizó un brazo bajo ella. La chica enseguida se acurrucó contra su pecho. El suave latir de su corazón la reconfortó. Iba a decir algo, pero el agotamiento la venció y se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de él. Sheldon la rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto automático y su consciencia también se fue diluyendo hasta desaparecer.


	27. Chapter 27

Penny se removió suavemente al despertar. Se sentía tan extraordinariamente bien y a gusto que no quería recuperar la consciencia y apretó los ojos. Pero su cerebro no la obedeció. La inmensa suavidad y bienestar que parecía rodearla la arrancó de su dulce sueño. Durante una décima de segundo, no pudo entender dónde se encontraba. Pero después sintió un delicioso calor que la envolvía, y el tranquilo movimiento de una respiración. Abrió los ojos completamente. No, no había sido un sueño. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Sheldon, que irradiaba esa maravillosa calidez y bienestar. Oyó el corazón latiendo suavemente, con un ritmo perfecto. No deseaba separarse, pero simplemente, no pudo evitar hacerlo para mirarlo. Su propio corazón dio un vuelco. Ahí estaba, Sheldon Cooper, profundamente dormido, con una expresión de serena paz en el rostro. Nunca lo había visto tan relajado. Sheldon solía tener siempre una expresión seria, orgullosa e inquisidora. Una mezcla genuina que otorgaba toda la expresividad tan propia de él. Pero ahora nada de ello aparecía. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, revelando un atractivo casi irreal. Parecía un ángel dormido. La chica tragó saliva. Ese físico era un pozo de misterios. ¿Quién podría imaginar que el maniático, excéntrico, esquizofrénico, ególatra y misántropo doctor Cooper fuese también el delicioso, tierno, noble, cariñoso e irresistible Moonpie? No podía apartar su mirada de su rostro. De nuevo se dio cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. Una sombra de tristeza descendió. Sí, es cierto, se habían acostado… pero tenía la sensación de que eso no cambiaba las cosas. Sabía que moriría de dolor si él, aterrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pusiera distancia entre ellos. Conocía muy bien a Sheldon. Su parte irracional, la poca que pudiera existir en su cerebro, la deseaba y la quería. Eso lo había dejado muy claro… después de lo sucedido esa noche. Pero su poderosa parte racional… la aterrorizaba.

Sheldon se removió, frunciendo el ceño y soltando un leve quejido, como si estuviera despertando y no le apeteciera en absoluto hacerlo. La chica ahogó un jadeo al sentir que el brazo de él se enroscaba en su cintura, en un movimiento casi reflejo. Otra vez sentía su piel arder contra la suya. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, casi con miedo. El joven físico abrió poco a poco los párpados. Sus hermosos ojos azules parecieron no lograr enfocar. Después, su mirada se concentró en Penny. La chica lo miraba, entre risueña y temerosa. No comprendió por qué lo miraba así… hasta que su poderoso cerebro despertó completamente. Ahogó un jadeo, al advertir a la vez que estaba completamente desnudo y que Penny también lo estaba, abrasando su piel con su contacto. No podía apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Cómo podía aparecer tan hermosa, aunque estuviera completamente despeinada? No… no podía… ¡ser verdad! Su maldito cuerpo volvía a responder ante el irresistible deseo que ella le provocaba. Apeló a todo su control, soltándola, y apretó los puños, los dientes y los párpados con todas sus fuerzas. Ella lo miró, preocupada.

- Sheldon… ¿estás bien?

- Sí…- dijo, mintiendo tan mal como de costumbre, con los ojos cerrados al máximo.

Penny soltó un suspiro de desesperación.

- Sheldon, mírame.

- No puedo hacerlo. Estás desnuda. Y… recuerda que en la mitología, cada vez que los protagonistas miraban, nunca acababa bien.

- ¡Sheldon, mírame!- exclamó ella, sin pizca ya de paciencia.

Pero él seguía testarudamente con los ojos cerrados. La chica soltó un gruñido y, sin más, se apoyó sobre su pecho, pegando todo su cuerpo al suyo. El joven físico jadeó y abrió los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Vio a Penny justo sobre él, que le miraba risueña.

- Así me gusta…- le besó cariñosamente en la punta de la nariz.- Y ahora, vamos a empezar a hablar como las personas normales…- carraspeó.- Buenos días, Sheldon. ¿Has dormido bien?

Él la miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Ésta es la conversación que tú juzgas "normal" después de… una noche completamente fuera de lo… normal desde todos los puntos de vista existentes?

La chica soltó otro suspiro y rodó los ojos.

- Oye, vale, sí, de acuerdo. No ha sido una noche muy… normal. Pero tampoco hay que dramatizar. Sólo… nos hemos… acostado.

La expresión del físico no podía ser más absolutamente perpleja.

- Oh, claro, menos mal que no ha ocurrido nada más… - de pronto, se quedó aterrorizado.- Por todos los…- miró a la chica, como si le hubieran disparado.- ¿Has… utilizado algún tipo de… protección anticonceptiva? Porque me alegraría muchísimo saber que sí.

Ella le miró con una expresión indescifrable. No quería torturarle. Claro que había usado protección. Pero ver a Sheldon con esa cara de pánico no tenía precio. No pudo resistirlo. Le miró un tanto culpable.

- Bueno… la verdad es que…- le dedicó su mejor carita inocente. El joven físico estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso. Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas.- ¡Tenías que ver la cara que has puesto, jajajajajajajajajajaja!

Él la miraba sin entender nada, con múltiples tícs en todo el rostro. Penny logró dominar su ataque de risa con un esfuerzo.

- Oh, vamos, cálmate Moonpie. Por supuesto que he usado protección. Aunque… por otro lado, ¿no sería delicioso tener a un pequeño Sheldon rubio y con los ojos azules?- dijo divertida.

Él volvió a mirarla con más terror si cabe. La chica volvió a reírse. No lo podía evitar. Tomarle el pelo a Sheldon era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Bueno… y también besarle, evidentemente. Meneó la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para recuperar la seriedad.

- Vamos, hombre, no pongas esa cara. No ha pasado nada. Sólo era una broma.

- Te equivocas, Penny. Sí ha pasado algo. Algo que dista mucho de ser nada.- replicó, serio.

La chica le miró. De pronto, empezó a sentir un dolor sordo en el corazón.

- Sheldon, como se te ocurra decir que ha sido un error y que jamás volverá a repetirse, entonces sí que recojo todas mis cosas y me mudo de apartamento de verdad.

El joven físico tragó saliva. Eso era justo lo que iba a decir, pero la amenaza de la chica le hizo guardar silencio. Apretó los dientes.

- Penny… debo… - meneó la cabeza.- … debo decir la verdad. Sí es cierto que ha sido un error. Aunque no quiero que… te vayas.

Ella resopló desesperada.

- ¿Por qué diablos ha sido un error? ¿Acaso no te ha gustado?- le increpó, sentándose en la cama, apretando la sábana furiosamente contra su pecho.

Sheldon apretó de nuevo los dientes. ¿Qué si le había gustado? Maldición, ése era el condenado problema. Ahora podía entender por qué Leonard, Howard y Raj estaban obsesionados con el sexo. Aunque estaba convencido de que ninguno de ellos jamás había tocado el cielo de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Penny esa noche. Si él fuese un humano vulgar y corriente como ellos, se dejaría arrastrar por ese torbellino irracional. Pero él no lo era. Apretó los ojos, intentando buscar su férrea voluntad. No, no… lo… ¡era! Los abrió para mirarla.

- Penny, no es cuestión de… eso. – dijo.- Se trata de que… esto… no, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

La chica parpadeó.

- ¿Qué?

El físico intentó construir su discurso, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- A ver, que yo me entere. El sexo genera una descarga brutal de endorfinas en el cerebro, ¿cierto?- vio que el joven físico asentía.- Y las endorfinas, además de ser las hormonas del bienestar, potencian las defensas del organismo, el funcionamiento correcto de los órganos y también hace que el cerebro piense mucho mejor.

Sheldon la miró sorprendido. Sí, realmente había merecido el ocho en su examen. Ella alzó una ceja.

- Entonces… ¿Me puedes explicar exactamente por qué el habernos acostado no es bueno para ninguno de los dos?

El físico apretó los dientes. Maldición, había desbaratado todo su argumento, y para más inri, utilizando una réplica completamente racional. Buscó desesperadamente una respuesta.

- Penny, somos amigos y… los amigos no se acuestan. – dijo, recalcando cada sílaba.

- Bueno… depende. También hay amigos con… beneficios.

Él la miró sin comprender.

- ¿Qué tiene eso qué ver? Tú y yo somos amigos con beneficios… desde hace tiempo.

Ella le miró un poquito condescendiente. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa irresistible ignorancia del mundo real, tan propia de Sheldon.

- Cielo…, tú y yo nunca hemos sido eso. Amigos con "beneficios" significa que se hacen favores… pero no tan inocentes.

Él la miró atónito cuando al fin comprendió. Alzó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ahora entiendo… la cara de Leonard cuando le dije que tú y yo éramos amigos con beneficios.

Ella le miró perpleja. Después se echó a reír.

- Bueno, ahora sí lo somos de verdad.- dijo, guiñándole un ojo travieso.

Él la miró.

- Penny… esto… no es una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué no?- ella contempló su rostro.

- Porque… - buscó desesperadamente un motivo poderoso, pero sin saber por qué, le estaba costando mucho encontrarlo. – Porque esto… me distrae. Yo soy un hombre de ciencia, y para mí no existe nada más.

La chica sintió de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres que me vaya? ¿Por qué no quieres que desaparezca de tu vida? Si sólo te importa la ciencia, debería darte igual si me marcho o no.

Sheldon tragó saliva. Maldición, ¿por qué diablos había tenido que descubrir el método científico? Gruñó, derrotado, y la miró.

- No quiero que te vayas. Eres mi amiga.

Ella no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa llena de ternura. Por un lado le dolía que sólo la llamase "amiga", pero por otro, sabía que la quería… de la extraña manera en que el extraño Sheldon Cooper pudiera querer. Se acercó a él, paralizando su respiración.

- Entonces… ¿Amigos con beneficios?- preguntó, como si quisiera cerrar un trato.

Él tragó saliva.

- ¿Eso… significa que…?- la chica le dedicó una sonrisa que lo derritió por completo. Estaba a punto de ceder, pero sacudió con fuerza la cabeza.- No, Penny, esto… no puede repetirse otra vez.

Ella soltó un bufido de exasperación.

- Oh, ¡malditos seáis tú y tu maldito racionalismo! Muy bien, haz lo que te plazca. Pero yo en tu lugar, no apostaría por eso de que "no puede repetirse otra vez".

Le miró con un brillo de desafío en sus ojos verdes. Él lo había querido. Apartó la sábana y se puso en pie, totalmente desnuda. Sheldon ahogó un jadeo al verla. ¡Por todos los…! Intentó apartar la mirada, pero era imposible. Su cuerpo era la perfección hecha tentación. No podía ni respirar.

- Me voy a dar una ducha.- dijo sin más explicación.

- Oye, iba a dármela yo.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. El baño es lo bastante grande para dos.- dijo con una sonrisita que no presagiaba nada bueno.- Además, como eres un Homo novus, pues no pasa nada porque nos duchemos juntos, ¿no? Tú estás por encima de esas… "debilidades"… ¿O tal vez…no?

Se miraron a los ojos, desafiándose mutuamente. Sheldon apretó los dientes. No supo cómo, pero encontró el orgullo suficiente como para apartar también la sábana y levantarse, en igualdad de condiciones que ella. Penny tragó saliva al verlo desnudo. ¡Maldito Homo novus! Ahora era ella la que estaba a punto de perder cualquier control y lanzarse encima de él. Pero ella tampoco tenía nada que envidiarle en cuanto a orgullo. Los dos alzaron la cabeza y se miraron casi enfadados, maldiciéndose mutuamente por la agonía que estaban sintiendo. Pero la cabezonería era superior a todo. Se metieron en la ducha y Sheldon fue el primero en coger el gel. Abrió el grifo, disfrutando de la sensación del agua en su cara. Penny no podía dejar de mirarlo. No podía haber nadie más inmensamente sexy que él. Bien, aquel jueguecito ya había durado demasiado… Se acercó silenciosa por la espalda.

- ¿Sabías que hacerlo en la ducha es tremendamente… excitante?- dijo, deslizando un dedo por su columna vertebral.

Sheldon arqueó la espalda involuntariamente. Se volvió, como si le hubieran pinchado.

- No hay patitos adhesivos. Yo no lo calificaría como excitante, sino más bien peligroso.

Ella rió divertida. Avanzó un paso hacia él, pero no advirtió que la pastilla de jabón había caído al suelo de la bañera. Al pisarla resbaló automáticamente, perdiendo el equilibrio y soltando un grito de terror. Pero pudo agarrarse al cuerpo de Sheldon, quien hizo un desesperado esfuerzo para seguir en pie.

- ¡Penny!- casi gritó en un jadeo. La chica estaba completamente pegada a él, aferrándolo con cara de pánico. A decir verdad, desde que se había dislocado el hombro, le aterraba pensar que pudiera ocurrirle otra vez. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan insoportable, especialmente cuando el médico hizo esa brusca maniobra para colocar la articulación de nuevo en su sitio. El físico tragó saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por mantener el control.- Penny, por favor, suéltame.

- No quiero caerme.- dijo, asustada.

Él respiró hondo.

- No te vas a caer.- retiró la pastilla de jabón del suelo como pudo con el pie. Aferró a la chica por los hombros.- Penny… por favor…

Se miraron. Sheldon no podía aguantar más la visión de Penny, desnuda, arrebatadora e insoportablemente hermosa, mirándole con aquella expresión de susto y… tristeza. La chica apoyó una mano en el pecho de él.

- Por favor… no me alejes de ti. Yo…- le miró. Al diablo el orgullo. Reprimió un sollozo de desesperación y le miró derrotada.-…te quiero.

Sheldon la miró, como si no pudiera comprenderla. Ella finalmente dejó escapar ese sollozo de frustración. El brillante y genial doctor Cooper podía desentrañar los misterios más absolutos del universo, pero era incapaz de entender un "te quiero". Se tapó la cara con las manos. Él empezó a sentir que todos los nervios subían por su estómago hasta su garganta. Se aclaró la voz e intentó… hacer algo que arreglara esa situación.

- Penny… yo también te aprecio, pero…

- ¡Oh, maldita sea!- gritó ella, alzando las manos al cielo, llena de deseperación.- ¡Por todos los…!- le miró furiosa.- ¿Estás seguro de que eres un genio? Porque ahora mismo, no…lo… ¡parece!- recalcó, casi gritando.- Te estoy diciendo que te quiero, maldito bicho raro. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Él la miró asustado. Tenía la sensación de que… si no contestaba correctamente, ella lo mataría en la misma ducha, como en la escena de la película de Hitchcock. Tragó saliva.

- Pues que… ¿te gusta que… te cante Soft Kitty cuando estás enferma?

Ella clavó sus ojos en los de él. Sí, tenía que matarlo. El problema es que, precisamente como lo quería, no podía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se acercó a él, con una mirada felina, y se colgó de su cuello.

- Sí, eso también podría incluirse. Pero hay mucho más.- su mirada verde se oscureció, peligrosamente.- Me gusta estar a tu lado. Me gusta verte comer, hablar, trabajar, jugar a los videojuegos... Me gustan tus conversaciones. Me gusta la forma en la que me miras. Me gusta que siempre te preocupes de mí.- se acercó, depositando un beso en su yugular y paralizando su respiración- Me gusta probar tu piel.- enredó su corto cabello entre sus dedos.- Me gusta besarte.- atrapó sus labios en un beso delicioso y corto.- Me gusta… acariciarte y sentir que te gusta.- su mano se deslizó por su pecho, erizando toda su piel.- Me gusta… hacer el amor… contigo…

La atrevida mano de ella alcanzó su ombligo. Sonrió al sentir el efecto en él. Sheldon respiraba entrecortadamente, haciendo un ridículo intento de recobrar el control. Pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de que supiera cómo, había atrapado a Penny, levantándola y sujetándola entre su cuerpo y los azulejos del baño. Ella ahogo un gemido mientras él la besaba y la acariciaba. Se detuvo un momento, apoyando la frente en la de ella, quemándola con sus ojos azules.

- ¿Por… qué… me haces… esto?

Ella no supo si sentirse horriblemente mal o felizmente dichosa. Pero no pudo pensar más. Sheldon le arrancó su nombre en un grito cuando la poseyó de nuevo. La pasión de nuevo los alcanzó, y sus jadeos rasgaron el aire. El placer explotó como un millón de fuegos artificiales. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras las oleadas de placer los recorrían. Penny intentó sostenerse en sus temblorosos pies, pero no tuvo fuerzas y resbaló de nuevo. Sheldon logró atraparla por la cintura, pero ambos perdieron el equilibrio. El físico amortiguó el golpe de Penny, quien cayó sobre su pecho, pero no el suyo. Su espalda golpeó con tanta violencia sobre la dura superficie que Penny se sintió morir al ver su rostro, pálido del dolor.

- ¡Sheldon! ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?

El físico sólo movió un pie, como si quisiera comprobar que su médula espinal no había sido dañada. Soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

- Es mejor que… intentemos dejar de poner en peligro nuestras vidas… por hoy.

Ella asintió. Se sentía de pronto terriblemente culpable. Y tremendamente avergonzada.

- ¡Oh, Dios, lo siento, de verdad! ¿Estás… realmente bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

- La primera pregunta se responde por si sola… contemplando mi situación. En cuanto a la segunda… Te estaría eternamente agradecido si… te levantases.

Ella se levantó automáticamente y salió de la ducha.

- Yo… yo… lo siento. Dejaré que… te duches tranquilo.- él alzó una ceja, escéptico.- De verdad… yo… ya me voy. Eh… Adiós.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, la chica desapareció por la puerta, corriendo. Sheldon apretó los dientes, logró levantarse y abrió el grifo de la ducha. A medida que el dolor remitía, su cerebro empezó a pensar por fin con claridad. Esa situación tenía que solucionarse de una vez por todas, por su propia integridad física, psíquica y moral. Y lo haría sin falta.


	28. Chapter 28

- Toc, toc toc… Penny.

La chica se sobresaltó ante la inconfundible llamada. Su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad. ¡Por Dios! Se sentía como si tuviera quince años y el chico que le gustaba estuviera llamando a su puerta para invitarla a salir. ¿Cómo era posible que a esas alturas le ocurriera eso… después de todos los hombres que habían pasado por su vida? No tenía sentido. Aunque era normal que se sintiera nerviosa como una jovencita ante su primer amor. Ella tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres normales, con relaciones normales… la mayoría carentes de amor verdadero. Sheldon era… de otra especie, y por desgracia, estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de él. Por tanto, era una situación inédita.

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny.

Inspiró profundamente. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca sabía cómo reaccionar con él. Deseaba abrir la puerta, sorprenderlo colgándose de su cuello y besarlo hasta enloquecer. Pero por otro lado tenía muchísimo miedo. Miedo de que la rechazara. Sabía que era ridículo pensar eso, después de lo que había ocurrido esa noche y en la ducha. Pero no podía evitarlo. Le conocía muy bien. Sheldon estaba desaparecido desde la mañana, cuando ocurrió el pequeño "incidente" en la ducha. Ella había huido a su apartamento y desde entonces, no se habían vuelto a ver. En realidad, sólo habían pasado diez horas, aunque a ella le parecieran años. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más terror sentía, pues tenía la sensación de que el hiperdesarrollado cerebro racional de Sheldon había logrado vencer a su parte irracional y decidido alejarse de ella.

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny.

La chica cerró un momento los ojos, reuniendo valor, y abrió la puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verle. Sheldon parecía serio… y también tímido. Había un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Buenas noches… Penny.

Ella luchó con el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él. Tragó saliva.

- Buenas… noches, Sheldon.

Se miraron, como si no supieran qué más decir. Sheldon sostenía en una mano unos papeles, y en la otra el pequeño bote que contenía la pomada contra las contusiones. Penny alzó una ceja, interrogante.

- Yo… - Sheldon tragó saliva.- Bueno, necesito que alguien… me ayude a… ponerme esto. Leonard… no está por la labor.

Penny no pudo evitar sonreír, con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Alguna vez vendrás a verme sin que necesites algo de mí… por el simple hecho de verme?

Él clavó la mirada en sus ojos verdes.

- No siempre vengo porque necesite algo…- se defendió.- Es más, me atrevería a decir que eres tú la que más veces acude a mi apartamento por esa razón.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, pero cogió el bote. Sheldon se la sostuvo.

- Además, tú eres la principal responsable de que necesite aplicarme esa crema.- concluyó.

- Oh, ¡por todos los…!- ella meneó la cabeza, exasperada.- Yo no he tenido la culpa de…

Se quedó sin aliento. Sheldon acababa de quitarse las dos camisetas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… condenadamente atractivo? La ropa no le hacía ninguna justicia. Pero también se quedó sin aire al ver el terrible cardenal que tenía justo en el centro de la espalda, y que era casi tan grande como su mano. De pronto, se sintió horriblemente mal. Sheldon se había llevado un buen golpe por su culpa. Sí, tenía toda la razón. Por su maldita culpa. Él había evitado que ella pudiera caer en la bañera, la había cogido sin importarle recibir el golpe y ahí estaba el resultado. Le miró a los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo… lo siento… Moonpie.- dijo con unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

Él bajó la mirada un instante, y después la contempló otra vez.

- Bueno… en realidad, ha sido un accidente.- dijo, intentando decir lo que fuera para borrar esa tristeza de su hermoso rostro.- Aunque… no hubiera ocurrido si no…- tragó saliva. Hizo un esfuerzo para, por una vez en su vida, no ser tan aplastantemente sincero y decir algo reconfortante. - Quiero decir que, no… no te preocupes. No me voy a morir por esto… creo…

Ella no pudo evitar sentir esa enorme oleada de ternura que él siempre le inspiraba. Deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar un poco de la crema con sus dedos. Se dispuso a curarlo. Él la miró algo asustado.

- Ten… cuidado. Me duele… bastante.

- Tranquilo, iré con cuidado. Es mejor que te acuestes bocabajo en el sofá.

El joven físico obedeció, apoyándose en un cojín. Penny apenas había tocado la lastimada piel cuando un lacerante dolor le atravesó. La chica se detuvo al ver su rostro contraído con una mueca de sufrimiento.

- Lo siento, cielo…- dijo ella angustiada.- Te juro que… no soy capaz de hacerlo con más suavidad. Pero es que… esto tiene un aspecto muy feo.

- No… te preocupes.- Sheldon apretó los dientes.- Continúa…

Ella pensó desesperadamente algo para aliviar su dolor. Empezó a cantar "Soft Kitty" en voz baja. Eso siempre funcionaba. Sheldon pareció relajarse un poco, pero sabía que aún sentía bastante dolor. Poco a poco, el medicamento pareció hacer su efecto. Sheldon dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor y alivio. Finalmente se incorporó. Miró a la chica.

- Gracias.

Ella bajó la mirada un momento, pero sus ojos fueron atraídos irremediablemente por los suyos. No podían apartar la vista el uno del otro. Ella acarició suavemente su mejilla. Ambos deseaban apagar la sed que sentían por el otro. El momento se rompió cuando Sheldon pareció recordar algo y apartó la mirada. Tomó los papeles que había dejado encima de la mesa y se los entregó a Penny. La chica le miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es… un acuerdo para redefinir los términos de nuestra… relación.

La chica creyó que había oído mal.

- ¿Q…Qué?

Sheldon respiró hondo.

- Lo he estado pensando, Penny, y creo que dada la complejidad de… nuestra amistad, es necesario elaborar un documento específico donde se aclaren la mayoría de puntos, con el fin de evitar… reacciones y situaciones complejas.

Penny simplemente le miraba como si estuviera viendo a E.T en carne y hueso.

- ¿Reacciones y situaciones… complejas?- repitió.

- Así es- replicó él.- Como, por ejemplo, la que sucedió esta mañana en… el cuarto de baño. Así todo estará mucho mejor planificado y nuestra relación podrá transcurrir con normalidad.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó un instante la cabeza entre las manos. Después le volvió a mirar, sin poder pestañear siquiera.

- Una pregunta… Dentro de esas "reacciones y situaciones complejas"- la chica hizo un sarcástico gesto para marcar las comillas.- ¿Se incluye también el sexo? ¿O… directamente, de eso ya ni hablamos y hacemos como que no ha pasado nada?

Sheldon tragó saliva.

- Bueno… - el físico hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la calma.- Negar lo que ha ocurrido no es… racional. Pero sí podemos admitir que… ha sido un desliz irracional que no debe ocurrir en un futuro.

Penny le miró con ganas de atizarle con el tarro de crema en la cabeza. Pero sus ganas de discutir lo impidieron.

- ¿Por qué no debe ocurrir en un futuro?- indagó.

El joven físico empezaba a sentir el tic en su ojo.

- Porque la menor de las consecuencias ya la has visto. Casi me fracturo la columna.

- Vale, muy bien, podemos incluir una cláusula en la que quedan descartados los lugares peligrosos para hacer el amor.

Sheldon intentó respirar con normalidad, pero le estaba costando horrores.

- No creo que eso solucione la problemática del… tema.- dijo.- Yo no puedo… involucrarme en una relación completa de "amigos con beneficios" contigo. Creo que ya te he explicado por qué.

Ella le miró. De repente, todo el dolor que llevaba días intentando ocultar en el corazón pudo más que ella.

- Yo no estaba… pensando precisamente en una relación de "amigos con beneficios".- dijo, con la voz tremendamente dolida.

Sheldon la miró sin comprender. Después hojeó el completo dossier.

- Bueno, he intentado definirla como "amigos con ciertos beneficios", incluyendo los besos…

- ¡Por todos los…!- Penny se puso de pie y arrebató el maldito dossier de las manos de Sheldon, lanzándolo al suelo con furia.- ¿Qué demonios pretendes, Sheldon Cooper? Dices que no quieres involucrarte conmigo, que lo de esta noche fue un desliz que no debe repetirse, que tú eres un hombre de ciencia y bla, bla, bla… Y por otro lado vienes aquí con cara de cordero degollado para que te unte la maldita crema en tu maldita espalda, y me miras como si no desearas otra cosa que… repetir lo de ayer. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Volverme loca?

- Es curioso que eso lo preguntes tú.- dijo él, poniéndose a la defensiva con una furia que ni él mismo entendía.- Yo sólo estoy intentando poner un poco de orden en este caos. Además, esta misma mañana dijiste que querías una relación de amigos con beneficios. Yo solamente he añadido como "beneficios" los besos y tú te pones hecha una fiera. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no he añadido el sexo como "beneficios"? Oh, genial, entonces programaremos el sexo una vez cada semana. ¿Satisfecha?

Ella se sintió como si le acabaran de clavar una flecha en el centro del corazón. Nunca pudo imaginar que él… pudiera hacerla sentir como una vulgar mujerzuela que sólo buscaba sexo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su rabia, su dolor se concentró en su mano derecha. La descargó en una sonora bofetada en la mejilla del físico.

- Eres un imbécil, Sheldon Cooper.

Se volvió y salió corriendo de su propio apartamento. Sheldon se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo un insoportable dolor. Le dolía la espalda. Le dolía la mejilla enrojecida. Pero eso no era nada en comparación con la horrible sensación que estaba sintiendo en el pecho. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió un completo idiota. Sí, ella tenía razón. La había insultado y de la peor forma posible. A Penny. A la chica que… estaba siempre ahí, en su corazón y en su cabeza. A la chica que había convertido su cerebro y su ser en un vórtice de entropía. Miró la puerta abierta. No podía dejar que se fuera, no podía. Se levantó con un esfuerzo y salió corriendo del apartamento.


	29. Chapter 29

Penny procuraba luchar contra sus propias lágrimas, mientras caminaba entre la multitud que abarrotaba aquel bar. Todavía no sabía por qué estaba allí. Sus pies la habían llevado lo más lejos posible de su apartamento, sin pensar a dónde la conducirían. No le importaba en absoluto el lugar. Sólo le importaba estar lo más lejos posible de… Enjugó furiosa una maldita lágrima y avanzó a empujones, recibiendo las incrédulas e irritadas miradas de la gente. Consiguió llegar hasta la barra y se sentó.

- Un whisky doble.- dijo con voz áspera.

El camarero le dedicó una sonrisa obscena mientras llenaba su copa.

- ¿Qué pasa encanto? ¿Un mal día?

Penny le miró con muy mala cara.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.- espetó secamente.

- Oye, cálmate, preciosa, yo no tengo la culpa.- se defendió él.- Eres una chica demasiado guapa para tener esa cara de funeral y beberte un whisky doble. A las preciosidades como tú eso no les sienta bien.

Penny le miró como si quisiera matarlo y, sin dejar de hacerlo, tomó la copa y vació todo su contenido de golpe, sin inmutarse. El camarero se quedó perplejo.

- Otro.- ordenó.

El hombre meneó la cabeza y siguió atendiendo a los demás clientes. Penny se quedó inmóvil, mirando su copa sin verla en realidad. El estómago le ardía, y también sintió un leve mareo. Pero aún no era suficiente. Quería beber hasta dejar de… sentir ese maldito dolor que surgía del centro de su pecho, atenazando su garganta, quemando sus ojos. Quería beber hasta… perder completamente el sentido. Esbozó una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y tristeza. En el fondo, entendía que Sheldon no quisiera saber nada de ella. Él era brillante, y ella… patética. Allí estaba, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que emborracharse. Se odió a sí misma como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Ella no valía nada. Sólo era un hermoso cascarón vacío. Por eso no había funcionado lo suyo con Leonard… y muchísimo menos podría funcionar con Sheldon. Contempló a la gente que la rodeaba, mirándolos sin comprender por qué estaban allí. ¿Por qué se divertían tanto, si sólo estaban bailando como imbéciles, sin tener ni una conversación medianamente decente? Apretó los dientes y maldijo una vez más al causante de… esos inéditos pensamientos. Ahora ella también se sentía como un bicho raro. Uno de aquellos idiotas guaperas le dedicó una sonrisa que le revolvió el estómago de asco. Apartó la mirada y volvió a clavarla en el whisky.

-¡Hey, nena! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica creyó que esa voz eran alucinaciones debidas al alcohol. No podía ser… Se giró lentamente… No, por desgracia, no eran alucinaciones. Maldición, ¿qué más tenía que ocurrirle ese desgraciado día?

- ¿Kurt?

- Pues claro, nena, ¿quién si no?- su estúpida sonrisa autosuficiente.- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Kurt, no tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta. Éste es un lugar público y se permite la libre circulación de personas.- dijo irónica.

Él la miró como si le hubiera hablado en arameo. La chica parpadeó. Por un momento, se sintió… sorprendentemente identificada con Sheldon. Agitó la cabeza, tratando de borrar esos ojos azules de su mente. El chimpancé sin evolucionar que tenía frente a ella volvió a obsequiarla con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Bueno, me alegro de verte, nena. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos por ahí y nos lo pasamos bien?

Penny sintió una náusea. No sabía si ese idiota estaba borracho. A decir verdad, siempre se comportaba… de la misma forma, estuviera o no con unas cuantas copas de más encima.

- Oye, te lo diré una vez y no pienso repetirlo. Vuelve por dónde has venido y déjame en paz.

Pero al parecer, el gorila no entendía tampoco el castellano. Soltó una estúpida risita y, sin más, tomó a la chica por la cintura.

- Nena, no sabes cómo me pone ese carácter que tienes.

Penny reprimió un grito de asco al sentir las rudas manazas en su cintura. Además de asco, sintió un terror irreprimible. Ese maldito animal tenía la fuerza de un oso.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito imbécil! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Suéltame!

Nadie pareció oírla. Kurt sonrió perversamente.

- Creo que necesitas que alguien te baje esos humos.

La chica intentó liberarse, pero era como estar sujeta por dos tenazas de acero. Casi sollozó de impotencia y de asco, mientras veía cómo él se inclinaba, acercándose cada vez más. De pronto, se quedó completamente paralizada, atónita, como si no pudiera reaccionar. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, viendo más allá de Kurt. Esa extraña reacción hizo que él olvidara momentáneamente sus perversas intenciones y miró en la misma dirección que la chica. Penny creía que… estaba soñando. No podía ser…

- S… Sheldon…

El físico teórico estaba inmóvil, a apenas tres metros de distancia. Sus ojos echaban fuego azul mientras miraba al mastodonte de dos metros que sujetaba a Penny. Su parte racional le decía que increpar algo a ese gorila era una condena a muerte. Pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tantos deseos de… asesinar a un Homo sapiens. O bueno, a un Homo erectus. Kurt miró al joven físico con una estúpida expresión, como si no comprendiera. De pronto, pareció reaccionar.

- Eh, un momento, yo te conozco. Eres el amigo del duendecillo enano. El que se quedó sin pantalones y fue a la fiesta de Halloween disfrazado de cebra.- rió estúpidamente.

Los ojos azules de Sheldon brillaron peligrosamente.

- Es sorprendente que tu cerebro haya registrado todo eso.- contestó.- Pero permíteme decirte que mi disfraz era sobre el efecto doppler. Te explicaría en qué consiste, pero creo que me rebajaría a tu nivel intelectual si lo hiciera.

Kurt volvió a mirarle sin entender ni una sola palabra. Penny parpadeó sin creer que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Intentó soltarse aprovechando el desconcierto de Kurt, pero él la aferró con fuerza, arrancándole un quejido que atravesó el corazón de Sheldon.

- Bueno, lo que sea. Lárgate de aquí. Estamos ocupados.

- ¡Suéltame!- Penny volvió a revolverse con todas sus fuerzas.

- Suéltala.- dijo Sheldon, casi en el mismo instante.

La chica se quedó paralizada. Kurt apenas aflojó la presión en ella y miró furioso al físico.

- Lárgate de aquí si quieres seguir viviendo.

Sheldon tragó saliva pero no retrocedió. De pronto, Penny logró soltarse del agarre y levantó la rodilla, descargando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna de Kurt. El mastodonte se tambaleó, pálido por el dolor. La chica echó a correr, agarrando a Sheldon por un brazo.

- ¡Vamos!

Pero Kurt había logrado mantenerse en pie y se lanzó a por ella de nuevo. Sheldon se puso en su camino con tan mala suerte que el puño del mastodonte se estrelló en su estómago, arrancando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Kurt lo levantó del suelo, dispuesto a rematarlo, pero Sheldon consiguió defenderse lo suficiente para salvar su vida. La pelea terminó de golpe cuando dos guardias de seguridad aparecieron. Kurt soltó al físico y se escabulló cobardemente. El joven físico cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- ¡Sheldon!

Penny se sintió morir. Lo ayudó a levantarse, sosteniéndolo, y consiguieron salir de aquel antro. Sheldon se sentó lastimosamente en un banco. La chica apenas podía contener sus lágrimas.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás...?- se le quebró la voz al verlo golpeado, con el labio inferior partido, la ropa manchada y lleno de magulladuras.- Sheldon… debemos ir al hospital. Ese desgraciado… ha podido romperte alguna costilla o… quién sabe qué más.

El joven físico respiró pesadamente.

- No lo… creo. Si tuviera… alguna costilla rota, no podría respirar. Pero…- miró su mano derecha. Estaba tremendamente entumecida por el puñetazo que había intentado darle a aquel gorila. Como si se lo hubiera dado a una pared de hormigón…- Creo que mi mano sí… necesita atención médica.

Ella asintió ansiosa, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Llamó a un taxi y lo ayudó a entrar en él. Finalmente llegaron al hospital. Se sentaron en aquellos mismos asientos en los que habían estado cuando él la había traído después de dislocarse el hombro. Contempló el cuestionario que le habían dado. El mismo con el que Sheldon le había causado jaquecas al completarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza y ternura. Miró al joven.

- ¿Te duele… mucho?

Él se perdió en sus ojos esmeralda.

- ¿El qué… exactamente? ¿La espalda? ¿El… pecho?

Ella reprimió un sollozo.

- Yo… lo siento, Moonpie. Lo siento mucho. Ha sido culpa mía. Entiendo que lo que más quieras es alejarte de mí. Cada vez que me acerco a ti, acabas lesionado.

Sheldon la miró cuidadosamente.

- No tienes la culpa. Al menos, no voluntariamente.

Ella ya no reprimió el sollozo y bajó la cabeza tristemente. Sheldon de nuevo sintió ese dolor en su pecho. Alargó su mano izquierda para tomar la suya.

- Por favor… no llores. Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

Penny esbozó una triste sonrisa en medio de sus lágrimas. Sheldon alargó la mano sin poder resistir acariciar su mejilla para enjugar las lágrimas. El contacto causó escalofríos en ambos. Penny no podía apartar su mirada de sus ojos azules.

- Perdóname, Penny…- dijo en voz muy baja. – Yo… nunca pretendí… insultarte. Es sólo que… no sé cómo comportarme contigo para no… meter la pata. Ya sabes que… las relaciones sociales no son… lo mío.- bajó la cabeza triste.

Ella lo contempló con adoración. El amor que sentía por él era tan inmensamente fuerte que no la dejaba hablar. Jamás haría nada que lo perjudicase, aunque muriese ella de dolor.

- No… te preocupes, cielo. Yo… no volveré a… ponerte en ninguna situación… que no sepas gestionar. Te lo prometo.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho se acentuó. Sheldon la miró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues… que… olvidaremos todas estas… cosas que nos han pasado últimamente.- dijo con un esfuerzo.- Y volveremos a ser los buenos amigos que siempre hemos sido.

Penny sentía que su alma se desgarraba mientras decía eso. Sheldon la atravesó con sus ojos azules.

- Creo que… eso es imposible.- dijo.- No puedo olvidar. Tengo memoria eidética.

Se miraron sintiendo que casi no podían respirar.

- Pero… - empezó ella sin comprender. Se quedó sin habla al verlo tan cerca.- ¿Entonces… qué… hacemos?

Sheldon deseaba besarla más que nada en ese momento. Ni siquiera sentía ya ningún dolor.

- Supongo que puedo redactar otro documento de relación de… noviazgo.

Al principio estuvo a punto de maldecirlo de nuevo, pero la última palabra la dejó sin aire.

- ¿Q…Qué?

Sheldon inspiró profundamente y la miró.

- Penny… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La chica lo miró. El corazón pareció detenerse… para luego empezar a latir con tanta fuerza que hasta le hacía daño. Por toda respuesta, se abalanzó sobre el físico, besándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sheldon ahogó un gemido, sintiendo todos los dolores de su magullado cuerpo. Ella se separó, preocupada.

- Oh, lo siento…

- Típico de los granjeros de Nebraska…- susurró él con una irresistible expresión reprobadora.

Ella soltó una deliciosa risita. Después le miró seria.

- ¿Estás seguro de que… quieres ser mi novio? Porque tal vez no sobrevivas… Eres demasiado endeble.

Él sintió un aleteo de preocupación. Penny no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír.

- No tiene gracia, Penny.- dijo él.- Sabes que… no se me da muy bien detectar el sarcasmo.

- Y… ¿quién dice que estaba bromeando?- se acercó peligrosamente a él.- Pienso… asesinarte en la cama…

Sonrió divertida mientras volvían a fundirse en un delicioso beso.


	30. Chapter 30

Penny terminó de completar la agenda del día siguiente y respiró hondo. Estaba realmente agotada. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era. Sus pensamientos volaron del despacho del doctor Miller al que estaba situado al final del pasillo. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su hermoso rostro. Sí, estaba tan condenadamente enamorada que tanta cursilería en sí misma hasta le daba asco, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que en ese momento estaba sonriendo como una boba. No es que no fuese romántica, pero siempre le habían repugnado las muestras demasiado "dulces" de amor. Recordaba cómo solía meterse con Bernadette cuando la veía tan acaramelada con Howard. Meneó la cabeza. Tal vez fuese justicia kármica. Aunque sabía que su dulce amiga nunca tomaría la revancha de sus burlas. Bernie era demasiado buena para eso.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. De pronto, advirtió que el doctor Miller la estaba mirando con una sospechosa sonrisita y una ceja alzada.

- Celebro ver que estés de tan buen humor, a pesar de que hoy ha sido un día especialmente interminable.

La chica procuró borrar su excesiva felicidad y le devolvió una mirada algo avergonzada.

- Yo… bueno, he terminado de completar la agenda y todo está listo para mañana.

- Gracias Penny. Eres la mejor secretaria que hubiera podido tener. No me imagino cómo estaría esto sin ti.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose muy agradecida.

- Muchas gracias, doctor, pero creo que exagera. Tampoco es para tanto.

- Lo es, de verdad. Creo que tengo que invitar un día a comer al doctor Cooper por haberme sugerido que te contratase. Y ahora, venga, vete de una vez, que me imagino que tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer.

Le dirigió otra sonrisita sospechosa. Penny no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Aquel hombre era un auténtico cielo. Se portaba tan maravillosamente bien con ella que le había cogido un enorme cariño.

- Muchísimas gracias, señor.

El anciano doctor carraspeó mientras se iba. La chica se volvió, antes de salir.

- Dale recuerdos a Cooper… y mi más sincera enhorabuena.

La chica tragó saliva, algo embarazada. Pero su vergüenza se evaporó al ver la paternal sonrisa del buen hombre. Se la devolvió y cerró la puerta. Anduvo por el pasillo, reprimiendo una risa al pensar en el doctor Miller. Estaba claro que trabajar rodeada de mentes brillantes hacía que una no tuviera secretos para nadie. Miró la puerta del despacho de Sheldon. Inspiró y llamó suavemente.

- Toc, toc, toc… Sheldon…

Raj abrió la puerta, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa. Tras él, Sheldon le dirigió una intensa mirada.

- Hola, Penny.- la saludó Raj con un esfuerzo considerable. La chica le sonrió.

- Hola chicos.- la joven entró.- ¿Todavía no habéis terminado?

El joven indio le dedicó una mirada de pena. Sheldon apartó los ojos y siguió escribiendo como pudo en la pizarra, con el rotulador precariamente sujeto entre los dos únicos dedos que quedaban libres del vendaje de su mano. La chica meneó la cabeza.

- Sheldon, el médico te dijo que no debías forzar la mano.

- Y no lo he hecho.- argumentó él.

Raj alzó una ceja.

- Sí lo ha hecho. Es la quinta pizarra que escribe entera.

Sheldon fulminó al astrofísico con la mirada, quien automáticamente bajó los ojos. Penny contuvo la risa con un esfuerzo. También le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre su Moonpie y darle un beso, después de estar casi todo el santo día sin verlo. Pero Raj estaba presente… y sabía que si se besaban delante de él, el shock sería demasiado fuerte para el pobre chico. Llevaban casi dos semanas de noviazgo oficial, y aún no habían dicho nada a nadie. A Sheldon le costó horrores no contárselo a Leonard, pero Penny pudo convencerle de que era mejor que reunieran a todos para comunicarles la noticia a la vez. De otro modo, seguro que se sentirían ofendidos si alguno se enteraba antes que los demás. Esa noche habían quedado para cenar y aprovecharían para hacer oficial la noticia. Penny estaba un poco nerviosa. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus amigos. Bueno, en realidad, ella sabía que tras el impacto inicial, todos se alegrarían muchísimo. Sin embargo, la que le preocupaba era Amy. Ella la consideraba su mejor amiga… y había sido la novia de Sheldon. No podía evitar pensar que la estaba traicionando… de alguna manera. Sí, era ridículo pensar eso, cuando el noviazgo que habían mantenido había sido de todo menos normal. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Sheldon pareció advertir que su mirada había cambiado. Últimamente, el joven físico se había vuelto un experto en adivinar cómo se sentía. Eso era realmente asombroso, teniendo en cuenta los desastrosos resultados de su primer intento en interpretar los sentimientos ajenos. El joven apartó la mirada para dirigirla a Raj.

- Raj, tengo que hablar con Penny en privado. Así que vete.

Bueno… estaba claro que en algunas cosas, no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Penny meneó la cabeza ante semejante falta de tacto. Raj parpadeó con cara de pena, pero finalmente salió, cerrando la puerta. La chica se cruzó de brazos, procurando contener la risa que pugnaba por salir y mostrarse enfadada. Pero le costaba bastante. El físico la miró.

- ¿Qué?

Ella levantó una ceja. Sheldon se movió nerviosamente.

- Oye, sabes que se me da fatal adivinar tu mente.

- Sí… en algunas ocasiones sí.- concordó ella.- ¿Tanto te cuesta ser un poco cortés?

- No es eso. Simplemente, la cortesía hace perder el tiempo.- vio la cara con la que le estaba mirando la chica y sus nervios aumentaron un poco más.- Es verdad. Y no me mires con esa cara. Además, Raj… me conoce y sabe que… bueno, que en el fondo le aprecio.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse esta vez.

- ¿En qué fondo… exactamente?- se acercó divertida… y peligrosa.- Y… ¿por qué tenías tanta prisa en deshacerte del pobre Raj?

Sheldon tragó saliva mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello. Daba igual que fueran novios. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a esas rutinas de… noviazgo sin sufrir arritmias cardíacas. Con Amy nunca le había ocurrido eso. Además, afortunadamente, la neurobióloga había respetado sus estrictas reglas sobre el contacto físico. Sin embargo, Penny las había tirado completamente por tierra. Siempre que estaban solos, ella lo besaba y lo abrazaba sin ningún pudor. No es que le… molestase. En realidad, moría por besarla, por mostrarse tan despreocupadamente desinhibido como ella, pero no podía. No podía controlar el inmenso caos de sentimientos que ella le provocaba y eso le aterrorizaba. Intentaba hacerlo todos los días, pero era tremendamente difícil. Bueno, al menos era capaz ya de soportar el contacto con su cuerpo sin temblar… demasiado. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa irresistible.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, Moonpie.

Él sintió que moría un poco mientras la miraba. No pudo contestar. Simplemente, inclinó despacio la cabeza para rozar sus labios con los suyos, en un beso tan increíblemente suave como cuidadoso. Penny se derritió con esa inmensa dulzura. Pero le supo a poco y, cuando él se estaba separando, lo aferró del cuello para devorar esa deliciosa boca. Sheldon se quedó sin aire.

- Penny…- jadeó, logrando inspirar.- Te recuerdo… que aún estamos en el Caltech.

- Aguafiestas.- dijo ella con un mohín, liberándolo de mala gana.

Sheldon no pudo evitar sonreír mientras meneaba la cabeza. La chica suspiró mientras contemplaba la abarrotada mesa del joven físico.

- Oye, ¿te falta mucho? Debemos irnos ya, si no queremos llegar tarde a la cena.

- Enseguida termino.- empezó a guardar una pila de documentos en el armario del fondo del despacho. Después se volvió a la chica.- Penny, ¿crees que… los demás se tomarán bien que… bueno, que estemos juntos?

Ella le dedicó una mirada algo preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú también tienes miedo de que no reaccionen bien?

Sheldon meneó la cabeza.

- No sé… Penny. El que me preocupa es… Leonard.- se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión seria en el rostro.- Él es mi mejor amigo y tú… bueno, eres su ex-novia. Desde que llegaste al apartamento de enfrente… se sintió atraído por ti.- dijo tristemente.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor. Adoraba ver ese maravilloso corazón que tenía tan profundamente incrustado dentro y que casi nadie conocía. Se acercó para acariciar su mejilla.

- ¿Acaso a ti no te pasó lo mismo?- preguntó con una mezcla de diversión y ternura.

El joven físico tragó saliva.

- Bueno… yo… Supongo que… Leonard no fue el único que quedó… impresionado.- aceptó de mala gana. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella.- Pero… es distinto, Penny. Yo…- se encogió de hombros.-… descarté casi en ese mismo momento que tú… bueno, que pudiéramos tener algo más que una relación de vecinos. No tenía ningún sentido. Pero Leonard no lo hizo.

La chica sostuvo su mirada.

- Escúchame, Moonpie. No tienes que preocuparte por Leonard. Entre él y yo sólo queda una buena amistad, y él está perfectamente con Priya. Ha comprendido al fin que entre nosotros las cosas no iban a funcionar de verdad. Así que no se te ocurra sentirte mal por él.

Él asintió, algo más convencido. Después la miró.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te preocupa… alguien?

La chica suspiró.

- Pues bueno, a decir verdad… me inquieta un poco Amy. Supongo que me pasa con ella lo que a ti te pasa con Leonard. Tampoco quiero hacerle daño.

Sheldon meneó la cabeza.

- Mi noviazgo con Amy sólo fue un experimento. No creo que debas preocuparte.

- Pero… ¿Y si ella sí llegó a enamorarse verdaderamente de ti?

El joven físico la miró sin comprender.

- Eso me parece bastante extraño.- dijo con una ceja levantada.- Pero en el improbable caso en que eso fuera cierto, tendrá que aceptar que no era correspondida.

La joven meneó la cabeza.

- Qué delicado puedes ser a veces, ¿eh? No seas tan duro con ella. ¿Y si le rompiste el corazón?

- Amy sabía perfectamente el tipo de relación que manteníamos. Estaba totalmente descrita en nuestro contrato, así que si su sistema límbico pasó por alto ese detalle, no es culpa mía.

Penny rodó los ojos. Aunque por otro lado, lo que él decía era una aplastante verdad. Él no había engañado a Amy con falsas promesas. De hecho, Sheldon Cooper nunca había engañado a nadie porque, simplemente, no sabía mentir ni traicionar. El joven físico terminó de guardar varios libros. Después se volvió hacia ella.

- Listo. Podemos irnos.

La joven le miró, aún preocupada.

- Sheldon… yo… me sentiría fatal si nuestra relación causara una ruptura con nuestros amigos.

Él la miró intensamente.

- Si de verdad son nuestros amigos, no pasará nada, Penny. No te preocupes. Además, como tú has dicho, Leonard está muy a gusto siendo el cuñado de Raj y Amy parece que se lleva bastante bien con nuestro exótico amigo. Así que… tal vez tengamos que hacerle un obsequio al doctor Koothrappali por su inestimable e involuntaria ayuda.- dijo pensativo.- Y… sí, tal vez deba comportarme un poco más… educadamente con él.

Ella sonrió involuntariamente. No sabía cómo, pero él siempre era capaz de hacer que sus preocupaciones se evaporaran. Se colgó de nuevo de su cuello, besándolo en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Sabes que lo que más desearía ahora mismo no es precisamente… ir a cenar?

Él le dedicó una reprobadora e intensa mirada.

- Sigo recordándote que estamos en el Caltech.- abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar con una media reverencia.

- Ya verás cuando estemos en casa… Moonpie… Nadie te va a salvar…- le amenazó traviesa en voz baja.

La risita de ella le causó un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal. La chica empezó a recorrer el pasillo hacia la salida. Sheldon tragó saliva.

- Sí… eso ya me lo imaginaba…- murmuró para sí mismo.


	31. Chapter 31

- ….Y entonces, al idiota de Jack no se le ocurrió otra cosa que abrir el gas. Justo en ese momento apareció el Dr. Gablehouse. Teníais que haber visto la cara que se le quedó.- concluyó Howard, riendo a carcajadas y contagiando a Leonard y Raj. Bernadette meneó la cabeza.

- Howie, no deberías burlarte de las desgracias de….- empezó.

- En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Bernadette.- interrumpió Sheldon.- No veo que tiene de gracioso que hayáis vaciado una bombona entera de oxígeno líquido. El Caltech no tiene una economía tan holgada como para permitirse despilfarrar recursos a la ligera.- terminó, tomando un bocado de su plato.

Los demás le miraron como siempre solían hacerlo. Como si fuera un alienígena. Pero él ni lo advirtió. Penny reprimió una risita. Bernadette meneó la cabeza.

- No me refería a esa desgracia, Sheldon.- replicó la chica.- Me refería a que no deberíais reíros de las meteduras de pata de los demás.

- Lamento disentir en eso.- volvió a decir Sheldon.- Una bombona de oxígeno siempre es importante.

- Los sentimientos de los demás también lo son.- rebatió Bernadette.

Sheldon frunció el ceño.

- Los sentimientos no son utilizados por las células para obtener la energía de los principios inmediatos, y el oxígeno sí.

- Sin embargo…- Penny le miró intensamente.-… los sentimientos pueden hacer que el oxígeno llegue con más dificultad a las células, ¿no es así… Moonpie?- dijo, mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior.

Sheldon tragó saliva al ver ese maldito gesto. La fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que lo estaba provocando a posta… y era condenadamente experta en ello. La chica sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Bernadette no pudo evitar sonreír. Los demás chicos también reprimieron una risita. Sí, era tremendamente divertido ver a Penny poniendo en apuros al doctor Frankenstein. Sobre todo cuando su ojo derecho empezaba a temblar, justo como en ese momento. Sheldon recurrió a todo su orgullo.

- Los sentimientos no producen eso. Es simplemente el sistema nervioso quien lo hace.- apartó la mirada para fijarla en su plato, sintiendo que no podía seguir mirando a su "encantadora" novia.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, es el sistema nervioso autónomo simpático quién produce las reacciones propias de una atracción romántica.- intervino Amy.- Y lo hace motivado ciertamente por los sentimientos que se gestionan en el hipocampo y la amígdala. Así que, en cierta forma, lo que ha dicho Penny es cierto.

Sheldon miró a Amy de mala gana. Estupendo, ahora la neurobióloga también se ponía de parte de Penny. La joven camarera rió divertida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que semejante conversación pudiera ser tan interesante. Sobre todo viendo el leve rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de Sheldon.

- Creo que eso es una simplificación exagerada.- replicó Sheldon.- Es como insinuar que las estrellas son muy poéticas, cuando simplemente son manifestaciones de una reacción de fusión nuclear.

- Bueno, algunas estrellas… son producto de otras reacciones.- Penny siguió mirándole provocadora.- Especialmente aquellas que se pueden… "tocar".

Howard empezó a silbar ante la insinuación, pero Bernadette le silenció con un codazo en las costillas. Penny finalmente no pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír a carcajadas. Los demás no lograron evitar imitarla. Sheldon les miró echando fuego por sus ojos azules.

- No veo dónde está la gracia.

- No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.- dijo Howard.

Sheldon fulminó con la mirada al ingeniero.

- A mí tampoco, sobre todo porque tu sentido del humor, evidentemente, no puede ser el mismo que el mío… teniendo en cuenta que es un rasgo asociado al cociente intelectual.

- Hey, hey… chicos, tranquilizaos.- intervino Leonard conciliador.- Vale, ya es suficiente. Sólo era una broma, Sheldon.

- Pues sigo sin captarla.- dijo, mordiendo un trozo de pan con la misma cara que un niño pequeño con una rabieta. Leonard meneó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Howard. El joven ingeniero resopló, llenándose de paciencia.

- Bueno, y ¿qué tal vuestro día?

- Hoy en el laboratorio hemos hecho considerables avances en nuestro trabajo sobre el efecto de ciertas drogas en el sistema nervioso. Ha sido muy productivo.- dijo Amy, orgullosa.- Jamás podríais imaginar cómo se comporta un mono que ha tomado LSD. Su electroencefalograma tiene más curvas que mis caderas.- concluyó emocionada.

Los demás la miraron con una ceja levantada. Penny parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos. Raj le dedicó una sonrisa bobalicona.

- Me encantaría verlas.

- Oh, pues mañana si quieres puedes venir a mi laboratorio.- dijo la chica.- Repetiremos el experimento pero con cobayas.

Los demás se miraron entre sí perplejos. Aquella… amistad que tenían Amy y Raj era… indescriptible en términos humanos. Leonard meneó la cabeza.

- Y… ¿Qué tal tu día, Sheldon?- preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Oh, no me puedo quejar.- repuso el físico.- He terminado una parte de mi teoría y el doctor Gablehouse ha dicho que es realmente brillante, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Por otro lado, no hay ninguna otra novedad.- de pronto, el tic de su ojo pareció adueñarse de él.- Al… menos, no hay otra novedad que yo esté… autorizado a revelar.

Leonard miró a su compañero de piso perplejo. Penny tragó saliva. Bueno, estaba buscando una forma de dar la gran noticia… aunque no una tan… extraña. Aunque por otro lado, ¿de qué otra forma se podía revelar que ella y Sheldon eran novios? Evidentemente, de ninguna que no fuese extremadamente rara. La chica se aclaró la garganta.

- Sheldon, cielo… creo que… podemos decírselo ya.

- Penny y yo estamos implicados en una relación de tipo romántico desde hace dos semanas.- espetó el joven físico sin siquiera tomar aire, vomitándolo todo de golpe en un esfuerzo ahogado. Después, inspiró como si tuviera un ataque de asma y vació de una sola vez el vaso de agua, respirando entrecortadamente.

Penny se llevó un momento dos dedos a sus cejas. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Bernadette y Howard se miraron entre sí.

- ¿Esa es vuestra gran noticia?- preguntó Howard.

Penny le miró atónita.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que esto no supera a la estúpida historia de tu bombona de oxígeno?

Bernadette esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

- No es eso, Penny. Es simplemente que… bueno, ya lo sabíamos.

Por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, Sheldon y Penny se quedaron con la misma cara: los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-¿Lo sabíais?- preguntó la chica.

Miró a Sheldon. El pobre físico teórico tragó saliva.

- Yo no he dicho nada. Lo juro por Meemaw.

- Eso no es completamente cierto.- intervino Leonard, divertido.

Sheldon fulminó con los ojos al físico experimental. Penny se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Puede explicarme alguien aquí cómo demonios lo sabíais?

- Cálmate, Penny.- la tranquilizó Leonard.- Es cierto que Sheldon guardó el secreto… aunque evidentemente, se le notaba que estaba ocultando algo tanto como si llevara pegado un cartel en la frente. Pero su subconsciente lo traicionó.

Sheldon frunció el ceño.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Leonard le miró cuidadosamente, intentando suavizar sus palabras.

- Pues… digamos que…- el físico experimental se rascó un momento la nuca.-… bueno, ya sabes que las paredes de este piso no son excesivamente buenas aislando el sonido… y…

- ¡Al grano, Leonard!- exclamó Penny.

- Una noche te oí.- admitió al fin el joven físico.- Estabas soñando… con Penny.

Sheldon frunció el ceño sin comprender. La chica se quedó paralizada.

- Bueno, eso no es una prueba definitiva para probar ninguna hipótesis.- dijo el físico más alto.

Los demás le miraron. Sí, estaba claro que siempre seguiría siendo Sheldon Cooper, capaz de hacer los más complejos cálculos matemáticos con los ojos cerrados, pero incapaz de entender el mundo real. Penny le miró con la boca abierta. Últimamente, tenía la sensación de que no era capaz de cerrarla. Leonard resopló.

- Sheldon, sí que prueba la hipótesis por la sencilla razón de que… estabas teniendo un sueño erótico-festivo con Penny. O eso, o te estaba dando un ataque de asma mientras pronunciabas su nombre.

El físico teórico se quedó sin aire cuando al fin comprendió. Empezó a temblar y todos sus tics se desataron en su cara. Howard empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero calló inmediatamente al ver la cara que le dirigió Bernadette. Penny por fin pudo cerrar la boca y miró a Leonard.

- Y… ¿Ésa es toda la prueba que necesitas para suponer que Sheldon y yo estábamos juntos?- sacudió la cabeza.- Por esa regla de tres, Howard y yo también tendríamos una relación.- dijo mirando con mala cara al ingeniero.

Bernadette también miró con reproche a su novio, quien se encogió en el sofá. Leonard meneó la cabeza.

- Estamos hablando de Sheldon, Penny.- dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio.- Su portentoso cerebro no tiene la imaginación suficiente como para… recrear un sueño erótico… a menos que hubiera ocurrido en el mundo real.

Sheldon lo fulminó con la mirada. Penny se quedó pensativa.

- Vaya, admito que eso tiene sentido.

- Disculpad, ¿podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente?- dijo el irritado físico teórico.

Leonard reprimió una risita. Howard también sonrió.

- Nosotras ya lo sabíamos desde hacía tiempo.- intervino Amy, con una peculiar expresión de suficiencia.- ¿No es así, Bernadette?

- Bueno… más que nada, lo sospechábamos.- concordó la pequeña rubia.

Penny miró a todo el mundo perpleja. Estupendo. Resumiendo… ¿se habían estado ocultando cuando todos lo sabían? ¿Había reprimido sus ganas de besar a Sheldon y… todo el mundo lo sabía? Les miró enfadada.

- Podíais haberlo dicho.- gruñó.

- Bueno… supusimos que os tomaríais vuestro tiempo para comunicarlo. No queríamos intervenir en algo tan… privado.- explicó Leonard.

- Y os damos todos nuestra más sincera enhorabuena.- corroboró Bernadette con una dulce sonrisa.

Todos secundaron la felicitación. Penny sintió que su enfado se evaporaba y no pudo evitar fundirse en un emocionado abrazo con Amy y Bernadette. Leonard, Raj y Howard también sonrieron y abrazaron a Penny. Finalmente se volvieron hacia Sheldon. No sabían muy bien si los de su especie recibían la enhorabuena por algo así. Leonard pareció tomar la iniciativa y le tendió la mano.

- Enhorabuena, Sheldon. Espero que la trates como se merece.

Penny sonrió emocionada. El joven físico teórico miró la mano que le tendía su compañero de piso. Después miró a Leonard. Nunca había sabido gestionar esas situaciones, pero por vez primera su dura coraza pareció ceder ante sus amigos. Estrechó la mano.

- Gracias.- dijo, con una débil sonrisa.

Los dos amigos se sonrieron. Howard meneó la cabeza.

- Vaya, el doctor Frankenstein sabe dar las gracias.- se burló.

Sheldon fulminó con los ojos al joven ingeniero. Penny se acercó traviesa para abrazar a su novio. Se colgó de su cuello y dedicó una mirada de reproche a Howard.

- Y hay muchísimas más cosas que sabe hacer... extraordinariamente bien.- dijo con una sonrisa irresistible.

Sheldon sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro y miró a Penny, atravesándola con sus ojos azules. Los demás emitieron varias risitas.

- Bueno, basta de charla, ¿a quién le apetece jugar a Halo 3?- preguntó Raj.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre risas y disparos de videojuego. Finalmente, Howard, Bernadette, Amy y Raj se despidieron y se marcharon. Leonard también se despidió, guiñando un sospechoso ojo a su compañero de piso antes de entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Finalmente, Sheldon y Penny se quedaron solos en el sofá del salón. Penny le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

- No te imaginas el peso que se me ha quitado de encima. Se lo han tomado... ¡genial!- dijo, entre incrédula y feliz.

Él la miró serio.

- No intentes cambiar de tema, Penny.

La chica lo miró sin parpadear.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Moonpie?

Sheldon se acercó peligrosamente.

- Estoy hablando de todo lo que has hecho esta noche para… ponerme de los nervios delante de todos.

Ella soltó una risita traviesa que de nuevo le erizó la piel de la espalda. Le miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio, sin dejar de sonreír sensualmente. El joven físico sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire.

- No… tiene… gracia.

- Ohh, por supuesto que la tiene.- hizo "caminar" graciosamente sus dedos índice y medio por el pecho de él, ascendiendo y arrancándole un jadeo. Le miró, divertida.- ¿Qué pasa, Moonpie? ¿Necesitas la bombona de oxígeno?- bromeó.

Él la abrasó con sus ojos azules. Antes de que ella pudiera dedicarle otra sonrisa victoriosa, la acorraló y le arrancó su propia respiración con un beso apasionado. Ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad. La temperatura subió vertiginosamente. Sheldon la levantó sin dejar de besarla, mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, en un acto casi reflejo. De pronto, la chica se separó un instante, al ver que estaban en el rellano. Le miró sin comprender.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó parpadeando.

- A tu casa.- dijo por toda respuesta.- Una estancia llena de aire en medio siempre aisla mejor el sonido que una pared.

Ella emitió una deliciosa risita mientras él abría la puerta del apartamento de enfrente. Intentó llegar hasta la habitación, cargando aún con ella, pero el desorden en el suelo le hizo tropezar. Cayeron encima del sofá. Penny soltó una carcajada. Él meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes que cualquier día el gobierno precintará este sitio por ser un peligro para la salud pública?

Ella le miró divertida.

- Bueno…- sus atrevidas manos se colaron bajo la camiseta de él, acariciándolo y arrancándole un jadeo.- Si quieres… podemos dejarlo hasta que recojamos un poco esto…

Sheldon gimió mientras ella mordía suavemente su clavícula.

- Me… arriesgaré…

La sonrisa de Penny desapareció cuando él la besó. Los dos perdieron completamente el sentido mientras la pasión los consumía de nuevo.


	32. Chapter 32

Sheldon frunció levemente el ceño cuando su poderosa consciencia le hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y enseguida supo que, evidentemente, no estaba en su piso, ni en su cama. Tragó saliva. Miró a su derecha. Penny dormía plácidamente sobre él, en posición fetal y acurrucada como si fuese una niña pequeña. De nuevo se sintió morir un poco al ver la extraordinaria belleza de su rostro, en el que aparecía una suave sonrisa. Su piel tembló al sentir la suya. ¿Qué le pasaba con esa chica? Él siempre había aborrecido el contacto físico, pero desde que eran novios, parecía que no hacían otra cosa que terminar… en la cama. Era como una fiebre que lo consumía. Intentaba aguantarla, aplacarla, olvidarla con su trabajo en el Caltech y sus rutinas diarias, pero la fiebre subía cada vez más hasta que no podía ser ignorada ni con su poderoso cerebro. Tomó una bocanada de aire. Su maldito cuerpo parecía volver a responder a esa desquiciante fiebre. ¡Por todos los…! No podía ser… cierto. Acababa de acostarse con ella y… ¿de nuevo la deseaba? El pobre físico teórico tuvo un ataque de pánico. Aquello no podía ser normal. No tenía ninguna referencia externa para comparar su relación con los estándares normales. Tal vez tendría que preguntarle a Leonard si a él le ocurría lo mismo con Priya.

Logró dominar esos perturbadores instintos clavando sus ojos en el techo, sin parpadear. Poco a poco, se concentró en su respiración, y también en la tranquila respiración de Penny. No pudo resistirse a mirarla de nuevo. Parecía tan… dulce e indefensa. Eso era algo sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que esa ruda granjera de Nebraska podía asustar al mismísimo Hulk. Pero viéndola dormir así, jamás nadie podría imaginar el carácter explosivo que guardaba dentro. Una sonrisa involuntaria curvó los labios de Sheldon mientras la observaba, y sintió algo en su pecho. No era lo mismo que… el deseo. Era algo diferente. Como un dolor extraño que le hacía respirar con algo más de dificultad. Sheldon tragó saliva, nervioso, sin poder interpretar lo que sentía. Estaba asustado por algo que no podía comprender y que jamás había ocurrido antes. La fiebre por ella seguía presente, pero ahora lo que más deseaba era abrazarla contra su pecho, protegerla de lo que fuese y no soltarla.

Penny se removió suavemente, despertando. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, para encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos azules que la miraban sin pestañear. La chica sonrió. Nada podía ser mejor que despertar viendo aquellos ojos. Se incorporó apenas sobre él.

- Buenos días.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Hola Penny.- contestó él simplemente, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

La chica emitió una leve risita. Nadie podía ser más adorable que Sheldon, especialmente cuando algo lo tenía descolocado. Ella lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que había algo que le preocupaba. No había más que ver su cara. La chica suspiró.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Moonpie?- dijo llena de paciencia.- ¿Acaso no has dormido bien?- preguntó con una sonrisita traviesa.

El físico la miró frunciendo apenas el ceño.

- Sigue sin tener gracia.

Ella emitió una risita y se acercó para darle un beso de buenos días. Sheldon aguantó la respiración mientras la deliciosa lengua de ella acariciaba su labio inferior. Al romper el beso, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Sheldon fue el primero en apartar la mirada, algo avergonzado. La chica ladeó la cabeza, para seguir alineando sus ojos con los suyos.

- Cielo, sabes que yo tampoco son capaz de leer la mente, y menos la tuya.- dijo divertida.- Así que creo que es mucho mejor que me digas qué está pasando por esa… montaña rusa que tienes en el cerebro.

Sheldon apretó los labios en un gesto de irresistible confusión. La miró.

- Yo… tengo una duda.

La chica parpadeó.

- Increíble. El doctor Sheldon –lo-sé-todo-sobre-el-universo-y-todo-lo-que-contie ne- Cooper tiene una duda. Y me la está preguntando a mí.- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, en una graciosa expresión. Sheldon volvió a bufar, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Será mejor que se lo pregunte a Leonard.- murmuró.

La chica lo miró perpleja.

- Eh, espera, ¿qué tienes que preguntarle a Leonard?- lo fulminó con la mirada.- Espero por tu propio bien que no se te pase por esa maravillosa cabeza la idea de compartir nuestra vida sexual con tu amigo.

Sheldon frunció el ceño.

- Simplemente quería preguntarle cuál se considera una frecuencia aceptable de encuentros sexuales en una relación. ¿De qué otra cosa podría hablar con él sobre nuestra relación?- preguntó mirándola entre confuso e inquisidor.

La chica lo miró con ojos desorbitados. A veces parecía olvidarse que su novio era Sheldon Cooper. Sobre todo cuando hacía el amor con él y ese maldito genio le demostraba que era también un superdotado en la cama. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero se quedó mirándolo como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Sí, era mucho mejor que siguiera ignorando el hecho de que dos amigos normales que se hubieran acostado con la misma chica, tendrían mucho de qué hablar. Aunque tenía la sensación de que aunque lo supiera, no lo entendería. Era Sheldon. Inspiró profundamente y cerró un momento los ojos para abrirlos otra vez.

- ¿Frecuencia… aceptable?- repitió la chica, separándose un momento de él para sentarse en la cama, tapándose con la sábana.

- Eso he dicho.- la miró sin entender la expresión de ella. El físico se incorporó, sentándose también. Penny no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran involuntariamente a la vista de su pecho desnudo.- ¿Penny? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

- Eh… sí, perfectamente.- repuso la chica. Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y a centrarse en esa… bueno, en lo que fuese que estuvieran hablando.- ¿A qué te refieres con "frecuencia aceptable"?

- Penny, la frecuencia es el número de veces que se repite un evento en un período determinado de tiempo. Se puede expresar en…

- Sheldon.- le cortó, rodando los ojos.- Sé lo que es la frecuencia. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres saber si… nuestros encuentros sexuales tienen la frecuencia adecuada.

La chica de pronto enmudeció. ¡Por Dios, estaba hablando igual que él! Puso una mueca de horror. Sheldon la miraba como si fuese un extraño descubrimiento científico.

- Penny, tengo la sensación de que tu cerebro está sufriendo un período de… inestabilidad transitoria, espero, debido a… tal vez el cóctel hormonal que tienes ahora mismo en la sangre.

La chica respiró hondo. Sí, por vez primera, tal vez ese especímen que era su novio tuviera razón. Se tranquilizó y le miró.

- Vale, a ver, centrémonos. ¿Por qué quieres saber si nuestros encuentros tienen la frecuencia aceptable?

Sheldon apartó la mirada, un poco incómodo.

- Bueno… digamos que… me gustaría saber el patrón de referencia para catalogar nuestra relación.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella. Jamás pudo imaginar ni en sus más locos sueños tener semejante conversación.

- Pues… porque, no sé hasta qué punto es normal que… nuestros encuentros sean tan frecuentes.

El joven físico bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. La chica le miró perpleja.

- Oh… ehm…- sí, ciertamente, Sheldon Cooper la había dejado sin palabras. Él la miraba, buscando ansioso la respuesta. La chica inspiró.- Verás, cielo, no creo que debas preocuparte por… eso. Nuestra… frecuencia es perfectamente normal.

Sheldon la miró sorprendido.

- ¿En serio?

La chica sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

- Sí, en serio.

El joven físico frunció el ceño.

- Me resulta difícil de creer. Nos hemos acostado… casi todos los días. ¿Eso es normal?

Penny no sabía si morirse de vergüenza o romper a reír. Finalmente, no pudo evitar una risita.

- Lo es… cuando es tan maravillosamente satisfactorio.- le miró provocativa.- Es como comerse un delicioso pastel… siempre quieres más.- dijo, acercándose.

Sheldon tragó saliva cuando sintió su pecho en contacto con el suyo. Ella le sonrió y le dio un delicioso beso en la oreja, cortándole la respiración.

- Tú eres mi pastel, Moonpie.- dijo en un susurro.

Se miraron. Los ojos de Sheldon se oscurecieron peligrosamente.

- Penny… vas a lograr que nunca consiga el premio Nobel.- dijo, apretando los dientes y aguantando al máximo la tortura de tenerla tan cerca.

Ella se rió y se separó de él de mala gana.

- Vaaale, ya no te molesto más. Por cierto, se me ha olvidado decirte una cosa.- dijo, como si hubiera caído de repente. Sheldon la miró. La chica de pronto parecía extremadamente nerviosa.- Mañana empiezo las clases en la academia y… ¡Oh, Dios, no me lo creo todavía! ¿Sabías que hay un grupo de teatro en el que ensayan obras clásicas? ¡Es fantástico!

El joven físico parpadeó. Sí, a Penny todo aquello le emocionaba como a él la física y la teoría de cuerdas. Meneó la cabeza.

- Me alegro. Así puede que sí tenga tiempo para poder ganar el premio Nobel.

La chica le dio un codazo, intentando enfadarse con él, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Después le miró, componiendo su mejor puchero.

- Oye… Moonpie… los ensayos del grupo son los jueves por la noche y me preguntaba si… estarías dispuesto a acompañarme.

Sheldon frunció el ceño, maldiciendo ese delicioso gesto de su cara.

- Penny, sabes perfectamente que el jueves por la noche hemos establecido la noche de los videojuegos clásicos.

- Porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa ¡porfaaa!- suplicó, imitando perfectamente al físico cuando le pidió por primera vez que le frotara el pecho cuando estuvo enfermo.

Sheldon resopló.

- Está bien, te acompañaré. Pero a cambio tendrás que ordenar tu apartamento y hacer la colada correctamente.- dijo, con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos azules.- Oh, y por supuesto, deberás deshacerte del sillón de la muerte.

La chica hizo un cómico gesto de enfado.

- Oye, eso no es justo. Soy tu novia y tu deber es acompañarme cuando yo te lo pida.

- Eso no está escrito en… el acuerdo de relación que tendríamos si tú no me hubieras amenazado con matarme si llegara a redactarlo…- dijo tragando algo nervioso.

Penny entrecerró los ojos, peligrosa.

- Escúchame bien, Sheldon, o me acompañas, o nuestra frecuencia de encuentros caerá hasta el punto de que un simple besito en la mejilla te parecerá como una noche de sexo salvaje.

El físico teórico frunció el ceño.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? Deberías saber que conmigo, eso no funciona.- dijo, irguiéndose orgulloso.

Penny le devolvió la misma mirada.

- ¿En serio?- apartó la sábana y se levantó, completamente desnuda, cruzándose de brazos en una irresistible pose sexy.

Sheldon la fulminó con la mirada.

- En serio.- dijo, dominando todo su orgullo.- Además, que yo sepa, eres tú la que tiene una nada saludable afición por los pasteles.

Le dedicó la mirada más peligrosamente sensual que ella jamás pudo ver y, sin más palabras, se levantó, también desnudo. La chica se mordió el labio ante semejante espectáculo. Maldito sea él, su cerebro y su irresistible cuerpo. Se miraron enfadados.

- ¿Cuándo hemos pasado de discutir "a secas" a discutir desnudos en mi habitación?- preguntó la chica meneando la cabeza.

Sheldon alzó una ceja. Ella seguía mirándolo enfadada.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya?

- Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo.- replicó él.

Ella resopló. Su furia disminuyó un poco. En el fondo, tenía razón. Los dos tenían una cosa en común. El orgullo. Sheldon hizo una mueca.

- Yo estoy dispuesto a negociar. Ya sabes mis condiciones. Además, sólo te estoy pidiendo que este lugar sea lo suficientemente adecuado para no… contraer enfermedades. Si haces lo que te pido, será un placer verte actuar.- dijo, con una ligera reverencia.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Ladeó la cabeza.

- Vaale, de acuerdo. Procuraré ordenar esto. Pero...- alzó un dedo.-… el sillón de la muerte se queda.

Sheldon la miró con pánico.

- Pero…

- Eso es innegociable, Sheldon.- zanjó ella.- Y, para tu información, no te preocupes. Mañana llevaré las fundas de los cojines a la lavandería.

Él puso una mueca de enfado que ella encontró irresistible. Se acercó a él, saboreando de antemano su victoria, y se colgó de su cuello, activando todas las alarmas del joven físico.

- Además… como tú mismo dijiste una vez, es muy cómodo, ¿no?- le sonrió deliciosamente.- Y… también puede ser muy práctico para otras cosas, además de sentarse.

El físico teórico reprimió un agónico suspiro. Maldición, su cuerpo volvía a traicionarle de nuevo. Era demasiado difícil controlarlo, sobre todo cuando ambos estaban desnudos. Penny mordió suavemente la nuez de su cuello.

- E… está bien.- capituló él.

Penny sonrió divertida. Después se separó, como si no pasase nada.

- Genial. Bueno, tengo que irme. He de acercarme a la academia para entregar unos documentos que me han pedido para la matrícula.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al armario, caminando de una forma tan inmensamente sexy que todo el aire desapareció de los pulmones del físico. Ella empezó a vestirse, intentando controlar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir. Ver a Sheldon, desnudo, completamente paralizado y sin poder controlar la excitación que estaba sintiendo era algo que no tenía precio. Por un momento, pensó en dejar de torturarlo… no sólo porque le daba pena, sino porque ella misma también estaba empezando a perder el sentido al verlo así. De nuevo se quedaron inmóviles, atravesándose con la mirada.

- Oh, a la mierda.- dijo la chica.

Arrojó el sujetador al suelo y, sin más, se abalanzó sobre Sheldon, haciéndole caer sobre la cama. La chica gimió al sentirlo.

- ¿En… serio… crees que… esto es… normal?- preguntó el físico, con un jadeo.

- Considera que… estamos firmando un acuerdo.- dijo ella, antes de silenciarlo devorando su boca.


	33. Chapter 33

- "Si con mi mano he profanado tan celestial altar, perdóneme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso."

- "El peregrino ha equivocado el sendero pese a que parece devoto. El palmero únicamente ha de besar manos de santo."

Sheldon tragó saliva, mientras contemplaba a la Julieta más hermosa jamás vista. Aunque, a decir verdad, Julieta Capuleto era veronesa y, evidentemente, el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes no eran rasgos muy comunes en los italianos del siglo XV… bueno, ni en los del siglo XXI. Pero ese detalle quedaba eclipsado por la radiante belleza de Penny, vestida a la moda renacentista. La chica interpretaba su papel de una forma bastante… convincente. Sheldon parpadeó. Desde que la conoció, había creído que la chica había siempre exagerado su talento como actriz, pero al verla actuar se sorprendió. Era realmente buena. Que una ruda granjera de Nebraska pudiera convertirse en una dulce doncella, frágil e indefensa era toda una muestra de talento interpretativo. Aunque para él, el talento se reducía al mundo científico, concretamente a la física. Oh, bueno, en el fondo admitía que artistas como Beethoven, Miquelangelo Buonarroti, Mozart o Leonardo da Vinci tenían ciertamente un talento muy comparable al de sir Isaac Newton o Albert Einstein. Pero lo suyo era la ciencia, y siempre se sintió mucho más cercano a Einstein que a Beethoven.

Su atención volvió a la escena que estaba ensayando el grupo de teatro. El actor que interpretaba a Romeo tampoco lo hacía mal. Se acercó ceremoniosamente a "Julieta"

- "¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?"

- "Los labios del peregrino son para orar".- repuso la hermosa Julieta.

- "¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido".- repuso el apasionado Romeo, acercándose más. Sheldon le miró con mala cara. No sabía por qué, pero le estaban dando ganas de arrancarle la peluca a ese pobre actor.

- "El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos".

- "Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran, y los suyos se purifican."

Romeo se inclinó sobre Julieta y la besó. Sheldon apretó los dientes. Sabía que era una actuación, pero no pudo evitar sentir un latigazo desagradable en el pecho al ver que ese actor de tres al cuarto besaba a Penny. Se quedó un momento inmóvil. Ese latigazo no le era del todo desconocido. Su memoria eidética recordó que ya lo había sentido anteriormente, hacía ya tiempo, cuando subiendo las escaleras al volver de la lavandería, sorprendió a Leonard en la puerta del apartamento vecino, robándole un beso a Penny. Tragó saliva, como si quisiera eliminar ese recuerdo. Volvió sus ojos a la hermosa Julieta.

- Muy bien, chicos, eso es todo por hoy. Habéis estado fantásticos.- dijo el que parecía ser el director de la representación.

Penny respiró hondo, y devolvió con una sonrisa las felicitaciones que recibía de sus compañeros. Su mirada se encontró con el delgado físico, que la miraba desde el patio de butacas. La hermosa sonrisa se ensanchó y bajó del escenario, acercándose a él. Sheldon se puso en pie, mirándola solemnemente.

- "En mis labios queda la huella de su pecado"- dijo, recitando con un perfecto acento teatral.

Penny lo miró atónita. ¿Sería posible que… se supiera de memoria el libreto de la obra? Aunque… bueno, para Sheldon Cooper eso era como silbar. Una sonrisa llena de admiración iluminó su rostro. Nadie podía ser un Romeo más perfecto. Al menos para ella.

- Eso lo dice Julieta.- replicó divertida, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.- "Pero…-susurró, acercándose.-… ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se retractarán con otro beso…"

Penny rozó deliciosamente los labios de él con los suyos. El dulce beso pronto se convirtió en uno bastante más… descarado cuando la chica le hizo entreabrir los labios e invadió la boca del físico con su atrevida lengua. Sheldon ahogó un gemido, al verse privado de aire. Logró romper el asfixiante beso.

- Penny…- dijo, con esfuerzo.- … ese tipo de besos no son propios de la Verona del siglo XV.

La chica soltó una risita y le guiñó un divertido ojo.

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido?- preguntó ansiosa.- ¿Te ha gustado?

El joven físico frunció el ceño.

- ¿El beso?

La chica rodó los ojos. Típico de Sheldon…

- El beso ya sé que te ha gustado, Moonpie.- dijo con una mueca.- Me refiero a la actuación. ¿Lo he hecho bien?- preguntó ansiosa.

Sheldon puso una cara seria. La chica lo miraba expectante. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba oír su opinión. Cierto, Sheldon no tenía ni idea de interpretación, pero en ese momento, su juicio le parecía extremadamente importante. Sabía que él era brutalmente sincero. Si no le había gustado, lo diría y punto. Eso la complacía y la aterraba a iguales dosis. El joven físico reprimió un suspiro de… ¿derrota?

- Sí, lo has hecho… bien, Penny.

El rostro de ella empezó a iluminarse.

- ¿En serio?

- Yo siempre hablo en serio.- él la miró fijamente.

La chica sintió una inexplicable burbuja de alegría. Dio un saltito, colgándose de su cuello y casi haciéndolo caer.

- ¡Oh, eso es genial! ¡Gracias! ¡Graciaaas!

El físico teórico procuró afirmar su equilibrio mientras ella seguía colgando de él. La separó un poco y la miró.

- No tienes por qué agradecerme nada. Me he limitado a expresar lo que es verdad.

Ella sonrió y le dio un cariñoso beso en la punta de la nariz. Después lo soltó.

- Bueno, vámonos a casa. Estoy cansada y hambrienta. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

Salieron del edificio y se subieron al coche de Penny. La chica arrancó y, como de costumbre, empezó a hablar sin parar.

- Dios, esto es fantástico. Me encantan las clases de interpretación y el grupo de teatro. Son todos realmente encantadores. Es… lo que siempre soñé hacer. Hasta mi trabajo en la Cheesecake Factory ya no me parece tan horrible. Y el doctor Miller tampoco puede ser más amable. No puedo creer que, por primera vez en mi vida, las cosas me vayan bien… de verdad. Y todo te lo debo a ti.

Sheldon se sintió de nuevo morir un poco al ver la expresión que le dedicó. Llena de ternura y… amor. Bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

- No… tienes que agradecérmelo. Ya te lo he dicho.

- Por supuesto que sí.- insistió ella, sin dejar de adorarlo con la mirada.- Nadie jamás había hecho tanto por mí. Sin tu ayuda, no estaría trabajando en el Caltech, y mucho menos habría entrado en la academia.- alargó la mano para acariciar suavemente su rostro.- Eres un cielo, Moonpie.

El joven se sonrojó inevitablemente, sintiendo que la cara le ardía en contacto con la suave mano de ella. Intentó recuperar la compostura.

- A…agradezco tus palabras, pero te agradecería más que estuvieras atenta a la conducción del vehículo.

Ella apartó la mirada son una risita, tomando de nuevo el volante con las dos manos. Hubo algunos minutos de silencio hasta que llegaron a casa. La chica detuvo el coche y lo miró.

- Aunque… ¿Sabes qué es lo que me hace estar más feliz que… la academia y todo lo demás?

Él la miró sin comprender, interrogándola con la mirada. Ella de nuevo acarició su mejilla.

- Que tú seas mi novio, Sheldon.- sintió que un nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar, pero se obligó a ello.- Jamás me he sentido tan… feliz con nadie. Creo que me he acostumbrado a todas tus… locuras y…- soltó una risita entre incrédula y divertida.-… nunca creí que diría esto, pero me encantan tus rarezas.

Él la miró vulnerable. Se sentía abrumado por algo que no lograba dominar. Ella le sonrió deliciosamente.

- Te quiero, Moonpie.- dijo con la voz algo temblorosa.

Sheldon no supo qué decir. Pareció encogerse en el asiento del coche, como si quisiera hundirse en él y desaparecer. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso? Bueno, evidentemente, el absurdo protocolo de relaciones sugería que él debía decirle también que la quería. Pero no… podía. El caos que tenía en el cerebro le impedía articular esas dos palabras. Su terror crecía a cada momento, especialmente al ver que una sombra de tristeza había oscurecido sus hermosos ojos verdes. Apretó los dientes.

- Siempre es… un placer ayudarte, Penny.- dijo con un tremendo esfuerzo.- Y… he de decir que yo también he terminado por adaptarme a… la entropía que rige tu vida. Nunca hubiera imaginado decir esto pero, me alegro de que… seas mi novia. Y ahora, subamos.

Ella le miró, entre sorprendida y… dolida. El físico teórico apartó la mirada y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, saliendo del coche sin decir más palabras y encaminándose al portal. Penny de pronto sintió unas irreprimibles ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué no le decía que la quería? ¿Acaso era pedir tanto? Ella lo conocía muy bien. Decir "te quiero" era para Sheldon como retractarse de su pensamiento científico y abrazar la fe católica. Al principio creía que eso no la molestaba, pero llevaban casi cuatro meses de relación y jamás le había dicho esas dos palabras mágicas. Ni siquiera tras hacer el amor. Ni siquiera en momentos tiernos o románticos, cuando él siempre la ayudaba o la consolaba cuando no tenía un buen día. Ni siquiera cuando ella se lo decía, como hacía dos minutos. Penny sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho. Recordaba que a ella le había costado mucho decirle a Leonard que le quería y… cuando se lo decía, no era como ahora. Ella sabía que el motivo era que no estaba verdaderamente enamorada del físico experimental. Lo que hubiera llegado a sentir por Leonard no podía compararse a esto. Ahora ella no deseaba más que gritar a todo el mundo que amaba locamente a Sheldon Cooper. ¿Acaso a Sheldon le costaba… decir "te quiero" porque no estaba… realmente enamorado de ella? Sólo pensarlo se sintió morir. En el fondo sabía que la quería… Su instinto se lo decía. Sheldon no lo decía, pero sí lo demostraba. Eso la consoló un poco, pero… daría lo que fuera por oírlo de su boca…

- ¿Penny? ¿Estás bien?

Ella alzó los ojos. Sheldon la miraba con esa expresión que sólo parecía mostrar con ella. La expresión de preocupación verdadera. La chica se forzó a sonreír.

- Sí, no… no te preocupes, estoy bien.

El joven físico la miró, sin saber muy bien si lo decía en serio o no. Finalmente, los dos desaparecieron por las escaleras.


	34. Chapter 34

Sheldon alzó los ojos al cielo con un gesto de total desesperación. Apretó el móvil que sostenía contra su oreja.

- Mamá, no creo que sea en absoluto necesario tal despliegue de… convencionalismos sociales. ¿Qué lógica existe en que os presente a Penny como mi novia? Ya la conocéis de sobra, y no ha cambiado nada en absoluto desde la última vez que la visteis.

Leonard alzó una ceja, entre curioso y divertido. Sheldon resopló. Su cara reflejó de pronto el más absoluto pavor.

- No, no pienso acudir a tus reuniones en la iglesia para que la congregación conozca a mi prometida. Y, ¡no es mi prometida! Mamá…- se dejó caer en su sitio del sofá, derrotado…- No, mamá, no estamos viviendo en pecado.

En ese punto, Leonard no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sheldon le fulminó con la mirada y el físico experimental se llevó una mano a la boca, para intentar reprimir el ataque de risa que estaba adueñándose de él. El físico más alto siguió mirando con mala cara a su amigo mientras intentaba mantener la calma en aquella difícil conversación.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir. No-estamos-viviendo-en-pecado.- dijo puntualizando cada palabra.- Sí, ella sigue viviendo en el apartamento de enfrente y… - dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado, sobre el respaldo del sofá. De pronto, todos los tics aparecieron en su cara, además de un rubor bastante evidente.- Mamá, no pienso responder a esa pregunta.

Leonard se acercó, intentando oír mejor la voz de Mary Cooper. Sheldon volvió a fulminarle con mala cara. Su amigo extendió la mano, en un gesto de comprensión. El físico teórico bufó, pero le entregó el móvil.

- ¿Señora Cooper? Sí, soy Leonard. Sí, yo también me alegro de hablar con usted. Verá, perdone la intromisión, pero tal vez se sienta más tranquila si le reitero que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Sheldon sigue siendo el mismo especímen alienígena sin identificar que todos adoramos.

El físico teórico entrecerró los ojos, furioso. Leonard le hizo una mueca y volvió a poner su mejor expresión de persona responsable.

- Por supuesto, no tiene nada que temer. Se lo aseguro. Desde que Penny es su novia, no he oído ningún ruido sospechosamente carnal en su habitación. Le doy mi palabra.

El joven físico se quedó sin aliento. Leonard asintió.

- Sí, señora, le paso con Sheldon. Buenos días.

Sheldon tomó de nuevo el móvil.

- Mamá…- respiró, llenándose de paciencia.- Te aseguro que no creo que sea la voluntad de Nuestro Señor que sufras tanto por mi culpa. – de nuevo se escuchó una retahíla de palabras al otro lado del móvil.- ¡Oh, vale, de acuerdo! Iremos a visitaros, si a Penny le parece bien, pero con la condición de que no organizarás ningún evento, ni nada parecido para que todo el vecindario se entere…- resopló.- ¿Por qué diablos reaccionas así? Missy ha llevado innumerables parejas a casa y nunca has montado un circo para celebrarlo.- cerró un momento los ojos.- Mamá, te repito que Penny es mi novia, no mi prometida. Así que…¡deja de planificar una boda!

En ese momento, la puerta del departamento se abrió y apareció una sonriente Penny.

- Hola chicos.

Leonard le devolvió la sonrisa. Sheldon la miró como si hubiera aparecido el Joker.

- Mamá… tengo que… dejarte.

- ¿Es tu madre?- preguntó la chica, acercándose risueña.- Oh, déjame saludarla.

Sheldon la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio e intentó levantarse y alejarse de ella, pero Penny fue más rápida y se sentó sobre él. El joven físico alzó el brazo, sosteniendo el móvil fuera del alcance de la chica, pero ella apoyó una rodilla entre las piernas de él y se estiró para alcanzarlo. Pronto pareció desatarse una increíble lucha. Leonard los miraba perplejo, mientras los dos se peleaban por el móvil, en el que podía oírse la voz de Mary Cooper preguntando qué pasaba. De pronto, la chica le miró peligrosamente y, sin más, se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, en una pose provocativa, rozando una parte demasiado sensible de él. Sheldon ahogó un jadeo. Penny sonrió victoriosa y le arrebató el móvil de la mano.

- ¡Señora Cooper! Sí, soy Penny.- saludó alegremente, sin bajarse del regazo de Sheldon.- Yo también me alegro muchísimo de volver a hablar con usted.- la chica sonrió encantadora. Después miró a su novio con una ceja levantada.- Pues no, Sheldon aún no me ha dicho nada. ¿Hacerles una visita? ¡Oh, eso sería genial! Será estupendo volver a verlas. ¿Cómo está Meemaw?

El joven físico alzó los ojos al cielo, en un gesto de total desesperación. Penny le sacó la lengua divertida. Él la miró enfadado. La chica se acomodó mejor sobre él, cortándole de nuevo la respiración, mientras seguía charlando con Mary como si no pasase nada.

- Claro, podemos ir este fin de semana. Será maravilloso reunirnos otra vez.- ella rió divertida.- Sí, claro, y poder llamarla suegra.

Sheldon tragó saliva. Penny se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo torturándole y le guiñó un ojo.

- Muy, bien, no se preocupe. Entonces nos vemos el sábado. Un beso muy grande. Le paso a Shelly.

"Shelly" cogió el móvil, fulminándola con la mirada. La chica le hizo una graciosa mueca y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, observando divertida todo su nerviosismo mientras se despedía de su madre. Nunca se cansaría de… ponerlo en aprietos. ¡Era tan irresistiblemente adorable en esas circunstancias! Su mirada se encontró con la de Leonard, quien también estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por controlar la risa. Eso la divirtió todavía más y le hizo sentir una enorme oleada de simpatía por el físico experimental. Nunca imaginó que se tomara tan bien una relación entre ellos dos, pero estaba visto que se había equivocado. Leonard sabía ser un excelente amigo, no sólo de ella, sino también de Sheldon. Le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió su atención a su adorable bicho raro.

- Muy bien, mamá, que Dios te bendiga a ti también. Adiós.

Sheldon colgó el móvil. Sus furibundos ojos azules se volvieron de inmediato a su derecha. La chica le dedicó una deliciosa sonrisita.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Moonpie?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Oh, no, nada en absoluto.- Penny lo miró sin parpadear. Vaya, Sheldon estaba aprendiendo a usar el sarcasmo, y oír su voz con ese tono… le parecía inmensamente sexy. El físico apretó los dientes.- ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre… saludar a mi madre y decirle que iremos este fin de semana?

- Oh, vamos, podemos ir perfectamente. Además, se ve que está deseosa de felicitar a su Shelly por la encantadora novia que tiene.- dijo divertida.

Sheldon la fulminó con la mirada.

- Penny, no tienes la menor idea de lo que has desencadenado. Mi madre tiene la… insana costumbre de querer convertir todo en… religiosamente correcto.

Ella alzó una ceja, sin comprender. El físico teórico resopló.

- Eso quiere decir que para ella, no eres simplemente mi novia. Ella cree que eres mi prometida o "futura" esposa, la que se encargará de proporcionarle una encantadora colección de nietos rubios y de ojos azules, aunque evidentemente, eso no es un dogma genético, porque podrían ser perfectamente morenos y de ojos azules.

Ella le miró atónita. Leonard se quedó con la taza de té en la mano. Pareció reaccionar.

- Esto… yo me voy a mi habitación para que… podáis charlar tranquilamente.

Penny seguía tan atónita que ni lo oyó.

- Estás exagerando.- dijo al fin.

- Ojalá.- replicó él.- Pero por desgracia, no. Conozco a mi madre desde hace treinta años, Penny. Me atrevería a decir que a estas alturas ha sido capaz de ir a hablar con el pastor para ver si la agenda de bodas está muy repleta este año.

Ella siguió mirándole y tragó saliva. Maldición, sabía de sobra que Sheldon nunca mentía ni exageraba. Ciertamente… Mary Cooper podía haberse tomado eso… demasiado en serio.

- Bueno, hablaremos con ella y… le diremos que no queremos ir tan… deprisa. Que preferimos hacer las cosas de otro modo. Vivir en pareja y esas cosas…

Sheldon bufó.

- Penny, me ha hecho jurar y perjurar que no estamos viviendo en pecado, y hasta Leonard tuvo que convencerla. No creas que me resulta nada fácil mentir, y mucho menos a mi madre. Si supiera que me paso más tiempo en tu cama que en la mía…- el pobre físico pareció ver la cara de su madre con tanto detalle en su memoria eidética que se quedó pálido.

Penny le miró preocupada.

- Oye, no te preocupes. Ella… no va a enterarse de nada de eso. Además, tu madre te quiere, y estoy segura de que aceptará la relación que nosotros queremos tener. Si te ha aceptado a ti, con todo tu pensamiento científico y antirreligioso y todas tus rarezas, también aceptará esto.

Sheldon la miró vulnerable, sin estar totalmente convencido. Ella le dedicó una irresistible sonrisa.

- Además, estoy segura de que tenemos una gran aliada para lograr que entre en razón.- dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Sheldon esbozó una leve sonrisa. Sí, si alguien podía apaciguar a Mary Cooper era su madre. El joven físico se sintió reconfortado al pensar en Meemaw.

- En eso tienes razón.- admitió.- La verdad, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Meemaw.

- Yo también.- concordó la chica, con una sonrisa.

El físico le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa que hizo que Penny se derritiera. Era tan raro verle sonreír así... Pero cuando lo hacía parecía iluminar toda Pasadena con su atractivo. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. De pronto, Sheldon pareció recordar que debía estar enfadado con ella por haberlo puesto nervioso mientras hablaba con su madre. Oh, Dios, ahí estaba otra vez esa cara de orgullo, esa mirada penetrante que lo hacía verse igual de atractivo.

- Para tu información, Penny, tal vez no te haga tanta gracia ir a casa de mi madre.- dijo con un tono de voz bastante peculiar. Ella alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque mi madre te alojará en la habitación de invitados. El día que permita que durmamos juntos sin estar casados será el día en que renuncie de su fe católica.

Penny abrió la boca. Oh, mierda, no había pensado en eso…

- Bueno… pero supongo que no estará con nosotros las veinticuatro horas del día…- dijo, acercándose.- Además, también puede ser muy divertido intentar evitarla…- ella rió traviesa, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo derecho de su oreja. Sheldon intentó controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió como un rayo y la miró.

- Si mi madre supiera el lado oscuro que tienes tan astutamente camuflado bajo esa apariencia engañosamente encantadora, jamás consentiría que fueras mi novia. Además, no es tan sencillo evitarla. El oído vulcano lo heredé de ella, al igual que las rodillas.

Ella rió.

- Entonces seremos muy silenciosos.- dijo maliciosa, guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Crees que podrás ser silencioso, Moonpie?

Él la fulminó con la mirada. Entrecerró los ojos.

- Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti misma.

Penny le empujó contra el sofá mientras reía y apoyó las manos en su pecho. Mordió suavemente su nuez, como si fuese una vampiresa y estuviera hambrienta por su cálida sangre. Después se separó. En ese momento, Bernadette y Amy llamaron a la puerta.

- Hola chicos…- saludó la pequeña rubia. Se quedó un poco cortada al ver a Sheldon con un sospechoso rubor en las mejillas.- Eh… ¿interrumpimos algo?

- ¡Hola chicas!- saludó Penny, alegremente.- No, no os preocupéis. Pasad. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- Bernadette tiene que comprarse un vestido para acudir a una reunión en la facultad de ciencias y pensamos que tal vez podrías acompañarnos y asesorarla con tus extensos conocimientos sobre moda.- dijo Amy.

Penny sonrió.

- Eso está hecho. Vamos.- se volvió hacia Sheldon y le dio un breve beso en los labios.- Te veo luego, cielo.

Las tres se marcharon. Sheldon seguía inmóvil en el sofá. Apretó los dientes, maldiciendo a su madre, a Leonard, a Bernadette, pero sobre todo a la responsable de que toda su sangre hubiera bajado de su cerebro a otra parte de su anatomía que últimamente parecía tener voluntad propia. Se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirigió a su pizarra. Empezó a escribir con fiereza, pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar. Soltó un bufido y abrió un cajón. Sacó la caja donde estaban guardadas las fichas del dominó y comenzó a colocarlas meticulosamente una tras otra en un complicado dibujo. Colocó la última y respiró con esfuerzo.

- Penny… condenada kriptonita roja…- susurró, antes de derribar la primera ficha de dominó.


	35. Chapter 35

Penny intentaba no morirse de vergüenza y reunir toda su resignación mientras una exultante Mary Cooper la presentaba a todas sus amigas, sin parar de elogiar virtudes que la chica ni tenía idea de que existían.

- ¿Verdad que es un encanto? Dios me ha bendecido con una futura nuera maravillosa. No sólo es secretaria en el instituto científico donde trabaja Shelly, sino que también es una futura estrella de cine. Oh, querida, había rezado al Señor para que mi Shelly encontrase a alguien que le hiciera… un poco más normal. ¡Y ha escuchado mis plegarias!- se volvió radiante hacia la chica.- Cielo, ¿cuándo habéis pensado en bendecir vuestra unión? El reverendo Williams me ha dicho que hacia mayo del año próximo puede haceros un hueco. Las bodas en primaveras son maravillosas. Merecerá la pena, aunque es cierto que la espera se os hará interminable, ¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa de pura alegría.

Penny la miró como si hubieran aparecido frente a ella todos los zombis del videoclip de Thriller.

- No tanto como esta conversación...- dijo Sheldon, incómodamente situado al otro lado de su madre.

Penny le miró con la misma cara de pánico, aunque no pudo evitar que sus palabras la hicieran reír interiormente. Mary miró con severidad a su hijo, quien inmediatamente bajó la mirada, apretando los dientes.

- Mi hijo siempre ha tenido un sentido del humor muy… peculiar.- dijo, volviendo de nuevo a su pose de perfecta madre feliz.- Penny, debemos hablar con tus padres e ir preparando algunas cosas.- dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la chica.

- ¿Con… mis…. padres?

Sheldon se quedó con los ojos como platos. En ese punto, Eleanor creyó que debía intervenir.

- Mary…- dijo, suavemente, captando la atención de su hija.- Los chicos estarán cansados del viaje, y supongo que querrán relajarse un poco antes de la cena.

Penny miró a Eleanor como si fuese su dios salvador. La encantadora anciana le dirigió un leve guiño de complicidad. Las amigas de Mary aprovecharon para despedirse cortésmente. Después, Mary se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica.

- Bueno…- Mary sonrió a Penny.- Ven conmigo, cielo, te ayudaré a acomodarte.- dijo, tomando su maleta.

Sheldon frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué no me acomodas a mí?- preguntó, con un tono de voz casi infantil.

- Porque tú sabes perfectamente dónde está tu dormitorio.- dijo Mary, mirándolo con reprobación. Después se volvió sin más. Penny le miró con una mezcla de pena y tristeza, como si la pobre chica fuese un reo que no podía escapar de su carcelero. Esa condenada expresión era su otra kriptonita. Sheldon adelantó un paso.

- Mamá… ¿no crees que, siendo Penny mi novia, y deseando como deseabas que hubiera establecido una relación normal de tipo romántico, ambos deberíamos alojarnos en… el mismo habitáculo?

Penny se quedó con los ojos tan abiertos como Mary, ante las sorprendentes palabras del joven físico. Eleanor esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo… cómo se te ocurre algo así?- preguntó su madre, absolutamente perpleja.- No podéis compartir habitación sin estar casados.- añadió escandalizada.

Sheldon ladeó la cabeza.

- Penny y yo hemos compartido bastantes cosas incluso antes de establecer esta relación. Y, no debes preocuparte, procuraremos ser lo más castos posible y no "mancillar" la santidad cristiana de esta casa. Aunque… tal vez te interese saber que ni Missy ni George han respetado esos "sagrados" preceptos hogareños.

Missy, que había sido testigo de una divertidísima tarde a costa de la "presentación en sociedad" de su "inminente" cuñada, fulminó a su hermano con los ojos. Sheldon le sostuvo la mirada con una irresistible mueca de triunfo. Mary miró con mala cara a su hija.

- Mamá… no le… hagas caso.- dijo la chica, intentando por todos los medios convencerla.- Sabes que yo… nunca haría algo así.

- ¿Ni siquiera con el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto?- inquirió el físico, disfrutando de su venganza contra su hermana.

Missy entrecerró los ojos furiosa y se acercó a él. Sheldon se puso en guardia. Pero Mary los detuvo y se encaró con Missy.

- ¿El… capitán de...?- preguntó horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

La chica morena tragó saliva. Mary parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, mi Señor Jesús!

- Mamá…- suspiró Missy.

Penny se acercó, asustada.

- E… Escuche… no, no pasa nada. Me alojaré en la habitación de invitados. No se preocupe.- dijo, creyendo que a la pobre mujer le daba un infarto de verdad.

- Oh, Penny, eres un sol.- dijo Mary, conmovida.- Sé que… bueno, que eres especialmente propensa a esas debilidades carnales y que digas eso para hacerme sentir mejor es… - la miró llena de cariño. Penny parpadeó, sin saber muy bien si la halagaba o la insultaba. Mary fulminó a sus dos hijos con la mirada.- En cambio… vosotros dos, no me dáis nada más que disgustos.

- Mary…- Eleanor la miró fijamente.- Los tiempos han cambiado mucho. Además, tu reacción no tiene ningún sentido. Siempre te has enfadado con Missy por tener una variada colección de parejas… y con Sheldon… por no tener ninguna. Y ahora que la tiene, no deberías ser tan estricta. Son jóvenes…

- Pero… madre, no están casados.- dijo, como si no necesitase más explicación.

La anciana señora se armó de paciencia. Siempre se había arrepentido bastante de que Mary hubiera estudiado en la escuela parroquial, donde le habían metido todas aquellas ideas en la cabeza. Pero ahora era tarde para lamentos. Respiró hondo.

- Mary, déjales en paz. Ellos no han hecho nada malo. Además, es su vida, no la tuya, y sólo les corresponde decidir a ellos.

Su hija empezó a protestar, pero Eleanor la miró con una expresión sorprendentemente seria y firme en su rostro. Penny se quedó atónita. Era la misma que podía ver en Sheldon cuando algo lo sacaba de quicio. Los mismos ojos… el mismo gesto en la boca… Mary se calló, incapaz de replicarle a su madre. Eleanor esbozó una leve sonrisa de triunfo y le guiñó de nuevo un ojo a Penny. Mary suspiró, derrotada.

- E…Está bien, podéis dormir en la misma habitación. Pero tú, Shelly, lo harás en el suelo.

Sheldon miró perplejo a su madre.

- ¿Por qué yo? Es ella la que se ha criado en una granja y está más acostumbrada que yo a dormir en posturas nada saludables para la columna vertebral. Además, es mi cama…- protestó como un niño pequeño.

Penny fulminó con los ojos a su "adorable" Moonpie. Mary también le miró con mala cara.

- Pues porque te vas a comportar con ella como un caballero.- dijo con firmeza.- En todos los sentidos. ¿Me has oído, Sheldon Lee Cooper?- su dedo se alzó amenazador hacia el joven físico.

El físico sintió que le llevaban todos los demonios al ver que Missy estaba detrás de su madre, haciéndole una mueca divertida. Resopló derrotado.

- Perfectamente.- contestó.

- No se preocupe, Mary.- dijo Penny.- Le aseguro que, después de tan galante muestra de caballerosidad por su parte, lo más que va a recibir es un besito de buenas noches en la frente.- concluyó.

Sheldon masculló una maldición en chino mandarín casi inaudible. Aquella encantadora visita familiar se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico calvario… y acababan de llegar.

* * *

Tras una cena más o menos con una conversación aceptable, Sheldon arrastró lastimeramente un colchón hacia su cuarto y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Penny le dedicó una sonrisita divertida desde la cama, apoyada confortablemente en dos almohadones.

- Vamos, Moonpie, el novio ideal siempre se sacrifica por su chica.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El físico se quitó la camiseta con un gruñido y tomó el pijama.

- Es curioso, porque tengo la sensación de que, el hecho de que termine durmiendo en el suelo, conduciendo un vehículo, sentándome en un sillón con millones de gérmenes o soportando las más horrorosas y absurdas circunstancias por tu culpa es algo que no ocurre sólo desde que somos novios.

Ella no pudo contener una carcajada. Su risa cristalina provocó el conocido escalofrío en su estómago. Penny le miraba sin borrar la sonrisa y sin poder apartar sus ojos de su delicioso cuerpo. Hizo un mohín cuando el pijama le privó del espectáculo. Maldición, iba a ser bastante difícil mantener la promesa hecha a Mary. Sheldon se metió en la improvisada cama, quejándose medio enfadado y medio abatido y gruñendo un seco "buenas noches". Ella meneó la cabeza, reprimiendo una risita y también le deseó lo mismo.

- Penny…- llamó, al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo dormir.

La chica rodó los ojos. Sí, estaba claro que esa noche iba a ser complicada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Noto la dureza del suelo en mis vértebras dorsales y lumbares. Además, este colchón es demasiado corto y tengo la mitad de mis piernas fuera.

Penny suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Sheldon la estaba mirando con esa expresión tan malditamente… adorable. Como si fuera un cachorrillo abandonado.

- Esto es ridículo.- dijo la chica. Se apartó hacia un lado de la cama y retiró las sábanas del otro lado.- Esta cama es lo bastante grande para los dos. Así que, ven.

El joven físico casi saltó de alegría. Se levantó como un resorte y en menos de un segundo se deslizó en su adorada cama, acurrucándose feliz. Penny no pudo evitar reírse. El físico teórico le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

- Gracias, Penny.

Ella se acercó.

- De nada, Moonpie. Y ahora, a dormir.

Le dio un delicioso y tierno beso de buenas noches en los labios. Al separarse se miraron, algo avergonzados y también torturados. Sabían que no podían hacer nada más que compartir la cama esa noche. Y eso era… tremendamente difícil de cumplir, especialmente cuando Penny usaba esos malditos micro pijamas para dormir. Los dos se volvieron, acurrucándose en posición fetal, uno en cada lado de la cama, aferrándose a la almohada y procurando no tocar al otro. Penny apretó los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a dormir y a dejar de pensar en el delicioso e inconfundible aroma de Sheldon. Por su parte, el físico empezó a recitar mentalmente los números de la sucesión de Fibonacci. Eso siempre había funcionado mucho mejor que contar ovejas.

- Sheldon…

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo dormir.- dijo la chica esta vez con un suspiro de derrota.

Sheldon se giró para mirarla.

- Supongo que el motivo no tiene que ver con las vértebras dorsales y lumbares.

Ella sonrió involuntariamente y acarició el oscuro cabello hasta despeinarlo.

- Esto es un verdadero rollo.- dijo, con un mohín. Le miró- ¿Por qué no podemos…?

- ¿Practicar el coito?- terminó él.

- Sheldon, recuerda que esa palabra es demasiado… cortante.

El joven meneó la cabeza.

- Lo lamento, Penny, pero ya te advertí que… mi madre jamás permitiría algo así. De hecho, el que nos haya dejado compartir habitación es ya un desafío a las leyes que rigen su moral.

- Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que estuviéramos en habitaciones separadas.- gruñó.- Esto es como… que te enseñen un delicioso pastel cuando estás hambriento y te lo quiten en el momento en el que le vas a hincar el diente.

- Te repito que tienes una malsana adicción por el dulce.

Ella rió divertida.

- Ya… ya… me vas a decir que a ti no te gusta… ¿eh?

Sheldon tragó saliva.

- No he dicho eso, pero procuro dominar esos primitivos instintos. Cosa que tú, directamente, ni te molestas en hacer.

Ella sonrió. No sabía qué clase de… química tenía aquel condenado físico, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que hablar con él podía ser tan gratificante como otras actividades más placenteras. Seguía siendo complicado no ceder a esos "primitivos instintos", pero su conversación la había atrapado. Como siempre. Miró su perfil. Sheldon parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada clavada en el techo.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Sheldon parpadeó y la miró.

- En que… lamento que hayas tenido que… sufrir el espectáculo de esta tarde frente a todas las vecinas más ilustres de la congregación. Y en que… realmente lo soportaste mucho mejor que yo, teniendo en cuenta que ya tengo una más que dilatada experiencia en que mi madre me ponga en las situaciones más incómodas posibles.

Penny soltó una risita y le dedicó una cariñosa mirada.

- No te preocupes, cielo. No pasa nada. En realidad, tu madre me parece encantadora, cariñosa… No sé, como una madre debe ser.

- No comparto completamente tu opinión.

- Oh, vamos, Sheldon. Es la típica madre que es cercana y cariñosa con sus hijos, que se preocupa muchísimo de ellos. A ti eso te parecerá agobiante, pero eso es porque no sabes lo duro que es crecer con una madre que carece de ese… amor sin límites. Te lo digo por experiencia. Y Leonard estaría completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

Sheldon frunció el ceño.

- La madre de Leonard a mí me parece una mujer extraordinaria. Ojalá la mía se pareciera un poco más a ella.

- Siempre podéis intercambiároslas.- bromeó ella.- Estoy segura de que Leonard aceptaría encantado.

Sheldon la miró reprobador.

- Yo quiero a mi madre, Penny, pero... Digamos que nunca nos hemos entendido. La religión y la ciencia son como el agua y el aceite. Aunque… admito que, siempre la tendré en más alta consideración que a mi padre.

Ella le miró comprensiva.

- ¿No tenías una buena relación con él?

- Simplemente, no tenía relación con él. Para mi padre, el preferido era George. Era el mejor jugador de fútbol del instituto y tenía tanta habilidad para ligar con chicas como para sacar las peores calificaciones de la historia. Es decir, su hijo ideal. Supongo que habrás llegado a la conclusión de por qué yo no era precisamente su ojito derecho.

Penny sintió una oleada de ternura y pena. No podía imaginar a un padre que no se sintiera inmensamente orgulloso de tener por hijo a un genio como él.

- Creo que tenemos otra cosa en común.- dijo con tristeza.- Yo tampoco fui nunca la preferida de mi padre. Siempre quiso tener a un niño y, al principio me trató como tal hasta que nació mi hermano.- suspiró reprimiendo ese dolor que nunca parecía desaparecer del todo.- Después, simplemente me ignoró, excepto para ordenarme que limpiara la casa.

Sheldon percibió la tristeza en su voz. La miró y se acercó a ella.

- No debes entristecerte por eso, Penny.

- ¿A ti eso no te entristece? ¿Lo de tu padre?- ella miró sus enormes ojos azules.- ¿No desearías que… las cosas con él hubieran sido de otra forma?

- Sí, por supuesto, pero no lo fueron y no se puede hacer nada frente a eso.- dijo, con el tono más natural del mundo.- Sólo me entristezco porque, como ya te dije una vez, me pone triste sufrir las consecuencias de la estupidez de las personas.

Ella sonrió a pesar de todo. Él siempre lograba hacerla sonreír.

- Además.- continuó.- Meemaw siempre ha estado ahí y con eso me basta.- dijo, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

- Sí.- ella admitió, con una expresión entre triste y cariñosa.- Eres muy afortunado por tener a una abuela así.

Él la miró. Ella seguía triste y no acaba de entender por qué. Y eso le estaba crispando los nervios.

- Penny… ¿Qué te ocurre?

La chica tragó saliva, un poco nerviosa.

- No… no te preocupes, cielo. Es sólo que… tal vez estoy en uno de esos estúpidos días sentimentales que tengo de vez en cuando.- vio que él iba a abrir la boca y lo silenció, adivinando sus pensamientos.- Y no, no es porque me haya bajado la regla. En realidad… ni yo misma lo sé. Supongo que el crecer sin afecto de ningún tipo es algo que… se queda grabado en el alma para siempre. Tú al menos tuviste a tu madre y a tu abuela, pero yo… Seguro que Amy o la madre de Leonard me diagnosticarían una falta patológica de cariño.- terminó con una amarga ironía.

Sheldon seguía con sus ojos fijos en ella.

- Pero ahora estás rodeada de gente que te quiere. Tal vez eso lo compense. Y, si quieres, podemos compartir a Meemaw.

Ella le miró, casi con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción.

- Gracias, Moonpie.

Penny se acurrucó contra su pecho, refugiándose en él. Los brazos de Sheldon la rodearon casi involuntariamente. El cansancio parecía vencerles al fin. Penny sentía que sus ojos se cerraban.

- Moonpie…- llamó media dormida.

- ¿Qué…?- contestó el joven físico, reprimiendo un bostezo.

- ¿Me quieres?- la chica parecía estar hablando casi en sueños. Se recostó mejor y cayó dormida casi al instante. El joven físico pareció oír la pregunta en la niebla de su ya casi desaparecida consciencia, y su más profundo subconsciente respondió con apenas un susurro inaudible.

- Sí…


	36. Chapter 36

Sheldon despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Aunque sabía que su madre ya estaba levantada. Nadie madrugaba más que Mary Cooper, ni siquiera él mismo. El delicioso aroma del desayuno recién hecho llegaba incluso a través de la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Olía a tortitas y a café recién hecho. El joven físico cerró un instante los ojos, disfrutando del delicioso aroma, como cuando era un niño. Después bajó la mirada. Penny roncaba muy suavemente sobre su pecho, profundamente dormida, abrazándolo como si fuera su peluche favorito. El joven físico suspiró entre resignado y enfadado, aunque al final no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa. No sabía en qué momento se había acostumbrado a dormir con aquel caos a su alrededor, cuyo epicentro era, evidentemente, esa chica rubia. Las sábanas aparecían completamente desordenadas y la colcha había caído al suelo. Sheldon recordaba perfectamente que se había dormido en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y ahora estaba atravesado, arrinconado casi en el borde por una amenazadora y durmiente Penny. Por un momento, sintió un aleteo de preocupación. ¿Qué diablos había pasado allí para que la cama se hubiera convertido en semejante vórtice de entropía? Pero respiró un tanto aliviado, al comprobar que estaba vestido, y que Penny también… suponiendo que en esa definición pudiera incluirse ese minúsculo pijama. Miró una vez más a la chica. Tragó saliva. Su infalible memoria no olvidaba lo último que había dicho ayer. Penny le había preguntado, medio dormida, si la quería, y él había contestado con un aterrador "sí". Sabía que la chica no había llegado a oírle, vencida por el sueño. Pero eso no terminaba de tranquilizarle. Maldecía a su maldito subconsciente por tomar el control cuando no debía hacerlo. No es que… no quisiera decírselo… Bueno, vale, en realidad, no quería ni podía decírselo. No se sentía en absoluto preparado para esa… conversación. El joven físico respiró hondo, tragando saliva. Tenía la sensación de que… nunca podría estar preparado para eso.

De pronto, Penny se movió suavemente y pareció sonreír en sueños. Su voz murmuró algo con mucha suavidad.

- Moon… pie…

El joven físico se quedó paralizado. ¿Acaso… estaba soñando con él? Contepló perplejo el hermoso rostro, en el que la preciosa sonrisa aparecía ya dibujada completamente. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sheldon apretó los ojos con fuerza. Quería ignorar ese sentimiento tan malditamente intenso, pero le costaba demasiado. Su cerebro quería acallarlo, pero lo más profundo de su sistema límbico le gritaba que la quería con todas sus fuerzas, que haría lo que fuera por ella. Apretó más aún los ojos, forzando a su cerebro a pensar de nuevo con lógica, a volver a ser poderosamente racional. La razón y el conocimiento le daban toda su fuerza, y deseaba sentirse fuerte, porque cuando advertía lo que sentía por Penny, se sentía tan indefenso y vulnerable como si tuviera cinco años y sufriese de nuevo las burlas de los otros niños.

Consiguió recuperar su maltrecho control y respiró hondo. Paseó la mirada por su habitación y después se fijó en el colchón vacío tirado en el suelo. Tenía que levantarse, de lo contrario, su madre podría sospechar que no se había portado caballerosamente con ella. Si Mary llegaba a averiguar que no había dormido en el suelo… Tragó saliva. Sí, mucho mejor levantarse ya. Además, también debía hacer unas cuantas cosas relacionadas con su teoría de cuerdas. Su cerebro enseguida empezó a formar números e hipótesis. El joven físico frunció el ceño mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos. Alzó una mano y pareció escribir un segundo en el aire. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Se dispuso a levantarse, pero primero tenía que sacarse de encima a Penny. Sujetó con mucho cuidado a la chica, intentando no pensar demasiado en esas sinuosas curvas apenas cubiertas con el mini pijama. Finalmente, logró deslizarse fuera de la cama. Penny seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. El joven la observó, de nuevo vulnerable y la tapó suavemente con la sábana. Finalmente, salió cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Sheldon se dirigió a la cocina. Su madre y su abuela alzaron la vista al verlo. Eleanor le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Moonpie. ¿Has dormido bien? Espero que ese viejo colchón te haya permitido descansar.

El joven físico pareció un poco inquieto. Mentir nunca sería lo suyo, eso estaba claro, pero mentir a su adorada abuela… Bajó los ojos, intentando sonar convincente.

- Buenos… días.- miró un instante a su madre.- No te preocupes, Meemaw. He… dormido bien.

Eleanor silenció la risita que pugnaba por salir, mientras leía en su nieto como si fuera un libro abierto. Le guiñó un ojo, cariñosa, pero no dijo nada más y siguió desayunando tranquilamente. El joven físico tomó su taza y se sirvió su propio desayuno. Tomó asiento junto a su abuela y acercó el portátil, dispuesto a trabajar. Mary meneó la cabeza.

- Qué manía tenéis los jóvenes de no despegaros de esos artilugios del demonio.- dijo su madre, acercándole una tortita.

- Mamá, tengo que trabajar. He de enviarle el estudio sobre campos vectoriales en la teoría de cuerdas al doctor Gablehauser.- contestó Sheldon, tecleando sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Mary suspiró, como siempre, al no entender absolutamente nada de lo que su hijo decía. Eleanor le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa.

- ¿Y Penny?- preguntó otra vez su madre.- ¿Sigue durmiendo?

El joven asintió, concentrado en su trabajo. Mary sonrió.

- Pobrecilla, seguro que estaba agotada. ¿Por qué no le llevas el desayuno cuando despierte?

Sheldon miró a su madre, con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está enferma?

Eleanor no pudo evitar una risita. Mary le dirigió una severa mirada.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Shelly! Penny es tu novia, y tú, como buen prometido suyo que eres, debes tener detalles con ella. Como comprarle flores, o joyas, o llevarle el desayuno a la cama.- la mujer se plantó frente a él, con los brazos en jarras.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

El joven físico reprimió un suspiro de irritación. Dejó un momento de teclear en su portátil. Su madre siguió mirándole enfadada.

- ¿Acaso le has comprado algo? ¿Un regalo? ¿Algún detalle?

- Mamá, creo que Penny no puede tener ninguna queja en relación al cumplimiento de mis deberes como novio.- dijo con una mueca.- La acompaño todos los jueves a los ensayos del grupo de teatro, e incluso cuando va de compras. Eso ya suple todos los regalos.

- Pero… ¡Si es ella la que te lleva en el coche!- exclamó su madre, indignada.

- Cierto, pero la acompaño. Penny me pidió que lo hiciera y eso hago. Además, teniendo en cuenta que más de una vez ha usado mi tarjeta de crédito, mi dinero, mi wifi, mi leche, mi suavizante, mi sofá y un largo etcétera… digamos que estamos lo suficientemente equilibrados en el tema de los regalos.

Mary meneó la cabeza.

- Francamente, Shelly, sabes que te quiero, pero no entiendo cómo una chica como Penny ha podido fijarse en ti. Será mejor que te preocupes por cuidarla, o te dejará otra vez por Leonard, que sí que se desvivía por ella.

El joven físico miró perplejo a su madre. Oh, sí, claro, Leonard siempre se había "desvivido" por Penny… hasta que lograba acostarse con ella. Soltó un bufido furioso, pero prefirió no contestar. Al fin y al cabo, su madre ignoraba muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido en los apartamentos 4A y 4B. Después, también empezó a sentirse un poco mal por haber pensado eso de Leonard. El físico experimental era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Pero no podía evitar sentir que lo llevaban todos los demonios sólo imaginando que pudiera… reconciliarse con Penny. Eso sí no lo soportaría. Además, Leonard nunca quiso realmente a Penny. No era Leonard el que la apoyaba y consolaba en sus peores días. Sheldon apretó los dientes.

- Si Penny me deja por Leonard, entonces habrá demostrado científicamente que no es nada inteligente.- dijo con firmeza.- Para tu información, he comprobado que, aunque su C.I no es especialmente brillante, sí se puede considerar que Penny no es en absoluto imbécil.

Eleanor sonrió ante la brillante respuesta de su nieto y tomó un sorbo del desayuno, sin romper su prudente silencio. Mary se dio por vencida y siguió recogiendo la cocina, refunfuñando. En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Una sonriente Penny apareció, con una reducida bata que escasamente cubría sus torneadas piernas.

- Buenos días.- saludó alegremente.

Sheldon tragó saliva. Sí, agradecía que hubiera aparecido con la bata en lugar del minúsculo pijama, pero estaba claro que Penny no conocía la existencia de ropa que la tapara más allá de sus muslos o su escote. Mary se quedó un poco descolocada al verla. Eleanor procuró de nuevo no romper a reir y se ocultó disimuladamente detrás de la taza. La chica pareció entender la mirada de espanto de Mary e intentó cerrar más la bata sobre su pecho.

- Buenos días, cielo.- Eleanor le dirigió una sonrisa.- Confío en que hayas dormido bien.

- Oh, estupendamente.- Penny se acercó a la encantadora anciana y no pudo resistirse a darle un beso en la mejilla.- Buenos días, Meemaw.

Eleanor ensanchó más la sonrisa. Le encantaba lo cariñosa que era esa chica. Le acarició con ternura la mejilla, como solía hacer con sus nietos cuando eran pequeños. Penny disfrutó feliz de la caricia. Sheldon apenas soltó un gruñido. Cierto, anoche le había ofrecido a Penny compartir a Meemaw… aunque ahora que lo veía, tal vez no le hacía tanta gracia. La chica y la anciana intercambiaron una divertida y cómplice mirada, al ver el ceño fruncido del joven. Penny se acercó a él.

- Buenos días, Moonpie.- dijo con su más irresistible sonrisa, apoyando un brazo en sus hombros.

Sheldon tragó saliva. Miró con temor a su madre, que en ese momento se acercaba con la taza para Penny.

- Ten, cielo, espero que esté de tu gusto.

- Muchísimas gracias. Huele deliciosamente y, ¡me encantan las tortitas!- dijo, sentándose al lado de Sheldon.

Mary le dirigió una sonrisa y se volvió para continuar con sus quehaceres. Penny aprovechó ese momento para inclinarse rauda hacia Sheldon, aferrarlo por el cuello del pijama y plantarle un sorpresivo beso en los labios. El joven físico ahogó un gemido ante semejante ataque. De pronto, Penny lo soltó igual de repentinamente y adoptó su pose más natural, en el mismo momento en que Mary se giró de nuevo hacia ellos.

- Bueno, ¿habéis pensado qué váis a hacer hoy…?- Mary se quedó un momento perpleja, mirando a su hijo.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Shelly? Estás muy colorado. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

Sheldon tragó saliva. Eleanor tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no romper a reír, viendo por un lado a una más que normal y natural Penny y a un muy ruborizado Sheldon. Penny le colocó una mano en la frente, con expresión seria.

- No, no tiene.- dijo muy convencida.

Mary meneó la cabeza y siguió hablando, mientras sacaba un pollo del frigorífico. Sheldon fulminó a Penny con la mirada y ella le sacó la lengua, divertida.

- Missy ha ido a comprarse un vestido para el aniversario de vuestra promoción. Sería una idea estupenda que también fueras tú, Shelly, y que Penny te acompañase.

Sheldon frunció el ceño. Penny escuchó con interés.

- ¿El aniversario de vuestra promoción?- preguntó la chica, mirando a su novio.

- Mamá, es el aniversario de la promoción de Missy. Yo no pinto nada en esa estúpida fiesta.

- Oh, vamos, hijo, sois mellizos y, evidentemente, también es tu promoción.

El joven físico miró a su madre.

- Dejé el instituto el primer curso para entrar en la universidad, así que no tengo apenas ningún vínculo con él. Y desde luego, no ardo en deseos de ver a mis queridos compañeros dieciséis años después para comprobar hasta qué punto su estupidez se ha agravado.

- Shelly, razón de más para que acudas a esa fiesta. No tuviste fiesta de graduación y ahora podría ser una buena ocasión para… Bueno, para remediar esa carencia e intentar… reconciliarte un poco con el vecindario.- se volvió hacia la chica.- Penny, díselo tú.

Sheldon meneó la cabeza. Penny parpadeó, al verse súbitamente involucrada. Ella sabía que sugerir a Sheldon ir a una fiesta de ese tipo era como sugerirle que renunciase a la ciencia. Aunque, por otro lado…

- No sé… Sheldon. Podría servir para que tus "queridos" compañeros de clase supieran en qué se ha convertido el blanco de sus burlas.- dijo, mirándolo orgullosa.- ¿No sería estupendo?

Sheldon miró a Penny. En cierto modo… sí, la chica tenía razón. En lo más hondo de su ser, siempre había deseado darles en cara y vengarse por todas sus humillaciones. Lo había conseguido convirtiéndose en el brillante científico que era, pero presentarse en esa fiesta, con una deslumbrante Penny a su lado… Eso sería el golpe de gracia. Todos se quedarían atónitos y renegarían. Por un momento, se recreó en ese pensamiento, pero después, su mirada se perdió en la de Penny. Sacudió la cabeza.

- No voy a ir a esa estúpida fiesta y no voy a llevarte como si fueras un trofeo que enseñar.- dijo firme.

Penny sintió que el corazón se le derretía, movido por un inmenso amor. Sheldon era el único que no la trataba como un hermoso adorno. Le miró con adoración. ¿Cómo podía quererle tanto? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que su corazón latía por aquel excéntrico y adorable genio. Recordó el sueño que había tenido esa noche. En él, Sheldon le decía que la quería. Ojalá pudiera convertirse en realidad… Aunque él siempre le demostraba lo que le importaba. Ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo.

- Cielo… - acarició con infinita ternura el oscuro cabello.- No se trata de eso. Yo te acompañaría muy gustosa a esa fiesta y jamás podría sentirme como un trofeo a tu lado. Nunca.

Sheldon sintió un escalofrío en el cuero cabelludo. El joven frunció el ceño.

- No tenemos por qué ir si no quieres, Moonpie.- dijo Penny, comprensiva.

Él se quedó por un momento inmóvil, con la mirada perdida. Siempre había rehuido ocasiones como aquella, porque siempre le habían afectado. Inspiró hondo. Tal vez fuera siendo hora de que ya no lo hicieran. No, estaba demasiado pletórico y orgulloso de sí mismo como para no pasar esa prueba. En realidad, se sentía fuerte, poderoso, sobre todo al ver a su lado a Penny. Sus ojos azules brillaron en desafío.

- Tal vez vaya siendo hora de… eliminar algunos fantasmas del pasado.

Penny sonrió. Sí, eso sonaba muy interesante…


	37. Chapter 37

Sheldon frunció el ceño mientras el espejo le devolvía su imagen. Tras él, una radiante Penny daba saltitos como una niña frente a una tienda de golosinas, mientras apretaba sus manos en un gesto de total admiración. El joven físico puso una mueca de desconcierto.

- No sé… Penny. No me convence. Me siento… raro.

La chica lo miró con la boca abierta, a través del espejo. Sí, sólo Sheldon Cooper podía sentirse raro en lugar de… inmensamente atractivo. Los ojos verdes de Penny se pasearon por el elegante pantalón de vestir de color oscuro, que se ajustaba maravillosamente a su esbelta silueta, y subieron hacia la impecable camisa cuyo tono entre azul y gris hacía que sus ojos fueran todavía más profundos y azules. Alzó una ceja.

- ¿Te sientes… raro? Creo que raro no es la palabra… Además… no es un atuendo de "un solo color"- dijo, imitándolo sorprendentemente bien.

El joven físico le dedicó una mueca un tanto reprobadora. La chica reprimió una risita.

- Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de ir a esa estúpida fiesta.- dijo entre dientes.

Penny esta vez no pudo evitar la carcajada y se acercó, hasta tomarle por el brazo. Le miró en el espejo, con un gesto evaluador.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no te gusta? Porque… yo no soy capaz de verlo…- dijo dedicándole una pícara mirada.

Sheldon la miró otra vez con su característico gesto reprobador.

- Simplemente… no me siento cómodo.

- ¿Acaso la ropa no es de tu talla?

- Sí, lo es, pero…- el joven físico tragó saliva.- Digamos que no estoy acostumbrado a ir vestido así. Es como si tú, por un instante, te pusieras un jersey de cuello alto y una falda hasta los pies. También te sentirías rara de no ver más que unos pocos centímetros cuadrados de tu piel. No es algo a lo que estés acostumbrada.

La chica le miró, con la boca abierta.

- En resumen, que según tú voy vestida como una…-

- Yo no he dicho eso.- dijo el físico.

Ella le asesinó con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos y causando el tic en el ojo derecho de Sheldon. El joven intentó retroceder un disimulado paso, pero ella seguía aferrándolo por el brazo.

- Muy bien, pues es una lástima que no pueda usar este vestido esta noche.- dijo, con una estudiada expresión de pena, mientras alargaba la mano para tomar un precioso y escotadísimo vestido de color azul celeste.- Pero claro… es mejor que empiece a cambiar mis "costumbres" para estar a la altura del excelentísimo doctor Sheldon Cooper.

Sheldon tragó saliva. Incluso él había notado la afilada ironía. Penny le soltó del brazo y tomó el vestido. Después, sin más, empezó a desvestirse delante de él y se lo puso. El joven físico pareció olvidar que sus pulmones necesitaban seguir tomando oxígeno. Aquello… no podía ser real. El suave vestido celeste caía delicadamente como una segunda piel, cubriendo el delicioso cuerpo de Penny pero mostrando a la vez sus perfectas curvas. Su piel bronceada contrastaba maravillosamente con el color azul claro. Estaba tan insoportablemente hermosa que le dolía mirarla y a la vez no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ella le sonrió, entre cariñosa y traviesa. Se llevó las manos al cierre del vestido.

- En fin, ya va siendo hora de que sea una chica dulce, buena y decente…- dijo con un mohín entre sexy y burlón.

Sheldon la miró peligrosamente. Otra vez esa… maldita manía de provocarlo, de hacerle perder el juicio en menos de un segundo. ¿Por qué diablos torturarle se había convertido en la afición favorita de esa irritante… chica? El joven la miró serio.

- Necesitarás todo tu supuesto talento como actriz para lograr eso.- dijo.- Aunque… tampoco es necesario que empieces hoy a cumplir tus buenos propósitos.

Ella rió divertida y bajó las manos.

- Es decir… que te gusta.- dijo victoriosa.

Sheldon reprimió un gruñido ante su cara triunfal. Ella rió divertida y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, luciéndose y causando más estragos en el estómago del pobre físico. Después se acercó traviesa.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé lo que falta para que tu look sea perfecto…- dijo.

Él la miró sin comprender. De pronto, Penny se puso de puntillas y le revolvió el pelo, despeinándolo completamente. El joven físico parpadeó perplejo. Ella sonrió.

- Oh, Dios, Moonpie… Estás tan… jodidamente sexy despeinado…- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.-… que me están dando ganas de… llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Sheldon saltó al sentir las manos de ella en su abdomen y dio automáticamente un paso atrás. La miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Penny, te recuerdo que mi madre está en la habitación contigua y que tiene también oído vulcano.

Ella soltó una risita.

- Vale, vale. Me comportaré.

Ella se estiró y adoptó la pose de una dama casi aristocrática. Sheldon la miró con mala cara, pero tuvo que reconocer que le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo mantener su seriedad habitual. Meneó la cabeza y trató de peinar un poco el estropicio que había hecho la chica con su pelo. Después la miró y le ofreció el brazo.

- Señorita.- dijo, con una caballerosa inclinación.

Ella le dirigió una irresistible sonrisa, acercándose, y tomó su brazo. En ese momento, ambos aparecieron reflejados en el espejo. Penny se quedó sorprendida.

- Oye… no hacemos mala pareja…- dijo, como si fuese la primera vez que se daba cuenta de eso.- Tú pareces el perfecto caballero, y yo la perfecta dama.

Sheldon le dirigió una sonrisa casi irónica.

- Cierto, por eso no te deberías fiar de las apariencias.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Acaso no eres un caballero?- preguntó burlona.

- Me refería a tu caso, no al mío.

Ella volvió a entrecerrar los ojos para asesinarlo con la mirada. Esta vez, Sheldon no pudo evitar sonreír mientras salían, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Siento que el capítulo sea corto... pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir una breve escenita de estos dos vistiéndose para una fiesta. ¡Es que dan mucho juego! Además, teniendo en cuenta que están en una casa tan devotamente cristiana y que no pueden aliviar los "primitivos instintos impropios de un Homo novus", las escenas divertidas salen casi solas XD ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Necesito maaaas! ;-) Nos vemos prontito.


	38. Chapter 38

Sheldon Cooper tragó saliva al entrar en el recinto en el que se celebraba aquella… estúpida reunión. Se preguntó por enésima vez por qué diablos estaba allí. Ah, sí, para demostrarse a sí mismo que había superado todos sus traumas con los abusones del colegio. El joven físico apretó los labios y se detuvo. Oh, por supuesto… Lo había superado igual que Raj había superado su patológica timidez para hablar con mujeres o Howard sus sucios y pervertidos pensamientos. De pronto sintió que una suave mano apretaba su tenso brazo. Bajó la mirada. Penny le estaba dirigiendo su deliciosa sonrisa y una mirada llena de ánimo, mientras seguía apretando su brazo. El joven trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero a juzgar por la carcajada que estuvo a punto de soltar la chica, no debió salirle muy bien. Él empezó a decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Vamos, Moonpie. Batman no le tiene miedo a nadie.- le susurró con un guiño divertido.

Él apretó los dientes. Eso era muy cierto. Miró fijamente a la multitud, respiró hondo y empezó a caminar, intentando mostrar todo su orgullo y ocultar ese maldito terror. Ella sonrió y le siguió, cogida de su brazo y mirando alrededor.

- Vaya… esto es precioso.- dijo la chica gratamente sorprendida.

Cierto, no estaba nada mal. Era una fiesta al aire libre y habían montado una carpa con multitud de luces y farolillos. Al fondo había un escenario con los instrumentos ya preparados, mientras los músicos parecían ir y venir. Aparecían numerosos carteles del instituto, conmemorando el duodécimo aniversario de la promoción, además de fotos de los antiguos alumnos. La música empezaba a sonar. Penny sonrió feliz, sin poder evitar seguir ya el ritmo con un pie. De pronto, un murmullo pareció elevarse entre los reunidos. Sheldon deseó en ese momento que el teletransporte existiera de verdad. Casi todo el mundo les estaba mirando, perplejo e incrédulo. Especialmente a Penny, quien parecía tener luz propia, con ese maravilloso vestido celeste y su melena cayendo como una catarata de oro por la espalda. Sheldon podía ver cómo sus antiguos compañeros le miraban asombrados, y después miraban a Penny de tal forma que por un instante, deseó asesinar a algunos de ellos. Afortunadamente, Missy los vio y enseguida salió a su encuentro.

- ¡Hey, chicos!- saludó con una alegre sonrisa.- Me alegro muchísimo de que al final el ogro de mi hermano te haya traído, Penny.- dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la chica rubia. Penny le devolvió la sonrisa, divertida.- Vamos, venid…. ¿Os apetece tomar algo?

Penny se soltó un momento del brazo de Sheldon para acercarse a la mesa donde Missy ya se estaba sirviendo una bebida. El joven físico las siguió, un tanto resignado. Por un momento, pensó que tal vez emborracharse no fuese una idea tan mala… pero al instante siguiente lo descartó. No deseaba empezar a contar chistes de física y correr el riesgo de perder sus pantalones. Además, sus neuronas eran demasiado valiosas como para asesinarlas en alcohol.

- Cielo, ¿qué te apetece?- preguntó Penny, volviéndose hacia él.

- Un cuba libre virgen estará bien.- dijo con una ceja alzada y una rara mezcla de broma y preocupación.

Penny soltó una risita, pero le sirvió lo que había pedido. Después se acercó a él, cogiéndolo por el brazo.

- Vamos, Sheldon, tranquilízate. No pasa nada. ¿Ves?

- Las catástrofes suelen estar precedidas por atroces calmas.- dijo, mirando con mal disimulada aprensión a su alrededor.

La chica meneó la cabeza.

- Mira, imagina que… no hay nadie más que tú, yo y Missy en la fiesta…- sugirió.

Él la miró con una ceja levantada. Antes de que pudiera contestar, una voz le interrumpió.

- ¿Cooper? ¿De verdad está aquí… el "listillo" Cooper?

El joven físico tragó saliva. Su memoria eidética jamás podría olvidar esa voz. Jack Larry. El más famoso quarterback del colegio y después del instituto. Y también el que poseía la mezcla más repulsiva de arrogancia, soberbia y estupidez. Era el típico abusón con todas las letras, pero para más inri, era tan imbécil que Sheldon siempre creyó que su cerebro había sufrido algún tipo de trauma como falta de oxígeno al nacer o fenilcetonuria no diagnosticada. Se conocían desde la guardería. Sí, de hecho Sheldon recordaba perfectamente que el primer día que se había separado de su madre para quedarse en aquel horrible lugar, con apenas dos años, Jack le había dado la bienvenida mordiéndole en la mano para robarle su merienda. Y desde entonces, había sufrido esa maldición hasta que, gracias a su prodigioso cerebro, pudo abandonar el instituto con doce años.

- Hey, vamos, wormie, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mí? Te estoy hablando.

Sheldon cerró un instante los ojos y se volvió para mirarlo. Sí, su cara seguía reflejando que tenía una neurona con sinapsis aleatoria. Penny frunció el ceño, mirando al desconocido con esa cara que los granjeros de Nebraska utilizaban para disuadir a los malhechores. Missy intentó calmar los ánimos.

- Larry… ¿Cuántas copas llevas ya?- preguntó la morena.

- Eso no tiene importancia.- dijo él, sin dejar de mirar a Sheldon.- Vamos, Cooper, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

Sheldon le dirigió su más fría mirada.

- Este es uno de esos momentos en los que me encantaría no tener memoria eidética y poder "gozar" de una memoria a muy corto plazo como la que tú disfrutas. Pero por desgracia, eso no es posible.

Penny reprimió una risita, al ver que Larry miraba a Sheldon con la estúpida expresión de no haber entendido nada. Missy intentó decir algo, pero Larry pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Sabes…? Me pregunto qué estás haciendo aquí…- dijo, mirándolo sin soltar su cerveza.

- Yo también…- masculló Sheldon para sí.

- Larry, Sheldon también es de nuestra promoción.- intervino Missy.

- Aaah…- rió estúpidamente.- Y… Ha venido a recordar viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?- dijo con una risa que revolvió el estómago a Penny.- Como cuando te dejamos encerrado en calzoncillos en el vestuario de las chicas…

- Oye, déjale.- Missy empezó a ponerse seria.

- Oh, vamos, Missy… Tú también te reíste bastante cuando hicimos eso.

Sheldon fulminó a su hermana melliza con la mirada. Missy tragó saliva al ver los furiosos ojos azules de su hermano.

- Oye, yo soy su hermana y soy la única que tiene derecho a meterse con él.- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.- Además, esto es una fiesta y hemos venido a divertirnos, no a montar un espectáculo. Ya eres mayorcito para eso, Larry.

El aludido soltó una risita malvada.

- Siempre te tiene que defender tu hermanita, ¿eh, "niñita?- dijo, mirando a Sheldon con desprecio.- ¿A qué has venido? Tú nunca has sido uno de los nuestros. Ni siquiera éramos dignos de estar en la misma clase que tú… porque claro, el "listillo" Cooper ya se lo sabía todo.

Sheldon tragó saliva. Podía ver que casi todos parecían mirarle de la misma forma que Larry, apoyándolo silenciosamente. Apretó los dientes. De pronto, millones de imágenes fotográficas bombardearon su cerebro, en las que aparecía siendo víctima de todas las gamberradas de sus compañeros. Se quedó pálido. Era como si pudiera ver con todo lujo de detalles cómo destruían delante de él su amado proyecto de fabricar un autómata con circuitos integrados, derritiéndolo con un soplete en el descampado mientras él lloraba sin consuelo. Apretó los ojos e intentó detener el torrente de malditos recuerdos. Creía que los había olvidado… pero claro… ¡Maldita memoria eidética! Penny creyó que algo se rompía en su interior al ver la cara de Sheldon. Fulminó con la mirada a aquel idiota.

- Eh, tú, ¿acaso tiene él culpa de que tú seas imbécil?- la chica rubia se plantó delante de Larry, con los puños apretados y dedicándole su más furiosa mirada.

Larry miró sorprendido a la chica. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en ella?

- Oye… ¿Quién es este bombón?- se acercó a ella, mirándola lascivamente.

- Soy Penny, la novia de Sheldon.- dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de asesinar con la mirada.

Todos parecieron quedarse en silencio. Larry parpadeó perplejo. Después empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Además de preciosa, eres muy graciosa.- dijo, entre risas.- Justo como a mí me gustan.- sonrió perversamente.

Penny puso los brazos en jarras y después, sin decir media palabra, se acercó a Sheldon, se colgó de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente. Eso pareció ser lo único que pudo detener los horribles recuerdos del joven físico. Intentó mantener el aliento, pero Penny estaba devorando literalmente su boca, besándolo con una mezcla de furia y deseo. Después, lo soltó y volvió a encararse con Larry, mientras el resto de la gente cuchicheaba perpleja. Él miró incrédulo a la preciosa chica rubia y a Sheldon.

- Oye, Cooper, ¿cuánto le has pagado a esta putilla para que finja ser tu novia esta noche? Porque… si no es mucho, no me importaría hacer lo mismo…

Sheldon sintió que algo invisible había golpeado su pecho, arrancándole los pulmones, ante las palabras de aquel maldito desgraciado. Penny se quedó paralizada, como si aún no hubiera digerido semejante insulto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sheldon estaba frente a Larry.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que para responderte podría construir un discurso lo bastante lógico como para que no entendieras una sola palabra. Por eso te contestaré a tu pregunta de una forma que comprenderás a la perfección.

En ese momento, el cerebro racional de Sheldon cedió el mando a lo más profundo de su sistema límbico, más allá de sus controlados sentimientos, y uno de ellos se adueñó por completo de él. Por primera vez, en treinta años, Sheldon cerró el puño y lo descargó con una fuerza insospechada contra la cara de Larry, en un ángulo perfectamente calculado. Larry cayó al suelo, con la nariz rota y sangrando. Se oyeron casi gritos de sorpresa. Penny y Missy miraron a Sheldon con la boca abierta. El joven físico permanecía de pie, con la mano tremendamente dolorida por el golpe. Después, tragó saliva, miró a Penny y sin decir una palabra salió casi corriendo de allí.


	39. Chapter 39

Penny corrió apresuradamente, maldiciendo aquellos incómodos zapatos. No, no iba vestida ni calzada de la forma más adecuada para correr. Pero aún así, no dejó de hacerlo. Estaba preocupada. Sheldon había desaparecido de la fiesta, después de la increíble escena que había ocurrido por culpa de aquel idiota, y no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. Cuando Sheldon quería esfumarse, nada ni nadie era capaz de encontrarlo. La chica se detuvo, sin resuello, en una esquina de la calle. Se maldijo por enésima vez. Sheldon nunca había estado convencido de acudir a esa maldita fiesta y ella le había empujado a hacerlo, sin tener ni idea de lo que… podría pasar. Jamás pudo imaginar que… el acoso al que se vio sometido de pequeño llegara a ese nivel. Bueno, evidentemente, ella sabía lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los niños y los adolescentes. Y claro, Sheldon era el prototipo de genio nerd y el blanco perfecto para los abusones. Pero se suponía que eso formaba parte del pasado. Sheldon ya no era un niño indefenso y sensible. Penny tragó saliva. Bueno… al menos, exteriormente, no era un niño. ¡Por todos los…! Aquello era una completa locura. Se trataba de Sheldon Cooper, quien tenía dos doctorados, un máster, 187 de C.I y una aplastante confianza en sus brillantes capacidades. Pero por otro lado, también era Moonpie, el adorable y sensible Moonpie, capaz de tener pesadillas con Goofy. Penny no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Por qué era tan… complicado? Claro, eso es lo que pasaba cuando tenías un novio que era un genio. Con los idiotas la vida era mucho más sencilla… aunque también más aburrida. Caminó meneando la cabeza. Si hace tan sólo unos años atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría en esa situación… jamás lo hubiera creído. Aunque, ciertamente ahora mismo no podría imaginar volver a vivir como antes. Sí, por increíble que pareciera, esa panda de cerebritos la había cambiado por completo. Y estaba claro que ser la novia de Sheldon le había alterado para siempre el cerebro.

Alzó la cabeza, derrotada. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrarlo… Sabía que estaría solo, dolido, herido… Y ella siempre le había consolado. Suspiró con pena, imaginando perfectamente su triste cara. Una brisa fresca le acarició el rostro. Olía a mar… Evidentemente, la playa estaba a apenas unos metros de distancia. De pronto, una bombilla pareció encenderse en su cerebro. ¡Claro, la playa! Meemaw decía que siempre se llevaba a Sheldon a la playa cuando estaba triste. La chica se quitó los zapatos y echó a correr. Sintió un delicioso alivio en sus doloridos pies cuando pisaron por fin la fresca y suave arena. Miró por todas partes, forzando a sus ojos a distinguir algo en la oscuridad. De pronto lo vio. Sheldon estaba sentado en la arena, rodeando las piernas con sus brazos en un gesto muy típico en él, y con la mirada perdida en el cielo. La chica sintió que una lágrima asomaba a sus ojos. Por un instante deseó volver a la fiesta y matar a aquel idiota… sí, Larry. Pero su atenció volvió irremediablemente al joven físico. Se acercó despacio, como si no quisiera perturbar su silencio. Pero el agudo oído vulcano enseguida funcionó. Sheldon volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Penny tragó saliva al ver aquella profunda mirada azul.

- Ho… hola.- dijo simplemente.

Él pareció suavizar su mirada, algo confuso. Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el cielo, pero la hermosa aparición se lo puso difícil. Bajó un instante los ojos.

- Hola Penny.- contestó él.

La chica se quedó un momento inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Sheldon había vuelto a mirar a un punto en el horizonte. Finalmente, Penny se agachó y se sentó a su lado. Por desgracia, ese precioso vestido no estaba diseñado para sentarse como si estuviera de excursión. En el momento en que logró sentarse, se oyó el inconfundible sonido de la tela rasgándose.

- Ops… ¡Oh, mierda!- fue lo único que pudo decir Penny. Genial, justo se había roto en el trasero.

Sheldon la miró sin parpadear, con los ojos bastante abiertos, mientras la chica maldecía por lo bajo. Penny dejó caer un instante la cabeza, derrotada. Resopló.

- Bueno, por suerte llevo las braguitas de los sábados y… digamos que la expresión de llenarse de arena hasta el culo no ocurrirá literalmente.- dijo con una mueca.

Sheldon advirtió que, en ese momento, la humillación que había sufrido hacía apenas unos minutos pareció esfumarse de golpe. Intentó mantener su expresión seria, pero la risa pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Esa chica tenía la rarísima habilidad de hacerlo reír de las formas más inverosímiles. Sin embargo, intentó ridículamente seguir manteniendo su pose seria. Aunque Penny vio perfectamente el leve esbozo de sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Ella ocultó también una sonrisa y su mirada se perdió un momento en el cielo, en la misma dirección que la suya.

- Vaya… jamás había visto tantas estrellas.- dijo entre asombrada y complacida.

- Es normal. Nos acercamos al solsticio de verano, es una noche de luna nueva, el cielo está completamente despejado y no hay contaminación lumínica. Sólo en lo alto de una montaña podrían verse mejor.- dijo Sheldon.

Ella sonrió. Sabía que el día en el que Sheldon no respondiese de esa inconfundible forma científica, sería el día en el que tendría que preocuparse de verdad por él. Siguió mirando el cielo.

- Son… preciosas. Especialmente aquella de allí. Es enorme.- dijo sorprendida, señalando un brillante punto.

Sheldon meneó la cabeza.

- Eso es Venus. Y evidentemente no es una estrella.

- ¿Venus? ¿El planeta? ¿Y por qué sabes que es Venus y no una estrella?

Sheldon la miró un instante, con esa mirada tan llena de suficiencia.

- Las estrellas parpadean, Penny. Los planetas no. Eso es debido a la simple razón de que las estrellas están a cientos de años-luz de nosotros, con lo que su luz debe recorrer distancias enormes, tropezando en su camino con millones de astros que, como bien comprobó Einstein, alteran su trayectoria rectilínea debido a sus campos gravitatorios. Eso no ocurre con los planetas que, comparativamente, están casi al lado de nosotros.

Penny parpadeó… intentando entender la extensa perorata. Frunció el ceño, recordando las malditas clases y los malditos problemas que tuvo que pasar antes de meterse en la academia de interpretación.

- Entonces… si no estuvieran tan lejos, la luz… llegaría en línea recta y… no las veríamos parpadear…- murmuró, casi para sí.

Sheldon esbozó una sonrisa. Sí, no lo podía evitar. Le encantaba ver que Penny era bastante más inteligente de lo que parecía a simple vista. Le dedicó una mirada.

- Exacto.

Ella le sonrió y volvió a mirar a las estrellas. Se recostó suavemente en su hombro. Sheldon tragó saliva, sintiéndose a la vez reconfortado y nervioso. Los dos siguieron mirando el cielo.

- Hay muchísimas…- volvió a decir Penny.

- Desde la Tierra, están catalogadas 88 constelaciones. Una ridícula muestra de todas las que realmente existen.

- ¿Las conoces todas?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa retadora. Sheldon alzó una ceja.

- Por supuesto. Aunque he de reconocer que Raj sabe más que yo… en cuanto a astros.

- ¡Vaya!- ella se irguió sorprendida y divertida.- El doctor Cooper reconoce que el doctor Koothrappali sabe más que él.

- Raj no sabe más que yo… ni en sueños.- dijo Sheldon, con esa mirada tan peculiar.- Sólo sabe qué hay en el Universo. Yo sé cómo y por qué apareció. Es como comparar a alguien que sólo se dedica a registrar nombres con alguien que crea.

Penny reprimió una risita.

- Muy bien, Sheldon "el creador"- dijo irónica.- ¿Cómo es posible que… alguien tan grandiosamente perfecto como tú salga corriendo de una fiesta?- preguntó ella, con una ceja alzada.

Él la miró desconcertado, sintiéndose de nuevo vulnerable.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados tras oír lo que ese… individuo dijo de ti?

Ella sintió que se derretía ante esas maravillosas palabras. Le sonrió, tomando su brazo.

- No me refiero a eso, Moonpie. Hiciste lo correcto y he de decir que… tienes un gancho con la derecha realmente bueno.- dijo asintiendo entre sorprendida y orgullosa.- Te lo tenías muy callado, Batman…

Sheldon tragó saliva.

- En realidad… ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía. Es la primera vez que… doy un puñetazo a nadie.

Penny rió divertida.

- Está claro que eres un genio en todas tus "primeras veces"- dijo con un guiño pícaro. Sheldon bajó la mirada, algo ruborizado. Ella meneó la cabeza.- Sheldon, me refiero a que lo que no debiste fue irte corriendo de esa manera. ¿Por qué tenías que irte? Debería ser Larry el que se hubiera largado.

- Oh, vamos, Penny. Yo no pintaba nada allí. Además, todos los que estaban allí eran amigos de ese idiota. Si me hubiera quedado… probablemente hubieran vengado el dudoso honor de Larry atándome desnudo a un árbol.- dijo, tragando saliva.

- Sheldon, tienes que superar esos miedos. Tú eres infinitamente superior a todos ellos. No puedes dejar que te humillen. No puedes permitirlo.

- Lo he intentado, Penny.- dijo él.- Pero… no es tan fácil.- el joven bajó la mirada.- No tienes ni idea de lo que es recordar como si fuese ayer todo… lo que me hicieron.

Penny apoyó una mano suavemente en su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

- Sheldon, claro que sé que no es fácil. Todos tenemos nuestros miedos. Pero tenemos que luchar por vencerlos. ¿Te acuerdas cuando estaba preparando el examen de la academia? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sheldon suspiró.

- Como si fuera ayer…- dijo con un suspiro.- A partir de ahí, dejaste de ser la irritante vecina que me complicaba la vida para ser la que me torturaba hasta en sueños.

Ella le dedicó una deliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil admitir que estaba enamorada del doctor Wackadoodle? Pero en eso consiste vivir. En superar las peores pesadillas.- dijo, divertida.

Sheldon le dirigió una mirada un tanto enfadada. Pero finalmente resopló.

- ¿Y qué propones? ¿Volver a esa fiesta? Te recuerdo que… tienes una abertura poco decorosa en tu vestido.

Penny bufó. Maldición, no había pensado en eso.

- Vaya… cierto. Y… no creo que sea muy bueno para mi nueva reputación como buena chica ir con un agujero en el vestido a la altura del culo.- murmuró.

Sheldon meneó la cabeza.

- Tampoco lo es que utilices un vocabulario como el de una granjera de Nebraska.- replicó él.

Penny rió divertida. Se tumbó en la arena y se estiró, sintiéndose tan feliz como si fuera un gato. Sheldon la miró con una ceja alzada.

- En fin… supongo que tampoco nos perdemos una fiesta taaan emocionante.- dijo la chica, cruzando las manos tras su cabeza.

- En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa. Sheldon apartó la mirada un momento. Después imitó a la chica y se acostó también sobre la arena. Ambos se quedaron contemplando el cielo.

- Wow… La verdad es que… nunca te puedes cansar de ver esto.- dijo Penny.

- La ciencia es lo más extraordinariamente atrayente que existe.- dijo Sheldon.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarle. Contempló el hermoso perfil del joven físico, recortado contra el cielo negro. Sus ojos profundos, su recta nariz, los labios, el mentón, el cuello. El corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

- En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo.- dijo ella, repitiendo sus palabras.

Sheldon la miró. Una fuerza irresistible pareció atraer el uno hacia el otro. La chica se acercó muy lentamente hasta quedar a dos centímetros de distancia.

- P… Penny… no sé… si esto… es una buena… idea.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… si te beso… no podré… parar…

- Entonces es una magnífica idea.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Penny se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a besarlo como si se acabara el mundo, mientras intentaba desabrochar la maldita camisa. Sheldon gimió, sintiéndose morir, mitad por la falta de aire y mitad por el enloquecedor contacto de sus labios, sus manos y su cuerpo.

- Penny…- jadeó.- Penny, espera.

Logró separarse un instante. Ella le miró.

- ¿Que espere a qué?

- Estamos en la playa.

- Gracias, ya me había dado cuenta.

Volvió a devorar su boca, derribándolo sobre la arena. Sheldon consiguió rodar un momento y colocarse encima, volviéndose a separar.

- Penny, me parece que hay una ley en Texas que prohíbe mantener relaciones… de tipo sexual en espacios públicos. Y eso incluye este lugar.

Penny le miró con una mueca de impaciencia.

- Sheldon… llevamos tres malditos días siendo "sólo" buenos amigos. Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para seguir manteniendo nuestra "frecuencia" dentro de sus límites normales. Las otras opciones son hacerlo en casa de tu madre… o esperar hasta mañana, cuando estemos en Pasadena.

Sheldon tragó saliva. Estaba perdido y lo sabía. En ese momento, esperar a volver a Pasadena, a su apartamento, le parecía como esperar un siglo. No pudo controlar más el desquiciante deseo al verla, arrebatadoramente hermosa, despeinada, con los labios enrojecidos y las pupilas dilatadas.

- Tenía razón Einstein. El tiempo es muy relativo.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Iba a decir algo, pero se le olvidó completamente cuando Sheldon se apoderó de sus labios, acariciándola sobre la suave tela del vestido. Ella coló sus atrevidas manos bajo su camisa, arañando suavemente su piel y perdiendo la cordura definitivamente.


	40. Chapter 40

Sheldon intentaba estirar al máximo la maldita camisa, que había quedado completamente arrugada. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y, afortunadamente, no había un alma ni en la playa ni en la calle. A su lado, Penny sacudió con fuerza la falda de su vestido, tratando de expulsar hasta el último grano de arena. Se calzó los incómodos zapatos, agitó la cabellera rubia y se irguió.

- Bueno… ¿Qué tal?

Sheldon se volvió para mirarla. El vestido azul celeste estaba tan arrugado como su elegante camisa, y el dorado cabello evidentemente había perdido su precioso recogido y ahora aparecía completamente indomable, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica. El físico torció la boca en un gesto muy típico en él.

- Si esa es tu pose para tu nuevo rol de chica decente, he de decir que está tan lograda como los intentos de Howard Wolowitz de convencerme de que la ingeniería es más útil que la física teórica.

Penny apretó los labios, dirigiéndole una mirada entre enfadada y preocupada.

- ¿Tanto… se nota…?

- ¿Qué has tenido una noche de sexo desenfrenado en la playa? Sí.- concluyó él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- Oye, excelencia, no soy yo la única. Tendrías que verte en un espejo.- dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

Sheldon la fulminó con la mirada. Ella soltó una risita pícara, mientras se lamía los labios ante la imagen de un Sheldon Cooper, con la camisa arrugada, aún sin abrochar, y el oscuro cabello completamente revuelto. Por más tiempo que pasara, no podía dejar de sorprenderse del inmenso atractivo que tenía aquel bicho raro. Y lo más sorprendente es que él nunca parecía darse cuenta de lo guapo que era. Como si para él, su única cualidad importante y digna a tener en cuenta fuese su extraordinaria inteligencia. Eso lo hacía aún más irresistible.

Sheldon le dedicó una mirada reprobadora, mientras intentaba no ruborizarse demasiado ante el descarado escrutinio de Penny. Se abrochó la camisa, sacudiéndola nuevamente, y procuró ordenar un poco su pelo.

- Bien, ahora sólo nos falta llegar a casa y rezar a todas las religiones para que mi madre no nos oiga entrar.- dijo el joven físico.

- Tranquilo, Moonpie. No nos oirá.

Él le dedicó una mirada llena de escepticismo. Penny sonrió divertida.

- Oh, vamos, Sheldon, ¿es que nunca has intentado andar tan silenciosamente como un gato para que tu padre o tu madre no se entere de que llegas demasiado tarde un sábado por la noche?

El joven físico siguió mirándola.

- No.

Penny rodó los ojos.

- No sé por qué hago una pregunta tan estúpida…- murmuró.- ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que tenías que haber hecho con quince años, lo estás haciendo con treinta?- dijo divertida.

Sheldon alzó una ceja.

- Entonces, tal vez deberías empezar con tu primer doctorado.- dijo él con una expresión seria.

Penny le devolvió una mueca enfadada. Sheldon mantuvo un momento su seriedad, pero después le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Bazinga!

Ella soltó una risita. Ambos estaban ya en la calle, caminando hacia casa. Penny disfrutó del paseo. Hacía una noche realmente magnífica. La joven tomó el brazo de él, apoyándose feliz.

- Sheldon, siento que la fiesta haya… terminado así. Me siento un poco culpable. Tal vez no debí presionarte para que fuéramos.

El joven físico la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

- No es culpa tuya, Penny. Te recuerdo que la idea fue de mi madre, no tuya. Además, francamente, me da igual. No merece la pena gastar energía pensando en eso.

Penny sonrió.

- Bueno… el plan B tampoco ha estado tan mal.- dijo ella, divertida.- ¿Sabes? Nunca lo había hecho en la playa. Creo que es uno de los pocos lugares que me faltaban…

Él la miró con los ojos como platos. Penny soltó una risita divertida.

- ¿Quieres saber en qué lugares…?

- NO.- la interrumpió él, antes de que la chica pudiera decir una palabra más.

Penny soltó una carcajada. Sheldon la miró furioso.

- No tiene gracia.

Ella reprimió la risa.

- Oh, vamos, Moonpie. No tienes por qué sentirte mal sólo porque yo… te lleve ventaja en algo.- dijo divertida- Además, no te preocupes. Estoy dispuesta a que recuperes el tiempo perdido.- añadió con un guiño malicioso.- Y… bueno, no es algo que diga a los tíos, porque enseguida se les sube a la cabeza, pero…- miró al joven físico.-… como tú no eres un tío normal, sí puedo decírtelo. Eres un genio también en la cama.

Sheldon tragó saliva, un tanto incómodo. Apartó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaban. Pero finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más.

- ¿En… serio?- preguntó, entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

Penny le dedicó una risita divertida.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

- Bueno… algo he intuído… a juzgar por tus gritos cuando estamos en el proceso del coito. Aunque otra opción era…

- Prefiero no saberla.- dijo la chica, entre asustada y divertida.

Sheldon guardó silencio un momento. Después volvió de nuevo a mirarla.

- ¿Soy mejor que… Leonard?

Penny lo miró boquiabierta.

- ¡Sheldon! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre preguntarme eso?!- alzó las manos al cielo.- Vaya… está claro que en el fondo sí eres un tío.

- Simplemente, quiero corroborar si mi hipótesis es cierta. Dado que soy más inteligente que él y mi trabajo y mis teorías son mejores que las suyas, pues quería saber si también soy superior a Leonard en este ámbito…

Penny siguió mirándolo atónita.

- No, no eres un tío normal. Sigues siendo Sheldon.- dijo. Vio que él empezaba a abrir la boca y le cortó antes de que pudiera hablar.- Y no, no pienso contestarte a eso.

La chica empezó a caminar, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. El joven físico se apresuró hasta colocarse a su altura.

- ¿Por qué no? Es simplemente un dato para confirmar o descartar mi hipótesis.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras y se encaró con él.

- ¿Y si te dijera que Leonard es mejor que tú en "este ámbito"?

Sheldon la miró fijamente.

- Diría que probablemente estás mintiendo.

Ella abrió la boca perpleja. Sheldon continuó.

- Te recuerdo que… desafortunadamente, mi habitación está pegada a la de Leonard y todavía sufro pesadillas relacionadas con la época en la que manteníais una insana e intermitente relación amorosa. Y si el placer sexual está relacionado con la intensidad en decibelios de los gemidos, el resultado se inclina a mi favor.

Penny seguía atónita. Sheldon jamás perdería su magnífica habilidad para hablar de los temas más insospechados y embarazosos sin perder un ápice de su absoluto racionalismo. No sabía si enfadarse con él o echarse a reír. Suspiró, derrotada.

- Oye, cielo… ¿Te importaría ofrecerme tu brazo y… no decir nada que rompa el maravilloso momento que estaba viviendo paseando contigo bajo esta noche tan preciosa? ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso?

Sheldon bajó la mirada, un poco incómodo y un poco culpable.

- Sí.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver su cara. Tomó de nuevo su brazo y avanzaron en silencio. Finalmente llegaron a la casa. Antes de entrar, Penny detuvo a Sheldon.

- Está bien… - dijo.- También ganas a Leonard en ese ámbito. Pero no creas que eso es mérito exclusivamente tuyo.

Sheldon alzó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tú tienes una ventaja que él no tenía, y es que nunca llegué a estar tan enamorada de él como lo estoy de ti.

El joven físico tragó saliva. Penny le miró. Pero las palabras mágicas seguían sin sonar. La chica volvió a sentir de nuevo ese estoque en el corazón. Las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. De pronto, se quedó paralizada. Sheldon se había acercado a ella y la estaba abrazando, acunándola en su pecho con toda la ternura del mundo. Era el mismo abrazo que le había dado cuando ella le regaló la servilleta de Leonard Nimoy. La chica reprimió un sollozo, entre alegre y triste. Sabía que esa era la forma en la que el joven físico intentaba decirle que la quería. Sabía que se lo decía de muchísimas formas, pero ella estaba obstinadamente empeñada en oírlo de su boca. Sin embargo, el abrazo pareció funcionar. Las lágrimas desaparecieron de sus ojos y el calor de su pecho y su deliciosa fragancia la envolvieron como un maravilloso bálsamo. Penny se apretó contra él, abrazándole también. Oyó el latido de su corazón. Quería quedarse así para siempre. Finalmente, él inclinó la cabeza despacio.

- Penny… debemos entrar.- susurró.

Ella asintió. Alzó la mirada y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. No sabía qué decir. Las palabras no parecían ser suficientes. Acarició su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Después se separó de él con un esfuerzo y entró silenciosamente en la casa. Sheldon miró la puerta, sin poder reaccionar todavía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.


	41. Chapter 41

Penny cerró suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Sheldon, mientras él seguía maldiciendo en Klingon y en unos cuantos idiomas más, quejándose de la injusticia que suponía no ser él el jefe del departamento de Física en el Caltech y a la vez ultimando el trabajo que tenía que presentar el lunes. Al parecer, el doctor Gablehauser le había pedido que expusiera sus últimos avances en la teoría de cuerdas a los alumnos que estaban terminando su doctorado ese año. Bueno, en realidad, se lo había ordenado, y el joven físico no tuvo más remedio que ceder… con un considerable esfuerzo. Y teniendo en cuenta que Sheldon era bastante insoportable cuando su portentoso cerebro trabajaba bajo una presión en absoluto agradable, la chica optó por dejarlo tranquilo. Esa misma tarde volverían de nuevo a Pasadena. Había sido un fin de semana bastante movido, aunque a pesar del fiasco de la fiesta de aniversario, se lo había pasado estupendamente. Empezaba a sentirse como en casa cuando iba a Galveston. Le encantaba la deliciosa comida que preparaba Mary y salir de compras con Missy. Aunque debía reconocer que su debilidad era Eleanor. La chica sonrió. Precisamente la anciana estaba sentada en el banco de la pequeña terraza, disfrutando en silencio de la lectura de un libro y de la leve brisa. Penny vaciló en acercarse. No quería molestarla. Pero Eleanor parecía tener el mismo oído que Sheldon y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Esos ojos azules, tan sorprendentemente parecidos a los de su nieto, le dirigieron una tierna mirada.

- Hola Penny.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces ahí tan sola?

- Lo siento, no quisiera molestarla.- dijo la chica, algo avergonzada.

Eleanor sonrió.

- Penny, te he dicho un millón de veces que nunca me molestarías. Vamos, acércate.

Penny sonrió al ver la mano que le tendía. La tomó y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. La chica miró curiosa el libro que reposaba en su regazo.

- "Lo que el viento se llevó"- leyó, un tanto sorprendida.-Vaya, es realmente… grande. ¿Cuántas páginas tiene?

- Mil cincuenta y cuatro, exactamente.- Eleanor alzó una ceja.- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, Margaret Mitchell se tomó su tiempo para escribirlo. Diez años. Así que tampoco son tantas.

Penny sonrió.

- ¿Lo ha leído entero?

- Unas cuantas veces.- contestó la anciana.- Digamos que siempre me ha gustado el estilo en el que está escrito. Aunque en general, me gustan casi todas las novelas de la literatura clásica. A veces me siento aquí después de comer y no tengo ni idea de cómo, pero cuando me doy cuenta es la hora de cenar.- dijo risueña.

- Vaya, eso es estupendo.

Eleanor apretó cariñosa su mano.

- No me has contestado a la pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? ¿Dónde está Moonpie?

- Está demasiado ocupado ahora mismo maldiciendo en Klingon por tener un jefe que le obliga a dar una charla a mentes inferiores a la suya.- dijo la chica.

Eleanor soltó una risita divertida que terminó contagiando a Penny.

- Entonces has hecho bien en dejarle tranquilo.- repuso la anciana.- Adoro a ese muchacho, pero conozco muy bien la enorme capacidad que tiene de sacar de quicio a alguien cuando se lo propone.

Penny la miró tremendamente sorprendida.

- ¿A usted también la ha sacado de quicio?- preguntó perpleja.

- Pues claro, criatura.- repuso ella con un guiño divertido.- Recuerdo una vez en la que tenía ocho años. Estaba haciendo un experimento, algo así como intentando fabricar una sustancia capaz de disolver todo tipo de plásticos y material sintético. Le advertí muy seriamente que dejara de mezclar cosas peligrosas, pero me desobedeció. Ya sabes que se le da fatal disimular, así que enseguida lo descubrí. Había escondido en el cobertizo las huellas de su delito y encontré la dentadura postiza de mi marido, junto con varias muñecas de Missy y una figura de Jesucristo de su madre, todo completamente derretido en una masa informe.- Eleanor soltó una divertida carcajada.- Su madre, cuando lo vio, dijo que ardería en el infierno por derretir a Nuestro Señor. ¡Criatura! Pero aunque Moonpie siempre fue mi debilidad, me mantuve firme. Lo que había hecho estaba muy mal, yo estaba enfadada con él, y se lo hice saber. Esa noche, el pobrecillo tuvo una pesadilla y apareció en mi cuarto, temblando, mientras decía que Jesucristo y una muñeca gigante lo perseguían. Me costó Dios y ayuda no romper a reír.- la anciana soltó una carcajada.- Finalmente, lo perdoné y logró dormirse en mi cama, aunque no me soltó en toda la noche.

Penny no pudo tampoco controlar la risa al escuchar toda la historia, imaginando a un tierno Sheldon de ocho años perseguido por Jesucristo. Las dos rompieron en carcajadas a la vez.

- ¡Madre mía!- Penny intentó calmarse.- Vaya, lo que hubiera dado por ver eso.

Eleanor meneó la cabeza.

- Moonpie siempre fue muy especial.- dijo, con una sonrisa llena de cariño.- Y está claro que tú también lo eres. De lo contrario no te habría permitido entrar en su corazón.

Penny bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose ridículamente tímida sin saber por qué.

- Bueno… realmente entrar en su corazón es como entrar en un laberinto. Nunca sabes realmente dónde estás.

Eleanor sonrió.

- Sheldon es muy reservado con sus sentimientos, Penny, pero te aseguro que los tiene. De hecho, las personas que nunca muestran sus sentimientos suelen ser las que más intensamente sienten. Conozco a mi nieto mejor que nadie. Y te aseguro que puedes estar tranquila. Su corazón es tuyo, aunque no le haga mucha gracia.- dijo divertida.

La chica suspiró.

- Lo sé pero…- bajó la cabeza abatida.- Tal vez en él sea normal… no lo sé.

La anciana la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres, cielo?

Ella la miró. Por un lado no se atrevía a hacer tal confidencia, precisamente a Meemaw. Pero por otro, vio aquellos ojos azules, llenos de ternura, de cariño y también de sagacidad. Sí, podía confiar en ella… sin ninguna duda.

- Pues a que… llevamos casi medio año como novios y… todavía no le he oído decir "te quiero".

Eleanor la miró cuidadosamente. No pareció sorprenderse al oír eso. Estaba claro que nadie conocía mejor a Sheldon que ella. La anciana le dedicó un comprensivo gesto a la chica, intentando borrar su abatimiento. Tomó la mano de ella.

- Penny, ¿sabes que Sheldon me dice en muy contadas ocasiones que me quiere?

La chica abrió los ojos al máximo.

- ¿En… serio?

- En serio. La última vez tuvo que darme casi un infarto para oírselo decir.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- Pero no es necesario que lo haga. Lo sé. De hecho, cada vez que me llama Meemaw es como si me lo dijera. Y yo también se lo digo cuando le llamo Moonpie. Es nuestro lenguaje secreto.

Penny sonrió.

- Bueno… yo también le llamo Moonpie. Aunque admito que la primera vez que lo hice, fue para torturarlo.- dijo entre divertida y algo culpable.

Eleanor soltó una risita y apretó su mano.

- Así que, no debes preocuparte por eso, Penny. Lo importante no es decirlo, sino demostrarlo. Y no dirás que Sheldon no demuestra que te quiere… Te aseguro que jamás ha dormido en el suelo por nadie.

- Lo sé…- suspiró la chica.- Sé que me quiere pero… Creo que moriría de felicidad si se lo oyera decir.

- Bueno, cielo, has conseguido lo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora.- dijo Eleanor, guiñándole un ojo.- Así que… no te subestimes. Es posible que hasta acepte casarse contigo frente al Jesucristo que le perseguía en sus pesadillas.- rió divertida.

- Creo que entonces, empezaría a preocuparme de verdad.- dijo la chica.

Las dos mujeres rieron juntas. De pronto, Sheldon apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la terraza. Alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué es lo que es tan divertido?

- Lo siento, Moonpie, pero es un secreto entre Meemaw y yo.- dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo e intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Eleanor. Después se volvió a Sheldon.- ¿Has terminado? Pues entonces, ayúdame con mi maleta.- dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndole la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas.

Sheldon tragó saliva y miró un momento a su abuela antes de seguir de mala gana a la chica. Eleanor mantuvo su serena expresión hasta que desaparecieron por el pasillo. Después no pudo evitar sonreír.


	42. Chapter 42

Penny dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y cansancio cuando por fin soltó la maleta y se desplomó en el sofá. Estaba más cansada de lo que hubiera imaginado, aunque claro, después de unas cuantas horas de vuelo sin poder pegar ojo por culpa de los ronquidos del pasajero sentado detrás de ella, y teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior no había dormido precisamente mucho en la playa, era muy normal que estuviera hecha polvo. Sheldon llevó la maleta a su habitación. También estaba cansado, pero tendría que estar muerto para dejar el equipaje plantado en medio del salón. Volvió otra vez y avanzó hacia el sofá. De pronto, miró a su novia fijamente.

- Penny, estás en mi sitio.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Repite eso si te atreves.- lo amenazó.

El joven físico apretó los dientes. Se miraron desafiantes. Algunas cosas jamás cambiarían. Los ojos azules de Sheldon brillaron peligrosos.

- Estás… en… mi… sitio.- dijo, recalcando cada palabra.

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

- Pues apártame.

Sheldon apretó más los labios. Estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que lo iba a vencer… en aquella absurda contienda. Ya no le tenía ningún miedo. Sin más preámbulos, se acercó al sofá y agarró a la chica por las muñecas. Pero de nuevo, no contaba con la sorprendente fuerza que tenía ella. Penny luchó, sin ceder su posición en el sofá, liberándose fácilmente del agarre de Sheldon. El físico la miró con seriedad.

- Penny, no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas.

Ella le dedicó una mirada desafiante, a la vez que maliciosa, y se incrustó más en el amado cojín del extremo izquierdo del sofá. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sheldon esta vez la aferró con más fuerza, levantándola por la cintura, mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el cojín. Penny se revolvió como una fiera sin domar, consiguiendo por un lado que su cuerpo se pegara al de él de una forma muy poco decorosa y por otro, que Sheldon perdiera el equilibrio. El joven físico cayó sobre ella. Penny tragó saliva al sentirlo tan peligrosamente cerca, su pecho tocando el suyo, su cadera sobre la suya, esos profundos ojos mirándola con un azul más oscuro…

Sheldon se acercó otro milímetro a sus labios. Sí, el experimento funcionó. Sintió cómo la chica perdía todas sus fuerzas, bajando la guardia. Por desgracia, eso también le estaba ocurriendo a él. Forzó a su cerebro a seguir manteniendo el control. Apretó los dientes y le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Bazinga…- susurró.

Ella lo miró sin comprender. De pronto, Sheldon invirtió sus posiciones, levantándola con facilidad y sentándose en su amado sitio, con Penny ahora sentada en su regazo. Ella lo miró furiosa.

- ¡Eres un…!

Otra vez empezó la lucha. Se revolvieron el uno contra el otro, uno intentando mantener su posición y la otra intentando matarle. De pronto, un ruido los detuvo. La puerta parecía acabar de abrirse y cerrarse. Ambos levantaron la mirada. Leonard, Priya, Amy, Raj, Howard y Bernadette los miraban con la misma ceja alzada y la misma cara de sorpresa. Leonard meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo vais a dejar de pelearos por ese maldito sitio en el sofá?- preguntó con cansancio.

- Nunca.- respondieron los dos al unísono.

Bernadette disimuló una divertida sonrisa.

- Chicos, bienvenidos. Nos alegramos que estéis de vuelta.

Penny sonrió a su amiga, sin soltar el cuello de Sheldon, en una sospechosa pose que sugería un verdadero intento de asfixiarlo.

- Gracias, Bernadette. Yo también me alegro mucho.

Leonard volvió a menear la cabeza.

- Penny, suéltale. Si impides que su maravilloso cerebro reciba la sangre necesaria, no sabemos en qué podría convertirse y te aseguro que todos sufriríamos las consecuencias.

Penny no pudo evitar una risita divertida. A Sheldon no le hizo ninguna gracia y fulminó con la mirada a su compañero. Finalmente, la chica lo liberó.

- Esto no quedará así, Moonpie.

Él sólo le respondió con una mirada entre retadora y victoriosa. Los demás se acercaron y dejaron un montón de bolsas de comida en la cocina. El joven físico frunció el ceño.

- ¿Para qué es todo eso? ¿Se aproxima algún apocalipsis astronómico o radiactivo del que yo no estoy al corriente?

- Sheldon, te lo dije por teléfono.- suspiró Leonard.- Esta noche hay cena conjunta. ¿Alguna vez escuchas lo que te digo?- miró a su compañero.- Oh, es igual, olvídalo.

Penny sonrió y se acercó a la cocina.

- Genial, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.

Amy la miró.

- Vaya, parece que alguien ha estado gastando calorías por encima de la media normal.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Después se volvió a Sheldon.- Y tú ¿no tienes hambre?

El joven físico miró a la neurobióloga sin comprender. Penny se mordió el labio, intentando contener tanto la vergüenza como la risa.

- Bueno…- dijo rápidamente, interrumpiendo el discurso que Sheldon estaba a punto de soltar.- Vamos a recoger esto. Espera, que te ayudo a servirlo, Bernadette.

Pronto todos estaban comiendo alrededor de la pequeña y abarrotada mesita del salón. Penny se dio cuenta de que le encantaba cenar así, con todos amontonados: Sheldon sentado en su sitio y ella a su lado, con Amy y Bernadette a su derecha, Leonard compartiendo el sillón individual con Priya y Howard y Raj sentados en el suelo, cerca de las chicas. La variopinta charla no cesó, pasando de los experimentos de Leonard al motivo real de que Lobezno tuviera garras. Finalmente, en el postre, Howard y Bernadette intercambiaron una mirada. El joven ingeniero tomó un vaso y lo golpeó suavemente con su tenerdor.

- Chicos, Bernadette y yo queríamos aprovechar que estamos todos juntos para comunicaros algo.

Penny casi se atraganta con el zumo. Miró a Amy y a Priya, que parecían reaccionar de la misma forma. Las chicas miraban con expectación e ilusión anticipada. Raj estaba paralizado y Leonard esbozó una suave sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el pelo negro de Priya. Sólo Sheldon miraba al joven judío sin comprender nada en absoluto. Howard tragó saliva.

- Yo…- empezó con una timidez nada acostumbrada en él. Por vez primera, Penny pensó que era un encanto en lugar de un depravado sexual.- Yo… le he pedido a Bernadette que… se case conmigo.

Bernadette sonrió y tomó la mano de Howard con inmensa dulzura.

- Y yo le he dicho que sí.- terminó la chica.

Todos estaban entre atónitos, perplejos y felices. Se oyeron jadeos de sorpresa. Penny se levantó, llevándose las manos a la boca, con el rostro inmensamente feliz y emocionado.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Eso… ¡Eso es… maravilloso!- dijo, sin poder expresarlo mejor.- ¡Bernie!

Bernadette sonrió a su amiga y se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo. Amy no tardó en unirse, en un triple abrazo lleno de cariño. Leonard sonrió.

- Enhorabuena, Howard.

Los dos amigos también se abrazaron. Las felicitaciones y los abrazos se repitieron mientras se oían vítores y risas emocionadas. Bernadette logró poner un poco de orden.

- Chicos, la boda será dentro de dos meses y, habíamos pensado en que vosotras, chicas, seáis mis damas de honor.

Amy, Penny y Priya sonrieron emocionadas.

- Oh, cielo, será un inmenso placer.- dijo Penny.

Sheldon tragó saliva, aún sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Pero por vez primera, dejó a un lado su orgullo y se acercó a Howard. El joven ingeniero se quedó perplejo al ver la mano de él extendida.

- Enhorabuena.- dijo, con un considerable esfuerzo.

Howard parpadeó y frunció el ceño, mirando atentamente su mano. Sheldon le dirigió una mirada interrogadora.

- Perdona, Sheldon, estaba comprobando que no había ningún dispositivo aturdidor de baja potencia en tu mano.

Bernadette soltó una divertida risita. Sheldon hizo una mueca un tanto disgustado, pero Howard sonrió y estrechó la mano del físico.

- Gracias.

Bernadette se acercó al físico teórico y se puso de puntillas, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para alcanzar su elevada estatura y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Sheldon se sintió tremendamente avergonzado. Nunca podría ser capaz de gestionar tanta absurda emotividad. Miró a Penny. Ella le guiñó un ojo, sin poder evitar sentir que su corazón explotaba de amor por aquel bicho raro.


	43. Chapter 43

- Por el poder concedido por el estado de California…

- Y por el consejo superior de Klingon.- Sheldon interrumpió a toda velocidad, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Penny le dirigió una divertida sonrisa.

- … os declaramos marido y mujer.

Howard se acercó radiante y emocionado a su preciosa Bernadette. La besó tan tiernamente que Penny no pudo evitar un suspiro. Raj y Leonard enseguida empezaron a vitorear y a aplaudir a la feliz pareja. Penny y Amy se unieron enseguida a los gritos y vítores. En cuanto los felices recién casados rompieron su beso, todos se precipitaron sobre ellos para abrazarles y darles su más sincera enhorabuena. Raj y Leonard intentaron levantar a Howard y mantearlo, pero sólo lograron que los tres cayeran al suelo, entre risas. Sheldon meneó la cabeza, mirando a sus amigos.

- Y he ahí el brillante futuro de la física, pendiendo de tan elevadas mentes…- murmuró.

Howard estaba tan exultante que, por vez primera, se rió por el comentario de Sheldon.

- Oh, vamos, Sheldon, ¿no me vas a dar la enhorabuena? Uno no se casa con una preciosa e inteligente mujer todos los días.

- Muy cierto. Enhorabuena, Howard.- se volvió hacia la radiante novia.- Y mi más sincero pésame, Bernadette.

Howard miró al físico teórico como si quisiera matarlo. Penny no pudo contener una risita, que hizo que el ingeniero desviara su mirada hacia ella. La joven camarera se quedó un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero enseguida improvisó.

- ¡Enhorabuena!- dijo, dándole un sorpresivo abrazo. En el mismo instante en el que el sorprendido novio intentó devolvérselo, la chica se soltó ágilmente.- Seguro que seréis inmensamente felices.

Howard no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía más feliz de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. En el fondo, daba igual que Penny se metiera con él. Nunca podría estar lo suficientemente agradecido a la chica por presentarle a la mujer de su vida. El joven ingeniero tomó la mano de Penny y la besó caballerosamente.

- Gracias, Penny.- dijo. La chica se quedó sorprendida. Nunca había visto a Howard hablar con tanta seriedad y sentimiento. La joven le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

- De nada, Howard.- miró feliz a Bernadette, que le sonreía cariñosa.- No hay nada que agradecer. Cuida de Bernie, porque si no… sabrás cómo nos las gastamos en Nebraska.

Howard sonrió. Sheldon fulminó con la mirada al ingeniero, que todavía sostenía la mano de Penny. El flamante novio carraspeó, al sentir la inconfundible y furiosa mirada, y soltó a Penny de inmediato, alejándose para ir al encuentro de su adorada Bernadette. Penny parpadeó, sin comprender. Después, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sheldon, quien la miraba intensamente. Reprimió una risita. Ahora lo entendía. Penny se acercó, divertida. Era tremendamente interesante ver las rarísimas manifestaciones de celos por parte de él. Sheldon no era celoso, en absoluto. Al menos, no lo era con ella. Jamás le molestó que ella saliera con sus amigos, ni siquiera con algún ex reconvertido en amigo. Esa era otra de las muchas cosas de él que la sorprendían gratamente. Pero lo que sí no soportaba era que otros la mirasen… como Howard solía hacerlo antes de sentar la cabeza con Bernadette. Sheldon la miró mientras se acercaba. Ella le tomó el brazo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Moonpie?

El joven físico apenas refunfuñó. Ella rió divertida.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca un ministro de la iglesia me había parecido tan irresistiblemente sexy.- la chica acarició la suave tela del esmoquin. Nunca se cansaría de admirarle, de perderse en sus ojos azules. El joven físico tragó saliva.

- Eso pasa porque ahora conceden ese cargo a cualquiera. Incluso a ti. Si mi madre viera esto, nos excomulgaría a todos.

Penny se echó a reír.

- Tienes razón.- dijo perversa. Se colocó delante de él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, y tiró lo suficiente de él para atrapar esos enloquecedores labios. El joven físico intentó contener el beso, que empezaba ya a no ser… socialmente decoroso. Pero siempre era terriblemente difícil. Esa condenada chica tenía un veneno que lo afectaba demasiado. Ella sonrió en medio del beso. Sí, era mejor parar aquello. Tenían que ser Howard y Bernadette los que dieran un espectáculo público de amor, no ellos. Se separaron con un esfuerzo. Bernadette reprimió una sonrisita.

- Bueno, chicas, ¿listas para atrapar el ramo?

Amy sonrió dichosa, como una niña con un juguete nuevo.

-Esta parte me encanta. Sobre todo cuando algunas se pelean por el ramo como si fuese un espectáculo de boxeo.- dijo Penny, entusiasta.

- Otro absurdo ritual más…- murmuró Sheldon.- Sólo falta encender una hoguera, sacrificar una cabra y bailar desnudos entorno al fuego hasta la medianoche.

Bernadette sonrió. Ni siquiera esperó a que se colocaran. Les dio la espalda y lanzó el ramo hacia atrás. Se volvió rápidamente, con ganas de saber quién era la agraciada. El ramo ascendió en el aire. Todos siguieron su trayectoria con la mirada. Sheldon frunció el ceño. Esa trayectoria… El ramo terminó cayendo sobre la cabeza del físico teórico, en donde rebotó, y aterrizó en sus manos. Los demás lo miraron con la boca abierta, entre atónitos y divertidos. El pobre físico, en un impulso, lo lanzó de nuevo al aire, como si quemara. Esta vez, fue Raj el que cogió el ramo. El joven indio se quedó un tanto perplejo. A su lado, una resplandeciente Amy lo miraba con ternura.

- Ese ramo contrasta perfectamente con tu tez oscura. Enhorabuena, Raj.

El joven astrofísico le dedicó una embobada sonrisa a la neurobióloga y le tendió el ramo.

- Creo que le sienta mejor a una hermosa dama de honor.

Los demás miraban perplejos la escena. Penny puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos le has dado el ramo a Raj?- preguntó, encarando a su novio.

Sheldon tragó saliva.

- No me gustan las cosas que me caen encima de la cabeza.- la miró fijamente.-… bien sean meteoritos, ramos de flores o… prendas de vestir más bien indecorosas.

La chica intentó reprimir una sonrisa y continuar enfadada. Pero a su cabeza vino inevitablemente la escena de cuando su maleta había explotado y un tanga acabó aterrizando en su cabeza. Hizo una mueca.

- Genial. Y supongo que tampoco me sacarás a bailar en la fiesta de la boda, ¿cierto?- la chica le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

Los demás se miraron y empezaron a moverse, caminando hacia el lugar en el que celebrarían el convite de la boda, intentando alejarse de las chispas que empezaban a soltar Penny y Sheldon.

- Sabes que no bailo.- dijo él, como si no fuese necesario decir más.

- Oh, esta noche bailarás, Moonpie…- ella le miró, entrecerrando los ojos.- Ya lo creo que lo harás… Porque de lo contrario, dejaré de ser la encantadora novia que soy.

Sheldon esbozó una sonrisa casi irónica.

- Penny, deberías saber a estas alturas que esa amenaza no sirve de nada. Siempre eres igual de "encantadora".

- Y tú deberías saber que… tengo unos infalibles métodos de persuasión.- le miró peligrosa.- Así que, si no me sacas a bailar, tampoco te sacaré yo a ti después… cuando estemos solos en mi casa…

Se miraron, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Vas a tener que mejorar tus amenazas…

- Muy bien… ¿Qué te parece ésta? Llamaré a tu madre por teléfono y le diré que estoy terriblemente preocupada porque no quieres casarte conmigo por la iglesia en un futuro y eso me está rompiendo el corazón.- terminó teatralmente.

Sheldon la fulminó con la mirada.

- No te atreverás…

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

El joven físico apretó los dientes.

- Esto no quedará así, Penny.- amenazó.

- Ya lo sé….- dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.


	44. Chapter 44

Habían pasado varios meses desde la boda de Howard y Bernadette. Los felices recién casados volvieron a su rutina tras la luna de miel y parecía que nada había cambiado demasiado. Seguían reuniéndose cada jueves para cenar todos juntos, Raj seguía intentando conquistar el corazón de Amy, Leonard y Priya seguían cada vez más unidos y Penny… Bueno, Penny sentía que su vida era… ¿Cómo diría Sheldon? Ah, sí, una dualidad. No podía ser más feliz al lado de su excéntrico Moonpie, pero había dos cosas que enturbiaban su dicha para que fuera completa. La primera, que él seguía obstinadamente reacio a declarar sus sentimientos por ella con palabras. Y la segunda, que no soportaba a la nueva ayudante de Sheldon, Erika, una brillante y joven astrofísica, hija de uno de los más ilustres físicos del Caltech. Penny la odió nada más verla, simplemente porque advirtió su cara de sorpresa cuando Sheldon las presentó y le informó a Erika que la joven camarera era su novia. La chica la había mirado incrédula, como si el hecho de que Sheldon tuviera una novia como Penny fuese un desafío a las leyes de la física. Pero no sólo se trataba de eso. Lo peor era que esa maldita astrofísica se había ganado el favor de Sheldon en apenas una semana. El joven no comprendía el enfado de Penny. Le había explicado mil veces que necesitaba un ayudante, pues Raj estaba ocupado con sus propias investigaciones, y que Erika era realmente buena en su trabajo. Genial, eso era lo único que le faltaba. Y para empeorar las cosas, la chica no sólo era buena en su trabajo; también era bastante atractiva. Y más alta que ella. Y tenía un doctorado.

Penny bufó furiosa mientras sacudía con fuerza la ropa que acababa de sacar de la lavadora. En el fondo, sabía que no tenía sentido que tuviera celos de la asquerosamente perfecta Erika. Sheldon jamás se fijaba en otra cosa que no fuesen sus ecuaciones. En eso no había cambiado en absoluto. Sólo con ella parecía perder esa característica tan peculiar suya, aunque a veces incluso a Penny le costaba atrapar su atención cuando estaba ensimismado en sus hipótesis y teorías. Además, ella sabía que Sheldon jamás podría engañarla porque la traición, al igual que la mentira, era ilógica para el lógico doctor Cooper. Penny confiaba en él más que en nadie. La inquietud y la preocupación que sentía por aquella amenaza llamada Erika no tenían que ver con el físico teórico, sino con sus propias inseguridades. Meneó la cabeza, frustrada. De pronto, se encontró pensando que le ocurría lo mismo que a Leonard le había sucedido con ella. Su ex-novio siempre había sido extremadamente celoso e inseguro. Cualquier amigo o conocido de Penny le parecía una amenaza. Maldición, y ahora ella se comportaba de la misma forma.

Sacudió la cabeza con furia. No quería actuar así, ¡no quería! Pero sus malditas inseguridades, que ella creía ya superadas, seguían allí latentes. Sheldon era un hombre extremadamente brillante, un digno futuro ganador del Nobel de Física, una mente maravillosa… y ella era una eterna aspirante a actriz que compaginaba sus trabajos como camarera y secretaria con sus estudios en una academia de interpretación. La chica apretó los puños y los dientes, sintiendo la horrible impotencia en su interior. Nunca antes lo había considerado pero, ¿cómo se supone que dos personas tan distintas pueden ser pareja? Esa pregunta y todas las demás caían sobre su corazón como una losa. Llevaban un año juntos y no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Sheldon siempre había sido importante para ella, incluso cuando sólo eran amigos-enemigos, pero ahora simplemente sentía que no soportaría perderle. Sí, es cierto que casi todas sus rupturas con sus ex-parejas habían sido traumáticas, pero sólo pensar en perder a Sheldon… No, nunca antes había sentido morirse como ahora, sólo con imaginarlo. Los demás habían sido un juego de niños. Tenía la sensación de que hasta ahora no había conocido lo que era estar realmente enamorada.

Agitó de nuevo furiosa la cabeza, tratando de borrar los negros pensamientos. No, no debía pensar en eso. Sheldon la quería. Se lo repitió varias veces, como un mantra. Pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima triste bajase por su mejilla. De pronto, una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

- Penny… ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica se volvió ahogando un grito.

- Por Dios, Leonard, me has dado un susto de muerte.

El físico experimental inclinó apenas la cabeza.

- Lo siento, no era esa mi intención. Te he dicho "hola", pero estabas tan ensimismada que creo que ni una banda de música te hubiera hecho reaccionar.

La joven camarera tragó saliva.

- Perdona… Es que, sí, digamos que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Cogió una de las toallas recién lavadas y la agitó con fuerza, doblándola mecánicamente, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Leonard colocó su ropa en una lavadora libre y la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

- Y… ¿tiene que ver con una encantadora persona capaz de hacer explotar tu cabeza con la mente?

Penny reprimió un suspiro.

- Vale, no he dicho nada.- Leonard hizo un gesto de disculpa.- Perdona, no es asunto mío. Pero supongo que sabrás que puedes contar conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, somos amigos, ¿no?

La chica le miró, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- Sí, Leonard, somos amigos. Y que quieras seguir siendo mi amigo después de… bueno, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado quiere decir que, o bien eres demasiado tonto, o bien eres demasiado bueno.

Leonard sonrió.

- Puede que las dos cosas.

Penny no pudo evitar una triste sonrisa.

- Además, tú no tienes la culpa de que… bueno, de que lo nuestro no funcionase. No se puede forzar un sentimiento si no existe.- continuó él.

La chica bajó un momento la mirada.

- ¿No… me guardas rencor? ¿Ni siquiera si te digo que… en el fondo, siempre me sentí más atraída por Sheldon que por ti?

- Pues claro que no, Penny. Aunque sí me están dando ganas de matar a mi encantador compañero de piso… Y yo que creía que no suponía una amenaza en este ámbito… - bromeó.

Penny rió suavemente. Leonard le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Eres feliz con Priya?- preguntó.

Leonard sonrió de una forma que ella nunca había visto antes.

- Francamente sí. Tal vez ahora me estoy dando cuenta de lo que es de verdad el amor.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso, Leonard. Te lo mereces de verdad.- ella bajó la mirada.

Él la miró.

- Oye, si estás así por Sheldon, te aseguro que consideraré por enésima vez la opción de matarle. Y apuesto a que Raj y Howard estarán encantados de participar.

Penny meneó la cabeza.

- Si quisiera matarle, ya lo haría yo, no te preocupes. Digamos que… bueno, sí, estoy así por él, pero no tiene la culpa. La culpa la tiene esa maldita arpía de Erika.- añadió, sacudiendo con fuerza un pantalón.

Leonard parpadeó.

- ¿Estás celosa?

La chica bufó.

- Sí, estoy celosa, ¿pasa algo?

Leonard negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Conocía muy bien el tremendo genio de la joven camarera. Buscó cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- Penny, no te lo tomes a mal pero… ¿Te das cuenta de que estás celosa por una chica a la que Sheldon probablemente le presta menos atención que a las teorías de Leslie Winkle?

Ella le miró.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Oh, vamos. Estamos hablando de Sheldon Cooper. Sólo tú has logrado el milagro de convertirle en… humano, hasta cierto punto. Te aseguro que dudo mucho que alguien más pueda repetir esa hazaña. O que siquiera tenga fuerzas para intentarlo.

Penny siguió mirándole, no muy convencida.

- Leonard, he visto cómo esa…- se contuvo.-… chica lo mira. Está claro que le gusta.

- ¿Desde cuándo demonios Sheldon Cooper se ha vuelto un imán para las mujeres hermosas?- preguntó Leonard con un tono bastante enfadado.- ¿Qué diablos os pasa con él?

Ella le dedicó una mirada peculiar. Suspiró.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Sheldon es… inaccesible, y no hay nada que resulte más irresistible para una mujer que eso. Además, es alto, tiene unos ojos azules impresionantes, es guapo…- suspiró.

Leonard bufó.

- Genial…

Ella dejó caer la cabeza, triste.

- Y ella también es atractiva… y tiene muchas más cosas en común con él que yo.

Leonard meneó la cabeza.

- Penny, estás exagerando. Además, yo creo que sí tienes cosas en común con Sheldon.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Ambos tenéis un orgullo a prueba de bombas, un carácter bastante… explosivo y reaccionáis de la misma forma cuando no os salís con la vuestra. Además, te gusta Star Treck y jugar a Halo y nadie tiene mejor puntería que tú con el Paintball. Eres su chica perfecta.

Penny sonrió con tristeza.

- Y ¿crees que eso es suficiente? Tengo miedo de que, a la larga, Sheldon se canse de mí, de que… se dé cuenta de que se merece a alguien… diferente. Muy diferente…- su voz se quebró.

Leonard apoyó una mano tranquilizadora en su brazo.

- Penny, tú eres su complemento perfecto. Creo que si hay alguna pareja que no va a caer nunca en el tedio o la desidia, sois vosotros. Así que deja de ver fantasmas donde no los hay.

La chica le miró. Sintió una enorme gratitud hacia él. Jamás pensó en que su ex la consolaría con tanta eficacia. Su labio inferior tembló.

- Gracias…

Leonard le dedicó una comprensiva mirada.

- Ven aquí, anda.

Se fundieron en un reconfortante abrazo. Penny soltó un suspiro casi de alivio, sintiendo que gran parte de sus temores desaparecían. El físico experimental la abrazaba suavemente, dándole ligeras palmaditas como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- Ea ea, Leonard está aquí.

Ella reprimió una risita. Permanecieron abrazados un momento hasta que un leve ruido les sobresaltó. Se separaron y miraron algo confusos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Penny frunció el ceño. De pronto, una sutil e inconfundible fragancia llegó hasta su nariz.

- Sheldon…

Miró angustiada a Leonard. Oh, mierda, Sheldon los había visto abrazados. La había visto abrazada al único de quien podía sentirse celoso. Sin pensarlo, echó a correr escaleras arriba.

- ¡Sheldon!


	45. Chapter 45

Sheldon alcanzó el último escalón del cuarto piso. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta del 4A, pero una voz lo detuvo.

- ¡Sheldon, espera!

El físico se quedó inmóvil, con la mano en el picaporte. Apretó los dientes, pero finalmente se volvió despacio. Penny le miraba con una mezcla de profunda tristeza y preocupación. El joven sintió de nuevo esa desagradable sensación que siempre aparecía cuando la veía triste o preocupada. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Hacía sólo un minuto estaba incrédulo, furioso, viendo como ella se refugiaba en Leonard como si fuese su tabla de salvación. Y sin embargo, ahora toda su furia se evaporaba al ver esos hermosos y tristes ojos verdes. Sabía que esa chica era su kriptonita, su debilidad, y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Llevaba siete años luchando contra eso y no había servido para nada. Y estaba claro que ahora que ella era su novia, tenía la batalla perdida. A veces se culpaba a sí mismo y otras veces a ella, por haberlo reducido a… a eso. A un humano que tenía sentimientos demasiado evidentes. A veces quería enfurecerse con ella, para mostrarse a sí mismo que seguía siendo superior a todo aquello. Pero esos estúpidos intentos sólo duraban medio segundo. Igual que ahora. La miró, mortalmente serio.

- ¿Qué?- contestó simplemente.

La chica sintió que una daga se clavaba en su pecho al ver esos ojos tan serios y a la vez tan dolidos.

- Sheldon, ¿por qué has salido corriendo?

- No quería interrumpir una escena tan llena de… cariño fraternal.- dijo, utilizando un nada acostumbrado tono sarcástico.

Penny rodó los ojos.

- ¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que tú, precisamente tú, te comportes como Leonard.

- Yo no me comporto como Leonard.- Sheldon la taladró con la mirada.- De hecho, a mí nunca se me ocurrió arrastrarme por el suelo, ni robar tu correspondencia, ni aprender las reglas del fútbol americano, ni deshacerme de toda mi colección de comics y figuras de Star Treck para conseguir llamar tu atención.

Vaya, ahí estaba el inquebrantable orgullo marca "Cooper". Penny entrecerró los ojos. Sí, siempre terminaban igual. No podía recordar un solo día en el que no discutieran de la misma forma… desde hace siete años.

- ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no estás celoso?

Sheldon también entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Celoso yo? ¿De Leonard Hofstadter?

Penny tuvo que recurrir a todo su talento como actriz para no sonreír. En el fondo, le encantaba ese desquiciante orgullo. Hacía que sus ojos lanzaran preciosos destellos azules y que se irguiera, como si quisiera aparecer más alto aún. Ella alzó una ceja.

- Sheldon, estás celoso de Leonard. Punto. Y me parece increíble. ¿Desde cuándo tú eres celoso? Nunca te has molestado por ninguno de mis amigos. Ni siquiera cuando me quedé a dormir en casa de Miranda y se le ocurrió invitar a todo el antiguo equipo de béisbol del instituto. Y ahora, te pones así porque… ¿Leonard me ha dado un abrazo?

Sheldon la miró inquisidor.

- Penny, francamente, los equipos de béisbol de instituto me importan tanto como el coeficiente de arrastre de las borlas de las alfombras voladoras.

- Pero que me abrace Leonard sí te importa…- replicó ella.

El físico apretó las mandíbulas.

- No me importa que te abrace si es para felicitarte por algún motivo. Pero no era ese tipo de abrazo.

- Sólo me estaba consolando.

- Y, ¿desde cuándo es él el encargado de consolarte?

Penny parpadeó. Sheldon no estaba celoso por el abrazo en sí. Estaba celoso porque, al parecer, no soportaba que nadie más asumiera su papel. El físico meneó la cabeza.

- Penny, si te ocurre algo, sabes que siempre puedes contármelo. De hecho, siempre lo has hecho, incluso cuando yo no tenía ningún interés en oírlo. Pero bueno, ahora me… importa lo que te ocurra y… no necesitas contárselo a Leonard. ¿Acaso piensas que él puede darte un consejo mejor que el mío?

La joven lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Podría llegar el día en el que Sheldon dejara de sorprenderla? No, evidentemente. No pudo evitar sonreír.

- Cielo, él nunca podrá ser tan buen confidente como tú. Pero es mi amigo y… no pasa nada porque le cuente mis cosas.

- Yo también soy tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo, según dijiste una vez.

- Sheldon, tú ahora eres mi novio.- dijo, llenándose de paciencia, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño por qué dos más dos eran cuatro.

- Cierto, pero también soy tu amigo. ¿Acaso no puedo ser las dos cosas?

La chica lo miró asombrada. Sus palabras la hicieron pensar, como siempre. De pronto advirtió que ella nunca había considerado la opción de que su pareja pudiera ser también su mejor amigo. Parecía que ambas cosas eran incompatibles entre sí. Ninguno de sus anteriores novios había sido ni mucho menos su confidente, la persona a la que contar sus más profundos secretos o pensamientos. Pero Sheldon sí lo había sido. Le había contado cosas que no le había contado a nadie más. Sabía sus más inconfesables pensamientos, y sin embargo, allí estaba, siempre inmutable. Pero claro, el problema era que ahora, su secreto tenía que ver con él… y con aquella maldita chica, Erika. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a él, precisamente? La joven bajó la mirada, abatida.

- Hay cosas que… sólo se pueden contar a los buenos amigos, y no a la pareja… porque, bueno, digamos que la relación podría… desestabilizarse.

Sheldon frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza.

- Penny, sé ya demasiadas cosas de ti. Cosas como que no tienes ningún tipo de criterio para ordenar la ropa, tienes una nada saludable tendencia a guardar la comida en zonas no apropiadas para ello, te gusta dormir sin ropa pero abrazada a tu peluche favorito, y un largo etcétera acerca de hábitos sexuales variados que no es necesario mencionar ahora mismo. ¿Crees que hay algo que pueda sorprenderme de ti a estas alturas? ¿Algo que supere al hecho de que te encanta tener sexo cuando me disfrazo de Spock?

Penny tragó saliva, tremendamente avergonzada. Sí, cierto. Estaba claro que Sheldon Cooper ya no se sorprendía por nada de lo que ella hiciera o le sucediera. Hizo una mueca y suspiró derrotada.

- Está bien… de acuerdo. Supongo que nada puede superar a lo de Spock, ni siquiera sentir celos de Erika.

El físico teórico la miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Estás celosa de Erika?

La chica apenas soltó un gruñido.

- Sí.

Sheldon parpadeó. Vaya, eso sí que era… nuevo.

- ¿Acaso no lo sospechabas?

- Bueno, digamos que he podido intuir una animadversión mutua entre vosotras. Pero creí que era una de esas absurdas rivalidades femeninas que no me importan en absoluto. De hecho, Leslie Winkle tampoco se lleva bien con ninguna colega de su laboratorio.

Penny le fulminó con la mirada.

- Sheldon, por Dios, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? Es como una vampiresa.

- Penny, de lo único que me doy cuenta es de mi trabajo y mi teoría de cuerdas. Y también de que estás exagerando. Ya te he dicho que Erika es mi ayudante y para eso está en mi despacho. Te aseguro que si pudiera prescindir de ella, lo haría sin dudar. Sólo trabajo a gusto con una única persona: yo. Pero por desgracia, no puedo ocuparme de todo, aunque evidentemente, eso sería muy distinto si el doctor Gablehauser me permitiera dedicarme sólo a mis investigaciones y no a dar clase a un grupito de adolescentes que no distinguen un bosón de un leptón.- concluyó enfadado.

Penny meneó la cabeza. Sí, tal vez Leonard tenía razón. Sheldon jamás se fijaría en otra cosa que no fuesen sus ecuaciones. ¿Cómo había logrado ella… ser su novia? Era un misterio más allá de la materia oscura. Sin embargo, sus viejos fantasmas surgieron otra vez.

- Sheldon… está claro que a ella le gustas. Y ella es, bueno, tiene muchas cosas en común contigo.- se le quebró la voz. Ese nudo en la garganta parecía que la ahogaría.

El físico la miró. De nuevo sintió algo que le atravesaba. No soportaba verla triste.

- Pero tiene un grave e irreparable defecto.- replicó él.

- ¿Cuál?- Penny preguntó en un esfuerzo.

- Que no le gusta Spock.

Penny no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste. Él siempre era capaz de hacerla sonreír. Sheldon meneó la cabeza.

- Y además, tiene una puntería realmente pésima en el paintball.

Esta vez, Penny rió abiertamente. Sheldon le dedicó una suave sonrisa. La chica se derritió al verla y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeando el delgado cuerpo, apretando la cabeza contra su pecho e inmovilizando sus brazos a sus costados.

- Te quiero, Moonpie.

Penny notó cómo el corazón de él golpeó con violencia en su pecho cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras. Pero también sabía que esa sería su única respuesta. Sin embargo, Sheldon liberó un instante sus brazos para rodearla y la separó. Se miraron. Él la atravesaba con el fuego azul de sus ojos. Sujetó con infinita delicadeza su cuello y su mandíbula, acariciando su mentón con el pulgar. Por un instante, pareció que él iba a decir algo, y eso hizo que Penny estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Pero finalmente, su boca se dedicó a otra cosa que creyó más productiva y atrapó la boca de Penny en un delicioso beso. Perdieron la cordura en medio minuto.

- A velocidad warp, sr. Spock.- dijo Penny sonriendo mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta del apartamento 4A.


	46. Chapter 46

Sheldon frunció el ceño con la más absoluta expresión de concentración, mientras sostenía el rotulador como si fuera a escribir en la pizarra. Tenía la vista clavada en la última ecuación y parecía estar en trance.

- Doctor Cooper, ya he terminado de escribir los datos.- dijo una voz tras él.

El físico no reaccionó y siguió sumido en sus profundos pensamientos. La joven que estaba inclinada en la mesa alzó la mirada. Erika lo contempló, aprovechando esos momentos en los que Sheldon estaba en su propio universo con sus propias dimensiones. Una leve sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios de la joven. Desde luego, el doctor Sheldon Cooper era más que famoso y conocido en el Caltech no sólo por su excéntrica personalidad, sino también por su extraordinario talento, su perfeccionismo, sus manías, sus exigencias y su insuperable orgullo. Todos le habían dicho que se había vuelto loca al ofrecerse como su ayudante, pero Erika no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Cierto, al principio había resultado duro acostumbrarse a trabajar en el mismo despacho que él, pero a ella le gustaban bastante los retos. Cuanto más difíciles mejor. Su talento crecía con los desafíos y estaba dispuesta a demostrarse a sí misma y a todos que su ambición podía superar al mismísimo doctor Cooper. Estaba aprendiendo mucho, aunque su propio orgullo le impedía reconocer que seguir los razonamientos teóricos de Sheldon a su misma velocidad era realmente… complicado. Pero eso no la rendiría. Además, había otro aliciente, otra motivación extra. Sus astutos ojos oscuros lo estudiaron sin perder detalle. Sheldon Cooper era un hombre realmente… interesante, en todos los sentidos. Su mente era una maravilla, cierto, pero el resto de su cuerpo tampoco estaba nada mal. Lo recorrió con la mirada, desde los pies a la cabeza. –"No, nada mal…"

De pronto, el físico pareció despertar de su trance y empezó a escribir febrilmente, mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible para sí. En unos segundos, la pizarra estaba llena de ecuaciones.

- Pues claro…- murmuró.-… Si descomponemos matricialmente…

Erika sonrió. En verdad, era todo un espectáculo verlo trabajar. Un espectáculo para la mente… y también para la vista. Aprovechó un momento en el que él se separó levemente de su pizarra y carraspeó, acercándose.

- Doctor Cooper, ya he terminado con los datos.

Sheldon apartó un momento la mirada para dirigirla hacia ella, pensativo.

- Bien.

Sin más, el joven físico volvió a escribir una fila entera de ecuaciones.

- Sheldon, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

- Nunca necesito ayuda con una ecuación, pero agradezco tu ofrecimiento. Lo tendré en cuenta cuando un aneurisma cerebral reduzca mi C.I de 187 a 150.

Erika reprimió una sonrisa. Oh, sí, curiosamente ese orgullo que resultaba aborrecible para todos ella lo encontraba extrañamente… excitante.

- Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte ahora?

- Erika, tienes un completo y detallado diario de tus tareas para hoy en el ordenador. Dudo mucho que hayas terminado todas. Así que ahí tienes la respuesta.

Ella hizo una mueca. Vaya, sí que era complicado traspasar esas barreras…

- Está bien, ahora mismo me pongo con ellas. Solamente intentaba romper el silencio de tres horas.

- Ya lo has roto. Además, el silencio es necesario para poder trabajar.

- Creía que tu privilegiada mente era capaz de trabajar aún con 110 decibelios… Igual que Mozart.- le picó.

Sheldon frunció el ceño y la miró.

- Mozart odiaba el ruido cuando interpretaba sus obras. A mí me pasa lo mismo, sólo que tocamos instrumentos diferentes… aunque sean ambos de cuerdas.

Erika sonrió.

- Pues es una lástima, porque me encanta conversar contigo.

- Agradezco el cumplido. No eres la primera ni la última persona que encuentra altamente satisfactorio intercambiar impresiones con una mente superior. Pero te recuerdo que no te he contratado para eso.

La joven meneó la cabeza. Sí, era un hueso duro de roer. Otro aliciente más…

De pronto, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante.

Penny apareció al otro lado. Sus ojos automáticamente se posaron en Erika, pero después miró a Sheldon.

- Hola, lamento interrumpir, pero el doctor Miller me envía para entregarte esto.- extendió un sobre.- Dice que los datos que le pediste acerca del comportamiento de…- la chica se exprimió la cabeza.-… el radón en campos magnéticos todavía no lo tiene listo, pero que en cuanto lo tenga, te lo enviará.

Sheldon asintió y tomó el sobre.

- Gracias, Penny.- dijo, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa.

Erika dedicó una astuta mirada a Penny.

- Oye, me encanta tu top. Te queda genial. Imagino que el doctor Miller estará encantado de que le alegres la vista todos los días con un atuendo tan… original.

Sheldon tragó saliva al ver el peligroso brillo verde en los ojos de Penny. La joven camarera le dedicó su sonrisa más talentosamente falsa.

- Bueno, una hace lo que puede por "alegrar la vista", pero está claro que entre tan distinguidas mentes brillantes, dedicadas a la ciencia, mis pobres esfuerzos no sirven de mucho. Sólo les interesa el universo, la química, la física…- hizo un teatral mohín.- En fin. He de volver a mis quehaceres. Te veo luego, cariño.

Tras esas sorprendentes palabras, Penny se acercó a Sheldon y le dio un inesperado y asfixiante beso en los labios. Después se separó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Hasta luego, Erika.- dijo, con la misma sonrisa de antes. Dicho esto, desapareció.

La joven intentó dominar la furia. ¿Qué demonios se había creído esa mosquita muerta que apenas había terminado la secundaria? Miró a Sheldon con mal disimulada aversión.

- ¿Sabes? Sé que no es asunto mío pero… Nunca imaginé que una mente superior como tú pudiera tener como novia a… ella. Imagino que la parte divertida de la relación no es precisamente una conversación interesante.

Sheldon se quedó paralizado mientras estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. La miró fijamente.

- Tienes mucha razón. No es asunto tuyo.

El joven físico la ignoró de nuevo. Erika apretó los dientes.

- Supongo que aún estás en la fase de experimentación. Es normal pero… te aseguro que en este caso, esa fase no es necesaria para comprobar la hipótesis.

Sheldon miró seriamente a su ayudante.

- Erika, estás aquí para trabajar y, aunque parezca sorprendente, tengo la sensación de que ahora mismo, eres la única que no lo está haciendo en todo el Caltech. Así que deja de exponer en voz alta tus opiniones, que no me importan en absoluto. Limítate a hacer algo productivo que no me haga sentir culpable por el sueldo que el doctor Gablehauser te está pagando a costa de reducir otros gastos.

Erika le miró enfadada. Soltó un gruñido y se puso a teclear en el ordenador.

- Parece ser que me equivoqué al creer que estabas por encima de los hombres normales. Evidentemente, no es así. Eres igual que los demás. No importa mucho el cerebro de una mujer mientras el resto sea atractivo.

Sheldon alzó una ceja.

- Y eso lo dice una mujer que considera a otra una amenaza porque piensa que puede robarle el protagonismo que nadie le ha dado.

Erika se levantó, indignada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Yo sólo quería abrirte los ojos. ¡Por Dios! ¿No te das cuenta de que tu querida novia es… un lastre para ti? Eres un hombre brillante y puedes aspirar a mucho más que a una simple camarera cuyo máximo logro es fijar en la memoria a corto plazo las palabras "comportamiento del radón en campos magnéticos".

El físico apretó los dientes. Le tendió el rotulador.

- Resuelve esa ecuación.- dijo mirándola fijamente.

La chica le miró perpleja. Después contempló el complejo cálculo en la pizarra. Sheldon alzó una ceja. Tras unos minutos, Sheldon entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Quiénes son Radiohead?- preguntó esta vez.

Erika se quedó boquiabierta. El físico teórico tomó el rotulador y completó el cálculo. Después se volvió hacia ella.

- Lamento comunicarte que no estás a mi nivel de conocimientos, ni tampoco al nivel de conocimientos de Penny. Así que en tu lugar, me ahorraría las calumnias. Y para tu información, Radiohead es una banda británica de rock alternativo, originaria de Abingdon, Inglaterra y formada en 1985.

La joven aún no reaccionó. Sheldon volvió de nuevo a enfrascarse en su trabajo.

- Por cierto, quiero todos los datos de hoy pasados a la tabla del ordenador para esta misma tarde.


End file.
